


To The Moon & Back

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron has a son and he's a cutie, Teen Dad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 115,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Robert Sugden is back in Emmerdale after years away trying for a second chance.Aaron Dingle is back in Emmerdale with his three year old son and trying to be the best dad he can.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert Sugden gripped the steering wheel and breathed out slowly trying to steady his heart rate as he drove past the sign saying **Welcome to Emmerdale**. There was no reason to be scared of a village. This was a fresh start. It wouldn’t be like before. He'd make it work this time.

Robert had only been back to the village once since he left at the age of sixteen. That had been four years ago when his father had died. He'd sat on the bridge and watched as his siblings and step mother cried for a man he hated.

When he pulled up outside The Woolpack he was still gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Robert looked up at the famous pub. He let out a shaky breath. It looked exactly the same.

Five minutes later and Robert had finally pulled himself together enough to climb out of his Porsche and make his way inside. Inside was warm and smelt of ale and gravy. A few people were scattered around sipping on their afternoon beers although Robert was fortunate enough not to see anyone he knew. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and made his way to the bar. After a minute or two of no sign of service Robert was about to call out for someone when a brunette walked out laughing.

Roberts heart stopped. He knew that laugh. His sister had been sixteen the last time he'd seen her but she looked no different apart from less acne and more blonde highlights. Just as Roberts heart started up it stopped once again when he saw the tiny hand in hers, a toddler's hand. He stood frozen staring at the tiny curly haired child when someone asked "Robert?".

Robert looked up at the sound of his sister saying his name. She looked shocked. "Oh my god it is you!" She exclaimed, a large grin spreading across her face. She swiped the little boy next to her up into her arms and rushed around to him, wrapping her other, child free, arm around him.

"What are you doing here! My god look how tall you are now, and buff too, someone's been working out!" She pulled away from him still smiling.

"Surprise" Robert managed to say still taken aback by the sight of his teenage sister with a baby. Did he have another nephew nobody had bothered to mention? Victoria was the only one he'd stayed in touch with, surly she would have mentioned having a baby in one of their monthly phone calls. "Who- who's this?" He stuttered out pointing to the boy with bright blue eyes.

Confusion crossed Victoria's face before she understood. "Oh! This is Mason" she laughed "he's not mine calm down, he's my … nephew I suppose, I'm babysitting him for a little while".

Robert let out a sigh of relief. No more nephews and no teenage pregnancy. Everything was good.

"But you mister-" she continued, poking him in the chest "- still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Is this just a flying visit?"

"I hope not. I'm planning to stick around for a while"

Vic's grin grew wider and Robert was worried her face was going to split in two. It looked like she about to start squealing again but then the little boy spoke up quietly. "Auntie Ick, I'm hungry" he whispered before turning his face away bashfully.

"Okie dokie" she told him setting him down on the floor and taking his hand. She turned back to Robert and pointed aggressively "you are coming back to mine and telling me everything!" She ordered before she was marching out of the pub with the expectation of Robert to follow which he did. He followed her with a small smile tugging on his lips. He was home.

*******

It was dark by the time Adam Barton and Aaron Dingle arrived back in the village, three family sized pizzas in hand.

"You really think she's gonna like it mate?" Adam asked for what felt like the hundredth time "you think she's going to say yes?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, slamming the car door behind him, "you've asked me this about a billion times, what did I say last time?"

"That we're too _young_ " Adam said in a mocking voice causing Aaron to roll his eyes yet again.

"Well yeah-"

"Says the twenty-year-old with a toddler" Adam interrupted him mid-sentence with a laugh.

"Haha. Very funny. What did I say after that, and every other time you've asked me that same question in the last hour? Yes, Adam she's gonna love it".

This made his best friend grin and Aaron face twitched into a mischievous smile "and if she hates it and dumps yeah then you always have me, eh bud" he said patting Adam on the back as they walked through the front door.

"Honey I'm home!" Adam called out in a loud sing-song voice, pulling off his moody boots. Aaron copied him before following him down the short corridor and into the kitchen. As soon as he was in the room Aarons eyes scanned the room for any sight of a hyperactive three-year-old in need of a haircut.

It took him only two seconds to spot his son sat at the coffee table, a large bowl of something in front of him. Something that would no doubt keep him up all night and leave sticky stains on his face and clothes. He spun around at the sound of Adam and Aaron entering the room.

The kid's chocolate covered face lit up at the sight of them. "UNCLE ADAM!" He screamed, dropping his spoon and rushing over to him. Adam dropped the three pizza boxes onto the sofa just in time to pick him up and hoist him up above his head. "MASON!" He mimicked.

"What about me!" Aaron asked in a scandalized voice "what am I, chopped liver? Not like I gave you life or anything". Aaron reached over and started tickling his son who was giggling and wriggling in Adams arms.

"Godfather beats out actual father every time, right Mase?" Adam asked.

Movement in the armchair across the room made Aaron tense up. He looked over Adams shoulder and saw a tall blonde stranger sat there. He wore expensive looking jeans, a knitted jumper with elbow patches and shirt underneath and behind him there was a leather jacket slung across the back of the chair.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, immediately on the defensive. This man had been here with his son and Aaron wanted to know why.

"Adam, Aaron, this is my big brother Robert" Victoria introduced them, coming in from the kitchen with plates and a bottle of wine, "Robert this is my boyfriend Adam Barton and our friend Aaron Dingle, he's Masons dad".

Robert stood up and took two steps towards them. Aaron took Mason from Adam as Robert reached out and shook Adams hand. Aaron gripped Mason closer to his chest wanting to feel him close even though he was most likely getting his coat all sticky.

"So, you’re the one my sisters been banging on about" Robert asked Adam, not hiding his judging stare.

"All good things I hope".

Robert only snorted in reply.

There was an odd moment of silence before Victoria cleared her throat "well since that macho man showdown is over who wants pizza?"

"Me! I want pizza Ick!" Mason declared.

"You want more food!" Victoria asked as they all got comfy, Robert going back to his armchair, Adam and Victoria took up the couch while Aaron took some pillows and got settled on the floor.

"What's Auntie Ick been feeding you?" Aaron asked.

"I had macaroni for dinner with chocolate milk and then ice cream with sprinkles!" Mason was very hyped up, the sugar having started to take effect.

Aaron accepted a plate off Adam as he said "you're not going to sleep tonight are you?"

Mason shook his head extremely fast.

Aaron groaned and shot Victoria a look "geez thanks Ick".

*******

Robert watched the whole scene and felt a warmth in his chest. He'd sat in his sister's house for a few hours catching up with her. He'd learnt so much about her. How she was working at the Pub now as a chef, how she was renting her own house off of an old lady called Betty and was hoping to buy it with Adam who'd she'd been seeing for over a year and was apparently madly in love with.

Robert saw nothing special out of Adam, he thought his sister could do better than the son of a farmer.

The Dingle boy was … interesting however. He had dark brown hair and stubble, his hair was gelled to the side and bright blue eyes just like the boy who he now knew was called Mason. He was good looking. As soon as that thought and a few other popped into his head Robert marvelled at how much he'd grown since he was last here. Just thinking about the attractiveness of another man would have had him hating himself. He had come a long way.

"What's with the whole Auntie Ick thing?" Robert asked curiously as he watched the easy banter between his sister and her friends. Her family. The family she'd made for herself since he'd been gone.

"Because Uncle Adam and Uncle Vic are always doing really icky stuff aren't they Mase" Aaron said with a smile although Robert noticed how his shoulders were tense.

"Just cause you never get any action" Victoria joked.

Robert watched as the Dingle reached over and covered Masons eyes with one hand and held his middle finger up to Victoria earning a laugh from Adam.

"She has got a point though mate, get your mum to babysit for you, we're due a night out on the lash, we've been out once since you got back!" Adam said "or my mum, she's always nagging about how she needs more time with her only grandson".

"That’s a great idea, you can take Robert out with you too, show him around" Victoria suggested.

"Oh yeah, show me around the hottest places in Hotten" Robert joked, hoping to hide how his ears had no doubt gone red from the embarrassment of having his sister make plans for him.

"Er yeah, not a bad idea Vic" Adam said.

"Hold up I haven't agreed to any night out full stop, some of us have responsibilities, we can't all act like an overgrown man child" Aaron said. This comment had Victoria practically cackling.

"Man child! Who are you calling man child! Just cause you have a kid doesn’t make you a grown up, Masons three and he's more mature then you" Adam exclaimed.

"Still missing the point where I agreed to go out"

"You didn’t because I'm not giving you a choice, it might not be the nightclubs in Paris like you're used too but after a couple of vodkas you won't even notice".

Aaron scrunched up his face and Robert thought it was adorable, "what are you on about, I didn’t even live in Paris".

"Eh whatever, either way you gotta find someone to watch Mason cause you're coming out whether you like it or not".

"It's moments like this when I regret moving back"

"You love me" Adam said.

Aaron didn’t say anything, instead he threw his leftover pizza crust at Adams head.

"You're coming too" Adam said, picking up the fallen crust and pointing it at Robert "it'll be a chance for us to get to know each other, and I'm gonna need the backup for when I'm dragging a passed-out Aaron down the road"

"Excuse me who was it who tripped over his own feet and went head first into a bus stop and had us spend the rest of the night in A&E?"

The pizza crust went flying again, this time hitting Aaron chest as Adam mumbled "we agreed never to talk about that".

Robert bit into his own slice of pizza and he settled back into the chair. Today had gone well. He'd been welcomed back by his sister who had basically threatened him to stay in their spare room which is what he'd been hoping for. And it seemed he'd been invited on a lad's night out. Maybe coming home wouldn’t be as bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm terrified to post this and make it public but I hope you like it or at least don't hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

The duvet was pulled away and Robert groaned in protest, "no!"

"Come on Rob its nearly noon, you're gonna have to face them sooner or later" he heard his sister say and Rob could picture the way she was stood over him, hands on hips. 

"I choose later" Robert tried to pull the covers back over his head but with no luck, instead they were ripped right off the bed. 

"What are you going to do Rob? Hide out in my house forever? If you're planning to stick around you can't avoid them. Come on they'll be over the moon that you're back". 

Robert highly doubted that. His and Andy's relationship had never been very good ever since they were kids, Andy had always been their dads favourite, and Diane even if she didn’t say so always backed Andy no matter what. 

"Robert Jacob Sugden! Up and dressed now!" Victoria ordered. 

With a big sigh Robert sat up, running his fingers through his sleep tussled hair. Victoria was standing there just as he'd pictured, scowl on her face and hands on her hips. 

"We're leaving in twenty minutes, if you'd dragged yourself up earlier you could have had bacon butties with me and Adam but instead you'll have to wait. We're having lunch with Diana and Andy at the pub" she shouted as she left his room. 

True to her word Victoria was shouting up the stairs nineteen minutes later and they were off. 

*******

Aarons favourite sound in the whole world was Masons laughter. He could listen to it on repeat forever. He'd do everything and anything to make sure Mason never stopped laughing. 

It was crazy sometimes, to think he had a kid. He was twenty years old and a father. There were times when it didn’t feel real. And when he realised just how real it was there was always part of him that was terrified because how had anyone let him be in charge of another human. 

The day Mason had been born, the ball of anxiety and fear that lived inside his chest grew bigger and heavier and it had weighed him down. 

"Higher dad!" Mason screeched from the swing, his feet dangling over the edge kicked back and forth in excitement. 

"Higher! You go any higher you'll hit the sky" Aaron smiled. 

This was one of Aarons favourite times of the day. The forty-five minutes he got for lunch he'd always pick Mason up from whichever family member had him or the Church nursery and they'd swing by Bobs for a sandwich and a muffin before stopping at the swings.

"Yeah dad, then I'll see the moon and I can see if there really is a man in the moon like Uncle Grumpy said". 

Aaron smiled at the nickname for Cain. Mason had adopted the name 'Grumpy' just like Sarah and Jack used. 

It was times like this with the silly nicknames that made Aaron think that coming back after two years abroad had been for the best. Sure, the Dingles were crazy, there was no doubt about it, but they were family. Aaron had grown up alone, he didn’t want that for his son.

As Mason carried on talking about saying hello to the birds and floating in the clouds, Aaron pushed higher and enjoyed the sound of Masons laughter. 

*******

When Robert entered the pub behind Vic he wasn’t quite as lucky as the day before, the place was bustling with people, a fair few he knew. 

He kept his head down hoping not to attract too much attention, he hadn't exactly been the village golden boy when he lived here. Even though it was a little under ten years ago Robert wasn’t expecting them to forgive and forget. Gossip and grudges were what made boring every day village life interesting. 

"Hey," Vic said to the woman behind the bar. The woman turned and Robert was surprised when he came face to face with Chas Dingle. She was the last person Robert expected to see. "Diane?" His sister asked. 

Chas looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow before nodding to the back "backroom, your brothers there too". 

As Robert passed by her she stepped in his way "welcome back Sugden". Robert wasn’t naïve to take that as a true welcoming, it was a challenge. 

Robert nodded "good to be back" and then he carried on after Vic. 

Before Victoria pushed open the door to the living room Victoria turned to him and put a hand on his arm. "Please try not to argue with Andy, I know what you two are like. I just want a nice family lunch, we haven't had a family meal in years, so please ..." 

Typical, Robert thought. He was getting the blame before anything had even started. Why could nobody see that Andy was just as much to blame as he was, probably more so in fact. 

But he wasn’t about to get into that right there and then. Instead he gritted his teeth and nodded. 

Through the crack in the door he saw Diane and Andy sat across the table from each other with a cup of tea and the biscuit tin open in the middle. 

"Oh, Victoria you're here" Diane said as the door opened, "we'd thought you'd gotten lost". 

"Don’t blame me!" Vic said, "blame him".

 Robert stepped into view. 

"Robert!" Diane was in front of him in seconds. She started straight away bombarding him with the same questions Victoria had pestered him with which he tried his best to answer with the least amount of annoyance he could muster. 

Yes, he was really here. Yes, he was planning on sticking around. Yes, it had been a long time and yes, he should have called more often. On that final statement it took everything Robert had to not remind her that phones worked both ways, she could have checked in with him now and then easy enough. 

"Come, come sit down" his step mother fussed, "I'll put the kettle on, help yourself to a biscuit". 

As soon as she'd stepped away he was left facing Andy. Andy had certainly grown up. Or at least grown outwards. His arms were the size of tree trunks. He looked like Captain America's less handsome more boring cousin.

Captain Yorkshire. 

"So you're back then?" Andy asked. 

"Well don’t sound so happy about it" Even as he said it Robert could practically feel Vic's gaze on him so he added with a shrug "I'm planning on sticking around, yeah". 

"Didn’t think country life was your thing?" 

"Well I'm not about to become Old McDonald any time soon, but maybe I've changed." 

Andy scoffed "I'll believe that when I see it". 

"Andy" Victoria warned which was a surprise. 

"Well then prepare to believe it. I've changed. I bought some shares in Emmerdale Haulage, I'm staying at Vic's for now but I'm hoping to find my own place soon enough" 

Andy didn’t get a chance to answer thanks to a knock at the door. A second later a tall lanky man stuck his head around the corner. "Sorry to interrupt" he said and Rob immediately recognized him as Marlon Dingle, "err … you guys ready to order?" 

Robert ordered fish and chips and was more than happy to just sit and listen to Diane talk about everything from her new partner Doug and his prize-winning cucumbers or whatever to the new menus they'd just ordered. 

By the time dinner actually arrived though the conversation had gone dry leaving him open to more questions, this time from Andy. 

"So, you bought into the Haulage company? Where'd you get the cash?" 

Robert started scraping the batter off his fish to distract himself, "it's not like I've been living on the streets for the past ten years Andy, I've been working and saving up".

It wasn’t a lie, not exactly. But the answer as to how he got enough money to buy into the local company as well as have money left over was more complicated then it all being from just his savings. How he got the money wasn’t something he was all that proud of. 

"What have you been doing all these years Robert?" Diane asked. 

"Oh, you know, working, I've done a bit of travelling-" 

"Didn’t see you at dad's' funeral" Andy said. 

Robert gripped his fork tighter "well you were there Andy, I'm sure that's all he would have wanted". 

"Robert-" Victoria started as if to tell him that wasn’t true but Robert knew it was. His father had made it quite clear what he thought of Robert the day he'd been sent packing. The day he'd been all but banished from the village. 

"Pass the ketchup Diane?" Robert asked wanting to avoid any and all continuation of this conversation.

The next five minutes were silent until loud banging came from the back door and the living room door burst open. 

"Mason, shoes!" A voice shouted just as Mason Dingle came stomping in, muddy welly boots and all. He was greeted by smiles from them all, even the corner of Roberts own mouth twitched upwards at the sight. 

Mason really was cute. Robert didn’t have much experience with kids but he'd enjoyed himself the night before when the kid had used his legs as his personal race track. Robert was also fond of the boys' father, Aaron, specifically Aarons face and butt. The objective of his new found fondness came stumbling in a second later groaning at the sight of mud all over the carpet. 

"Look at the mess, me mams gonna kick right off, thanks a lot Mase" 

Mason was being pulled onto Diane's lap when he said "nanna Chas never tells me off". Woah. Now this was a surprise. Mason was Chas' grandson, which meant Aaron was her son. 

"No she doesn’t cause you're three, you have dimples and you draw her pictures of dragons". 

"Don’t worry about that love, the rug needed a wash anyways, come sit down" Diane said, offering Mason a plate of chips. 

Aaron sighed but pulled a chair up anyways.

"Skiving?" Victoria teased elbowing Aaron as he sat down. 

Aaron scowled and helped himself to one of her potato wedge's, "Our Cain and Debbie are having a barney, told me to get lost, I'm getting paid for my full shift anyways so I didn’t stick around". 

"We played prison break" Mason told the room, "daddy broke me out of prison". 

"Nursery" Aaron corrected "nursery break. I'm never going to need to break you out of prison because you're never going to prison are you Mase?" 

"Isn't it a Dingle tradition to do a stint inside?" Andy asked. 

Robert didn’t miss the glare Aaron shot his brother before he answered "Oh yeah, does that mean you plan on visiting Sarah and Jack in a couple years time does it? I mean they're Dingles too after all". 

"They're Sugden's" Andy fought back. 

"They're related to Cain and Charity, Sarah's eight and already scamming people out of their loose change. Trust me mate, they're Dingles". 

"How about we all agree that nobody is going to jail?" Victoria asked, always playing referee for Andy. 

"Whatever" Aaron shrugged and stole more food off Vic's plate, "go change your shoes and put on your hat and you can go play outside for a bit Mase, I need a pint". 

"Yeah I think I'm gonna get going too" Robert told the table, pushing his plate away and standing up. 

"You've barely touched your food" Diane protested. 

"Not hungry" he said as he collected his dirty dishes to take back through to Marlon, something the old Robert wouldn’t have done. 

*******

Aaron pulled his coat around himself tighter as he positioned himself on the bench so he could watch Mason play in the patch of grass next to the pub. Mason was short for his age, inheriting his father's height so it was funny to see him trying to kick a huge football against the pub wall. 

Aaron couldn’t help thinking over what Andy Sugden had said inside about all Dingles ending up in jail. Aaron knew deep down that if he didn't have Mason to keep him distracted he would have no doubt ended up inside like everyone else in his family. Mason wouldn’t end up like that. And preferably it wouldn’t be due to a teenage pregnancy. If Aaron ended up a grandad at the age of 32 he wouldn’t be impressed. 

Aaron took a sip of his beer just as Mason kicked the football at the wall and it rebounded with more force then expected, sending the ball rolling into the road. Mason was about to run after it but Aaron jumped to his feet and yelled "NO!" 

Mason stopped dead in his tracks just as a car drove past. It wasn’t often that Aaron yelled around or at him so this shocked him enough to not move. 

Aaron kneeled down in front of Mason, his heart racing. "We don’t run into the road ok" he said, voice soft but firm, "what would have happened if that car had been going any faster? If that car hit you there'd be no more Mason, I'd rather have no ball then no Mason yeah?". 

Mason nodded, his bottom lip wobbling. 

"What do we do when we're at a road?" Aaron asked. 

"Hold daddy's hand" Mason said shyly looking down at his feet. 

Aaron smiled although his heart was beating "exactly, you hold somebody's hand and you stop and you look both ways" 

Mason nodded and Aaron pulled him into hug, wishing he could hold him forever or at least wrap him in a mile of bubble wrap to keep him safe, "good boy" he said and wiped away Masons tears. 

Aaron finally let go and told Mason to stay put while he ran across the road to fetch the ball that had landed next to an old plant pot. When he turned back Mason was gone. Aarons heart started up again and the lump in his throat was back. The five seconds of panic he felt in his stomach felt like it lasted an eternity until he spotted Mason only a couple of feet away at the table talking to Robert Sugden. God that boy was going to kill him. 

Aaron exhaled as he came up behind the toddler but he was tense and on edge. A reaction he had every time his son was approached by another adult who didn’t have Aarons full trust. 

"Mason what did I say about staying put?" Aaron asked but knew it was a lost cause. 

"Roberts going to play football with me" Mason grinned, bouncing up and down. 

Aaron cocked a brow and looked up at the blonde man "oh is he?". 

"Actually, I was gonna get go-" Robert started, meeting Aarons eyes and blushing. 

"But please!" Mason took Roberts hand and tugged, still bouncing, "my daddy and uncle Adam play with me sometimes-" he was talking really fast and had to stop to take a gulp of breath "but they're not very good. They're old". 

Aaron was about to protest. He wasn’t old and he was a decent enough footballer to at least look good in the eyes of a three-year-old, or at least that's what he'd thought. But apparently not. 

But instead Sugden laughed and it caught Aaron off guard. It was a sound he hadn't expected to come out of the man he'd seen in the pub. The man who sat staring down at his food looking uncomfortable around his own family. 

"If your dad and uncle Adam are old then I must be ancient" 

"How old are you?" Mason asked. Chas' nosiness had seemingly rubbed off on him. Robert bent down slightly and whispered "twenty-four" like it was some type of conspiracy. 

"I'm three and a half" Mason held up three chubby little fingers. 

"Wow aren't you a big boy, I bet you're the best footballer" 

Mason nodded enthusiastically "I am. I'll teach you" 

"Mason he might be busy, you can't just force people to play with you" Aaron intervened

"I suppose five minutes won't hurt" Robert said bashfully, his eyes quickly shot up to meet Aarons "If that's ok with your dad?" 

Aaron found himself nodding. "Sure" he said, digging his hands into his pockets.

*******

Playing football with little Mason Dingle unravelled a horrible truth to Robert. He was incredibly unfit and out of shape. 

After fifteen minutes of running back and forth and faking been tackled by a toddler Robert was stood there breathing heavy. This was an incredibly embarrassing situation to be in in front of Aaron who'd been roped into playing goal and who Robert was currently low-key crushing on. 

"Ok Mason time out" Aaron called out, using his arms to make a T sign. 

"No, I want to keep playing" Mason whined, stomping his foot. 

"Too bad" Aaron retorted, picking up his discarded jacket and heading back to the table where his pint sat, "you said it yourself, I'm old". 

Robert followed Aaron to the table, he was in need of a quick sit down to get his breath back. Just as the two of them got sat on the wooden picnic table the door to the pub opened and out came Chas Dingle. Noticing her son and Robert she made a beeline for their table. 

"Thought you were heading home." Chas said, less of a question more of a factual statement which she paired with a cold stare. 

"I was" Robert replied simply. 

"Mason roped him into a game of footie" Aaron added watching his mother. Seeing them next together Robert still couldn’t see the resemblance besides the dark hair, "which means I'm dying for another beer. Two pints when you're ready mum". 

Chas nodded at the pint glass in front of Aaron "you've still got half there". 

Without another word Aaron picked up his glass and downed the whole thing without pause and without breaking eye contact with his mother. Aaron put the glass down on the table with an "ahh" sound and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Two pints please mum" he repeated. 

Chas said nothing as she shot one last look at Robert before turning and heading back inside. A few minutes later and they both had fresh drinks in front of them. 

"Masons a good kid. Even better footballer, looks like you've got a world class striker on your hands there, mate" Robert said, breaking the silence after his first sip. 

A smile tugged on Aarons lips and his eyes shot over to where Mason was still playing, "yeah" he agreed "he's a good kid". 

"That’s down to you from what I hear". 

"Well considering my own kid just called me old looks like I'm raising a total traitor" Aaron joked, looking back to Robert. 

"How old are you anyways?" Robert asked. He knew Aaron was around Victorias age, early twenties but it wouldn’t do any harm to know his exact age. 

"Twenty, twenty-one next January" 

"Wow now I really do feel old". 

Before the conversation could go any further Adam Barton jogged over to them dressed in green overalls. 

"Friday night" Adam told them "and don’t even try to work your way out of it because the taxi's already booked". 

Aaron groaned and went back to his beer as if he'd forgotten about the planned night out. "No, stop moaning and complaining and being your usual grumpy self. We are going out and having fun. You are gonna ditch that ratty old hoodie and we're gonna get you laid" Adam declared patting Aaron on the back. 

Aaron groaned again and shrugged off Adams hands. Adams grin grew. "Nine o'clock he shouted before heading back over to his truck". 

"Is a night out with Adam really that bad?" Robert asked picturing the worse from Aarons reaction. 

"It is when he's trying to set me up" Aaron mumbled. 

"I should have pegged him as a terrible wingman" 

"He tries setting me up with the dodgiest blokes ever"

That last part caught Robert by surprise. "Blokes?" 

Aarons face twisted into something blank as he looked up at Robert and asked in a steady tone "problem?" 

Robert couldn’t shake his head fast enough, he'd not meant to insult him. "No course not", Robert paused before saying "would be kind of hypocritical of me if there was". 

It took a minute for his words to register with Aaron but when they did Aaron looked at him confused. 

"What?" Robert asked, suddenly insecure and nervous under the stare of Aarons blue eyes. This had been one of the first times he'd willingly said this out loud and the enormity of it was starting to creep up on him. 

Aaron shrugged and looked away "no nout, you just don’t seem the type is all" 

"And you do?" Robert snorted. 

"And I've heard loads of stories of you in the old days, right ladies' man you were". 

"You have a kid" Robert pointed out. 

For some reason this made Aaron smirk slightly as he lifted his glass to his mouth "yeah people keep pointing that out". 

"I'm Bi" Robert clarified a couple of minutes later "I like both". 

"Vic never mentioned anything, and this is the same Vic who tried to set me up with her forty-year-old driving instructor when she found out he swung my way, and practically forced me on Finn, Adams cousin". 

"What, you think she'd try to set us up?" Robert asked, not totally hating the idea. If Victoria wanted to pair him up with Aaron, Robert wouldn’t kick up too much of a fuss. 

"Just something she would have mentioned". 

"She doesn’t know" Robert said slowly, "about me being into guys I mean. I haven't told her yet, or anyone really. It's a thing I've not long … accepted". Robert tried to fight back the memories of those dark times before he'd come to accept himself and his feelings. A dark and lonely time filled with hurt and pain and denial and self-loathing. 

"Been there" Aaron said as if giving a toast. 

"Dad! Robert! Come play" Mason ordered, seemingly having gotten bored of scoring against just himself. 

"Bet you another pint you can't score past me" Aaron said, taking one last mouthful of his drink and standing up. 

Robert smiled, "you're on". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback on chapter one I'm glad this thing isn't totally terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know it's meant to be the kid crying when the parent leaves not the other way around, right?" Adam bumped shoulders with Aaron. 

Aaron scowled and gave his friend a glare "I'm not crying". 

"No, you're sulking". 

"Shove off Adam" Aaron grumbled, he really did not want to be here and he wasn’t going to make it easy "are we going or not?" 

"We're waiting on Sugden" Adam said and speak of the devil. Robert Sugden walked around the corner wearing fitted jeans, dark blue button up and leather jacket. He looked good. For some reason their conversation from yesterday came into mind but as soon as it did Aaron pushed it away. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. He was Vic's brother and besides he didn’t even know the guy. 

"Sorry I'm late" Robert said as he saddled up to them "couldn’t escape Diane and then Vic practically held me hostage till I ate a plate of her apparently famous lasagne". 

Adam grinned as a taxi across the street beeped, "right come on then lads" 

*******

Their first stop was a tiny unknown place Aaron and Adam had first found when they were sixteen and testing out fake ID's they'd got from a friend of Aarons. They served half decent beer and didn’t ask too many questions which was perfect for two teenagers looking for fun. 

Both boys were greeted by a large man with a shaved head and lots of tattoos when they walked through the door.

"Look at you both all grown up!" The man grinned, his friendly smile totally contradicting his outwardly scary appearance. The man pulled them both in for hugs and patted Aaron on the shoulder. "Look at you, you've got a beard now!" 

Aaron laughed "well yeah Tony, it's been a couple years". 

"How's that kid of yours?" 

"All grown up" 

"And nearly as tall as him" Adam said "then again he's such a shorty it doesn’t take much does it". 

Tony left out a loud, hearty laugh and disappeared behind the bar to grab them a round of drinks. Robert followed the others towards a table in the back. 

"Do you remember when we used to come here?" Adam asked looking around the place. 

"Yep. Fight with mum, you'd drag me here. Day before my court appearance, you brought me here, same with when Clyde died and the I found out I was going to be a dad". Aaron said this as if thinking back on good times. 

"Clyde?" Robert asked. 

"His dog" Adam clarified "and Aarons only friend before I came a long". 

"I'd rather have Clyde than you" 

"Ouch" Robert laughed. 

Ten minutes later and Adam had roped them both into playing darts. Aaron was embarrassingly bad and Adam wasn’t much better, Robert however had spent a lot of nights in places like this and had becoming quite talented at the game. He wiped the floor with both of them. 

"You two may be the worse players I've ever gone up against" Robert told them as he downed the last dregs of beer from the bottle. 

"You know what, let's get out of here man" Adam sulked. 

"Don’t be such a sore loser" Robert goaded. 

"Alright, alright" Aaron jumped in "how about one for the road" he sent a pointed look at Adam. 

"Why do I have to go get them!?" 

"Because you dragged me out". 

With a huff Adam rounded up the empties and headed over to the bar where there was a large group waiting to be served. He was no doubt going to take a while. 

"Having fun?" Robert asked when Aaron pulled out the stool opposite him. 

Aaron shrugged "not as terrible as I thought it was I suppose but then again it's still early".

"So, where's Mason tonight?" Robert asked going for the easy ice-breaker. 

"Spending the night up at Butlers Farm with Cain and Moira" Aaron said. 

"Cain? Cain Dingle?" Robert asked for clarification deciding he should probably brush up on the village residents and their relations especially when it came to the Dingles. 

"My uncle," Aaron explained. 

"At least you got one good thing out of your pre coming out phase. Most people just get awkward school dance photos and traumatising parental conversations" Robert pointed out. 

This made Aaron smile and Robert had to fight down a blush, "oh yeah, is that what you got?" 

Robert thought over what he'd gotten out of denying who he was. He'd had an affair with his brother's girlfriend, he'd been banished from his home at the age of seventeen. There was the two years he'd spent living in a Penthouse, he supposed but just the thought of all that had Robert feeling extremely guilty and terrible. That was the old Robert. Mr Shifty as he'd been called by numerous people. Well now Mr Shifty was dead. 

"Nothing half as good as little Mason" he said. 

"Yeah he's great" Aaron agreed. 

"DRINK UP BOYS" came the loud cheers of Adam from behind them just as a tray was put onto the table, splashing liquor and beer everywhere. Clearly Adam had downed a few shorts by himself at the bar. 

Aaron rolled his eyes but picked up a glass and downed it back in one barely flinching against the taste. 

*******

The first bar had actually been fun. Him and Adam had been made to look like a pair of fools while playing darts but the vodka and the jagerbombs that followed had been good. Plus, Tony had given them a discount. Aaron would have been quite happy to stay there for the rest of the night but no. Instead Adam was dragging him off to a gay bar. 

Apparently, many more bars and clubs had sprung up since he'd been away and Adam wanted to try them all. Aaron however definitely did not. He wasn’t ashamed of himself as he was once upon a time but that didn’t mean he wanted to go about waving a rainbow flag and going to every gay club in town. Instead he planned on getting Adam so hammered he couldn’t sit up let alone go on a gay bar crawl. 

So far that plan seemed to be going smoothly considering his best mate was up on the dance floor wearing a cowboy's hat and looking like a complete idiot. Aaron couldn’t help but grin at the sight. 

He looked over to Robert next to him at the bar checking to see if he was ok. He'd looked a little shaken and anxious when they'd first arrived. Aaron remembered what he'd said the other day about his family not yet knowing about his bisexuality. He supposed this would all be pretty overwhelming. 

"We can leave" Aaron had said to him "I'll drag Adam out kicking and screaming if I have too". 

Robert had seemed taken aback by his offer but quickly shook his head "I'm good" he'd insisted. 

Looking at him now Aaron saw that Robert did look more comfortable. He had a multi-coloured cocktail drink overflowing with ice, tiny umbrellas and funky straws. He was also holding up his phone sideways and pointing it towards Adam who was in the middle of awkwardly twerking. 

"Are you recording him?" Aaron laughed. 

Roberts eyes flicked to him and he grinned and nodded. 

"Wow you're evil". 

"He's dating my baby sister. I need all the leverage I can get" Robert shouted back to him over the loud pounding of the music.

"As his best mate it's my duty to say …" Aaron paused and Robert got a worried look on his face, "that you need my number so you can send me that video" he continued. 

Aaron was more than happy when Robert's grin grew once again. Aaron noticed how he had dimples when he smiled. His smile made him look younger, more carefree and his eyes lit up. He looked cute. 

This wasn’t the first time Aaron had noticed Roberts good looks and just like all the other times he pushed those thoughts down and went back to his beer. 

Yes, Robert was good looking. He could admit that to himself. But it was obvious he was going through some stuff, they'd both only just moved back to the village and besides Roberts family didn’t even know he was into guys.

That wasn’t Roberts fault and as a friend Aaron could be there for him but anymore probably wouldn't work. He didn’t have time for the drama and he'd decided long ago never to fool around with people on his door step, especially not in the village where gossiping was practically everybody's favourite past time. 

Once again Adam broke up their conversation, this time pulling along a tall and quite skinny man. "Aaron this is Alex" Adam yelled, even with the volume of the music his shouting was a bit excessive "he's a med student! How fancy's that". 

"Wow" Aaron deadpanned not really all that impressed. Even after the mental conversation with himself about how he could not be anything other than friends with Robert for multiple reasons he found himself annoyed that their conversation had been interrupted. 

"Hi" Alan or whatever said. 

"Hi" Aaron replied. Suddenly the world was tilting sideways and he was moving. What with all the alcohol he'd consumed it took him longer then it probably should have to realise Adam had grabbed his arm and was pulling him away and whispering in his ear. 

Due to the foggy cloud around his brain he didn’t catch the exact words Adam was shouting into his ear but he felt the spit wetting his cheek and got the overall gist of what his friend was trying to say. Adam was setting him up. 

Aaron sighed but probably against his better judgement offered to buy Alex a drink. The two of them started talking and somehow gradually ended up in a corner making out.

As Aaron kissed Alex he tried to remember how they'd gotten from the bar to this. He briefly remembered a conversation they'd been having which had made him want to sleep.

He remembered thinking maybe he should record Alex's voice so he could play it to Mason when the toddler couldn’t sleep but ultimately decided he didn’t want to torture his son. And so now they were making out because surely that had to be more entertaining. Turns out he ended up thinking about a certain blonde man instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter because it's my last night free with no studying for a bit which I'm dedicating to writing and editing while watching too much tv.  
> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting, reading them always puts a huge smile on my usually miserable face.


	4. Chapter 4

Aarons head was pounding. He was convinced he was dying. He needed a big, fat, greasy kebab, that was the only thing that was going to make him feel human again. Instead he'd gotten an apple because Med student Alex was an annoying health nut who couldn’t provide his one-night stands with decent hangover food. 

He handed over a couple of notes to the taxi driver and as he climbed out of the car the cold and bitter wind hit him full force. He marched up the dirt road towards the farm house as quickly as he could manage although with every step, pain stabbed through his head. 

He pushed open the front door and before he could appreciate the warm and the smell of bacon a loud and far too cheery voice called out "MORNING!" 

He winced and tried to send a glare to where the voice was coming from. His uncle sat at the table, mug in hand and an annoying smug smile on his face. 

"Please" he begged "can you not". 

"Rough night?" Cain asked. 

Aaron plopped himself down into a chair and rested his head against the table. "I think I'm dead" he mumbled. 

His uncle laughed. God why did he have to be so goddamn loud?! Aaron stayed there with his head on the table for a few minutes, he heard the sound of the kettle and a second later a mug was being placed down next to him. 

Aaron brought it towards himself immediately and after a few sips which burned his tongue he asked quietly "how was Mason?" 

"Good as gold" Cain told him leaning back in his chair and eyeing his nephew "he's out with Moira now feeding the cows".

Aaron nodded, glad his son had behaved but not in the least surprised, he didn’t know how but he'd managed to raise a very well-mannered if not cheeky boy. 

"So good night was it?" Cain asked. 

Aaron grunted in reply, not yet able to form words. 

"I had your mum on the phone at seven o'clock this morning, woke me up," Cain told him "said you hadn't come home" 

"She worries too much" 

"True". 

The pair remained silent, sipping their drinks, Cain still wore that smug and knowing look. It wasn’t until about ten minutes later when the front door banged open noisily again, making Aaron wince, that Mason ran in, half way through shrugging off his coat, dressed in pyjamas and wellies. Moira closely following behind. 

"Mornin' daddy" he said happily running up and jumping onto his lap, kicking off his shoes. 

"Hiya dude" Aaron said, ruffling his hair and trying to puton a brave and not hungover face "did ya have fun with Grumpy and Nana?" 

Aaron was more than happy to sit and drink his tea while Mason rambled on about his night. He was even happier when Moira placed a bacon sandwich in front of him along with a bottle of ketchup. 

He looked up at her in awe, " _you_ are amazing" he told her. 

"And you look terrible" she laughed. 

"Adams probably worse off. I really don’t know how his liver is still working" he said biting into his sandwich. 

It tasted like heaven. 

*******

There was someone banging on the door. Why was there somebody banging on the door? Robert rolled over and squinted at the time which read 9:30am. The blue florescent light made his head ache more than it already was. 

"ROBERT!" He heard his sister screech his name from down the hallway "GET THE DOOR!" 

"Why can't you do it?" He called back not wanting to leave his bed. 

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY!" 

Begrudgingly Robert hauled himself up and crawled out of bed. The whole room span, strange noises were coming from the bathroom, the banging continued and for some reason he was wearing SpongeBob pyjama pants backwards and no t-shirt. He grabbed a hoodie from the top of his still unpacked suitcase and stumbled out of the room. 

Adam bent over the toilet and Victoria next to him rubbing his back was seemingly the reason his sister was too busy to open the door. By the sounds Adam was making he needed the moral support. Poor lad. 

Robert made his way down the stairs slowly not wanting to trip over his own feet. He wanted to shout out to whoever was making all the noise to ' _shut the hell up_ ' but that would no doubt make his head hurt more than it already did. 

He finally made it to the bottom and fiddled around with the key before finally pulling the door open. 

"What?" He sulked and then as soon as he saw those bright blue eyes staring back at him and looking just as rough as he felt, he felt guilty. 

"Took you long enough" Aaron grumbled matching Roberts own tone of voice. 

Robert blushed. It didn’t get past him that Aaron was still wearing the clothes from the night before. Tight black jeans and a dark green jumper which Robert supposed was the closest Aaron Dingle got to 'dressing up'. He looked as good, maybe even better than last night. He couldn’t help but remember the moment of jealousy he'd felt last night when he saw Aaron leave the bar with that other man. He really had to hurry up and get over this crush. 

"Morning Mr Robert" a cheery voice said. Robert looked down and saw Mason grinning at him, wrapped up in a knitted scarf which for late August was probably a bit overkill. 

"Adam up?" Aaron asked. 

"Puking his guts up from what I've heard" 

Aaron lifted up a bag "I brought donuts". Robert noticed that his hands were covered by his hoodie. He couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

"Come on in". 

"I want a donut" Mason declared as Robert opened the door further to let them in. Mason walked on in confidently as if he owned the place. 

"More food? You've already had cereal and a bacon buttie" Aaron mumbled then looked over at Rob "I don't know where he puts it". 

"I'm a growing boy daddy" came the three-year olds voice just before the TV switched on. This made Robert laugh. Which then made his head hurt. 

"I'll take a donut" Robert said "and some aspirin". 

*******

It wasn’t until about eleven when Adam finally emerged from the bathroom looking sickly pale and vowing he wouldn’t go near booze ever again. Aaron had scoffed at that but handed over a donut never the less. 

Aaron and Mason spent the day at Victoria and Adams house. Victoria had wanted all the gossip about the night before. Including the mysterious doctor Aaron went home with. "He wasn’t a doctor" Aaron mumbled. 

"Future doctor then whatever, tell me everything". 

Robert felt a smug smile try and work his way over his face when Aaron told them he was boring. Luckily though he stamped it down. What was it with this man! 

"Roberts got a good video to show you though" Aaron said, expertly changing the subject

"Wha-?" Adam asked. 

The video Robert had taken at the club sent Adam a shade of scarlet and Vic into a hysterical fit of laughter. 

"This is the best thing I've ever seen" she eventually managed to wheeze out.

"What can I say, I've got some sick moves" Adam shrugged. 

Mason who'd previously been glued to the tv took the phone from Victoria and studied it. "That's funny uncle Adam" then he gasped "Sarah has Just Dance. Will you play with me?" 

"Yeah Uncle Adam you've got to dance with him" Aaron smirked. 

"You know what? I'll do it" Adam agreed holding out his hand for a high five. 

Mason jumped up and down "now!?" 

"Er no not now I'm not feeling that good right now bud, but another time". 

"No. I want to play now!" Mason stuck out his bottom lip and stomped his foot "now uncle Adam, now!" 

"Mason Patrick Dingle!" Aaron exclaimed and Robert was shocked at how parental he sounded. Robert hadn't known Aaron for long but it was hard to remember sometimes that Aaron and Mason were father and son. Even though Mason was only three, nearly four as the boy had told him plenty of times, they acted like the bestest of friends. 

"I want to play now daddy!" He stomped his little foot again and burst out crying. Aaron went over to him and crouched down. 

"Mason why are you crying?" he asked calmly. 

"I wanna dance" Mason hiccupped. 

" _You_ can dance"

"No! I wanna dance with Uncle Adam!" 

"But Uncle Adam isn't feeling very well so he can't dance can he?" 

"Yes, he can!" 

"No Mason he can't. Do you think it might be time for your nap?" 

This only made him sob and hiccup more. 

Aaron scooped his son up into his arms. Mason turned his head into the crook of Aaron neck but was kicking his feet. 

"Right well we've gotta get going guys" Aaron said.

"No, I don’t want to go!" 

"Mason please calm down. We're going to go home and you're going to go take your nap because you're tired and that's why you're having a tantrum" 

"I don’t want to go home I want to stay here!" he screamed.

Victoria was helping Aaron out by collecting their coats, "He can take a nap upstairs, I changed the sheets this morning don’t worry" 

"Thanks Vic but I think he'll be better at home, he needs to calm down too" Aaron said.

"I need a pee pee" Mason sniffled through a sob. 

"Can you not wait until we get home?" Aaron asked and when Mason shook his head he sighed. 

"I'll take him" Victoria offered. 

Aaron gave her a grateful smile and they switched the coats for the child. 

Once they were out of the room Adam snickered "look at you go pops, you sound like my dad". 

"Yeah well he can't kick off like that" Aaron said and rubbed his head "god my heads throbbing". 

"Poor lad" 

Aaron held up his middle finger in his direction before collecting up the plates "wanna help?" 

"I'll pass" Adam said snuggling further into the couch with a wicked grin. 

"I'll help" Robert offered picking up the empty glasses. 

"You were great with him in there" Robert told Aaron when they were alone in the kitchen. Aaron blushed and turned away. 

Robert touched Aaron arm and spun him around "no, I'm serious, my dad used to just yell at me and put me in time out whenever I had a tantrum" 

Aaron shrugged "I read a whole lot of parenting books, you know single dad and all that, I needed all the help I could get". 

"Well they obviously worked". 

Robert and Aaron were very close and Robert realised he was still holding Aarons arm. Robert blushed and cleared his throat before stepping back. 

"You never gave me your number by the way" Aaron said a moment later breaking the awkwardness before it could get any worse. 

"My number?" 

"Yeah you know for the mobile device you carry everywhere with you" Aaron smiled "have you got it with you now? I can put my number in". 

"Oh, right yeah" Robert stuttered fishing through the pockets of the joggy bottoms he'd changed into. 

"Text me sometime, then I'll have your number too" Aaron said as he tapped away. 

"Yeah, sure" Robert nodded accepting his phone back. 

"Right" Aaron smiled slightly "well I gotta go". 

Robert nodded unable to find the words right now because he'd just gotten Aarons number. Sure, Aaron probably meant it as a friendly gesture and there'd been talks of Robert possibly investing in Aaron and Adams new business so of course they'd need each other's number, but that still didn’t stop his mind from going off and wanting to kiss Aaron. 

*******

It had taken a while to get Mason down for his nap. He was typically a well-behaved boy but he was still a toddler and had tantrums and he was also a Dingle meaning he was stubborn. After dealing with every tantrum Aaron always felt the urge to apologise to his mum. 

He was more worn out then ever by the time Mason was sleeping soundly, hugging his stuffed monkey close to his chest. Aaron flopped down onto the couch in the living room. He knew he probably shouldn't get too comfy. A lot of people lived in the pub. His mum, Diane and Doug and that's not even counting his extended family who for some reason thought it was appropriate to just barge through into the back room. But at that moment he couldn’t care less. 

Aaron had nearly drifted off into sleep when his phone vibrated and startled him. Through half closed eyes he read the text: 

**Did Mason go down ok?**

And then a minute later another came through: 

**It's Robert by the way, not some creepy stalker.**

Aaron found himself smiling. He found himself liking Robert more and more. He was good looking that much was obvious but there was something else about him. Just the way he acted around Mason and how he'd confided in Robert about him being Bi.

He was definitely more entertaining than the future doctor. He made him smile and feel warm inside. 

It couldn't go anywhere he knew that. He had too much going on. The ball had finally started rolling with the business and he was all Mason had. But, he told himself, that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends. 

He took this as a good enough reason to text back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this until I got another chapter written in advance but turns out that chapter in particular was so long and so it fit better to split it in two.   
> Thank you all for the positive feedback and super sweet comments.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the door of the pub swung shut behind Mr Arnold Pratchett a wide and giddy grin spread across Roberts face and he couldn’t help but drum his hands on the table in excitement. He'd just won a huge contract for the haulage company. As in this could potentially make the company over one hundred thousand pounds in less than a year. 

He couldn’t wait to go back to the office and hand over the newly signed contracts to Nicola and Jimmy. It'd be a case of proving that he belonged here. He wasn’t still the no-good son of a farmer. He was a man now and a successful one at that. 

*******

On his first day he'd been extremely nervous. Adam and Victoria had been snickering at him over breakfast, they didn’t exactly try very hard to hide it. "Oh, you'll do great Robert" Victoria said as she put a plate of eggs in front of him. 

Robert could only scoff through a mouthful of toast. 

"You two used to go out, didn’t you? You and Nicola?" Adam asked and colour immediately rush into Roberts cheeks. He'd been sixteen and self-destructive. 

"How do you know that" Robert scowled. Adam only cackled as he grabbed his shoes. 

"We slept together once and that was years ago" Robert said, setting the record straight. 

"You what!" Victoria screeched, "you never told me that bit!" 

Roberts cheeks reddened even more "it was once". 

"But you would have been about sixteen and she's miles older then you!" 

"This conversation isn't helping me Vic!" 

"I'm sorry, you can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me not to react". 

"Well can you maybe react less! I'm nervous enough as is". 

His morning had only gotten worst from there. He'd stopped off to get a coffee at Bobs and then had it all spilled over himself by Paddy Kirk, the local vet walking, into him. He was then faced with decision of being late or turning up wearing his morning americano. 

Deciding on the latter Robert had sprinted back home only to nearly walk in on his little sister and Adam in the living room. 

Robert had raised his hands up to cover his ears and stamp down the disgust as he ran upstairs trying to be as quick and quiet as possible. Ten minutes later and he was officially fifteen minutes late and running out of the house with the sounds of Victoria and Adam going at it in the background. 

Finally, he'd gotten to the office only to come face to face with a moody looking Nicola who didn’t look any different. Judgier and angrier maybe. 

"Oh, about time you showed u-" she paused mid rant "Robert? Robert Sugden!" 

He cringed at just the thought of it. 

*******

Now he had actual proof. He was still smiling when Aaron walked through the front door. Roberts day had somehow just gotten even better. 

"What are you so happy about?" Aaron asked with a twitch of his lips looking up from his phone. He must have just come from work because his overalls, which Aaron somehow managed to pull off, were covered in grease and tied at his waist. 

"I just made a hell of a lot of money" Robert replied. 

"Oh yeah? Nice for some" There was no malice in Aaron's words like back when he was working in London "well in that case then you can buy me a beer" he said pulling back a chair and getting comfy. 

"Can I now?" Robert asked raising an eyebrow. 

Aaron crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Robert expectedly "Go on Mr Moneybags". 

"Don't you get your drinks for free? Half off at least?" Robert asked a few minutes later as he put a cold beer down in front of Aaron. 

Aaron scoffed as he lifted his glass to take a sip "are you kidding? Do you know how tight my mum and Dianne are? I have to be like any other poor, twenty-year-old, single father and use my natural charm to get drinks off handsome rich men" Aaron smiled sweetly showing dimples. 

"You? Natural charm?" Robert asked deciding to not pay too close attention to the _handsome_ comment because he was sure to blush if he did "you sure?" 

"I could be well charming if I wanted to be" Aaron said and Robert burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. Aarons words didn’t match his scowling expression and the little huff sound Robert noticed he made before muttering under his breath. 

Aarons ears and cheeks turned pink as Robert tried to calm himself making him feel happy inside. His attempts over the weeks of getting over his crush on Aaron were definitely not working. Infact he was falling deeper and deeper. 

"Little man at daycare?" Robert asked noticing the lack of Mason. 

"Mason? Nope he's out at that new soft play in Hotten with Paddy and Leo, he's spending the night" 

"So tonight you're a free man. Wild night on the lash on the cards?" This thought of Aaron out on the pull made Robert feel something he shouldn’t be feeling. 

Aaron scoffed "no thanks. My plans for tonight include a six pack and Top Gear reruns" he paused and then let out a chuckle "God I sound like Paddy" 

"Nah, I like the sound of that" Robert agreed.  

Aaron sipped at his beer and started biting on his lower lip. "You can join if you want" 

Robert froze. He didn’t mean to. His brain was screaming at him to answer. Screaming at him to say yes because yes of course he wanted to drink beer and watch Top Gear with Aaron. 

But he couldn’t. It was as if his mouth was betraying him. Normally when his mouth betrayed him it was under complete different circumstances, usually his mouth had a mind of it's own and started insulting people while his brain screamed to stop. 

"You don’t have to, you probably have better ways of celebrating you're big win" 

"N-no" Robert stammered out. Good God what was happening to him! He was always so much smoother than this. 

Aaron nodded and shrugged "some other time then" 

"No!" This mini outburst caught Aarons attention and he sent Robert a concerned and confused look. Robert cleared his throat and tried to stop the mortification he was feeling spread across his face "no, I mean, I'd love to, it's not like I have many mates to celebrate with anyways"

"Ah, last resort, then am I?" 

Robert was about to jump to his defence. He was kicking himself, he hadn't meant that at all. This was so typical of him. He'd been invited to hang out by a cute guy he'd been crushing on for weeks and he'd gone and blown it in less than five seconds. 

Before he could even begin talking though Aaron jumped in "I'm only joking, soft lad" Aaron patted him on the shoulder as he stood "I just gotta go to shop, pretty sure we're out of beers". 

Robert could only nod as he watched Aaron leave. 

 *******  

Aaron was in a state of shock. He'd lied just then with Robert about needing to go to the shops. The fridge was fully stocked with cans he'd just needed the space to clear his head. He marched up the road as his mind worked over time. He liked Robert. He was nice and funny and he had a nice face which was a bonus. Mason seemed to like him too. He always ran over to Robert in the street giving Aaron a mini heart attack when he went barrelling down the road. 

Aaron hadn't planned on inviting Rob into the back for a bit it was like he'd momentarily lost control of his brain and his mind. He knew he wasn’t much of a catch, his face was usually set into a scowl and he had other problems that usually sent people running, plus the whole having a kid thing normally had people stuttering and coming up with an excuse to leave. But for some reason he felt like maybe Robert liked him too. 

*******

"You sure your mum won't mind me being here?" Robert asked as Aaron handed him a cold can from the fridge and quickly stuffed his other groceries in there. 

"Why would she?" 

Robert shrugged and started casually looking around the living room, scanning over the framed photos. He had to look away when he saw his father staring back at him from the top shelf.

"She doesn’t seem to like me very much". 

Aaron snorted "mum doesn’t like anyone very much at first, don’t think she liked me very much when I moved back first time around" 

"First time around?" Robert asked. 

"I was fourteen, a total brat and hadn't seen my mum in years we didn’t exactly get on" 

"But you did eventually" 

Aaron nodded "took a while for us to sort ourselves out but yeah". 

"Any advice?" Robert asked "I don’t fancy being glared at every time I want a pint" 

"Meh she'll get over it eventually, you've just got to keep her on her toes, fight back" 

"Good to know" Robert said and went back to scanning the walls. 

Aaron picked up the remote from the coffee table and started scrolling through the channels. 

Robert went back to scanning the photos making sure to avoid his father. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of a photo of Aaron with Mason on his hip standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. They both looked a lot younger. Aaron had no beard and seemed skinnier. Mason could only have been about one years old, he had his same signature dark curly locks and he was even grinning. 

"You went to Paris?" Robert asked picking up the photo a hint of surprise in his voice, Aaron really didn't seem like the Paris sort. 

Aaron leaned back over the couch to see what he was talking about. He scoffed when he saw the picture "For a day" he said turning back to face the TV "I moved to France for a couple of years, we went for a day when I first got there" 

"How was it?" Robert asked putting the photo back in its place carefully and going to sit with Aaron. 

"Pft" Aaron said and that's all Robert really needed to know. 

"Not your thing?" He asked with a smile. 

"I just don’t see the point, everything's overpriced, they're all rude and the Tower people pay an arm and a leg to go see is more or less exactly the same as the one in Blackpool" The way he said it, so matter of fact and with so much disgust, Robert couldn’t help it when he burst out laughing. 

"I'm serious" Aaron insisted "I ran out of nappies and a box of twelve cost me like twenty euros it's ridiculous" 

"Only you could go to Paris and complain about the price of nappies and compare the Eiffel tower to Blackpool" Robert managed to gasp out. 

"You ever been?" Aaron asked, dropping the remote and turning his full attention to Robert. 

Robert shook his head "nah, always wanted to though, but now I've heard that scathing review I might have to rethink" 

"Disney land's cool" Aaron added and this just made Robert start up laughing all over again.  "Now what?" 

Robert bit his lip trying to stop the laughter and shook his head "Nope. Nope nothing, just imagining you in Disney land" Aarons ears turned pink and Robert gasped "do you have pictures?!" 

"Of Mason yes, of me definitely not" 

"What none of you wearing Micky Mouse ears?" 

"Not that you're ever going to see" Aaron grinned mischievously and, in that moment, he looked the double of Mason. 

Robert stuck out his bottom lip making Aaron let out a laugh. 

"So, what made you move to France in the first place, doesn’t seem like your type of thing?" Robert asked, he remembered now Victoria mentioning Aaron having lived there but it hadn't been important back then. 

Now he'd gotten to know the man that is Aaron Dingle he really couldn’t wrap his mind around what on Earth would make him want to move to France. 

"I was eighteen and just needed out of the village" Aaron explained "you know what this place is like, too much drama, I got a job offer and off we went" 

"And your mum was ok with that?"" 

"Not really but I was eighteen so there was nothing much she could do" 

"And er … what about Masons mum?" Robert asked cautiously. 

He was about to apologise, this was once again a case of his mouth working without the permission of his brain but Aaron replied. 

"Masons mum … she doesn’t … she left when Mason was first born" Aaron cleared his throat "She was eighteen when she gave birth, we were both young you know, she had her own issues to deal with, I don’t blame her for leaving, I mean not really but I feel bad for Mason sometimes, being stuck with just me".

"Are you kidding?" Robert exclaimed "Aaron you are amazing" he pronounced each word slowly and scooted closer to him "that boy loves you to death and trust me, he is so lucky to have you". 

Aaron was about say something but Robert interrupted him and gripped his arm "Aaron listen to me. My birth mum died when I was a kid, all I have of her is a couple of photos, and then my other mum she died too. I was left all alone with my dad and he- we weren't close not like you and Mason and we didn’t sort ourselves out like you and Chas. I didn't even go to his goddamn funeral. Believe me when I say that you are a great dad". 

Aaron bit his lip as he took in Roberts words. Robert still held Aarons arm but neither of them seemed to notice. "What made you tell me?" Aaron asked after a moment of silence "about you being bi? Why tell me when you haven't even told your family yet

"I didn’t want you to think I was insulting you" 

Aaron cocked an eyebrow, confused. 

"You told me you liked blokes and then you got all defensive and asked if I had a problem with that and you know it's funny, not too long ago I had a problem with me liking guys" Robert admitted, "it was this shameful thing about myself I tried to ignore because paying attention to it only brought me pain" 

"Rob-" Aaron started not sure what to say. 

"It's fine, or at least it is now anyways. I left the village and found myself I suppose, it sounds cheesy I know. Infact I left the village when I was a teenager and it's only been in the last year I've really accepted myself. I don’t know why I told you honestly, I kind of had a mini freak out in my head when I did but I'm glad I did it" he said "I'm just too much of a wimp to tell anyone else yet". 

When Robert had finished he let out a breath and met Aarons eyes. The two of them were close. Closer then he'd realised and Robert was holding Aarons arm. 

"Robert you don’t owe them anything" Aaron told him "you tell them when _you're_ ready because it's _your_ business, it's got nothing to do with them". 

Robert couldn’t breathe. Nobody had ever said this to him before. Everyone had always put him down, made him feel like a freak for daring to look at boys and girls. But now here was Aaron telling him it was his choice, making him feel valid. 

They got closer. So close Robert could almost feel Aaron's stubble brushing against his cheek. 

Robert wanted this. His brain was a haze of freaking out and panicking but through it all he knew he wanted this, he wanted Aaron. He couldn’t quite believe this was actually going to happen. 

As they both inched forward somebody shouted from just behind the door. Robert and Aaron both froze and jumped apart just as Chas burst into the living room. 

Chas stopped when she saw them both, Robert now standing awkwardly next to the couch. He could feel his cheeks were a shade of embarrassing pink. He saw Aaron resting against the arm of the sofa and his ears were also pink. 

"What's going on?" Chas asked, she turned to Aaron "he's not bothering you, is he?"

Aaron rolled his eyes "no mum he's not" 

Robert cleared his throat "I was just going" he said "thanks for the beer and stuff". 

"Anytime" Aaron nodded biting his lip "and hey Rob, remember what I said". 

Robert gave him a grateful look before he rushed out of there. He could feel Aarons eyes on his as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!   
> I'm trying to keep ontop of regular updates.   
> Thank you for all the positive comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Robert would like to say that he hadn't spent all night thinking about a certain blue eyed and brown-haired grump and the almost kiss that had happened between them but unfortunately that was a lie.

His brain had replayed last night over and over again. 

Even now as he sat sipping his coffee and waiting on his bacon and egg sarnie he was going over it in his head.

A hand clapping down on his back made him jump out of his skin. 

"Hey good I'm glad I found you" it was Adam looming over him and Robert tried not to groan. 

Adam wasn’t that bad, Robert had to admit. He was still sure that Victoria could do better but then again, she could also do a lot worse and from what Robert had witnessed of them two Adam really cared and loved Victoria. 

But Adam could be hyper and a lot to handle sometimes. Robert wasn’t sure he could deal with that right now. He wanted to drink his coffee, eat his fattening sandwich and have a half hour to be left with his brooding thoughts of Aaron before having to endure Nicola for the rest of the day. 

"Can I sit? I'm going to sit" Adam rambled. There was definitely something off with him this morning, he seemed jumpy. 

"What's wrong with you?" Robert asked. 

"Me? Nothing" Adam said looking around "hey have you seen Andy this morning?" 

Robert furrowed his brow "why would I have seen Andy?" Truth be told he'd barely seen Andy at all since that day at the pub. It was as if they had some unspoken agreement to avoid each other. An agreement they both seemed to be keeping. 

Robert heard the bell of the door and Adam say "oh never mind here he is".

Roberts eye went wide with panic as he turned to see his brother striding in pushing a pram and Sarah following behind dressed in her school uniform. 

"Andy hey!" Adam called way too enthusiastically. Robert was sure he must be drunk or having a mental breakdown or something, "hey, come sit down". 

Andy looked just as confused as Robert felt and when he shot Robert a look Robert could only shrug. Adam all but forced Andy onto the sofa next to Robert making him have to budge up so Andy could fit the pram where two-year-old Jack was playing with a plastic tractor. 

"What's up bud?" Andy asked once Sarah went over to order some food. 

Adam sat opposite them both and let out a shaky breath "there's something I want to ask you two" he said "not that I need to, I mean Vic's a strong and independent woman who doesn't need the approval of a man but- well you two are her brothers and I wanted to do this all properly" 

Andy and Robert shared a look again neither of them knowing what was going on. These looks of confusion where the closest things to bonding the brothers had done in years. 

"I would have asked her dad obviously but-" an awkward silence hung in the air at the mention of their dead father, Adam cleared his throat again "so anyways Aaron suggested I ask you two and so that's what I'm doing. I would like your twos permission to ask Vic to marry me" 

Well that had been unexpected. Adam Barton wanted to marry his baby sister. His baby sister who was still a teenager. 

"You want to marry Victoria?" Andy asked fixing Adam with a hard stare. 

Adam nodded "y-yeah, if she'll have me. And I know we're young trust me Aarons told me this about a million times but I think we can make it work. I love Vic. And I'm stepping up I promise, I can give her a good life. Me and Aaron have finally got the business all figured out we've been sorting out the permits and everything and … yeah". 

"Have you thought this out Adam? I mean Victorias still a teenager" Andy reasoned. 

"I love her" Adam repeated. 

Robert decided it was time to add his opinion "you've got my permission or well blessing, whatever". 

"R-really?" Adam looked at him in shock and awe while Andy shot Robert a glare. 

"You're both adults and it's obvious to anyone that you love each other, if Victoria doesn’t want to marry you I'm sure she'll tell you that to your face" 

"Robert she's nineteen!" Andy said. 

"Exactly she's an adult it's her decision". 

Adam was practically bouncing with happiness and Robert was convinced his smile was going to split his face in two "thank you, aww man I could kiss you right now!" 

"Please don't" Robert mumbled "you're not my type". 

"Right well I've got to go, planning and preparation and all that" Adam practically skipped out of the café. There was a frosty silence hanging in the air between Robert and Andy once he'd left. 

"Why would you do that?" Andy turned to him clearly angry. 

This was the total opposite of his plans for the morning. 

"Why not? Vics a big girl" 

"She's nineteen" 

"Exactly she's and adult."

"She's still a kid" 

Robert sighed and he thought of what Aaron had said to him. He thought that really this situation wasn’t much different to his. Victoria would always be his baby sister and he'd be the first one in line to beat anyone to a pulp who hurt her but whether Andy liked it or not she was an adult now. 

Robert tried his hardest to form his thoughts into words and make Andy understand. 

He'd been told who to love his whole life, he wasnt about to do the same thing to his sister.

"You weren't here" Andy spat menacingly catching Robert off guard and making his heart drop "you left and never came back, not even when dad died. I was the one who was here to pick up the pieces after he died. Where were you?" 

"What was I supposed to do Andy?" Robert asked "nobody wanted me here" 

Andy stood and called for Sarah. "Well if nobody wanted you here then we definitely don’t want you here now" 

*******

Aaron heard the door creak open but he ignored it figuring it had opened up on itself or his mum dropping off some washing. 

What was harder to ignore however was the crushing weight that landed on top of him.

There was a moment of panic before he could free himself from whatever or whoever was on top of him and wriggle himself out of the duvet. He only calmed when he saw the smiling face of his best friend right next to him. 

"I'm gonna do it" Adam grinned "today". 

"Wha-?" Aaron was confused as to what his friend was talking about and why he felt the need to wake him up. This was a rare opportunity when he could sleep in without having to wake up for work or Mason. 

"Victoria, I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight". 

"Woah really!" Aaron asked. He felt bad to say he'd almost forgetting about the engagement.

"Yep" Adam grinned "and as my soon to be best man I need your help". 

"I'm in" 

*******

When Aaron had agreed to help Adam propose to Victoria he'd been expecting something fun and exciting, instead he'd spent the day running around fancy and expensive supermarkets in search of what Adam called 'the perfect steak' and trying to keep Mason entertained as they did this. 

Now he was trying and failing terribly to help Adam cook up a meal that would guarantee that Vic would marry Adam which was totally ridiculous because Aaron didn’t even know how to cook! The most advance thing he could make was chicken nuggets and chips with beans! 

"They’re burning!" Adam shouted running down the stairs and into the kitchen with his tie undone around his neck. 

Aaron looked back at the steaks and rolled his eyes "no they're not they just need to be turned over geez calm down" 

"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down. I'm about to ask the women I love to marry me and I don’t know how to tie a tie the damn steaks that cost me nearly seventy quid are burning and I think I'm having a full-blown panic attack right now!" Adam went on. 

Aaron flipped over the steaks quickly before going and standing in front of his friend. "Adam dude chill! Look the steaks are fine, the fact that you're twenty-one and can't tie your tie is worrying but not the end of the world and Victoria loves you, I know I've been making jokes but she loves you" Aaron took a hold of Adams tie and started tying it for him. 

"How do you know how to do this?" Adam asked.

"Court appearances teach you very vital life lessons" 

"Like how to tie a tie?" 

"And that beating people up is a bad idea" Aaron patted the newly done up tie "all done. 

"See that wasn’t so hard?"

"I'm freaking out man!" Adams voice was strained. 

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Aaron joked. 

"You know I love you man" 

"Stop you'll make me blush" 

"I'm serious, you’re my best mate and I dont know what I'd do without you" 

"Save the sentimental crap for your wedding speech yeah?" 

Before Adam could say anything more they heard the door open and two voices fill the room. 

"She's here!" Adam whispered. 

"It's now or never bud". Aaron said.

He did one last check of the steaks and the potatoes an was happy to see that they looked edible at the very least. Maybe this was a sign that he could now advance from chicken nuggets to fish fingers. 

The two boys rushed out into the hallway to welcome Victoria who was accompanied by Robert. The same Robert Aaron had come oh so close to kissing last night. God he was pissed at his mum for barging in! 

"What's all this!" Victoria gasped taking in Adams posh look. 

"Hey Vic" Aaron welcomed her "don't mind me, me and Mase were just leaving" he said before shouting for Mason who'd been tasked with the very important task of spreading flower petals around the romantically set up living room. 

He came running back in with a single rose in his hands. He smiled sweetly as he stood in front of Victoria. "For you Auntie Ick" he said handing her the rose which she took with wide eyes. Mason wrapped his arms around her legs giving her a quick squeeze before going over to Aarons side. 

"Guys seriously what is all of this, what's going on?" She asked. 

Aaron only grinned and turned back to face Robert "you coming? We're heading to the park?" 

Aaron was extremely nervous to ask after everything that went on last night, he liked Robert and not only for his looks, he didn’t want to ruin a potential friendship with him with awkwardness. 

Robert obviously knew what was going on because he agreed. 

"Bye guys" Aaron said and the last thing he saw before they all left was Adams nervous face. Aaron shot him a thumbs up and closed the door. 

*******

"So how do you think it's going?" Aaron asked as he pushed Mason on the swings. It was dark now and the toddler seemed to be loving the novelty of it. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's puked out of nervousness or passed out from lack of air from taking too much" Robert joked from his spot on the other swing. 

"God you should have seen him when he first asked Vic out, we were seventeen" 

"Oh yeah? What happened?" 

"She said no" Aaron laughed remembering the way sixteen-year-old Victoria had turned her back on them and walked away.

Robert laughed too "smart girl" 

"Yep" Aaron nodded "he pined after he for so long it was embarrassing" 

"What changed her mind?"

"No clue, all I know is that I got woken up in the middle of the night from Adam ringing me and going on about how he finally got a date with Victoria Sugden" he said " _the_ Victoria Sugden!". 

"Cute" Robert had to admit "I don’t think Andy's all that happy about it so you should probably warn Adam about that if she does say yes". 

Robert noticed the scowl on Aarons face at the mention of Andy "she's a big girl"

"I tried telling him that" 

"Well screw him" Aaron muttered. 

Robert smirked inwardly, it felt nice to meet someone who wasn’t totally in love with his brother. 

They swung in silence again with only Masons laughter and squeals until Aarons phone vibrated. He checked it immediately and let out a loud cheer when he read the message: 

**SHE SAID YES! IM GETTING MARRIED DUDE!!!!!**

The text was followed by a whole bunch of emojis and then a photo of Victoria, tears in her eyes and holding up her hand to show the shinning diamond ring Adam had saved up for months to buy. 

He showed the message to Robert. Robert smiled "looks like I'll be needing a new hat" he joked. Then he looked up to Aaron "glad to know you're not the only one who adds a million emojis to their texts". 

Aaron looked down at his phone confused "what you on about?" 

"Don’t pretend, I've got so many emojis from you, once just a whole bunch of creepy clown emojis which to be honest was kind of mean cause clowns are terrifying". 

"Dude you're going crazy I've never sent you a single emoji in my life" 

Robert shook his head and fished out his phone. "Look see" he shoved the proof under Aarons nose. 

Aaron stared at the phone. Under his contact name and under his last text was a long sequence of cartoon characters. 

"I don’t even like emojis!" 

"I like emojis" Mason giggled as Aaron pushed him high. 

"You!" Aaron cried "you little weasel!" He grabbed at Masons ribs tickling him as he flew back towards him sending him into a fit off giggles. 

*******

Robert was surprised to find that the three of them had been at the park for nearly two hours by the time they left. Time passed so fast with these two. 

"So, where you staying tonight?" Aaron asked as they made their way up the hill. 

"Suppose I'll have to hope the B&B has a spare room, I don’t have the stomach to go anywhere near that house tonight" Robert shivered just thinking about what was probably going down in there. 

"The couch is free back at the pub if you want it" Aaron offered and by this point Robert wasn’t surprised in the least when his heart swelled. He was coming to find that his heart reacted like this to even the smallest of things Aaron said and did. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Robert said "but I think the B&B will be a nice change of pace". 

"Well the couch is always open to you if you want it" 

"Thanks" Robert said again "and thank you again for yesterday night, what you said, it really helped me". 

Aaron looked at him, really looked at him "anytime man, I'm serious you've got my number" Aaron patted him on the shoulder, "anyways I gotta get going, get Mason into bed at a reasonable hour, responsible dad and all that". 

"I mean at least he'll sleep-in tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah exactly" Aaron smiled "night Robert"

Robert couldn’t help but smile back "night Aaron".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie for the occasional crappy Emmerdale live blog commentary and at the minute that includes me going on anti-Diane rants. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since their almost kiss and nothing had been said between Aaron and Robert. Aaron was beginning to think maybe he'd imagined the whole damn thing. He knew he should shrug it off and he'd tried.

Over the past four weeks Aaron had thrown himself into the business which was finally up and running as well as focusing all his attention on Mason. This strategy worked ninety percent of the time until he bumped into Robert or his phone vibrated. 

Although they hadn't brought up that night in the pub, they'd been texting non-stop. 

His mum had noticed the way a lazy smile spread over his face with every new message. He'd taken to scowling in his mother's general direction whenever she commented on it. 

The most recent way Aaron had taken to avoiding thinking about Robert and Roberts lips specifically, was by planning Masons birthday party. Mason had had one party before and that was on his first birthday. It had been a big Dingle celebration held up at Zach and Lisa's place. 

His second and third birthdays were spent in France and Aaron had done his best to make them as great as possible. But now Mason was four and Aaron couldn’t believe it. Time had flown by in a blink of an eye. It felt like only yesterday Aaron was standing there in the hospital, stuffed monkey in hand as the nurse handed over his baby born. 

Aaron wanted to make sure Mason had a killer party this year and so he was working overtime to set everything up. 

"Daddy I want to come with you" Mason whined from where he sat eating Cheerios. 

"You can't dude, you've got to go to nursery" 

"I don’t want to go to nursery" 

"You've got to, it's what you've got to do so when you grow up you can get a good job and then get loads of money" 

"So I can buy lots of toy cars?" 

"If you get a good enough job you can buy lots of _real_ cars" 

"Really!" Mason asked curiously. 

"Only if you buy your old man one too" Aaron said.

He finished cleaning up from breakfast, washed Masons face because he was incapable of eating anything without smearing half of it over his face and wrangled him outside to where his cousin Debbie was waiting. 

"Thanks for this Debs" Aaron said, helping Mason with his bumblebee backpack. 

"Anytime" Debbie said "going out for the P-A-R-T-Y" she spelled out. 

"Yep, you guys are still coming right?" 

"You kidding? Sarah and Jack can't wait" 

"Awesome" Aaron kneeled down to Masons level "be a good boy, yeah" 

Mason wrapped his arms around his dads' neck "love you daddy" 

"Love you too bud" Aaron gave him a kiss on the head and ruffled his dark brown curls.

He watched as Mason held onto the pram Debbie pushed as they made their way up the road before heading back inside. 

Today he was on a mission. A mission that would no doubt have him spending way too much money and leave him wanting to rip out his own hair from the stress of being in town all day. But considering the fact that Aaron had vowed to walk through Hell for his son he was sure he could grit his teeth and survive a day out shopping. 

 *******  

Robert was having a nice day. A nice and easy, stress free day. 

He'd taken to occasionally driving vans for the haulage company. It was cheaper than paying somebody else to do it and easier than even mentioning it to Jimmy who preferred to sit at his desk taking orders from his wife and dripping ketchup down his tie. 

Robert was actually enjoying these runs. It was a chance to get out of the house, something he'd tried doing as much as possible recently. Ever since the engagement Adam and Victoria had been at it like rabbits and he would happily take any excuse to not be at home.

He really should start looking into getting his own place. 

He was currently driving back down to village after a run up to York and he felt in his element. He sipped his cappuccino and sang along to the Taylor Swift song blaring from the radio. Definitely a good day. 

As soon as those four words crossed his minds everything went to crap because of course it did. First the radio started cutting out half way through Bad Blood, then the van started to slow and make a strange stuttering noise and he was forced to pull over at the side of a country road. 

The village was still miles away and hardly anyone would be driving along this road. Robert climbed out of the van and went over to the front of the car and opened up the bonnet only to have smoke blow into his face. 

"No!" He groaned wafting away the smoke. He found his phone in his back pocket thinking maybe he could call for help but there was no single no matter where he stood. 

Robert took off his leather jacket not wanting to walk around smelling like a barbeque and leaned over to check out the engine. It'd been a few years since he'd worked as a mechanic having gotten work in a garage after he left the village but he was hoping it'd be like riding a bike. 

After half an hour however he realised that it was definitely not anything like riding a bike. Riding a unicycle would have been easier then figuring out what was wrong with this stupid thing. He angrily slammed the bonnet down and decided sitting down cross legged on the side of the road and sulking was a better use of his time.  

Robert stayed there for a good ten minutes, slowly giving up on life when he heard a motor come to a stop. Somebody was stopping! 

Robert let himself be excited and hopeful for exactly seven seconds before he realised this could be somebody stopping for the sole reason of killing him and dumping his body in a shallow grave because that was how his luck was going today. 

"Hey?" A familiar and, at this moment in time, heavenly voice called out "everything ok here? Need any help?" 

Aaron. 

Robert couldn’t stand up quick enough and ended up falling over on his arse into a muddy patch of grass. 

In that moment he would have much rather it been a serial killer. 

 *******  

In Aarons opinion he deserved a pint. He'd traipsed around the fancy pancy shopping centre in town for five hours! 

Not only did he have to carry around a hell of a lot of plastic bags which he was always close to forgetting and he'd had to put up with overly nice sales people. Logically he knew they were only trying to help. On top of all the heavy lifting and socialising Aaron had been made to pay a ridiculous amount just to park his car. 

It would all be worth it though when Mason opened his presents. Aaron couldn’t wait to see his face when he opened his new England football kit that would no doubt be too big on him. Or the new trainset. He was definitely excited to see him playing with the new electric car. 

Aaron was driving down the main country road that lead back to the village thinking of how excited his son would be when he saw a van pulled over at the side of the road. The bonnet was up and smoke was billowing out of it. 

Aaron pulled over and climbed out thinking maybe he could help but he saw nobody around. "Hey? Everything ok here? Need any help?" 

He was about to check the inside of the van when he heard somebody cry out. Aaron jogged over to see what had happened and he saw Robert Sugden of all people sprawled on his back in a mound of dirt. 

"Robert?" He asked, rushing over to help "you okay mate?" 

"Yep, I am A okay" Robert said. 

"What happened?" Aaron asked checking the car over.

"No clue" Robert said "I was driving, singing to T-, to erm the radio and it just stopped". 

Robert started trying to push himself up only to fall right back down. He let out a sigh "okay maybe I might need a little help".

Aaron went over and held out his hand. Roberts own muddy hand found his and Aaron pulled him up. At least Aaron had planned on pulling him up but instead he lost his footing on the slippery grass and he went crashing down, falling right on top of Robert. 

 *******  

Aaron Dingle was on top of him. He could feel Aarons heart beating against him. Robert froze. He didn't know what to do. 

"Aw shit" Aaron groaned moving his hands to either side of Robert and pushing himself up "well that didn't go to plan" he laughed. 

"I was just about to thank my knight in shining armour but never mind" Robert joked. Aaron smiled but made no move to stand up. Instead his eyes flickered from Roberts eyes to his mouth. When Aaron met Roberts eyes again he was blushing. 

Robert thought back, once again, to that night in the back room of the pub. He couldn't help it! Aaron Dingle was laying on top of him look at his lips and blushing. 

Aaron cleared his throat and bit his lip and with that one action Robert just couldn't help it anymore.

He braced himself, putting his weight on his elbows. This pushed Aaron and Robert closer together and yet Aaron still didn't move. With a rapidly beating heart Robert leaned forward. 

"Can I kiss you?" Robert breathed focusing on Aarons mouth. 

Aaron didn't reply instead he surged forward too, closing the space between them and the next thing Robert knew his lips were on Aarons and they were kissing. 

Every nerve in Roberts body felt like it was on fire.

His mind had gone inexplicably quiet. His hands moved without him realising, they ended up on Aarons shoulders pulling him even closer while he sat up even further forcing Aaron into his lap. 

They finally broke apart after who knows how long. Robert was about to talk but he saw Aarons face and he froze. How could one person look so pretty. It wasn't fair. He was more than happy when Aaron pulled him in again.

*******

Aaron couldn't believe it. He'd finally done it! He had finally kissed Robert Sugden. 

And not just a kiss but a full on make out session at the side of the road in a muddy puddle. 

His brain was a pile of mush and his lips tingled when they pulled apart for good. He felt all at once so incredibly alive and yet like his soul had been sucked out of him.

He looked down at Robert. Robert with mud dried on his cheeks, rosy pink lips and messed up hair thanks to Aaron running his hands through it. 

"Wow" Robert let out and Aaron wasn't sure he was meant to hear that. 

"I've wanted to do that for so long" Aaron admitted.

"Really?" Robert asked and something ached inside of Aaron at how he sounded like he didn’t believe it. In his eyes Robert really did deserve the world. He was special and Aaron was pissed that not enough people had made him realise that. 

"Really" Aaron told him, then looked around "we should probably get up though, I mean I'd love to get back to what we were doing but erm … Mason-" 

"Right yeah of course" Robert said and Aaron bit his lip. 

They untangled themselves and successfully got up and away from the slippery mud slide that had taken them both down. 

"I can take a quick look at the van if you want? See if I can get it running?" Aaron offered as they made their way to the vehicles they'd left abandoned. 

"You don’t mind?" 

"No course not, you go try the ignition" Aaron ordered. 

He fiddled around with the engine for a few minutes before telling Robert to try the key. 

Aaron felt a smug smirk spread across his face as the engine started up and Robert let out a loud an excited hoot. 

"I owe you one" Robert said as Aaron met him at the window. 

"Don’t worry about it". 

"Dinner" Robert blurted out, "Me and you?" 

"Are you asking me out Sugden?" Aaron asked playfully. 

Robert looked down shyly "I was trying to but I totally failed didn’t I?" 

"When and where?" Aaron asked.

Roberts eyes widened in surprise and he stammered out "Friday?" 

Agh! No! "I … I promised Mason a movie night on Friday but .. I can do Thursday?"

"I’d love that" 

"It's a date". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm officially on summer break. This can either mean me keeping the pace with these pretty frequent updates or … it means it'll all go to shit. Who knows?  
> Anyways thank you all for reading and commenting!!!


	8. Chapter 8

He had a date. An actual date with a blue-eyed beauty who'd plagued his mind since he'd first moved home. 

Robert had gone over and over the date he had planned out with Aaron so many times, both imagining and fretting over every small detail. 

What would Aaron look like? What would they talk about? What if Roberts brain reverted back to its new habit of going blank anytime he was around Aaron? What was he going to wear? What if Aaron didn't like what he had planned? What if after today Aaron never wanted to speak to him again and he'd have to leave the village again because he couldn't handle it? 

What if someone found out? 

Robert bit his lip and felt rage seep through him as this last question came to mind. He was mad at himself for even thinking it. It made him sound like he was ashamed to be going out with Aaron which wasn't the case at all. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that not only had Aaron Dingle agreed to a date with him but also that they'd had a thirty minute make out session in a muddy puddle. 

He was also mad at his father. He wanted to curse his father from the grave for imprinting these feelings on him when he was too young to realise his dads' thoughts were wrong and bigoted. 

Robert wanted to tell people. He thought he'd taken a big step when he'd told Aaron the truth, and when he let not so innocent thoughts of Aaron come to mind without hating himself or feeling the ghost of his father's fists and words. But still nothing more had come of it. Aaron told him to tell them when he was ready and he so desperately wanted to be ready. 

There'd been night's he'd stayed up going over coming out to his family in his head and he knew that they wouldn’t see him any different for it, not really, and yet still everything he imagined up ended badly. He didn’t want to live through that becoming a reality. 

A loud noise of files being slammed onto his desk scared Robert out of his anxiety riddled thoughts. His eyes snapped up to meet the disapproving glare of Nicola. "You plan on actually doing any wok today?" She sneered. 

"I'm on my lunch break" Robert mumbled, moving his feet from where they rested up on his desk. 

"It's half ten in the morning!" 

"Is it?" Robert asked raising his eyebrows "I'm surprised you managed to slap on your human make up so fast". 

"What are you trying to say!" Nicola exclaimed. 

Robert sighed and leaned forward resting his chin on his hands "I'm saying, Nicola, that you're an alien, or a witch or maybe even a troll, you can decide what ugly mythical creature you are but please go away so I don’t have to explain my insults to you". 

Nicola shot him a glare and gave him his pecking orders before blessedly leaving his office, no doubt to pull out her Robert Voodoo doll and curse him to Hell. 

Oh well. She wouldn’t be the first. 

Robert tried to work his way through overdue invoices and long since forgotten about emails but still his thoughts inevitably went back to borderline unhealthy overthinking. 

*******

"Your dead!" Mason declared happily from where he sat atop of Aaron, toy sword at his neck. 

"What!" Aaron cried "but I'm the big bad Captain Cutthroat, deadliest pirate in the land you cant kill me!" He reached out and tickled Masons ribs, smiling as Mason squealed.

"But _I'm_ Captain Deadly-Dingle and I'm a good guy the good guys always win" Mason explained. 

"That's not fair" Aaron frowned at his son. 

Mason shrugged and he seemed like a little old man as he stood up and said "life not's fair". 

Aaron stared at his son, when did his three-year-old turn into a depressed middle-aged man "you've been spending too much time with Grumpy Uncle Cain" Aaron said, sitting up and readjusting his eyepatch. 

"I like Uncle Grumpy, he lets me ride on the quad bikes and I get to feed the baby sheep" 

"Oh really?" 

Mason froze where he was standing building his dinosaur city "I wasn’t supposed to tell you that". 

Aaron laughed "right so what treasure do you want?" He asked. 

"Chicken nuggets!" Mason replied immediately. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, that’s all Mason would eat if it was up to him, "chicken nuggets? You'll turn into a blooming chicken nugget". 

Mason scrunched up his nose. 

"Fine" Aaron gave in, he had agreed to let Mason choose his dinner if he won in a game of Masons own choosing. He had of course chosen pirates, a totally rigged game where Captain Cutthroat, Aarons alternate pirate identity, always lost against the hero Deadly Dingle. "You tidy up all your toys while I cook your dinner ok?". 

"All of it?" 

"Yep" 

"Aww but daddy I'm making my dinosaur city! It's nearly done!" 

Aaron looked around Masons bedroom. The place really was a tip. Books laid sprawled around the room, they'd been used as rocks to get away from the lava. Teddy bears were thrown in the corner surrounded by big building blocks after they'd been thrown in jail by Captain Cutthroat, the bears were heavily guarded by Masons pride possession Mr Monkey. The covers on Masons bed were all over the place after it had been used as Masons pirate ship and the place of the large duel. 

"Fine, Dino City can stay but everything else needs to be spotless. Deal?" Aaron asked holding out his hand to his son. 

Mason grinned and shook his head very enthusiastically, "you're the best" he said, giving his legs a quick squeeze before running off back to his toys. Aaron stayed behind at the door to watch him for a second before heading back downstairs. 

Thirty minutes later Mason was sat at the table chomping on a chicken nugget and frowning every time Aaron had to remind him to eat his peas as well as the potato waffles. He was getting a bad habit of eating the good bits of his dinner and totally binning off the vegetables. 

Aaron tried to have a sit-down family dinner most days even if it was just the two of them. Aaron loved meal times with Mason, listening to him babble on about his day at nursery. 

"So, you excited for you birthday party Mase?" Aaron asked.

"I can't wait!" Mason said "Grandpa Paddy said he's gonna bring a real life snake!" 

"Oh is he now?" Aaron asked. He might have to talk with Grandpa Paddy about that. 

"What are you having for dinner daddy?" Mason asked as he begrudgingly put a spoonful of green peas into his mouth. 

"I'm going out for dinner tonight dude" 

"Ok" Mason said not really caring. 

Aaron bit his lip when he asked "hey you don’t mind me going out tonight do you bud?"

Mason looked up "no. I'm having a sleepover with Moses". 

Ah yes, the sleepover with Moses something he hadn't heard the end of ever since him and Ross had set it up two weeks ago.

Mason and Moses had quite a cute friendship going on and Aaron could already imagine the havoc those two were going to wreak on the village in a few years. 

"Are you going out with a friend daddy?" Mason asked. 

"Er kind of dude, I'm going to dinner with Robert, you like Robert, don’t you?" 

"I like Robert" Mason agreed with a nod "he's good at football". 

As soon as the words 'I like Robert' were out of Masons mouth Aaron felt an invisible weight lift off his shoulders and he didn’t know why. 

Aaron was excited for today with Robert, he couldn’t wait. 

He'd managed to successfully get rid of all those doubting and negative voices in his head. The voices that banged on about how this village was full of gossipers and no good could come from that and how he didn’t need the drama. He also pushed aside the voices that kept reminding him that Robert wasn’t out yet. So, what? He'd couldn’t remember when exactly but he'd decided he'd be there for Robert through all of this. 

He'd also decided to ignore his usual thing of 'fooling around on his doorstep'. The last time he'd done that he'd ended up with the best thing in his life, Mason. Maybe something great would come of this too. 

All too quickly it was five o'clock and Aaron was dropping Mason off at Ross'.

If there was ever two people who on paper didn’t seem like dad material it would be Aaron Dingle and Ross Barton and yet miraculously they were both doing really well. 

Ten minutes later Aaron was heading back to the pub to meet Robert. 

*******

"Hot date?" A voice called out from behind Robert sending Robert into panic. He spun around and saw Victoria heading in his direction. 

She caught up with him in no time and looped her arm through his looking up at him expectantly, waiting for answers "I'm going out with some friends" he said and hated himself for lying. 

Why couldn't he just tell her the truth! 

"You have friends?" Victoria asked then rolled her eyes when she saw the look on her brothers' face "I'm kidding you doofus! I'm glad you're making friends, you only ever hang out with Aaron and Jimmy". 

Embarrassingly she did have a point. 

Victoria leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed Robert on the cheeks as she was about to leave. Robert didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was all the pre-date adrenaline that made him reach out and grab Vics arm, turning her around to face him. 

"Rob, you okay?" She asked worried. 

"It's a date" he blurted out and god he was going to be sick! His belly was swimming with nerves. 

"Wha-?" 

"Where I'm going. I'm going on a date". His hands were clammy from sweat and if he didn’t have giant sweat patches under his arms he'd be very surprised. 

"Rob that's great!" Victoria beamed, she seemed so happy for him, "who is it?" 

Robert opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t, all he could picture was those times from his nightmares. 

"You don’t want to say" Victoria guessed "that's cool, you go ahead and be all secretive, whoever she is is a lucky girl" she said. 

He was going to correct her. He really wanted to but once again he froze. And before he knew it Victoria was basically kicking him to his car in case he was late. 

Robert sat there in his car and he really did want to throw up. 

He'd nearly done it. He'd come so close. Not to telling Victoria it was Aaron specifically he was going to see, but to telling her it was a he not a she he was about to and meet. And then this brought up the fact that he was late to pick up Aaron. This just made him want to throw up even more. 

Maybe he should back out. Text Aaron with the excuse of being sick or drowning in paperwork. He didn’t know if he could do this. 

Robert braced his hands on the steering wheel and stared at the reflection in the mirror. No. He could do this. He was going to do this. He was going to pick Aaron and sweep him off his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very good writing day today and so to celebrate here's a new chapter!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and giving kudos and commenting! It gives me so much more motivation to write when I see those in my inbox.
> 
> (Also go follow me @sugdeninabeanie for live ed blogging and my current anti-dianne movement, oh and also me letting you know when i update)


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron was waiting around the back of the pub, sat against a wall and scrolling through his phone when Robert pulled up. Robert stayed there a second under the excuse he was airing out his armpits but really it was just to have another minute to calm himself and also to check out Aaron from a sneaking distance. 

He was wearing dark skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt and dark bomber jacket. His hair had its usual amount of product and Robert had the fleeting thought of what he would look like without gel. Would it be soft? Curly, maybe, like Masons? He also wanted to know what it would be like to run his hands through it. 

With one last deep breath he got out of his car and headed towards his date. That felt good to say. 

"Sorry I'm late" he called out. Aaron looked up and Robert didn’t miss the way Aaron raked his eyes over his body. 

Aaron stood and smiled at him "it's okay", he said "so where are we headed?" 

Robert grinned "it's a surprise".

As they both got in the car Aaron looked at Roberts grinning face "you know you look terrifying right? Are you about to kidnap me? Is my mum going to come home to find my skin suite hanging from my ceiling or some shit like that". 

Robert pulled his seatbelt over himself and stared at Aaron "what the hell dude?" 

Aaron burst out laughing and god Robert couldn't find the words to describe what that did to him. On the outside Aaron looked like a rough bad boy type with his dark clothes and scruffy beard but then there was this whole other side of him. He had a little boy who he so obviously adored and would do anything for, and he had the purest little laugh in the world.

*******

Aaron watched as Robert drove them to wherever the hell they were going. He seemed at ease and calm. He'd been watching Robert around the village. How could he not. But he saw two different sides of Robert. There was the Robert who he hung out with. The Robert who played football with him Mason, who cracked jokes with him over beers and took embarrassing videos of his soon to be brother in law. 

And then there was the Robert around his family. The Robert who hardly made eye contact with them. Who tried to slink into the background anytime he could. Aaron didn’t fully understand. He thought Robert was great. He wished he could see that for himself. 

"How much further?" Aaron asked after they'd been driving for half an hour "I'm seriously starting to think you're luring me out somewhere just to hack me apart with a butcher's knife mate" 

"A butcher's knife?" Robert asked "I think a chainsaw would much more efficient". 

Aaron laughed "I mean you've got a point" he agreed, "so is that what you do to all the lads and ladies huh? Lure them out with your good looks after they rescue you from the side of the road and then cut us into little pieces?" 

Robert shot Aaron a confused look and his ears had gone pink "good looks?" 

Aaron scoffed "yes Robert, good looks. Very good looks". 

Roberts ears turned an even darker shade of pink. 

"So, come on handsome" Aaron poked Robert in the ribs "where we going?" 

"We're five minutes away" Robert told him "to a place I used to go ages ago. I didn’t even know if it was still there, I had to drive out the other day to double check". 

"You drove out forty-five minutes to see if this place is still here?" 

Robert nodded "it reminds me of you" he said "or well I suppose you remind me of that place". 

"So, no gruesome death for me?" Aaron just needed to double. 

"No Aaron no gruesome death, the worst that might happen is brutal food poisoning." 

"So …" Aaron asked "I remind you of a place that gives people brutal food poisoning?"  

This got them both laughing. Aaron was starting to feel as young as he actually was. 

*******

Robert pulled the car up opposite the place they were going to be eating. He could only imagine the mess his car was going to look like after tonight. His poor car. As soon as he saw Aaron climbing out of it though he decided he could handle his precious car being gross. 

"You brought me out to a service station?" Aaron asked, standing hands on hips as he looked around at the car park full of lorries. 

Robert walked up and put his hands on Aarons shoulders, twisting him to face what was opposite the small service station. 

He couldn’t see the smile on Aarons face but he could hear it as he said "a food truck?"

"I thought you'd like it better than some poncy restaurant, especially after your savage review of Paris".  

"Burger with a side of food poisoning, yummy". 

*******

There were no free seats anywhere around and so once the double cheeseburgers, chips and beers had been bought they headed back to the car. Robert with about a million napkins in hand which he immediately got to work setting out. His car had cost him a bomb and it was dirty enough as is. The thought of spilled grease or ketchup soaking into the seats sounded like Roberts version of hell. 

"You move fast" he heard Aaron say "can I not finish my burger first?". 

Robert froze, confused. He looked at Aaron only realising a couple of seconds later that he had to look up to meet his eye because he was currently leaning over Aarons lap setting out napkins. Robert lurched back immediately. 

"Aaron, I am so sorry, I just ..." he was lost for words and waved the remaining napkins in his hand. 

"Robert chill, I know what you were doing. This car is amazing" Aaron said taking the napkins from Robert hand and resting those on Roberts lap just like he'd don’t "there we're even". 

"I am sorry". 

"If I had a car as nice as this I'd try and keep it as clean as possible. I always dreamed of a car like this as a kid". 

"What happened?"  

"I was a kid who had a kid" Aaron laughed "I didn’t have the cash to buy a flashy sports car like I wanted and besides I knew as soon as Mason was born that was off the cards at least until he's a little older. I don’t know how that boy does it but he can make a mess out of anything". 

"Fair point". 

"I plan on bringing up this fact in a couple of years though when he's made his millions. Guilt trip him into buying me a Ferrari or something" 

The two of them talked. In fact, they sat there talking long after their burgers had been eaten and their chips long since forgotten about. Robert couldn’t remember the last time he'd laughed so much. Aaron couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun with someone who wasn’t Adam or Mason. 

"I used to work here you know" Robert said when there was a lull in the conversation. He watched the burger van swarming, now, with middle aged truckers, through the rear-view mirror. Robert could almost picture his teenage self, standing there, bantering with the others and grilling burgers. 

"It was after I got kicked out of the village. I was sixteen with nowhere to go, I managed to get a job here" he explained. 

"Where did you stay?" Aaron asked, voice soft and curious. 

Robert shrugged, he picked up a cold and stale chip and nibbled on it, "here and there, friends couches, park benches" he felt hollow admitting this. He didn’t think even his family knew this about him. If they did they'd never thought to bring it up. Instead all they cared about was why he'd never come home. 

He felt comfortable telling Aaron all of this. Well as comfortable as he could while admitting he'd lived on the street as a kid. 

"Did your dad know?" 

Robert thought this was a pretty strange question. Had his dad known? He must have suspected because what else was Robert supposed to do. But what if he hadn't? If he had discovered how many nights his teenage son had spent huddled in a homeless shelter, under a bridge or trying to get a fitful night's sleep in a doorway would he have taken Robert home?  

Aaron took Roberts silence as his answer and Robert was shocked at the anger in his voice when he let out a harsh "bastard". 

"I nearly told Victoria today" Robert said, he tried to get his voice to sound casual, confident maybe but he kind of missed that aim, "I told her I was going on a date, and she assumed it was a girl and I was so close but it's like my brain and my mouth just froze and I was paralysed". 

"That's okay" Aaron told him. 

"No it's not" Robert closed his eyes "in my head it made it seem like I was ashamed of telling her I was going out with a guy. Ashamed of you." 

Robert heard Aaron shifting around in his seat and then he felt Aarons hand slip into his "what I said the other week about you telling people when you're ready, that goes for me too. I like you Robert, I care about you and I'm not going to force you to come out. And when you do find the right time when you're ready to tell whoever you want I'll be there for you". 

How had he, Robert Sugden, managed to meet someone so warm and pure with such a big heart as Aaron Dingle. 

"As long as you don’t do what I did when I came out" 

This made Robert open his eyes and look at Aaron, he raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know anything about Aarons experience. All he knew was that he at least had some experience with girls.

"I beat Paddy up " Aaron told him, he looked away from Robert "I was sixteen and I don’t really know how he figured it out but he did and he tried to comfort me and I just kicked off, beat him black and blue. God I was such a mess". 

"What happened?" 

"Paddy wasn’t the last person I beat up. There was this lad, he was a bit older and he was out and I liked him. I broke his nose. Ended up getting arrested, going to court. They charged me, saying it was a hate crime". 

Robert couldn’t say he'd ever thought about Aarons coming out story, too busy worrying over his own but if he had even the wildest of imaginations couldn’t have come up with this story. 

"Paddy caved, told mum and I hated him for it. I was stupid. He only told her to try and talk some sense into me, explain to the courts why I attacked Jackson. When I still wouldn't listen, she spilled to Cain. I had all three of them ganging up on me. It worked eventually. I stood up in court and told the judge I was gay, that's why I beat up Jackson". 

"Wow" was all Robert could say. 

Aaron let out a chuckle as if agreeing, he met Roberts eyes again "That's not even the best bit. After Paddy found out I felt like I had to prove something, prove I was straight or something, I don’t know, so I told my kind of girlfriend I wanted to take things up a notch and we slept together". 

"And then Mason?" 

"Yep. I broke up with her a month later, I had too much going on in my head, I came out a couple weeks later. I actually started dating Jackson, you know the guy whose nose I broke. My ex, she was totally ok with me being gay but then she dropped the bomb that she was pregnant". 

"That-?" Robert didn’t know what that was. The whole story was mental! 

"Sounds like something out of a movie?" Aaron joked and they both laughed. He had a point though. "So, just think, no matter how it goes down at least you won't end up doing community service for six months with a heavily pregnant ex-girlfriend, a boyfriend with a slightly crooked nose and all that trauma" 

Strangely this made Robert feel better. They quickly moved on after that and Robert almost felt bad about letting the mood go down a dark path. 

"What movies are you watching with Mason tomorrow then?" Robert asked, remembering what Aaron had said before. 

"Harry Potter" Aaron smiled "Masons obsessed, he wants me to read him the books and everything". 

"Oh my god I love the Harry Potter books" Robert gasped, "And I totally fancied Hermione and Draco when I was a kid".

This made Aaron laugh and just like that the happy energy was back "I admit I kinda fancied Draco too". 

"Is Mason excited for his party? Vic mentioned she's making a cake",

"He won't shut up about the thing. Seriously, his party and his dinosaur city is all he talks about" 

"Dinosaur city?"

"Don’t ask" Aaron shook his head but he had a fond smile on his face "that's the theme of the party by the way, pirates and dinosaurs". 

"Pirates and dinosaurs?" 

"Yep, his two favourite things, he's dressing up as a dinosaur pirate" Aaron tells him, "Captain Rex". 

"Your kid is amazing" 

"You should come" Aaron said "to his party, he adores you, when he's not talking about dinosaurs and pirates he's asking when we can go see Robert to play football" 

"Still not impressing him with your own skills" 

"Pft" Aaron rolled his eyes "kid doesn’t know talent even when it’s the reason for his very existence"

"When is it?" 

"The party? Sunday at the pub" Aaron said "don’t feel obliged or anything, the place is going to be swarming with kids and Dingles, if it wasn’t for Mason I'd try and get out of it". 

"And it's a dress up party yeah?" When Aaron nodded Robert grinned "well then, I'll definitely be there, I'm not passing up an opportunity to see you dressed as a pirate". 

"Or a dinosaur" Aaron pointed out with a huge grin on his face showing off his dimples. 

"Either works for me". 

*******

They didn’t get back to the village till long past dark. They'd not done anything else overly special besides turning up the music in the car and driving around. It was about midnight when they pulled into the village. 

Luckily for both of them no one was about to see them get out the car together. Or to see them make out against a wall. 

"I'd invite you back to mine but …" Robert said in-between kisses. 

"Yeah, not a good idea" Aaron agreed and pulled Robert back and their lips met again. In those moments as his hands roamed Aarons body and Aarons roamed his, he forgot about the outside world and the possibility of someone spotting them. To hell with all of it. 

"I've got a place" Aaron murmured against Roberts lips. 

"The pub where my step mum lives?" Robert cringed. He wanted this but he definitely did not want that. 

"Ew gross no" Aaron laughed. 

Robert closed the gap between them again pushing the thought of Dianne very far from his mind. Right now, it was like Aaron was a magnet. They kept trying to talk but got cut off by the other pulling them closer. Kissing Aaron was like drug.

Eventually though Aaron pulled away and took Roberts hand. He peaked out of the alley and apparently seeing the coast was clear dragged Robert out. 

The two hurried across the road. Robert had no idea where Aaron was taking him but he was totally on board with following him wherever. Right now, he'd happily follow Aaron to the ends of the earth. 

With his free hand Aaron started rummaging around in his pocket. He pulled out a key. They'd stopped at the door to the garage. 

"Ah I see" Robert whispered as Aaron put the key into the lock "this where you bring all your dates?"

Aaron turned to him and pulled him inside. Robert didn’t protest. He followed Aaron with a grin on his face as he slammed the garage door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron couldn’t sleep. It was five am and he laid there in his room staring at the ceiling forcing himself to stay in bed. He couldn’t get up yet. Mason was still somehow asleep. How was he still asleep!

Aaron considered, briefly, passing the time by texting Robert but then he remembered that he really liked Robert and texting and possibly waking him up at five am on a Sunday would be unforgivable. And then he was brought back to his date the other night. He couldn’t remember having so much fun in such a long time. 

And, well, they'd definitely had fun in the garage. Aaron found himself smiling just thinking about it.

He eventually gave in and rolled over. His phone read 5:37. He'd been blessed with a kid who didn’t wake up at the ass crack of dawn and any other day Aaron would be very grateful for that, but today? Today Aaron wished Mason would wake up and come diving onto his bed.

It was his fourth birthday and Aaron had barely gotten a wink of sleep due to his own excitement. If Mason wasn’t just as excited as he was he was going to feel like a weirdo. 

Aaron remembered his own birthdays as a kid, he'd wake up way too early and go jumping on his parents' bed forcing them to wake up so he could open his presents. And then his mum left and birthdays weren't anywhere near as much fun. His mum left and everything went to shit. 

Masons childhood would be nothing like his own. He did still feel guilty though because already, only four years in and Aaron couldn’t give him everything, couldn’t give him a mum. He'd grown up without a mum but at least she'd been there for some of it, right? He wasn’t sure which was better. Aarons mum leaving him or Mason never knowing his mum at all. 

It was six o'clock when Aaron couldn't take it anymore. He untangled himself from his duvet. Aaron crept down the hallway to the room two doors down. He sneaked his head in and saw Mason curled up in his bed, his monkey trapped in his death grip. Aaron had to be careful as he tiptoed over to the bed to avoid any loose building blocks or dinosaur toys.

He wanted to wake Mason up in a fun way not by scaring him half to death because he got stabbed in the heel by the tail of a t-rex. He hovered over Masons bed with his hands at the ready. Two seconds later and he was ticking his son while singing Happy Birthday as loud as he could. 

Mason woke in a fit of giggles "daddy, what you doing?" 

"Me? A little birdy told me it was somebody's birthday today; do you know who that is?" Aaron grinned, crouched down next to Masons small bed.

"That’s me daddy!" 

"What no its not!" 

Mason sat up, monkey still in hand, "yeah, I'm four" he held out the right number of fingers too.

"Four!" Aaron gasped, "well then I suppose we'll have to get up and open some presents then wont we"?

Mason grinned, his eyes still sleepy making Aaron almost feel guilty about waking him. The birthday boy jumped out of bed, dressed in his batman pyjamas and ran from the room. At first Aaron figured he was going for a pee, he had apparently figured wrong though when he heard Masons loud footsteps running up and down the small hall screaming "WAKE UP! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Aaron was momentarily frozen. And then he burst out laughing. He followed Mason out to the corridor just in time to see Diane open up her door, rollers in her hair looking totally bewildered. Chas' head peaked out a second later, looking less bewildered and more pissed.

Aaron wasn’t sure he'd ever been prouder. "What on Earth is going on!?" Diane gasped. 

Mason ran up to her and took her hand "Diane it's my birthday!" He paired it with a cheeky grin that could win over absolutely anybody, "come on you gotta come watch me open all my presents". 

*******

Aaron had had so much fun watching Mason. Some people might find it depressing that Aaron was twenty years old and his greatest joy had been watching his son open up his gifts, but Aaron couldn’t think of anything better.

Mason had gotten such a happy and excited expression on his face with everything he opened. He'd gotten such a big grin on his face when he ripped away the wrapping paper to reveal a dinosaur onesie. He'd refused to open any others until he got a shower and changed into it. 

"Can I wear it today daddy? For my party?" He'd asked as they walked back into the living room, Mason now freshly showered and changed, his curly brown hair still wet.

"Course you can" he said, seeing no reason why he couldn’t.

"Are you sure you don’t want to wear any of your lovely new clothes?" Diane asked from the dining table where she sat with a cup of tea. 

"Yeah, you'll look smart" Chas added "you can wear your pyjamas for bed".

Mason frowned "but daddy said I can wear it, and it's a dress up party" "But that's a onesie for bed time". 

Aaron sent a look at his mum and Diane, trying to get them to shut the hell up. He was grateful to them both, letting him and Mason move in when they had nowhere else to go but he didn’t appreciate their co-parenting. 

Mason was his son. Aaron was the one to decide what goes when it came to Mason. He'd done it for nearly three years all alone in a foreign country while working full time and he'd done a bang-up job. Mason was amazing and yes, maybe that was just how Mason was but Aaron did have to take credit for some of that.

Moments like this Aaron always had to fight the urge not to remind them of the screw ups they'd raised. Both Chas and Diane had raised sons who'd ended up getting girls pregnant when they were teenagers and the perfect way to describe Diane's biological daughter was a 'hot mess'.

"If he wants to wear it he can wear it, and if he wants to wear if for bed other nights he can too. I know you're both ancient but there's this pretty recent invention called a washing machine that really is like magic". Aaron told them trying not to snap because then he'd have to deal with all that hassle.

"Come on Mase finish your presents and we can go see if Bobs awake and ready to make you a special birthday breakfast." 

*******

If Robert had been nervous for his date with Aaron he didn’t know what he was feeling now as he made his way to Mason Dingles birthday party. How stupid was that? Nervous of a four-year olds birthday party! But he'd had a great time with Aaron on their date and yes it was early, literally one date in early, but he saw a possible future with Aaron, and he wanted Mason to like him.

He got to the pub at one o'clock on the dot and was greeted by a bunch of little kids raging hell. It was like he'd worked into a war zone. Balloons were flying everywhere, children were running and screaming.

"My god Robert you look terrified!" He heard somebody laugh into his ear. He looked down to his side and there stood his sister, "they're kids not tiny demons". 

"Are you sure about that?" He asked nodding over to where his two-year-old nephew, Jack, was currently trying to eat his own foot.

Victoria told him where to find Aaron and Roberts brain nearly short circuited. Aaron was dressed as a pirate, and a damn good looking one at that.

Roberts existential crisis and mental freak out was cut short by Aarons lips moving. Robert had to shake his head to sort himself out. He hadn't caught a word of what Aaron had said and so instead he offered up the gift in his hand.

Aaron took it and regarded it with a warm expression "thank you. You didn’t have to though, I didn’t invite you just so you'd buy my kid stuff".

Robert shrugged "maybe I'm buttering him up so he'll let me take his super-hot dad on another date".

This made Aaron grin and blush "ah a hidden agenda"

"Always".

A little green rocket with an eyepatch zipped past and Aaron called out to them. The green monster turned around to reveal Masons cheeky face beneath the hood.

"Hey Mason, happy birthday" Robert said as Mason came to a stop at his feet and grinned, "did you get any cool prezzies?"

Mason jumped up and down and his energy levels got higher and higher as he described all the presents he'd gotten. The dinosaur onesie, a football kit with his name on it, an electric car and so much more. The young boy also seemed very excited about the present off Cain and Moira: his very own tractor he could ride on that looked just like his nannas. 

"Robert brought something for you too" Aaron told him handing over the present. 

He ripped off the paper in no time and gasped when he saw what his new present was. "Daddy it's Harry Potter!" He squealed "and it's got pictures". He didn’t even think twice as he just plopped down onto the floor, right in the middle of the pub and pulled the very heavy Illustrated edition of Harry Potter onto his lap and flipped through all the pictures. 

Robert smiled down at him and when he looked back up he was startled to see Aaron staring at him with the softest eyes ever. 

"It's more for your dad then anything" Robert said, "he needs the pictures doesn’t he to keep his attention".

"You remembered" Aaron said.

"Figured it'd be fun for you to read to him". "It's amazing. Thank you" Aaron turned to Mason "what do you say Mase?" 

Mason didn’t even look up as he flipped the pages and let out an almost awed "thank you". 

After that Robert happily accepted a beer off Chas who still gave him a stare down and he was dragged over to sit with Victoria where unfortunately Andy was also sat. It wasn’t so bad. The tension was still there between the two of them, they'd barely spoken since that time in the café when Adam had asked for their permission.

Robert happily sat in silence people watching … ok mainly Aaron watching.

"So, we never got to talking the other night!" Victoria said plopping down opposite him, bottle of something bright blue in hand, "your date!"

"Oh, right yeah". "So! How did it go? Are you going to see her again?"

"It was good, I had fun and er .. yeah I want to see them again" 

"That's amazing Robert! When are you going to bring her around?" Victoria asked.

Yeah Robert when are you gonna tell your family you also like men and are in fact falling in love with one of your baby sisters best friends?

He felt the heavy weight of Victoria and Andy's stare. He was saved from answering however by Chas announcing cake.

Robert happily took his escape and went to stand with the gathering group of people to celebrate cake! 

The lights went out and everyone started singing along to the slow tune of "Happy Birthday" as Aaron walked through the bar with a giant cake in hand, his face illuminated by the candles making him look like he was bathing in gold.

"Happy Birthday to Mason.." They all sang "Happy birthday to you!"

The whole pub clapped and cheered as Mason blew out the candles on his t-rex with an eyepatch cake. 

Everyone cheered as the flickering fire of the last candle went out with a puff. Chas clapped awkwardly even as she filmed the whole thing. 

Robert didn’t notice the pub door swing open. He didn’t notice the tall dark haired young woman who walked in, balloon and teddy bear in hand. He did notice, however, Aarons giant grin falter and his body stiffen as he caught sight of something behind Robert.

Robert turned at the sound of a voice.

"Surprise" the girl said shyly, "Happy Birthday Mason".

Aaron stood there frozen. 

Robert turned to Victoria, "what's wrong? Who's that?" 

Victorias eyes were wide as she stared in shock at the girl "that's Holly Barton, Adams sister" she said "and Masons mum".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was supposed to publish this an hour ago but I got distracted by this new game on my phone)
> 
> Holly Barton's back!! I know a whole bunch of people guessed she was Masons mum right back at the start it just took me 10 chapters to confirm it because I like milking stuff.
> 
> Also I know some people maybe might have wanted more of a follow on from the last chapter and the garage but sex scenes or whatever isn't something I wanna write and it's not something I plan on writing. I'm really sorry but cheeky innuendos is as far as I'm going.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and the support!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron couldn’t believe it. She was there, she was standing right there. She looked so different but maybe that was just Aarons mind freaking out. He couldn’t believe she was here.

Holly Barton was standing just a couple of feet away after her disappearing and leaving him alone with a baby exactly four years ago today.

"Surprise" she said "Happy Birthday Mason".

What was he supposed to do? Welcome her in? Say 'oh hey Mason look it's your mum, the woman you've never met'? Was he supposed to kick out and send her packing? Would that be fair to Mason?

Aaron couldn’t help going back to that day four years ago. The day he'd arrived at the hospital, ready to be there for his baby and for Holly even if they weren't together. Except he'd gotten there to find Moira, her eyes red and puffy and Holly nowhere to be seen.

She'd just disappeared and he never saw her again. At least not until today.

"Daddy who's that?" Mason asked, snapping Aaron back to reality. Aaron tore his eyes away from Holly and crouched down to Mason.

"Hey buddy, that's a friend of mine" he said still not having a clue what to do, "how about we get you some cake and you go sit with Moses for a bit, and then maybe we can do some dancing"

Mason nodded, his curiosity taken a back seat to his love for cake. He caught Moiras eye as he took hold of the knife. He nodded at Holly and then to the back room trying to wordlessly tell her to take her into the back room.

Aaron cut off two pieces of cake and took them over to where Ross Barton sat with Moses bouncing on his knee. Mason pulled himself up on one of the chairs and him and Moses got started on the cake as soon as Aaron set it down.

"Keep an eye on him?" Aaron asked Ross.

Ross gave him a look but thankfully said nothing, instead he nodded and started trying to steal the boys' food.

You can do this Aaron, he told himself. Because he could do this. He was dressed as a pirate but he was going to go back there and he was going to have a civil and adult conversation and he was going to do whatever was best for Mason.

He could do this.

*******

Never mind. He could not do this.

Aaron realised this as soon as he walked into the back room and saw Holly standing there with Masons stuffed monkey in hand, pressed to her face as she looked over the photos of their son that sat around the room.

She turned when she heard the door open "Aaron".

Aaron nodded at her "Holly" he said "what are you doing here?" Then he turned to Moira who was stood in the kitchen, it looked like she was preparing three mugs of tea, "did you know about this?"

"She didn’t, I didn’t tell her" Holly interrupted "I wanted to see Mason"

Aaron scoffed "since when? You haven't been bothered before".

Aaron wasn’t sure where this anger was coming from. He'd never thought he was angry about Holly leaving. Yes, it had stung and he'd felt betrayed but he'd understood. Holly had always been a free spirit, always partying and rebelling. She'd also always been a fan of drugs and alcohol. There'd been a few times when Holly had been found with a bottle of vodka in hand while pregnant.

Aaron had understood she wasn’t ready to be a mum, she had her own troubles to deal with. But now she was just traipsing back in as if nothing happened. As if she'd just been on holiday. He couldn't believe it.

"I know" her voice was quiet.

"Why now?"

"I've sorted myself out now Aaron I swear, I just want to get to know Mason".

"Are you clean?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. If Aaron was even going to entertain the idea of Mason and Holly spending time together he needed to know she wouldn’t be high as a kite.

Holly didn’t reply.

"Are. You. Clean?" He repeated.

Holly nodded "for three months now, I've been going to meetings"

So she was clean. That's good. Aaron was proud of her, happy for her.

"I need to think about it" Aaron told her, it's the only thing he could do "I need to do what's best for Mason. You can't just show up here and expect me to be ok with it".

Holly nodded "I get it, I swear I'm not gonna let you down Aaron, or Mason. I want what's best for him I promise".

Aaron could respect that. Mason was the most important person in his life, would he be selfish to keep him all to himself?

"I'll think about it" he repeated "and if … if we do this you need to play by my rules Holly".

Holly nodded "I get it. I know you can't tell him who I am exactly but can you- I got him a present, can you give it to him?"

She reached over to the couch and handed him a Dragon stuffed teddy bear, "I don’t know if he likes Dragons. Does he like dragons?"

Aaron took the red dragon and fiddled with the wings "he's more of a dinosaur fan actually".

Holly frowned and Aaron felt bad, he couldn’t imagine not knowing that Mason was obsessed with Dinosaurs and that Mason had watched every Jurassic Park and Jurassic World movie about a million times.

Who was he to take that away from Holly? She might have had some struggles but so had he. She was still his mum.

*******

Holly had left quietly through the back door with Moira, it seemed like those two needed to have their own private talk. Aaron had a lot on his mind but it was still Masons birthday, he'd promised him a good day and he wasn’t about to break that promise.

He picked himself up and pushed back the thoughts, he'd worry over Holly and Mason later when Mason was tucked up in bed.

Aaron was pleased to find that the party was still in full swing, all the kids hyped up and even more energized after stuffing their faces with cake.

He brushed off Adam and his family's curious looks and avoided their questions. Instead he announced that they were going to get out the piñata, the dinosaur one that cost him 20 quid. All the kids loved it, in the end it was sweet little April who beat the hell out of the thing and sent the sweets raining down.

Then there were a few rounds of pass the parcel where Leo won a colouring book and pack of pens and Noah won a pack of face paints, the thirteen-year-old hadn't wanted to play anyways and had flushed red when he won, he grumpily handed his prize off to his baby brother who looked delighted and rushed over to Ross to show him what he'd gotten.

By five pm, everyone was heading home, party bag in hand and the kids still riding the sugar high. At six he gave up on the clean-up happily leaving the rest to his mum as he went to change out of his own pirate costume and bath Mason. '

Mason splashed around soaking Aarons socks as he squirted a dollop of shampoo onto Masons curls "did you have fun today Mase?"

Mason nodded "it was really fun" he grinned.

"You're getting old" Aaron told him.

Mason turned to face him and Aaron laughed when he saw how Mason had covered his face in bubbles making it look like he had a long white beard.

By eight Mason was tucked up in bed, "hey I have something else for you" Aaron said and handed over the dragon from Holly.

Mason took it happily, sitting it on his chest and examining it "its cool" he said then looked up and met Aarons eye "is this from Holly?"

Aaron froze "you know her name?"

Mason shrugged "Nanna Moira shows me her photos sometimes"

"Yeah, it's from Holly"

"Is she my mum?"

Aaron felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach, he definitely had not been expecting to have this conversation just yet.

Aaron nodded "she is. How do you feel about that?" He asked softly

"She's pretty" Mason told him "why didn’t she come see me?"

"Holly had some troubles, we were both very young when you were born Mase, Holly wasn’t ready to look after you"

"But she's back now?"

"Maybe. I think so"

"Do I get to see her now?"

Aaron bit her lip "would you like to see her?"

Mason paused for a second and stroked his teddy. Eventually he nodded.

"Ok" Aaron said "I can do that, just know that you can change your mind if you're not comfortable, all you have to do is tell me".

Mason nodded "ok daddy. Can you read to me before bed"

"It's a bit late Mase"

"But it's my birthday"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Well in that case … what do you want me to read"

"Harry Potter, the one Robert got me".

Aaron picked up Masons new book from his pile of presents and made Mason scoot up a bit so they could both fit onto Masons bed and he began to read, Masons head resting on his shoulder.

*******

It was dark when Robert spotted him, sat on the village swing set. He had his head down and he was gnawing down on his lip.

Adam and Victoria were waiting on him for ice cream from David's but he found himself crossing the grass and coming up behind Aaron.

"Everything OK?" Robert asked. He'd tried keeping his voice quiet as to not scare him but still Aaron jumped out of his skin and spun around to face Robert, sending the swing flying backwards. Robert cringed when Aaron was hit in the shins by the swing as it flung towards him, "wow I never realised I was so scary".

"Sorry" Aaron mumbled, "I was off in my own world" he sat back down on the swing.

"Yeah I can see that" Robert nodded at the swing, asking if he could sit, Aaron nodded "anything you want to talk about?"

Aaron shrugged "just got a lot on my mind"

"With Holly?" Robert asked. Aaron didn’t reply. "You can talk to me, if you want that is, I won't tell anyone"

Aaron leaned his head against the chains of the swing as he pushed himself backwards and forwards "She wants to see Mason".

"Are you going to let her?"

Aaron nodded "I talked with Mason about it before he went to bed, he's the one who brought it up, he says he wants to meet her".

"And are you okay with that?"

"I'm gonna have to be, it's not really up to me is it" Aaron sighed "I just don’t want him to get hurt, she left once what’s stopping her from packing up and leaving again, this time breaking Masons heart".

"It's been four years hasn’t it?" Robert asked "since the last time you saw her".

Aaron nodded "yep".

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"I didn't know I was back to seeing a shrink" Aaron mumbled but the corners of his mouth were turned up in a smile. He sighed again "The day Mason was born … I had a meltdown. Like full blown panic attack as soon as I came off the phone after Moira told me Holly was going into labour. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight."

Robert stayed silent, listening.

"I was seventeen. I couldn’t be a father. I was still doing community service after beating a guy up for god's sake and I was seeing a councillor for my depression. How the hell was I gonna take care of a kid. I thought the baby deserved better, deserved more than me."

"What changed your mind?" Robert asked. He understood Aarons doubts, he'd probably feel exactly the same in his situations, in fact he'd had those exact thoughts swim around his mind before.

But still the idea of Aaron thinking he wouldn't make a good father, that Mason deserved better, it wasn’t something Robert could ever imagine. Aaron was possibly the best parent Robert had ever witnessed. The way he talked to Mason like an actual human, taking account of his thoughts and feelings. Letting Mason decide whether her wanted to meet Holly or not. He was amazing.

"Adam did" Aaron told him. "He found me freaking out on the bridge. Adam was the one who calmed me down, set me straight. He forced me on his quad bike and took me to the hospital. We stopped off to get a balloon and a present first. I showed up with a freaking stuffed monkey, ready to be there for Holly and … Holly was gone".

"She just left?"

He nodded "She gave birth to Mason super-fast, while I was having a panic attack Holly had given birth and done a runner. I got there and Moira was crying, the baby wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was a couple of weeks early and something wasn’t right. God I was terrified. Terrified for the baby, terrified because I was doing this on my own now. She just left me all alone with a sick baby".

Robert hadn't realised Aaron was crying until he sniffed and wiped away his fallen tears.

"But he got better" Robert told him "and now you've got a beautiful little boy who you raised. And now you're doing what's best for him again, I'd give anything to have known my mum. My birth mum. Dad never talked about her, I know nothing about her. I think … I think no matter what Holly does, at least Mason will know that you gave him the opportunity to get to know his mum".

"Thank you" Aaron sniffed "There's not many people I can talk to about this stuff. Mum doesn’t get it, she's too fast to judge or go off on one. Thank you for listening. Also thank you for Masons present, he loves it"

"Really" Robert grinned.

Aaron smiled too "yep, fell asleep on my shoulder while I read it to him" he said "so like I said, thank you Robert".

"Anytime Aaron" Robert said "I'm here for you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad is home for two weeks so I don't know if my updates will be as frequent. They probably will be but just in case.   
> Thanks for commenting and leaving kudos.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you're still ok with this Mason?" Aaron asked as he helped Mason get dressed.

Today was the day Mason was going to meet Holly. It had been just under a week since the party and Hollys surprise return. Aaron had rung Holly the next day setting up a time and a place. He'd wanted to give it a week though to let Mason get used to it and make sure he still wanted to do this. It was also enough time to let Holly settle back into the village and enough time for Aaron to get Chas to stop with the snarky comments.

Mason nodded. He didn’t try helping as Aaron pulled up Masons dungarees over his striped t-shirt, instead he just stared at his bed with his head cocked.

"What's wrong dude?" Aaron asked, as far as he could tell there was nothing wrong with his bed.

"I don’t know what teddy to take" he said.

Ahh. He should have known. On Masons bed the red dragon from Holly was sat next to his stuffed monkey.

"I want to take Draco so Holly knows that I liked him" Mason explained "but I don’t want Mr Monkey to feel lonely".

Aaron sat back on the bed and put both teddies on his knee. "Well why don’t you just take them both, that way you can show Holly how much you like Draco and Mr Monkey won't feel lonely".

Masons eyes lit up "really?"

"Yeah course, but what's the rule for when we take out toys somewhere?" Aaron asked handing over the two bears.

Mason hugged them to his chest "I have to look after them" he said "they're my responsabability"

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at how Mason tripped over the word. "Responsibility" he corrected.

"Yeah that".

Aaron brought Mason closer to him "I love you so much you know" Aaron told him.

"I love you too daddy".

"And if you don’t feel comfortable today you can just tell me"

Mason nodded again.

"Ok, we're leaving in ten minutes".

It seemed like Mason wasn’t nervous. Infact now Masons biggest problem had been solved and he was fine. Now that Aaron knew Mason was fine and he didn’t have to worry about that all Aaron could think about was his own worries.

Aaron wanted this to go well. He wanted Mason to have that relationship with his mum. Didn’t want the resentment that could come from Aaron stopping the two of them getting to know each other. But still a part of him was expecting the worst. Like maybe Holly being a no show or even worse what if she did and Mason liked her more than him.

This was a ridiculous thought, Mason not liking him anymore but still very much prominent.

Aaron was a nervous wreck all the way there. They were meeting Holly in a park. Not the village park though, he didn’t need this to be a big show for the whole village to witness. Instead they drove to the big park which Mason was thrilled about because they had rabbits and chickens running around and also a better climbing frame.

As they walked from the car Aaron held Masons hand, probably a little too hard and it made it awkward for the little boy to carry both his teddies but he didn’t care.

Aarons fears of Holly not showing were thrown out of the window when he spotted Holly sat on a bench opposite the play area. It was a comfort to see that she looked just as nervous as he felt. He really hoped this went well.

*******

Robert had taken a 'Me-Day' today. He deserved it. If he had to go into the office today he would most likely strangle Nicola and he just needed a break.

It was eleven o'clock and he was sprawled out on the couch watching some random cooking show with a bowl of cheerios with no milk on his lap. He hadn't even changed out of his pyjama pants and ratty old hoodie.

His bowl was half empty and the tv chef had just started prep on the dessert when the front door swung open. Robert suppressed a groan. All he wanted was a day of peace. Victoria came barging in a second later with a bag full of shopping. As soon as she set eyes on him she frowned.

"Arent you meant to be working?"

"There is such a thing as a day off you know"

"And you're wasting it by slouching around? Come on you can help me prepare dinner," she said and god did she sound so much like their mum "I was thinking a classic roast dinner tonight, I've been craving one for ages. Yorkshire puds, roast potatoes, the works and then cheese cake for dinner cause I'm craving that too"

Robert groaned but muted the TV and dragged himself up to follow "you're having a lot of cravings, aren't you? Is this you dropping subtle hints that you've got a bun in the oven?" 

  
"Oh God no!" Victoria exclaimed as she set the groceries down and started taking out what she needed, "I mean I'm not saying never, I think Adams gonna make a great dad but in a couple of years".

This was good to know. Yes, Robert was ok with his baby sister getting married but the idea of her being pregnant was downright terrifying.

"What about you?" Victoria asked as the two set to work preparing dinner, Robert peeling potatoes and Vic making the stuffing "you're ticking on a bit, any plans on settling down?"

"I'm 24!"

"Nearly 25" Victoria pointed out, reaching over"I swear I've seen some grey hairs on your head"

"No, you have not!" Robert cried, batting her away "I'm a bloody spring chicken and I most certainly am not going grey".

"I'm just saying"

"Well don’t".

Robert could see Victoria biting her lip and sneaking him glances "so" she tried to start of casually "your date from the other night, it didn't go too well?"

"What? No it went great!"

"Oh really, you jumped at the chance to avoid me last time I brought it up"

"We were at a kids birthday party" Robert lied turning away from his sister to take out a giant pot to put the potatoes in "hardly the place was it".

He didn't want to be talking about this.

"Well now seems like a good time,"

"How's the wedding planning going? Have you set a date yet?" He asked hoping to swerve the conversation in another direction.

"We're thinking some time in the spring, plenty of time to save up you know but that’s you changing the subject, so come on spill" of course his sister wouldn’t fall for it.

"There's nothing to spill" that was also a lie. There was a whole lot to spill but he couldn’t.

"Come on Rob, I want to know! You said it was great, how did it go, what was she like, what's her name!"

"I don’t want to talk about it Vic"

"Why not? Come on, let me guess. I'm betting she's pretty, maybe you met her on one of your runs, or maybe you knew her before you came back. Old friend maybe? Ooo old fling?"

"Seriously Vic-"

"Where did you take her? Fancy restaurant? Or is she a more casual kind of girl, dinner and a movie?"

Robert couldn’t take it anymore and suddenly the words were just stumbling out of his mouth he barely even registered it when he let out a frustrated cry and exclaimed "She is not a she!"

  
And the words didn’t stop, his brain couldn’t catch up with what his mouth was saying "I was on a date with a man" he said "I- I'm bisexual"

*******

"You're so handsome" Holly whispered running a hand through Masons curls.

Everything was good so far and Aarons anxiety was cooling off. Although only slightly. They'd arrived at the park and gotten settled on the bench.

Mason had thanked Holly for his new dragon and explained to her how it slept in his bed every night, next to him and Mr Monkey, and how he'd named it Draco after Draco Malfoy from his new favourite book which his dad read to him every night. He then went into a long ramble about how he did prefer dinosaurs but dragons were cool too.

"Uncle Adam says I get it off him" Mason said, chasing a droplet of ice-cream that ran down his cone, he'd somehow convinced Aaron to buy him an ice cream cone in the middle of October. He was a very funny sight, wrapped up in his orange parka and dark blue scarf eating an ice cream.

This made Holly laugh "he always did have a big head, no your even more handsome then him".

Mason flashed her a grin and Aaron saw how she softened under it. It normally had the same effect on Aaron too.

Aaron stayed silent as Mason and Holly carried on chatting. Holly asked lots of questions.

What was Masons favourite animal? Dinosaurs or puppies but he liked Rhinos too.

Favourite Movie? Jurassic World.

Did he like school? Mason happily explained how he wasn’t in school yet, he just went to nursery and day care.

Eventually though Mason wanted to go and play.

"Er- you'll have to ask your dad" Holly said when Mason asked her. It was something Aaron appreciated.

Mason turned to him "please can I go play daddy?" He asked.

"Let me clean your face and then yeah" Aaron said, already pulling out the baby wipes from Masons backpack. Mason squirmed as he cleaned up the sticky ice cream from his face. "Stay where I can see you!" He shouted as Mason ran off towards a group of kids.

Both Holly and Aaron watched him go.

"You're so good with him" Holly said "You've done such a good job with him".

Aaron shrugged not really knowing how to answer that.

"Thank you, Aaron" she said "thank you for letting me see him".

"Mason wanted to" Aaron told her.

"But you didn't have to say yes, so thank you"

Aaron turned to face her "you can't hurt him Holly" Aaron told her "that boy" he pointed towards were Mason was on the seesaw with a little red-haired girl, "that boy is the best little boy in the whole wide world. You can't hurt him. Please don’t hurt him"

Holly seemed slightly taken a back but she nodded "I won't, I love him Aaron I really do. I know I wasn’t there and I know I left without even telling you and I am so sorry but mum sent me photos of him, I printed them out carried them around with me all the time, I want to get to know him. I want him to know how much I love him".

"Just promise me Holly, promise me you won't hurt him"

Holly didn’t meet his eye at first, she looked down, then over to Mason before finally looking at Aaron "I promise".

*******

Robert couldn’t breathe. He'd done it! He'd actually done it! Was this a dream? This seemed like it was a dream, any minute now he was going to wake up back in his bed or on the couch or in his office, anywhere other than where he was right now.

His heart was beating so fast.

But he'd done it, he'd finally done it! Roberts world was a blur, everything was hazy but he pushed through that and straightened, he turned to face his sister who was staring at him and he said, more clearly, "I am bisexual. I like woman and I also like men".

"Robert. Why didn’t you tell me before?" She asked, voice soft.

"I- I couldn’t. I didn't know what you'd say, what you’d think"

"What I'd think? You thought I'd think differently of you because of you liking guys?" She asked and he was shocked to hear how she sounded hurt.

Robert nodded numbly.

"Aw Robert no. No I'd never do that. I love you. I don’t care who ya fancy, who you love. All I want is for you to be happy".

Robert felt something slide down his cheek. He lifted his hand to his face and it came away wet. He was crying.

"Oh Robert come here" Victoria said, she took the remaining steps towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Robert shrunk into her and he couldn’t stop the tears fall.

He couldn’t believe what he'd heard. His sister was ok with it. She hadn't looked down on him, turned her nose up at him. She accepted him and loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and feedback. I had so much fun writing this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

"How long have you known?" Victoria asked carefully setting down two cups of teas on the table. 

Victoria had stayed there with him, in the kitchen, holding him as he cried. Eventually she'd coaxed him into the kitchen, she left him for five minutes with a kiss on the head as she went to turn off the stove and make them tea. 

"Since I was a kid" Robert said, taking the tea. It was way too hot to drink but he needed something to hold, to keep his hands steady.

"All that time?"

Robert nodded. 

"Robert I am so sorry". 

Sorry? That was a surprise. Why was she sorry?

"W-what are you sorry for?" 

"For you feeling like you couldn’t tell me, for keeping this to yourself for so long".

"It wasn’t because of you, I was ... I was ashamed, I didn’t want anyone knowing, I tried to ignore it myself".

"Have you ever- have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Roberts mind went to Aaron. Why did it go to Aaron? Aaron wasn't his boyfriend. 

Robert shook his head "no, just ... flings and affairs" 

"But you're seeing a guy now? Like actually dating?"

A smile crossed over Roberts face, his cheeks stung from all his crying, "well we've only been on one date -"

"But you like him?" She smiled knowingly. 

Robert could feel himself blush "yeah. Like a lot. How did you know?" 

"Your smile, the way your eyes light up when you talk about him" she told him "why now?" 

"Why now what?"

"What made you want to tell me now? What made you step away from the flings and the affairs?"

"I've wanted to for a while now. I came back to the village to start over and that included telling you all the truth about me. My last relationship- I ruined it, I was in it for all the wrong reasons and I cheated on her. I was a horrible person. I didn't want to be that guy anymore" Robert swallowed, he tried not thinking about that time if he could help it, "plus the guy I've been seeing, he's been really supportive".

"Well I want to meet this guy" Robert was about to protest but Victoria carried on before he got a word in edge ways "when you're ready, obviously. I just want to meet the person that made my brother so happy"

Robert couldn’t meet her eyes, afraid he'd start crying again, instead he took a sip of his still too hot tea. 

"I'm proud of you, you know" Victoria said "and when you want to tell the others I'll be here"

"Thanks Vic"

"Did- did dad know?" 

Roberts blood ran cold. A simple question had him frozen and on edge. Did dad know? Yes, he knew. How could he not know after he found his son kissing another boy in an old barn. Robert could almost feel the bruises he'd gotten that night even now. 

He couldn’t tell his sister this though. She saw their dad as some sort of hero. She idolised him, everyone else too. Robert couldn’t be the one to tear that away from her. 

Instead he shrugged. 

"Well I think he'd be proud of you too" she said "are you going to tell Diane and Andy?"

No, he wouldn’t, Robert thought but still he stayed silent. 

"I- No. I can't. Not yet" Robert stammered out. 

Victoria nodded understandingly "They won't think any different of you, they'll still love you" 

He wanted this part of the conversation to be over. He'd told Victoria but he couldn’t tell Dianna and Andy yet.

"So how was it, your date?"

Robert smiled. This was a much better conversation. "Really good, I had a lot of fun". 

"Ahuh" Victoria said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in his direction. 

Robert burst out laughing and he really hoped Victoria didn’t notice the redness creeping up over his face. "Not like that" 

"Oh really?"

"Ok maybe a little like that".

Victoria joined him in laughing. "I'm glad you're happy Robert"

"Yeah, me too". 

*******

"I had lots of fun today dad" Mason said through a mouthful of pasta. 

"Don’t talk with your mouth open" Aaron scolded setting down a drink for them both "but I'm glad you had fun". 

Mason swallowed his pasta bolognaise before saying "can we see her again?"

"If that's what you want" Aaron said, eating his own dinner. 

"I do".

Aaron watched his son eat, his face, of course, getting covered in bolognaise. He couldn’t believe how grown up he was now. Today had gone well. Mason and Holly had gotten along great. Holly had been so good with him, pushing him on the swings, playing tag with him and helping him up the climbing frame. 

And Aaron had had fun too, surprisingly. 

Aaron was halfway through cleaning up for dinner when Chas came through. "Oh, you're back!" 

"Have been for ages" Aaron huffed wiping down Masons face. 

"Well I didn’t see you come in" Chas said, "so how'd it go?"

"It was fun, Holly pushed me on the swings and Daddy helped me on the monkey bars" Mason grinned "and daddy got me an ice-cream"

"Wow!"

"Why don’t you go play for a bit before your bath Mase?" Aaron said.

Chas and Aaron both watched as Mason left the room. Mason had barely vanished from view before Chas turned on Aaron "so how was it?"

Aaron rolled his eye "Mason just told you".

"Yeah but that kid loves everything except vegetables, how did it really go?"

"Fine mum, Mason had fun, Holly was great" 

"I still think this is a bad idea"

"Good job I didn’t ask for your opinion then isn't it".

Chas glared at him "I'm just saying Aaron, she left as soon as she gave birth to her baby, a baby who was sick!"

Aaron gripped the edge of the sink. He'd heard this so many times over the past week, and he couldn’t go over it all again. 

"You act like you didn't do the same thing!" Aaron growled back. 

Chas froze. Ok maybe that had been a bit harsh but still he was fed up of his mum being such a hypocrite.

"I- I didn’t leave you when you were lying in a hospital bed hooked up to tubes Aaron. I- you were with your dad you were safe and healthy and happy. I left for you own good"

Aaron snorted. His mum had no idea. 

"Look mum, I'm doing what's best for my son and that's him knowing his mum, him not feeling like his mum just abandoned him and never thought about him again. Holly was really good with him". 

"I want what's best for him too Aaron". 

"Then let him get to know his mum" Aaron said "and let me decide what's best for him".

"Fine" Chas gave in, holding up her hands in surrender, "why don't you go out front, grab a beer, I'll give Mason his bath". 

Aaron was about to protest but he realised he wasn’t going to win that argument, and he could definitely do with a beer.

 *******  

At six o'clock Robert walked into the pub with Vic on his arm. He wasn’t planning on staying, only walking his sister in for her shift but then he spotted Aaron sat across the bar in a booth. Robert ordered an orange juice and headed over. 

"Hey" he said and Aaron jumped, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

Aaron looked up and Robert tried to calm his heart when Aaron smiled, "no it's fine, I was proper in a world of my own, you sitting down?"

"If you don’t mind me barging in"

"Pft course not". 

"You went to see Holly today didn't you?"

Aaron nodded "yep. It went pretty well, don't know what I was so worried about"

"You were worried because you're a great dad"

"Thanks, I don’t wanna talk about that anymore though, I've just had an earful of my mum, how was your day?"

"Good." Robert said, "really good actually, I mean it was totally unexpected, I definitely didn't mean too but it just kind of came spilling out-"

"You're rambling Robert" Aaron smiled. 

"Right yeah" Robert leaned forward and told Aaron quietly "I told Victoria I was bisexual". 

Aarons eyes grew wide and he grinned, he looked so genuinely happy for Robert, "mate that's amazing! I'm so happy for you". 

"Yeah, it feels like there's so much weight off my shoulders" 

"I'm really happy for you mate"

"You know it's because of you, you know, you really helped me"

Aaron shrugged and his cheeks went red. 

"Either way well done, that's a big step" 

"And I didn’t beat anyone up" Robert joked "I did nearly stop breathing though".

"Well you did better than me" Aaron laughed "what did Vic say?"

"She was great"

"Anyways how's Mason?"

"He's good, he had fun today" Aaron said "he wants to see her again"

"That's good isnt it? You were scared they wouldn’t get on"

"No, yeah it's good, I'm just still worried Holly's gonna let him down, she says she back for good, that she's clean but she's said that before. She said she was clean while she was pregnant but she still used, it was part of the reason Mason was born early."

"He was a premature baby?" Robert remembered. 

Aaron nodded "he was so tiny, they had him on tubes and monitors for so long, he pulled through though, right little fighter"

"Just like his dad". 

Aaron scrunched up his shoulders and then he randomly started chuckling "why do our conversations always get so deep?" He asked "I feel like I know loads of your deep and dark secretes and you know mine but I don’t know your favourite food or anything".

Robert thought about that and realised it's true "ok let's play a game".

"A game?"

"Yeah, I was told today I've basically got one foot in the grave and I want to rebel against that by playing a game"

Aaron rolled his eyes "fine, what game?"

"Twenty questions" 

"Really?"

"Yes really, I'll go first" Robert said leaning forward "favourite food?"

"Bacon Cheese Burgers"

"Wow right off the bat, didn’t even have to think about it" Robert laughed.

"Course I don’t, what's your favourite food?"

"You can't just copy me!"

"I'm not! I want to know"

"It's my mums special chicken pie, now it's my turn and you can't copy me"

Aaron held his hands up "fine, fine"

"Favourite book?"

"I don’t read" 

"What!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, but I don’t know, I don't have the time and I get bored, that Harry Potter isn't too bad though I suppose". 

"I'm gonna pretend you didn’t say Harry Potter 'isn't too bad' and just be glad your four-year-old is introducing you to some culture".

"I'm guessing you're a nerd then"

"Rude" Robert accused "but yep, huge nerd". 

This had Aaron laughing, "wanna carry on this game outside?"

Robert agreed and they headed outside and started to walk around the village talking, following no set path, asking random questions. 

"Do you wanna go out with me again?" Aaron asked on one of his turns even though they'd passed twenty questions long ago.

"Definitely" 

"Wow that was quick" Aaron laughed "are you sure you don’t want to take a minute to think about it?" 

"Nope, I definitely want to go out with you again". 

Aaron smiled, showing his dimples "well then it's my turn to plan it next time".

"I can't wait"

"I- I kind of don’t know when because- well there's kind of a lot going on at the minute, and I totally get if you-"

"Aaron stop, I get it, you've got a lot going on, just let me know when you're free"

Aaron bit his lip "you're a great guy you know"

Robert scoffed. 

"I'm serious" Aaron cast his eyes around the place and they landed on the dark alley between two houses, he bit his lip "you wanna-?". 

Robert followed his line of sight. He put it together, dark alley, Aaron biting his lip, "don't you have to get home to Mason?" He asked. They'd been out for nearly an hour. 

"I can spare ten minutes" Aaron said. ==

Robert smiled and looked around, he took Aarons hand, it was rough from all the working at the scrapyard and garage and yet strangely soft and led him over to the alley.

Aarons lips were on Roberts as soon as they stepped into the shadows and once again it made Roberts mind short circuit and his legs turned to jelly. Aarons beard tickled Roberts chin. 

Time seemed to stop the whole time Aaron had Robert pushed against the old brick wall. 

"You're a really good kisser" Robert gasped, his voice thick and raspy. He mentally cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. That was such a weird thing to say. 

It made Aaron laugh though so maybe it was worth it "you're a really good kisser too". 

The two of them broke apart. Aaron ran his hands through over his head, fixing his gelled hair. 

"I gotta go" Aaron said "Masons got me reading to him every night before he goes to sleep". 

Robert nodded "text me?"

Aaron nodded and saluted with a laugh and turned to leave. He was a couple of feet away when he paused and spun on his heal. 

He pressed one last kiss to Roberts cheek before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapters in advance (it stops me from getting stressed) but the chapter I'm working on now is SO hard and SO annoying to write and it's just not working which is why this chapter took a little while for me to post.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron walked into the porta cabin whistling and spinning his keys around his fingers.

"Aye, aye somebody's happy" Adam called from where he had his feet up on the desk, cup of tea and a digestive biscuit in his hand. 

Aaron glared at Adam. Happy was not how he'd describe how he was currently feeling. He'd stayed up probably a little too late texting with Rob and then woke up at six in time to get dressed and wake Mason up, make his breakfast and get him to day-care on time and now he had a day filled with hauling rusty metal around to look forward too. 

"What you on about?" Aaron grouched, dropping his phone onto his desk and turning to make himself a tea.

"You're whistling"

"So?"

"So! The great grump Aaron Dingle doesn’t whistle unless he's happy. Is it this mystery lad you've been seeing?" 

Aaron froze. How did Adam know? He hadn't said anything to anyone. He knew Robert didn’t want it getting around, at least not until the rest of his family knew and Aaron didn’t want it to be blabbed around either. He didn’t need Mason finding out from some random person and he didn’t want everyone in his business. 

"I don’t know what you're banging on about" Aaron told Adam trying to act casual. 

Adam scoffed "don’t even try Aaron!" He stood from his chair and sat on his desk instead "I know you've been seeing someone for ages now, since our night out at least, I didn’t say anything though, figured you'd tell me eventually, considering I'm your best mate". 

"It's nothing" Aaron mumbled. But was it nothing? Was Robert nothing? The warm feeling in his chest whenever he was near Robert or even thought about him didn’t seem to think so. 

"Fine, fine, keep me in the dark, don’t tell me anything"

"There's nothing to tell"

Adam scoffed again "Aaron you've been happier than usual and you're always smiling at your phone, there's definitely something to tell".

"Wow so me being happy is me hiding something?"

"You're seeing someone. I'm your best friend you can't hide stuff like that from me. Who is it?" Adam gasped "is it the Doctor guy I set you up with?"=

Aaron wrinkled up his nose. Eww. Never. "Gross".

"Well who is it then? You never go out. Is it someone in the village?"

Crap, he was getting far too close. "Who? Jimmy?" Aaron scoffed.

Adam shivered "why would you even say that!"

"Well that's basically what you're saying, know anyone else in this village that likes blokes"

"Finn?"

"Why would _you_ say that!"

"Well you did it once"

"Yes once!" Aaron said with a laugh "after nearly half a bottle of vodka".

"Fine" Adam said "don’t tell me, I don’t care. But just know that my shoulder is here for you to cry on if it all goes to crap".

"Wow" Aaron raised his eyebrow at his best friend "thanks man". 

"Anytime, hey there's something I wanted to talk to you about".

"Besides being nosy?"

"Yes, Aaron besides being nosy, everything's going ok with Holly isn't it?"

What was this about? Adam knew everything was so far going okay. Holly and Mason had seen each other a whole bunch of times. Only yesterday Holly had gone over to the pub and watched Jurassic World with them both. 

Aaron nodded slowly.

"Got any plans for Halloween?" Adam asked. 

"What's this about Adam?"

"I was just thinking, maybe Holly could take him trick or treating and you could take you new boyfriend out".

"You think because I'm seeing someone I'm just going to ditch Mason?" Aaron asked finding himself getting angry at the insinuation. 

"First of all, I knew you were seeing someone" Adam pointed out triumphantly and Aaron wanted to swear "second, no of course I'm not saying that, I was just thinking it's a good opportunity for them two to bond, Holly's sticking around, what you going to do, shadow them both around forever?"

"It's only been a couple of weeks Adam". He didn’t know if he was ready to let Mason and Holly off on their own. Yes, Holly had been good with Mason but did Aaron trust her enough to leave Mason in her sole custody. 

"Yeah I know, and it's totally your choice, I'll be there too, just so you know". 

Aaron sighed, he would feel better even considering it if Adam would be there too "I'll think about it".

"That's all I ask, now come on we've got work to do". 

*******

Aaron hurt all over. Having his own business was great and everything but _god_ was it hard work. He wanted a boiling hot shower, something to eat and then to just climb into bed. 

Instead though he had to go and pick up Mason. It was late now and the church day care would be closing soon. Mason went to Hotten Nursery part time and the church daycare on those other days. He'd be starting Reception in September. 

"DAD!" Mason screamed running over to him and jumping into his arms. 

"Hi" Aaron greeted picking him up and spinning him, "how are you?"

"I'm ok, are we still going to get my Halloween costume tonight?" 

"I promised, didn’t I?"

Mason nodded "I think I want to be a zombie" he said as he collected up his belonging and Aaron signed him out, "or maybe a sketon".

"Sketon? You mean skeleton?"

"Yeah a sketon" Mason said and Aaron couldn’t help but smile at how cute his son was. 

"Sounds doable" Aaron agreed as he strapped Mason into the car and they headed off to buy a zombie skeleton costume.

*******

"Hey Mase, you've been having fun with Holly havent you?" Aaron asked as they drove, turning down the Disney CD Mason was currently obsessed with and made him play non-stop. 

"Yeah" Mason said "she's fun".

"Do you ever want to hang out with Holly by yourself?" 

"Without you?"

"Yeah without me." . 

Aaron saw Mason shrug "yeah" he said "but I'd miss you".

This made Aaron smile. 

"Why?" Mason asked. 

"Well Holly and Uncle Adam were wondering if you wanted to go trick or treating with them this year?"

 He'd been thinking over what Adam had proposed all afternoon. Weighing the good and the bad. The bad was that that he was wanted Mason all to himself, as selfish and unrealistic as that might be, and there was still the fear of Holly letting him down. The good however was that Mason deserved to have those memories, and he had a chance to have both his parents in his life. Holly deserved to see her soon too, and who knows maybe her forming a stronger relationship with Mason might help her come over her demons. Force her to grow up and take responsibility for her actions just like it had for Aaron

"Really!" He looked so happy and excited until he suddenly frowned "but what about you? I don’t want to leave you".

Wow his kid was killing him with all these feelings, "you won't be leaving me. You can do fun things with both of us. If you want to go trick or treating with Holly and Adam on the night-time then you can think of something for me and you to do in the daytime". 

Mason thought about the idea and then he smiled again "I like that idea daddy" he said "can me make Halloween cookies!"

Aaron let out a nervous laugh but agreed none the less. Out of everything he could have picked he chose baking! Looks like Aarons gonna have to buy Marlon a beer and ask for some tips. 

*******

Mason was tugging on Aarons hand as soon as they got out of the car not giving a care in the world about all the cars driving around. In the end Aaron decided it was easier to pick Mason up to stop him running off. 

"You can't run around in a busy car park Mason" Aaron told him.

"But I want to go see the Halloween stuff".

"Well you won't get to see any of the Halloween stuff if you get flattened by a car and turned into a Mason shaped pancake!"

Mason pouted but didn’t say anything else. He happily sat in the trolley and let Aaron push him around the supermarket, pointing out what type of chocolate bars or yogurts he wanted. Aaron was scanning the shelves for Masons preferred juice pouches when he heard Mason squeal. 

He spun around immediately. Mason was still sat in the trolley but now talking to a man who's back was to Aaron. Aaron took the few steps over "everything ok Mase?"

The mystery man turned and Aarons heart slowed, it was only Robert. But then his heart started up again because Robert was standing right there. 

"Aaron, hi" Robert greeted him with a smile. God that smile!

"Hey Robert" Aaron said trying to keep his heart beating normally.

"Mason was just telling me you guys are getting costumes?" 

"Mason is getting a costume, I am going nowhere near fancy dress again"

Robert let out a little laugh "shame".

Aaron blushed.

"Are you gonna get a costume too Robert?" Mason asked.

"Er no" Robert said "I'm not doing anything for Halloween"

"You're not going trick or treating?"

"Unfortunately, when you get to my age it's not socially acceptable to dress up and ask for sweets". 

Mason cocked his head "I don’t know what that means but it doesn’t sound very fun" he said "being your age sounds boring".

"It is" both Aaron and Robert agreed at the same time. 

"Can we go get my costume now please daddy?" 

Aaron rolled his eyes "fine".

"Can you come too Robert?"

"He might be busy Mason, you can't just force him into doing stuff".

"We need him dad" Mason said "you always say I look good".

"That’s 'cause you do!"

Mason levelled him with a deadpan look and it was scary how much he looked like Aaron "you have to say that, you're my dad" then he turned to Robert "please come Robert!"

"Sure" Robert agreed "and maybe we can convince your dad to get one too".

"Wow, you two are ganging up on me now?" Aaron asked. 

*******

Who knew shopping for a four-year-old Halloween costume could be so much fun?

Robert and Aaron hadn't stopped grinning and laughing since they walked into the Halloween aisle and saw Masons face light up. He got Aaron to take him out of the trolley so he could run up and down. He kept picking up random accessories, putting them on and doing impressions. 

Then he turned to his dad and Robert and he made them act things out too. Mason had somehow gotten Robert to wear a Frankenstein mask and Robert held his arms out in front as he slowly chased Mason up the aisle. 

"Ok I need a photo of this" Aaron chuckled digging out his phone. 

Robert crouched down and him and Mason posed for the photo. Robert pushed up his mask so he could pull his best scary face. Mason burst out into a fit of giggles as soon as the photo had been shot. 

"Have you decided what you want to dress up as yet?" Aaron asked as he tucked his phone into his back pocket.

"I want to be a sketon" Mason said bringing over the skeleton outfit "but I want to be a badass sketon".

"Oh really? A badass skeleton," Aaron asked, "and how do you be a badass skeleton?"

Mason disappeared for a second and then a second later was back with a huge machete. "And we can get some fake blood and put it on me and on the sword". 

"You'll be terrifying" Robert told him. 

Mason grinned. 

*******

It was dark by the time the three of them arrived back at the village. Mason happily skipped into the pub, machete in hand to show Chas and anyone else nearby. Aaron was left to carry everything inside on his own. 

"Want some help?" Robert asked jogging over to Aarons car. 

"No, I'm fine" Aaron said but Robert took a couple of bag anyways.

Aaron rolled his eyes but let Robert follow him through the back room. They dumped all the groceries onto the table. Aaron bit his lip "you got any plans on Saturday night?" 

Robert shot him a look, his lips curved upwards "I don’t know, do I?"

"Depends if you want to go watch a movie. Seven o'clock?"

Aaron looked over at both the doors of the living room making sure nobody was there and he stepped closer. Robert pulled at Aarons hoodie, "looks like I have plans then" and he leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!  
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	15. Chapter 15

Baking was going terrible.

Aaron didn’t know how to bake! He couldn't even cook! 

Last night he'd made an unannounced trip to Marlon's house and forced him to sit down with him while the kids played and give him a baking 101. Marlon had been appalled by Aarons lack of knowledge and handed him a Kids Baking book. 

Aaron had stayed up late flipping through it and researching recipes online. He hoped to god this worked and nobody got food poisoning.

Aaron set out all the ingredients and called Mason down. Mason stood on a chair so he could reach the counter. They got started and it got messy faster than even Aaron could expect. 

In less than ten minutes there was more egg shells in the batter then actual egg which instead was splattered all along the walls, the milk had gone all over and Aaron was covered head to toe in flour. Mason giggled the whole time as he mixed, Aaron had to mix it up again when Mason wasn’t looking. 

Next, they had the icing and the buttercream to make. Mason poured way too much food colouring into the icing making one neon orange and another neon green, it almost didn’t look safe to eat. The buttercream wasn’t much easier. The whole thing just wasn't working. 

The concept had been great. The biscuits were cut into circles and squares, the circular ones decorated to look like pumpkins and the squares like Frankenstein faces. The muffins were red velvet with black buttercream icing with jelly worms on top. 

The outcome however was shit. Honestly the scariest thing about them was the idea of eating them. But Mason had had fun and that's all that really mattered. 

"Can I try one daddy?" Mason asked as Aaron set them on the side. 

"They're a bit hot" Aaron told him "so how about we just leave them here to cool down while you go get a shower and get changed and then you can go give one to Marlon too".

"Ok" Mason shrugged but he did have a frown on his face. 

Mason happily bathed and splashed around and then spent ten minutes running around butt naked up and down the hallway in a fit of giggles while Aaron got out his costume. It took forever to get him to stay still for a couple of seconds just to dry him off and cover him in baby powder. 

Mason put up a fight when Aaron told him had to wear a long-sleeved t-shirt under his costume. Aaron promised him he could wear a dark black on that by the time the sun had gone down nobody would even notice. He'd pouted but gave in with a heavy sigh.

"I hope you're gonna let me share some of your sweets" 

"Maybe". Mason was still sulking.

"Maybe?" Aaron asked, he reached out and started tickling Mason "Maybe!"

Mason fell back onto the bed giggling, "ok" he managed "I'll give you some of my sweets".

"Wow" Aaron sat back "thank you".

"What are you doing tonight? Are you going out with Robert again?"

Aaron paused and looked at Mason. Was his son suddenly psychic?

"Yeah"

"I like Robert" Mason said, "do you like Robert?"

Aaron was confused, where was this coming from?

"I do"

"Do you like Robert like Uncle Adam likes Auntie Ick?" Mason asked. 

Aaron froze and stared at Mason, "why are you asking?"

"You kissed Robert". 

Aaron felt his eyes go wide and he couldn’t speak. He really liked Robert and he definitely liked kissing him but it was only their second date. A small part of him wanted this thing with Robert to turn into something more but he wasn’t naïve to think that it definitely would and he wasn’t about to spill all of this to his four-year-old. 

Sure, if things did progress with Robert he was going to tell Mason eventually, explain things, but he didn’t think it'd be so soon and he definitely didn't think it'd be because Mason had seen them. 

"W-when?"

Mason shrugged "the other day, after shopping". 

"And erm-" Aaron didn't know what to say, what was he supposed to say?

"Gracie Keller at nursery has two mummies you know"

Aaron really was freaking out now. "Oh really?"

Mason only nodded and then they just looked at each other. Eventually Mason spoke again "can I put my sketon on now dad, it's a bit cold"

Aaron looked at Mason and realised he was only in his socks, underpants and long-sleeved t-shirt. 

Aarons mind was still messed up and foggy but he managed to pull himself together enough to help Mason into his costume and zip him up and send him off to find his machete he'd somehow lost already. 

Aaron sat there on Masons small bed still in shock. Mason liked Robert. He didn’t care about him and Robert kissing. And apparently Gracie Keller at nursery has two mums. 

Did Mason just give Aaron and Robert the four-year-old version of the seal of approval? 

*******

"Come on just pick one already" Robert pleaded "put me out of my misery".

Victoria scoffed from where she sat crossed legged on the couch next to him, magazines spread everywhere. "This is my wedding we're talking about Robert, it needs to be perfect".

"Then why can't your _fiancé_ help pick out the flower arrangements?" 

His sister rolled her eyes "don’t say it like that, you like Adam, you did give him your permission remember

"I gave him my permission because you're an adult with your own brain and free will not my object, doesn't mean I don’t think you can't do better" he sulked scanning the pictures of the flowers "if I'm a part of this I better be part of the cake choosing part too".

"Not if you're going to complain like you are now".

"I'm complaining 'cause you dragged me into this against my will, cake however, that's a whole other story". 

"Well it's not like you were doing anything interesting, I saved you from a mound of paperwork". 

"I wanted to get it done" Robert sulked. 

"Do it tonight, just make sure you give the kids some sweets if they come knocking"

"I can't tonight I have plans" Robert said before he could think.

Victoria spun around to him "you have plans?" 

Robert sighed "yes Vic I have plans".

His sister gasped "with mystery man! Oh my god is this another date!" She looked so excited "when and where?"

"Tonight. Seven. I think we're going to see a movie".

Victoria pushed aside all her wedding planning folders and stood.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked looking at her like she was crazy. 

"It's four o'clock, we need to get you ready".

"It's not going to take me three hours to get dressed Victoria". 

"No but it is going to take us three hours to pick you out a suitable outfit, for you to get showered and then in payment for me helping you, you can help me with my Halloween makeup". 

Robert didn’t even have the chance to fight against it before Victoria was shouting at him to get a move on.

*******

Ok maybe Victoria was a genius, Robert thought as he looked in the mirror, he looked great. 

Victoria had forced him into about ten outfits before finally deeming one acceptable. Skinny jeans, a washed out blue sweater, brown suede boots and long grey coat was the final choice. It had sent Victoria babbling about how he looked so 'cute' and how it was the perfect casual date outfit. 

Robert had then spent half an hour painstakingly applying creepy zombie makeup to Victoria's face and then eating crisps on her bed while she did her hair and kept badgering him about who his date was. Robert didn’t mind too much, it wasn’t mean spirited and he found all her completely wrong answers amusing. 

Roberts hands were sweaty as he made his way over to The Woolpack with Victoria.

"Are you picking mystery man up or is he the one whisking you away this time?" Victoria asked. 

Robert had to think of a lie quickly. "Er we're both meeting at the cinema" he lied. In reality they were going to take Aarons car but if he said this to Victoria she'd put two and two together and he couldn’t put up with that right now.

The pub was decorated for the occasion, he noticed as they walked in. Banners and balloons all over the place. He didn’t notice however, Mason, who was hiding around the corner near the door. Robert nearly had a heart attack when a small figure dressed head to toe in black with a very real looking weapon jumped out. 

Robert only realised who it was when from behind the mask Mason started laughing. Mason pushed up his mask and he was beaming; his blue eyes shining. "Did I scare you Robert?"

"Yeah" Robert let out "big time".

Aaron came out a second later and Mason went running over to him "daddy I scared Robert! He screamed and everything". 

"Did you?" Aaron smiled at him "that's cause you're so scary". 

Robert ordered them all a round of drinks and they got settled on a table while Mason carried on scaring the customers. 

"How you holding up?" Victoria asked Aaron "with Holly I mean and her taking Mason for the night".

"I'm shitting myself" Aaron admitted "but she's been good with him ever since she showed up, I've got no reason to say no and Mason wants it, besides you and Adam are going to be there". 

"Adam said something about you seeing someone?" Victoria asked making Aaron roll his eyes at the way Victoria gave a suggestive wink. 

When Robert brought over a blue WKD for Victoria and two cokes for him and Aaron Victoria said "my big bro over here's got a date too, the guy sounds like a right catch". 

A small smirk made its way across Aarons face.

Suddenly Victoria froze and all colour drained from her face she turned to Robert, "Robert I am so sorry".

Robert immediately reassured her, part of him was very anxious and the thought 'did anybody else hear?' whirled around his mind but nobody seemed to and his sister looked so guilty and like she was going to throw up. "Vic it's fine" he said, hand on her shoulder "he knows". 

Victoria let out a sigh of relief "god that was so stupid of me, I promise I won't ever even mention your dating life agai- … hang on-" she turned back to face Aaron "you know?!"

Aaron only sipped his drink. 

"I told him, actually he was one of the first people I told" Robert said. 

Victoria looked between the two of them almost suspiciously then she shrugged "too bad you two are seeing other people" she said "you two would make a cute couple". 

Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert had to fight the urge to snicker. The conversation quickly changed and everything was going nicely until Holly and Adam walked through the front door. 

Holly wasn't dressed up, she was wearing dark leggings, and oversized hoodie with her converse and a puffy coat. Adam however wore a terrifying clown mask. The siblings immediately joined them at the table. Mason came barrelling through and suddenly stopped when saw Adam, he pulled off his own mask and started crying.

Aaron was there in a second "it's ok Mase" he said "it's uncle Adam, he's no scarier than normal" he adds "to be honest he looks better than usual". Aaron shot Adam a glare over his shoulder to make him lift up the mask. 

"See he's scarier without it!" Aaron said pretending to be scared. This made Mason laugh. Aaron pulled up his sleeve and used it to wipe away Masons tears "see it's all better now, go show him and Holly your sword, that'll scare them both". 

Mason seemed to cheer up after that. It was ten minutes later before Mason started bugging them, asking when they could get going.

"Do you wanna go and get a plastic bag off Charity to put your sweets in Mase?" Aaron said hopefully giving him chance to speak to Holly quickly. 

"Actually, I have something for you" Holly said and she pulled out something bright orange from her pocket. She handed it over to Mason. "It’s a bag for all your sweets" she explained. Mason uncurled it so he could show everyone the bright orange tote bag with a cute ghost on the front. 

"What do you say Mason?" Aaron asked. 

"Thank you Holly" he beamed. 

"Right come on then guys, let's get going or the good stuff 'll be gone" Adam piped up.

Mason ran over to Aaron and gave him a big hug "Love you".

"I love you too" Aaron told him giving him a kiss "be a good boy".

"I will, I promise".

"And bring me back loads of sweets". 

Aaron walked them out and grabbed Holly on the walk out "you all have my number, call me if anything happens, erm … if he gives you attitude make sure to point it out he's got a high probability of being a bratty teenager what with me and you as parents" Aaron joked making Holly laugh too "please keep an eye on him, and no matter how much he begs don’t let him eat too many sweets because then he won't sleep and he'll be all sulky tomorrow". 

He realised he was rambling but he was a nervous wreck. 

"Call, no attitude, watch him and don’t let him eat too many sweets" Holly said grinning, "I got this Aaron don't worry, I'll look after him". 

Aaron wasn’t feeling all that good about this but he shook it off as his own nerves. There was something off about her and the way she was acting. She was probably nervous too. But Aaron also grabbed a hold of Adam too, as soon as Holly was walking in front with Mason and Vic.

"Keep an eye on them" he asked "I think Holly's nervous". 

"You're the one who's nervous dude, it'll be fine, we're gonna have loads of fun" Adam patted him on the back reassuringly and then he was off. 

Aaron just stood there not knowing what to do with himself. Why was he feeling so sad?

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked from behind him.

Aaron whirled around to see Robert there. "Honestly? No". He let his shoulders drop. "I'm terrified, I feel like there's a giant hole in my heart". 

"We can reschedule if you like" Robert asked softly.

Aaron thought about it for a second but decided against it. No, he wanted to go out with Robert. "No, no I don’t wanna reschedule, as distractions go you're a good one".

Robert laughed "I think that's the best compliment anyone's given me". 

"We should get going, the movie starts soon and I'm gonna be a super nice date and buy you popcorn".

"Oh my!" Robert raised a hand to his heart "Aaron Dingle, such a gentleman". 

The two of them headed over to Aarons car laughing. 

*******

"What's the name of this movie again?" Robert asked, giant bucket of popcorn in hand, as they took their seats.

Aaron couldn’t even repeat the absolutely terrible title of the only movie that wasn’t aimed at kids showing in Leeds. Instead he only burst out laughing and shook his head. 

"God I haven't took a date to the movies since I was like fourteen" Aaron mumbled as the lights went down and the trailers started. 

"Oh really?"

"I was dating a girl, movies were easy date ideas and I'd always pick really good movies so you know … we didn't have to talk or do anything that normal teenagers do at the back of cinemas cause I'd make sure we got there late and they were all filled up". 

"Oh really?" Robert repeated this time louder and more sarcastic and with a laugh. He looked around "and is that still your tactic all these years later?"

"No this is just me being very unoriginal." Aaron said "And I'll point out that this is the worst possible movie that nobody in their right mind would want to see and that we're in the back row with nobody else around". 

"Hmm" Robert said "I like the way you think". 

The movie hadn't even started before they were making out. 

Robert pulled away for a breath after who knows how long of kissing "we could have done this without paying a tenner each just to walk through the door". 

"But would there be popcorn?" Aaron asked reaching over to where Robert had thrown the box as soon as things started heating up. 

"Fair enough" Robert shrugged, a smile playing on his lips that didn’t disappear even when Aaron leaned in again. 

*******

"Hang on" Aaron whispered breaking away from Robert and grabbed for his phone that was in his hoodie pocket and had started to vibrate.

He'd been breaking apart his and Roberts make out session religiously to check to see if Adam or Holly had texted. All he'd gotten though was a photo of Adam and Mason walking side by side, hand in hand from Victoria.

Robert wondered if this would have been a mood killer for somebody. Maybe once upon a time it would have been for him too. His ex had had a kid and he couldn’t stand the boy. Robert had tried but the kid had been a teenager and a spoilt one at that, he'd had everyone wrapped around his little finger and was always getting in the way.

With Aaron though his love for Mason was one of his many attractions. Robert had happily taken the breaks to make his way through the forgotten popcorn. 

Aaron put the phone to his ear and Robert watched him. Well admired was a better way to describe what he was doing. Robert creepily watching Aaron is how he noticed all the colour drain from Aarons face.

The phone dropped from his hand. 

"Aaron what's the matter?" Robert asked, immediately worried. 

Aaron stood, collecting up his coat and phone, "I need to go, I- I need to get to the hospital" he muttered.

"Aaron. Breath" Robert said "what happened?"

"It's Mason" Aarons voice was barely a whisper "there- there was an accident. He's in the hospital". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I literally was stuck for half an hour deciding on robters outfit because I doubt 24 year old him would be into floral shirts just yet)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron remembered nothing about the drive to the hospital. The whole thing was a blur as he sat in the passenger seat, barely breathing and thinking only of the worse. 

He couldn’t get the image of Mason out of his head. Masons smile, Masons laugh. But then his thoughts turned more sinister. He pictured Mason laying on an operating table, eyes closed and face white. He saw his precious son lifeless and bleeding. 

Aaron wanted to be sick. He wanted to scream. He wanted none of this to be real. 

Robert skidded into the hospital car park and Aaron was out before the car had fully stopped. He barely registered where he was heading, he just ran towards the entrance. 

"My son" he said through gritted teeth to the receptionist "Mason Dingle where is he? He was in an accident, where is he?"

The woman barely even looked up, she held up one finger and said "just one second sir and I'll be right with you".

Aaron didn’t have just one second. He slammed his fist down hard. "Mason Dingle, he's four, where is he?"

The woman jumped back at the harshness of his voice but Aaron didn’t care. Couldn’t care. He couldn’t do anything but worry about his son. She shot him a glare before telling him he was admitted twenty minutes ago and was heading up to surgery.

Aaron was about to demand more answers when he heard someone call his name. Aaron whirled around to see Adam, pale faced, rushing over to him. Aaron met him half way "what the hell happened?"

"I-I don’t know" Adam said, voice shaking "I left them alone for five minutes! Five minutes Aaron I swear-"

"What. Happened. To my son?" Aaron growled. 

Adam paled even more, a tear appeared at the corner of his eye "I had to go back home, I forgot my phone and Vic had been called into work. I was gone five minutes! I thought they'd be fine. She seemed fine with him they were gonna hit a couple more houses and-" Adam let out a sob "when I got there, Holly was talking to this random guy and suddenly there was this big crash and Mason was lying in the road and he was-"

Aaron couldn’t wrap his mind around all of this. He couldn’t believe it. 

"Where's Holly?" He managed to say. 

Adam wiped away his tears but more kept coming, he pointed across the hall to were Holly was pacing up and down, muttering to herself, shaking. Aaron was there in just a couple of steps and before Holly could say a word Aaron had grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, not caring how hard. 

"This is your fault" he spat, inches away from her face "you said you'd look after him! You promised!" 

"A-Aaron I.." she stammered. 

"What was more important than our son!" He yelled "hmm? What made you let him run of into the road Holly!" 

Holly burst out into tears. 

Aaron leant in even closer, "if something happens to him- if he doesn’t get better I swear to God Holly I will kill you" he whispered and he meant every word. If Mason … if Mason didn’t make it, nothing and nobody would be able to stop him. 

Aaron felt hands pulling him away. "Aaron. Aaron!" It was Robert "Aaron the doctor's here" he said softly. 

Robert gently pulled Aaron back by the shoulder and guided him to where the doctor stood. "Mr Dingle?" He asked.

"Yeah, where's Mason?"

"Mason is currently in surgery, he has a broken arm and sustained a head wound"

"W-well that doesn’t sound so bad, why the hell is he in surgery?"

The doctor sighed "the impact of the hit also broke a few of his ribs, a fragment of his rib has travelled and punctured something which is causing him to bleed internally. The surgeons are with him now and doing everything they can". 

"And he's going to be ok? He's going to be fine yeah?" Aaron asked. Pleaded. 

The doctor bowed his head "I'm sorry, it's too early to say". 

*******

Robert held onto Aaron as the doctor walked away. It was like Aarons soul had disappeared and all was left was this shell of himself. His eyes were wide but lifeless, his face blank. 

"It's going to be okay" Robert told him quietly, tightening his grip on his shoulder "he's a tough lad, remember, just like you". 

Aaron turned to him "it's not ok" he said, voice barley a whisper "this will never be ok".

Robert looked around, he saw Holly over in the corner still pacing with Adam right next to her staring at the automatic doors, neither were looking at them. Robert took Aaron hand and guided him away into an abandoned hallway. 

As soon as they were through Robert pulled Aaron close against his chest. He felt Aaron sag against him. 

Aaron rested his forehead against Roberts chest and his shoulders rose and dropped in silent sobs. Robert stood still, not wanting to spook Aaron as he rested a hand on Aarons back and rubbed up and down letting him get it all out.

"I should have stayed with him" Aaron mumbled against Robert, "something was off with Holly, I knew it, but I thought she was just nervous and I was overreacting".

"None of this is your fault Aaron".

"Yes, it is. I know what he's like, no matter how many times I tell him to be careful he runs off, I should have warned her about that".

"No Aaron this is not your fault. You hear me? All kids run off, wander away, it's the responsibility of whoever is looking after the kid to know that and watch them."

Aaron didn’t look so sure about Roberts reasoning but he nodded either way. With one last sniff he stepped away from Robert and used his sleeve to wipe away his tears. His cheeks were red and puffy.

Robert caught Aarons bloodshot eye "you've had your cry now, you've got it all out. It's time to stay strong for Mason. He's gonna come through this Aaron, you've got to believe it, but you flipping out at people no matter how much you want to isn't going to help right now. Save that for later". 

Aaron nodded. He knew this. He knew he couldn’t afford to lose his temper again like how he'd done with Holly. No matter how much he wanted to punch someone, being carted away in handcuffs wasn’t going to help. 

*******

As Aaron and Robert headed back into the main waiting area they saw a few new arrivals. Cain and Moira were stood talking with Adam. Moira was wiping away a tear and although Cain looked as sturdy and emotionless as possible, Aaron could see the fear in his uncles' eyes. 

Cain wrapped an arm around his nephews' shoulders and pulled him close "what did the doctor say?"

"He's in surgery" Aaron said, voice void of emotion, "he's got broken or fractured ribs or something and part of it broke off and he's bleeding internally".

"God!" Moira cried "how did this even happen?"

"That's what we'd like to know, too" came a loud voice from behind. They all turned to see two police officers standing behind them. 

"We're looking for the parents of Mason Patrick Dingle" said the second officer.

Aaron stepped forward "that's me". 

"We’d like to know what happened this evening".

"Where you with your son when the accident occurred?" Asked the first officer, the shorter of the two who had dark blue eyes and a shiny bald head. 

"Er no I wasn’t, he was with his mum" Aaron said trying to keep his calm. Dingles and the police didn’t have a very good track record and this was the last thing he needed, "it's the first time they've been together alone, she's only recently come back in his life".

Instead Adam gave a brief run down of what he saw. Aaron pinched the skin on his hand the whole time. He needed to feel the pain, needed it to ground him. 

"What's your name?" The cop asked sternly while the other, the younger one with curly black hair flipped over a notepad. 

"Aaron Dingle".

"And the mother. Where is she now?" 

Aaron turned to show them where Holly sat but she was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her since he'd gotten back. He turned to Adam. "Where'd she go?"

Adam scanned the other hospital occupants "I- I don’t know, she said she was going to the toilet, that was ages ago". Adam took out his phone and tried to ring his sister but she didn't pick up. 

"We're going to need to talk to her down at the station, take her statement, but as it stands now she's facing some very serious charges". 

The police officers hung around a little longer, collecting more information, they took a photo of Holly from Moira so they could begin circulating it around the other cops. As soon as they were gone Moira broke down. 

"This is all my fault" she said "I should never have- this is my fault". 

"What happened Moira?" Aaron asked, watching her. 

"I- I found something in Hollys room a couple of days ago" she sniffed.

"Drugs?" Aaron guessed. He knew even before Moira nodded in confirmation that he was right. He'd been suspecting it, he just hadn't wanted to believe it. 

"A baggie of pills. I flushed them down the toilet and confronted her. She said it was just a onetime thing. That she was stressed about trying to find a job and overwhelmed. She promised me, swore on her life that was her only stash, that she wouldn’t do it again".

"You knew she wasn’t clean and you still let her go out with Mason tonight! You knew and you didn’t even tell me!" Aaron was fuming. 

He was mad at Moira for not saying something. Mad at Holly for not watching Mason, for choosing drugs over her own son. But mostly he was mad at himself. No matter what Robert said, he still saw this as his fault. He should never have agreed to letting Mason and Holly go off without him, he should have realised sooner what was going on with Holly. The signs that she was on something were so obvious when he looked back to just a few hours ago. 

"This isn't the time or the place" Cain piped up, stepping in between his nephew and his wife, "and this isn't either of your faults, you hear me. She's the one who was drugged up when he was supposed to be looking after her kid" 

Adam swore, running his hands over his puffy pale face "what the hell was she thinking?"

"That doesn’t matter right now, what matters right now is us staying strong" Cain said "I'm gonna go call the others, let them know what's going on". 

Aaron didn’t say a word. Instead he turned and went to wait in a chair. 

He didn’t move when members of his family started showing up for support. He barely even registered which of the Dingle clan had come. He didn’t move as Robert sat down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. He didn’t move until, finally, after two hours, he saw the doctor moving towards them. 

"How is he?" Aaron asked before the poor doctor could get a word out.

"Mason is out of surgery and he's doing well". Relief washed through Aaron, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He barely heard the medical blubber the doctor was sprouting off about Masons surgery, but he clung to his last words "I can take you to go see him". 

"Yes! Yes please".

The doctor looked behind Aaron at the large group of Dingles, "only two at a time though I'm afraid". 

Aaron turned to them and told them he was going alone, they could head home. He didn’t expect them all to go,  they were all too stubborn for their own good, especially his mum, but he wanted to be alone with his son right now. He didn't need them all hanging around. 

Aaron was shaking as the doctor lead him through upstairs and through hallways until they finally stopped at a room. Aaron stepped inside and held his breath as he saw Mason.

He looked so pale. So small. He laid there on the bed, hooked up to a machine with a drip in his tiny hand and his arm covered in a big cast, his face bruised and cut.

"He should be waking up soon" the doctor informed him "he'll be groggy, he may be in pain but we are giving him something to help with that".

Aaron nodded as he made his way to the armchair next to the bed, "how long till I can take him home?" He asked. Aaron hated seeing Mason liked this, it made him feel sick and his mind went straight back to when he was born and how he'd been stuck in the hospital hooked up to machines for weeks. 

"A couple of days, we need to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t get an infection and we also need to run some more tests on his head, he'll need a brain scan as soon as he's stable enough, but if everything goes to plan he should be out soon enough". 

"Thank you doctor" Aaron said, taking Masons hand in his own "thank you so much". He didn’t have the words to convey how thankful he was, how grateful. 

The doctor nodded and quietly excused himself. When he rounded the corner and Aaron was sure nobody was near he watched Mason. He leaned over to sweep his dark brown curls, so much like his own, out of Masons face. He ran his finger over Masons cheeks which were finally getting a little colour back to them. 

"I promise you I will never let anything like this happen to you ever again" Aaron whispered "I am so sorry I didn’t protect you. I don’t know what I would do without you Mase. I love you so much". 

Aaron stood and pressed a kiss to Masons forehead. 

"D-daddy?" Came a small, quiet voice. 

Aaron pulled back. He locked eyes with ones so much like his own and he couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek. "I'm here. I'm here". 

"What happened?" His voice was scratchy. 

"You were in an accident, you're in the hospital now" Aaron explained softly, "you're going to be fine, the doctors fixed you all up like magic". 

"Like Harry Potter?"

Another tear fell "yeah. Yeah just like Harry Potter. But magic has side effects sometimes, you might be a bit sore for a while ok, and you're going to have to wear a cast on your arm for a bit too, to make your arm better".

Mason didn’t say anything, his eyes kept fluttering open and shut. "Why are you crying?" He eventually asked slowly.

Aaron hadn't realised how many tears had leaked from his eyes until Mason had said, "I'm just so happy you're ok" he said "I love you so much Mason"

"I love you too daddy". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh this is so late going up and I'm sorry. I literally stayed up till 1am writing last night to get this up on time.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	17. Chapter 17

Masons first word had been _car_. 

Aaron had been stood ironing at the time, it was a new skill he'd been forced to learn since Masons birth. Paddy and Rhona, who he'd been living with at the time, had told him if he was old enough to reproduce he was old enough to do basic housework.

Mason had been sat in his high chair eating a smashed-up banana that Aaron wasn't looking forward to cleaning up when suddenly all he heard was "ca-".

He took no notice at first, Mason babbled all the time, but he heard the sound again and again. After the first few _ca's_ Aaron put the iron down and headed over to Mason, cloth in hand.

"What’s up Mase, was that banana nice?" He asked. Him having a conversation with the baby wasn’t unusual even though Mason only replied with strange noises or burps. 

"Ca" Mason said again. 

"Oh really?" Aaron answered. 

"Ca!" Mason screamed again this time louder and more aggressively. 

He started crying then, crying and repeating his new word over and over. Aaron froze. Why was he crying? He'd been fed and changed and had only been up from his nap for an hour! Even after ten months he found himself feeling like a deer in headlights. 

He picked Mason up into his arms, rubbing his back and gently bouncing him but still he cried and screamed. 

"CA!" He wailed again and finally Aaron saw it. A plastic multicoloured toy car, the unrealistic ones with the weird looking eyes and smiles, sitting on the counter dead opposite where Mason had been sat. 

Aaron grabbed it and wiggled it in front of Masons face. Mason stopped crying immediately. His eyes went wide as he focused on the car, and his sobs turned into hiccups as he grabbed for the toy. Aaron handed it to him and a wave of relief rushed over him when Mason took it happily. 

"Ca" he giggled. 

It took far too long for Aaron to see the connection. He'd said a word. His little boy had just said his first word! Aaron couldn’t believe it. Aaron went around for weeks after that, showing off and bragging about his genius son to anyone and everyone. He was so proud! 

Aaron didn’t know why that memory in particular was playing on a loop inside his brain as he sat, where he'd sat all night, next to Masons bed, holding his small hand. Aaron had stayed there all night, too terrified at what could happen if he took his eye of Mason for one second. 

He pulled himself out of the memories, the only things that had kept him sane last night and looked over at the clock. It read 8:12. Mason was booked in for a head scan at nine. The nurse would no doubt be coming in soon too, to wake Mason up, just like they'd done every couple of hours through the night, making sure Mason didn’t have a concussion. 

As soon as Aaron was back and focused on the real world he realised how desperately he needed to use the toilet and also how bad he smelt and felt. His back was sore from how he was sat, his mouth dry. But still he didn’t move. 

He didn’t know how long had passed with him staring off into space, when he heard a knock at the door. Aaron looked up, expecting to see the nurse or doctor but was very surprised to see Robert Sugden standing there, coffee cups, a balloon and plastic bag in hand. 

"Hey" he said sheepishly from where he stood, "is this a bad time? I can come back, or not, I just came to drop some things off". 

Aaron sat up straighter, ignoring the worrisome noises coming from his spine "no come in". 

Robert looked around the small room "is nobody else here?"

Aaron shook his head "I kind of lied to my family and told them Mason wasn’t allowed to see anyone yet, I know mum would be down here 24/7 if not, I can't be done with that right now. You got home ok, last night?" Aaron asked, remembering it was his car they'd taken. 

He wasn’t about to apologise for leaving Robert to fend for himself and he knew if he did, even out of politeness Robert would send him a 'shut up stupid' look.

"Yeah, I drove Adam back, he was too much of a wreck to drive last night" Robert told him, "he feels really bad". 

"Good" Aaron said through gritted teeth. He was mad at Adam. Aaron had asked Adam to watch them, to look after them and yet his son was lying there black and blue with stiches holding his skin together. Right now, all he saw was red.

Robert didn’t try telling him not to be mad at Adam, instead he changed the subject "I got you a coffee, figured you’d need it". He handed over one of the takeaway cups and Aaron took it gratefully "I don’t know what you normally get but I figured a black coffee was the safest option". 

"Thanks" Aaron said. 

Robert looked at Mason "how is he?"

"Exhausted, sore and wanting to go home, apparently this place smells funny and it's too noisy". 

"Did the doctors say when he can be discharged?"

Aaron sighed "he's got a CT soon, depending on that he should be home in a couple of days once they've made sure his surgery went ok and doesn't have an infection".

"And how are you doing?" Robert asked, he was watching Aaron now and Aaron suddenly realised how much of a mess he must look with his messed-up hair, the bags under his eyes and the terrible odour coming from his arm pits.

"Fine" he said simply.

"Liar". 

"Is that your way of saying I look terrible?" 

"Yep" Robert said with a small smile. 

Aaron let out a low chuckle "thanks". 

"I mean terrible in a totally hot and handsome wa- ah screw it I'm not even convincing myself" Robert said with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Aaron barked out another quick laugh and muttered "cheeky git". 

"I brought some stuff for Mason" Robert said, he pulled the giant Transformer shaped balloon closer "I did try looking for anything dinosaur related but it was either this or SpongeBob and I made the decision purely because I used to love this show as a kid and I'm only slightly ashamed at confessing I like the movies too".

Aaron was about to speak but Robert wasn't finished "- and here's some old dinosaur figures I totally forgot I had as a kid" he took out a whole array of dinosaur figurines from the bag and set them up along the table that stood at the end of the bed.

"Tha-that's really nice of you, thanks". 

Robert shrugged "it's nothing, I got my tonsils out as a kid and I hated being stuck in the hospital looking at the same boring four walls all day, at least he'll have something to play with".

Robert looked down at his watch "right well I best be off, I've somehow being conned into bringing dessert for a family dinner I don’t even want to go to" he looked up at Aaron "you can always text me if you need to, or call, if things get too much and you just need to rant or whatever". 

"Thank you" Aaron said "and thanks for last night too, for the probably illegal driving and letting my tears ruin your jumper". 

Robert smiled again and then he's gone. 

*******

Roberts hands shook as he pulled into the village. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. But after everything that went down with Mason he was realising life was fucking short and he needed to get this over with or risk taking it to the grave. 

That didn’t mean he didn't do everything in his power to spend as long as humanly possible in town once he'd left the hospital. 

Robert had taken the long and scenic route to get there. Then he'd stopped in the most random shops just because and then he'd gone to five different versions of the same too expensive supermarkets in search for the best dessert. And of course, after all of that he'd had to make a stop at some hipster coffee house where he sat for an hour playing candy crush and dreading the inevitable. 

But now he'd arrived back in the village and was making his way to the pub, a three-chocolate cheesecake in his shaking hands. He heard the sounds of everyone inside and realised he was late. Dianne, Andy and Victoria were already in there. 

"Starting the party without me?" He asked trying to be light-hearted and funny but his voice shook too much. 

"About time you got here" Andy mumbled, giving Robert the stink eye. 

Robert stared him down but smiled friendly "I brought cake" he said lifting it up to show.

"Robert!" Dianne greeted him with a smile and hug.

Robert looked around for his sister and he spots her sat on the couch staring at nothing. He shoved the cake into Andy's hand and rushed over to his sister. He sat down gently next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. 

Victoria turned to him and nodded numbly "I'm fine" she sniffed. 

It was glaringly clear she wasn't so Robert pulled her close against him and rubbed her back. "This is all so messed up, Adam didn't sleep at all last night, I've never seen him like this". 

Robert knew how Adam spent his night. Robert had taken himself up to the loft to go looking for his old dinosaur toys for Mason and he'd heard Vic comforting Adam while he cried and tried over and over to contact his missing sister. 

"Where’s Adam now?" 

"Work. It's something to keep his mind off everything". 

"Masons ok you know, he should be out of there soon enough".

Victoria looked up at him "how do you know?"

Robert froze, "I er .. texted him this morning asking if everything was ok".

His sister scrunched up her face and he'd seen that look on her face enough times to know her mind was racing with questions and speculations "Adam said you were at the hospital last night, says you got there with Aaron". 

What was he supposed to say to that! He opened and closed his mouth over and over like a fish stuck in a tiny bowl until thankfully Dianne called that dinner was ready. 

Robert leaped up and skidded over to the table. Victoria eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as she sat next to him and they all started eating and Dianne started talking about the messed-up liquor order she'd had to sort out this morning. 

They were about halfway through dinner when the attention turned to him. Robert had barely eaten anything, not even his Yorkshire pudding, the holy grail of all roast dinners, too terrified of what he was about to do. 

"So how are you doing Robert? How's village life treating you?" Dianne asked happily. 

"Good" Robert managed, his voice sounded strange to his own ears. "Work's good. Life's good". 

Dianne noticed his edginess "is everything ok Robert? You seem a bit off today hon". 

"I'm fine. I-" he didn’t know if he could do this. He'd realised now life was short and if it was so short maybe he could go on without anyone ever knowing. But then the thought of Aaron came into his mind just like it always did. Aaron was a permanent fixture in his mind nowadays. 

"Actually, there's something I want to tell you." he said, his voice stronger now "something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now actually but … with everything that's going on with Mason I've realised life is short and I want you guys to know …"

He noticed his brother staring at him. Oh god why couldn’t he have just told them one at a time, or maybe through a text accompanied by a whole bunch of emojis. 

Robert sat up a little straighter and held his head high. No. He wasn’t going to let himself feel shame for the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He would hold his head up high and if they chose to disown him that was their problem not his. He wouldn’t let anyone put him down for being himself ever again. 

"I'm bisexual" he said clearly and confidently. 

The whole world froze and yet sped up at the same time. Robert had never realised that was possible and yet the seconds of silence seemed to last an eternity as his stepmother and his brother took in the meaning of what he'd just said and yet his heart was beating so incredibly fast. 

He barely felt it when Victoria reached over under the table and took her hand in his, giving it a supportive squeeze. 

"Bisexual" Dianne repeated "that means-"

"That I like both men and women yes" Robert interrupted with a nod of affirmation.

Robert was ready for the disappointed and judging looks but was totally caught off guard when Dianne leant forward and asked "Are you happy, Robert?"

Well he wasn’t expecting that! He couldn’t find words but he managed a nod. A warm smile spread across Dianne's face and she took his other hand in his "that's all that matters. Thank you for telling us Robert".

Robert caught his brothers eye across the table. Andy didn’t say anything, just watched him.

Dianne squeezed his hand. "You know we love you Robert, no matter what, we will always love you". 

And that was that. Robert was glad for the subject change. As soon as the attention was off of him he sagged back into his chair with relief. He even managed to eat some of the now cold and soggy Yorkshire pudding. 

Robert stayed silent through the rest of dinner and dessert, happily savouring the flavour of the overpriced cheesecake. He could still feel Andys stare every now and then but he managed to avoid looking back. 

An hour later and Robert was making his excuses and after a big hug from Dianne he headed out through the back door of the pub. As soon as he was through the door and out in the fresh air he leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. 

Robert was so caught up in own thoughts and happiness he didn’t hear the back door open again until Andy gave him a heart attack when he said "oh good I thought I'd missed you".

Robert eyes flew open as he took in his brother, standing there with his hands in his coat pockets. "What are you doing here? If you've come to mock me or something can you save it for later, I'm emotionally maxed out right now". 

Andry frowned "why would I mock you?"

Robert shrugged and just leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again. 

"You know I don’t care you fancy men, right?" Andy said. 

Robert groaned internally. God, he didn’t want to do this right now. Didn’t want to do this ever. And if he was going to be forced to do this the universe could at least reward him with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"You do my head in" Andy admitted "and I know me and you haven't always seen eye to eye-" that was an understatement "and there have been times when I've hated your guts but …" Andy sighed "I do love ya Robert". 

This grabbed his attention. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them had said anything nice to the other. 

"No matter what" he added. 

Robert and Andy stared at each other and all Robert could think was _'this is so weird_ '. Weird and yet it left a warm feeling around his heart. And so, when Andy offered out his hand, Robert took it and they both drew each other close into a hug. 

*******

"There he is!" Cried Chas as she bombarded into the hospital room "My big brave soldier". 

Mason was sat up in his bed and grinned when he saw his nanna coming towards him and she planted about a million kisses all over his face. 

"Nanna stop!" He shrieked with a laugh. 

"How are you feeling?" Chas asked Mason. 

"My belly hurts" Mason said "but I got to go in a special 'chine. It made funny noises". 

"Really! Wow!" Chas turned and pulled something out of a big grocery bag, the expensive 'save the planet' bags the supermarket cashiers guilt you into buying. "I've got a surprise for you. A little birdie told me the food here was terrible but I've come prepared" she explained as she took away the tinfoil from a filled plate. 

"What is it?" Mason asked curiously. 

Chas grinned "Marlon's special meat pie with chips!" Then she dramatically flicked her eyes to Aaron and covered her mouth as she whispered "and there's a chance I might have some chocolate fudge cake in that bag too". 

"Yay" Mason cheered making Aaron smile. He had no idea how through all of this Mason was still smiling and laughing like his usual self. 

Aaron went over to Mason and helped him sit up more and pulled the table closer to him. Once he was set up and happily digging in to his food Aaron turned on the hospital TV which was already on the only kids' channel. "Me and nanna will be right outside Mase, give a shout if you need us ok". 

Mason only nodded, his mouth full of food and his eyes trained on the TV showing the Paw Patrol save the day. 

As soon as they were out in the hallway Chas was wrapping her arms around her son. "You look terrible".

Aaron scoffed and pulled away "you're the second person to tell me that today". 

Chas cocked an eyebrow but didn't ask, instead she said "why dont you run home for a bit, grab a shower, change your clothes, I can watch Mason". 

Aaron was shaking his head before she'd even finished. "No. No, I'm not leaving him". 

"Fine, fine. Just know that the business is all taken care of, you just concentrate on Mason". 

Aaron nodded again "any word of Holly?" he asked. As far as he knew nobody had heard from her since she'd ran away last night. 

"No, I'm sorry love" his mum said, a pitying look in her eye, "but I can tell you right now" she continued her eyes going cold "whenever she scuttles out from whatever rock she's hiding under she's gonna wish she'd never come back". 

Aaron rolled his eyes and mumbled "cause that's not going to be emotionally scarring for Mase is it, his family attacking his mother. I'm sure the therapist he'll no doubt need will be entertained though". 

When they finally headed back inside Mason was still exactly as they'd left him, munching on a chip covered in gravy. 

"Ooo what are these?" Chas asked, eyeing the dinosaur toys.

"Robert bringed 'em" Mason told her. 

"Robert? Robert Sugden?" Chas asked immediately looking up at Aaron "why was he here?"

Before Aaron could say anything, Mason shrugged, eyes still not leaving the screen "he kisses daddy". 

Aaron froze. Chas whirled around fully to face her son and stared at him wide eyed with shock. "Wha-!"

"Daddy likes Robert like Uncle Adam likes Auntie Ick" 

Aaron was going over all the ways he could politely get his child to stay quiet and stop digging him into a whole. What was Mason doing! He didn't raise a snitch!

Aaron was speechless under his mothers' stare and his tongue failed him, he only managed to let out a number of incomprehensible sounds. He cleared his throat and mumbled out "we've been on like two dates" he admitted. 

"He's straight!" Chas exclaimed. 

Aaron gave her a look "he's bi". 

"He slept with his brothers' girlfriend". 

"I got a girl pregnant". 

"You were a kid!"

"So was he by all accounts", Aaron leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "at least I didn’t get kicked out like he did". 

"He wasn’t kicked out, he left" Chas argued back. Why was she so against Robert? How could she not see he was a great guy? 

"Well that just goes to show how much you know doesn’t it" Aaron said "can we stop talking about this in front of Mason please". 

Chas scoffed but Aaron heard her mumble under her breath "sounds like you've been doing more than that in front of him". 

Aaron rolled his eyes "I didn’t know he was there. Now just change the subject or leave. Your choice". 

His mother let out a tut but turned back to Mason and stole his chips with a monster like roar. 

Aaron watched them and he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for Robron proposal tonight!   
> Thank you all for lovely comments of the last chapter I loved reading them! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning for self harm and substance abuse.

“Weee!” Mason shrieked from his wheelchair as Aaron pushed him down the ramp. Aaron felt a pang in his heart when he didn’t hear the usual amount of energy and enthusiasm in his voice but he tamped it down, telling himself to be thankful that Mason was here and he was finally being discharged. 

It’d been four days of plastic, inedible food, constant noise, too bright lights and gross smells but Mason could now go home. He was on strict instructions to stay in his wheel chair for another week and he had to take it slow for a week after that. He was also given antibiotic medicine which tasted like puke according to Mason and Aaron knew he was going to need to bribe him with some pretty good stuff if he was going to get him to take it. 

It took nearly ten minutes just to get Mason in the car. It was Aarons fault, he was terrified to move Mason, too scared to hurt him or rip his stitches. 

“Hurry up dad! I want to go home” Mason complained.

But soon enough they were on their way, Aaron going extra slow and looking back at Mason every two seconds. Rationally he knew he was being stupid but there was no chance in hell he was going to let anyone or anything take his son from him. 

By the time they eventually arrived back home at the pub Mason had drifted off into sleep. Aaron took out Masons wheel chair and bag, setting them down on the drive before waking him gently.

“Hey Mase. Mason wake up mate, we’re home” he whispered, rocking him slowly and unfastening him from his booster seat “and I think nanna Chas might have some surprises for you”. 

Mason woke with a groan and his bottom lip in a pout. His frown soon turned into a slight smile though when he looked over at the pub and saw the balloons tied to the door and a banner above reading WELCOME HOME! 

“Is that for me?” he whispered, voice thick from sleep. 

“Well it’s not for me is it” Aaron said, easing Mason slowly out of the car and placing him in the chair.

“MY BOYS ARE HERE!!” came a loud and very familiar scream. A second later and Chas was running over to them, looking like she was seconds away from slipping on the wet road. 

“I like the balloons nanna” Mason told her as she reached them, leaned down and began smothering Mason in kisses. 

“Good, I’m glad, I made Marlon do them especially for you”. 

Mason’s face lit up “did he make cake sespecially for me too?”

Chas laughed at either his miss pronunciation or his question “I’m sure he’ll find something for ya, now come on let’s get you inside before we all bloody freeze to death”. Chas took control of pushing Mason while Aaron picked up the bags. 

They got halfway across the street before there was a group of three blocking their path. 

“Mason!” Moira grinned and Aaron could hear the relief in her voice as she made her way over to him. 

"Nanna!" Mason cheered happily.

Aaron stiffened as she hugged Mason “careful with him” he said in not the nicest of tones “he’s still in a lot of pain, he was hit by a car remember”. 

Moira straightened “Aaron I-”

“Mum take Mason inside” Aaron said staring dead on at Moira. Cain and Adam stood behind her.

“Come on dude, let’s go see if Marlon has any cake” Chas said before pushing Mason away inside.

“Aaron please. Don't be like this” Moira pleaded. 

“Like what? Pissed because you knew that Holly was on drugs and getting high but didn't say anything! Angry because you not only let her near him but let her be in charge of him!”

“She promised me she wouldn’t do it anymore”

“And how many times has she said that in the past Moira!” Aaron asked, “how many times did she tell me and you she was sober! She lies Moira! And you fell for it and Mason ended up in hospital because of it”. 

“This isn't my fault”.

“How isn't it? You knew and did nothing to stop it” All Aaron was seeing was red. He was so mad and so angry. 

Aaron shoved his hands in his pocket and walked past Moira, when Adam tried reaching and calling out for him he shook him off and sent him a glare.

He needed to get away before he said something he might really regret. 

*******

Robert was working from home today. There was tension between Nicola and Jimmy at the office, Robert couldn’t figure out if it was the ‘I want to kill you and I hate you’ kind or the ‘I want to jump your bones right here, right now like in those terribly cheesy rom com’ kind. 

Either way Robert didn’t want to be anywhere near them and so he’d packed up his laptop and set up shop on the table at home. Files and documents littered the tiny table. 

Robert was mid-way through reading a new contract proposal from a small up and coming business when someone barged into the house and slammed the door so hard Robert was half expecting the old cottage to crumble on top of him. 

Adam came storming into the room two seconds later. “Where’s Vic?“ he demanded. 

“In town, what’s wrong?” 

Adam didn't reply. Instead he spent the next ten minutes doing absolutely nothing and yet somehow making the most noise possible.

Eventually Robert, who had a ton left to do and was getting increasingly more annoyed with every stomp and slammed door, called out to him “you can either carry on your temper tantrum or come and tell me what’s the matter. Just know that with option two you get my advice and a biscuit and with option one you get me murdering you”. 

Adam’s huff was audible even from the other room but he wandered back into the living room, plopped down into the chair opposite Robert and helped himself to a biscuit. Minutes passed and yet he didn't speak. 

“So? Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just keep nicking my custard creams?” Robert asked, closing his laptop lid.

“It’s Aaron innit” Adam sulked, breaking off the top bit of his custard cream to reveal the cream which he started licking off like a child. 

“Lovers tiff?”

Adam glared at him, “he’s so mad. He won't let me or mum anywhere near Mason”.

“I mean it’s understandable” Robert pointed out. 

"You think it’s my fault too!”

“I never said that” Robert pointed out “but you have to see where he’s coming from. His kid had to get surgery and you were there when it happened. You were one of the people meant to be looking after him”. 

“I feel so guilty! Doesn't he know how bad I feel” Adam exclaimed “I love Mason to death I’d never do anything to hurt him, I swear if I knew about Holly I wouldn't have gone home, I wouldn’t have taken my eyes off of him and now everything gone to shit! My best friend hates me, my sister’s MIA and my four-year-old nephew has broken ribs!”

“Listen, everything is gonna be fine you just need to give it a bit of time, ok. Aaron is probably going through a whole lot of stuff right now, I bet he’s pissed sure, but he’s probably terrified right now too. As for Mason, last I heard he was on the mend, right? Kids are resilient, he’ll be up and running around in no time”. 

Adam thought over Roberts words and stole more of the biscuits. He’d eaten nearly half a pack in the past five minutes. How was that humanly possible? Finally, Adam looked at Robert “you’re pretty smart you know. You should have been a shrink or something”, and with that he was off stomping back through the house muttering something about getting back to word. 

Robert stayed there for a moment and wondered how the hell he of all people had somehow started giving off helpful advice all of a sudden? And seemingly healthy advice at that! Who’d have ever thought it. 

*******

With Mason up in Aaron bed watching The Minion Movie, Aaron had a moment to himself. Most parents would take this as a blessing sent from above but for Aaron it just left him alone with the dark thoughts he’d managed to push to the back of his mind, too focused on Mason to pay too close attention to them. 

This was his fault. He never should have said yes to Holly taking him for the night. He never should have said yes to Holly even being back in Masons life! He was so stupid. He’d told Moira that she’d fallen for Hollys’ lies but she had the right to believe in her kid, if it was Mason Aaron would want to believe the same thing. But he should have seen through her lies. He should have seen the truth. 

And because he hadn't Mason had gotten hurt. 

Mason deserved better then him. 

Aaron was so out of it, just staring into nothing and going over everything, that he didn’t hear the knock on the door, or the door being pushed open. He eventually started when a hand jostled him back into focus. Aaron looked up saw his uncle Cain staring down at him.

He jumped up. “What are you doing here?” 

Cain watched him as he moved over to the kitchen “come to check up on you”. 

“I don’t need checking up on” he turned his back on his uncle and began pullig out what he needed to make Masons dinner. 

“I’ve had Moira crying on my shoulder up at the farm, she’s upset”

“How’s that my problem?” 

“You were pretty harsh”.

Aaron snorted and whipped around to face Cain, not put off by his scowl “we both know if it had been your kid you’d have done a lot worse then me. All I did was tell it as it is.She knew about it and did nothing”.

“Yeah and she feels terrible about that”.

“Good”.

“Are you sure you’re not … projecting any of your own feelings?” Cain asked scanning Aaron up and down. 

Was he serious right now? 

“Don't give me that look” Cain scolded “I’ve known you long enough to know where your mind goes with things like this”. 

Aaron couldn’t meet his uncles' eyes “I’m fine”. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that on your arm then? If your so fine?” 

Aaron froze. He knew what Cain was talking about. Aaron shifted his eyes to look at his left forearm. Along his arm were thick red lines. Some bright red, others more fades, criss-crossing over old, thin, white scars.

It had started that night in the hospital and he’d barely even noticed. He’d been itching himself so hard that it left marks and yet he hadn't registered the pain. 

Aaron couldn’t stand to look at it anymore and he pulled down his sleeve violently. “It’s none of your business”. 

“You’re my family, you’re basically one of my own Aaron of course it’s my business”. Cain said, “does your mum know?"

“No” Aaron said, still not making eye contact “and you can’t tell her, she doesn’t need the stress”.

“She’ll want to know Aaron, she’ll want to help”. 

“I don’t need help”. 

“You’re hurting yourself again Aaron!” 

The promise of stopping was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't make himself say it. 

He thought of what Holly had promised to Moira and didn’t follow through on. Aaron was realising now it might not have been a case of _didn’t_ but _couldn’t_. Maybe when Holly had promised Moira she’d stopped she’d meant it, believed it. 

If he promised Cain he’d stop, that this was a one-time blip in his recovery and didn’t need help would he be doing the same thing as Holly? He wanted to believe he could stop but he hadn't even realised he done it in the first place, it had just been second nature to fall back on that.

“Have you been to see your counsellor since you’ve been back?” Cain asked. 

Aaron shook his head. He hadn't seen a counsellor since leaving for France years ago. 

“Make an appointment and let me when it is, I’ll take you”. 

Finally Aaron looked up, “you don’t need to do-”

“Shut up” Cain said bluntly. Stepping forward he grabbed Aaron by the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug “I love ya you idiot. I’m coming and that’s that”. 

They broke apart and stared at each other. Both silently agreeing never to mention this conversation to anyone else. 

Aaron heard shuffling upstairs and a small voice shouted down for him. 

“Best go see what’s wrong” Aaron mumbled. 

Cain nodded but grabbed Aaron’s wrist as he passed, “You need to take care of youself just as much as you need to take care of him, you hear me”. 

*******

Aarons phone buzzed from where it had fallen at his side. 

Mason looked over, “who is it?” he asked curiously. 

Aaron fished around in the dark for his phone and couldn’t help the smile that creeped into place when he saw who had texted. “It’s Robert” Aaron told Mason. 

“Is he coming here?”

“Why would he come here?” Aaron asked. 

Mason shrugged “I want him to come here". 

“I want never gets” Aaron said and tried not cringe at how much he sounded like his mum. 

Mason huffed and leaned back on the bed. They were both sprawled in Aarons bed, power rangers playing on the tv that stood on the dresser. Mason was sleeping in here tonight.

“But I want so say thank you” Mason said pulling his teddy closer, “please daddy”. 

Aaron couldn’t resist the puppy eyes and so he sent Robert a text he typed out over and over trying to sound casual. When Robert texted back saying he’d be over in ten excitement bubbled in Aarons chest.

Aaron carried Mason and his monkey teddy down the stairs, setting him on the couch and wrapping him in about a million blankets. Aaron barely had time to collect up all the empty food wrappers him and Mason had scattered around the place before there was a knock and Aaron was answering the door with a handful of rubbish. 

“Hey” Robert said, stepping inside and rubbing his hands together for warmth. It must be cold out because his nose was red and Aaron couldn't help but think it was adorable.

“Alright” Aaron greeted him. 

“Hiya Robert!” Mason shouted from the other room making them both laugh.

“Thanks for coming, I know it’s late”.

Robert laughed “hardly, it’s only eight o’clock, old man”. 

Mason was leaning over the side of the couch when they headed into the living room.

“Robert!” he grinned reaching up for a high five. 

“Hey bud, look at you, you feeling better?”

Mason nodded as he plopped back down and Aaron fussed over him again “yeah. The doctor said I’m gonna get a cool scar!” 

“Wow I bet you’ll look so badass!”

Mason giggled “I like that word. Will you sign my arm?” he asked sticking out his broken arm. His cast was already covered in scribbles. He'd forced everyone he came across to sign it, even the old janitor who cleaned the toilets on his floor. 

“What do you say to Robert for your new toys Mase?” Aaron prompted from where he stood leaning against the table. 

“Thank you” Mason said politely, his dimples showing, “they’re awesome”. 

“They are awesome, I used to play with them when I was a little boy”.

Mason cocked his head to the side “When you was a little boy? So they’re really ancient dinosaurs?”

Aaron burst out laughing and Robert looked scandalized “Oi! Cheeky, I’m not that old”. 

“Take no notice Mase, he’s nearly as old as nanna Chas”. 

Robert turned on Aaron this time “rude!” 

Mason gasped “Robertsaurus” and then him, along with Aaron and even Robert too burst out laughing.

“No- no this isn’t fair” Robert said “you two are ganging up on me”. 

“It’s funny” Mason said. Then he moved closer to the edge of the couch and asked “do you want to watch a movie Robert? Daddy says I get to watch loads of movies ‘cause I’m not allowed to play outside for a bit”. 

Robert turned nervously to Aaron as if asking if it was ok for him to stay, when Aaron didn’t say anything, merely looked down at his feet and smiled, he agreed. 

“But daddy has to sit in the middle” Mason informed them as the two men moved to sit on the couch and he started handing out his many blankets, “cause then he can hug both of us” he told them as they get settled. 

Aaron and Robert shared a look but said nothing as Aaron started scrolling through the Netflix movie options, ready to click on whichever one Mason deemed watchable. 

But as the opening scene of Bolt started playing on screen, Aaron slipped his hand into Roberts. 

*******

“I haven't watch an animated movie in ... pft, years!” Robert said as the end credits started to roll, “It was amazing!” 

“This has been my life for the last four years mate, I suppose it makes up for the dirty nappies”. Aaron turned to Mason. Masons head was tucked into the crook of Aarons shoulder and he was snoring softly onto Aarons neck. Aaron tried to shake him awake lightly but he didn't stir. 

“Hey I’m just gonna run him upstairs” Aaron told Robert as he carefully scooped up his son into his arms.

Mason didn't wake as Aaron carried him up the stairs and into his room. Mason was going to sleep in Aarons bed for a while. If anyone asked why he’d say because of the frequent nightmares Mason had been having since the accident, which wasn't a lie. He’d wake up crying. But just the idea of Mason being away from him was terrifying. 

Aaron tucked him in and kissed his temple, moving the curls away from his face.

Robert was standing at the kitchen counter when he got back downstairs, two mugs in front of him. “Hey I made us a tea, is that ok?”

Aaron smiled, “yeah course it is” he said “thanks for coming over tonight, Mason wanted to see you, say thanks for his toys”.

“I had fun” Robert said, “and you have raised a very polite kid, seriously I don't know anyone who says please and thank you as much as him”. 

“Yeah I have no idea where he gets it from”.

Robert rolled his eyes as he handed Aaron a mug “he get’s it from you idiot, and you know it, stop pretending like Mason is magically raising himself”. 

“Whatever” Aaron mumbled, blushing just like he did whenever Robert gave him the tiniest of compliments. 

Robert rolled his eyes again but moved on. “Have you talked to Adam today?” Robert asked carefully.

“Why?” Aaron asked defensively. 

Robert bit his lip, thinking maybe he shouldn't say anything. Listening to the logical side of his brain had never been a talent of his though so he said “He seemed sad earlier, he’s really hurting” Robert paused again but carried on “I know it’s not my place, and feel free to completely ignore everything I say but ... my dad used to use me against my mum. He cheated on her, she didn't want to be with him and he used me against her, to hurt her, used the fact that I wasn't hers biologically. I’m just saying it doesn't feel nice to be a kid and be in the middle of a tug and war with your parents”. 

After a moment of silence Aaron sighed and Robert started to panic because this really was not his place and he just shouldn't have said anything! 

“You’re right” Aaron said hanging his head in shame “and I think I knew that when I did it. I was just so pissed and so scared. I’m a selfish prick aren't I?”

Robert couldn't shake his head fast enough “no, no you’re not, you behaved like the protective dad I know you are”. 

“Oh god I’m going to have to say sorry aren’t I?” Aaron groaned. 

“Not necessarily, I’ve become and expert in apologising without actually apologising over the years, I can give you some tips if you want” Robert offered. 

“I might have to take you up on that” Aaron said, “so have you got any not so problematic news? Gossip? Anything that's not so depressing?"

Robert bit his lip, “there is something actually”.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I told them” Robert said “I told Andy and Dianne about me being bi”. 

Aarons mouth shot open and he was like that for what felt like nearly a minute before he broke out into a huge grin “What! When! Rob that’s great”. 

Robert returned his grin “The day I came to see Mason in hospital. Told them over dinner. I was a nervous wreck, but they were fine with it. I think ... I think me and Andy even bonded?” 

Aaron chuckled “you don't sound so sure about that”.

“Mine and Andy’s relationship is complicated”. 

They stayed there talking for a while. Chas and Dianne came in from the bar after closing up to see them both sat at the table drinking tea. Chas and Dianne shared a look but said nothing, excusing themselves up to bed instead. It was midnight by the time Aaron was walking Robert out the door and they shared a kiss goodnight.

*******

A loud buzzing. That irritating sound playing over and over. Where was it coming from?

Aaron peeled his eyes opened and saw only darkness. It was still night then, whatever that sound was wasn’t his alarm. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes trying to focus. He felt Masons tiny fist sprawled out on his own chess and could hear the rise and fall of his breaths besides him. He felt around under his pillow for his phone. 

The light was blinding and sent a jolt of pain through Aarons head. He squinted at the caller I.D. **Holly**. 

Holly? Why was Holly ringing him at ... 4:23 am? And after no sign of her since she’d done a runner from the hospital. Aaron answered immediately. 

“Holly, what’s going on” he asked, voice quiet as to not wake Mason “where the hell are you? Where have you been?”

“Aaron” she said into the phone. She sounded odd, like she’d been crying. “I’m sorry” she slurred “I am so sorry. I’m a terrible person, I’m a terrible mum” 

“Holly hang on ok, slow down” Aaron sat up, thinking maybe this was a dream. 

“I was buying pills” she said “I was buying pills when M-Mason got hurt cause I’m a shitty person Aaron. You deserved better, Mason deserved better” 

Aaron was beginning to get worried “Holly it’s ok, it was a mistake I get it. Just tell me where you are and I’ll come pick you up”. 

“I need you to know that I love Mason” Holly continued “please, please when he’s older tell him I love him, I know he probably won’t want to hear him but I love him so much”. 

Aaron was pulling on the closest hoodie and pair of shoes he could find “what are you on about Holly you can tell him yourself, where are you Holly?”

“The cricket pavilion” she eventually said. She sounded tired. “But it’s too late Aaron. I'm sorry”. 

And then the line went dead. 

Aaron was up and running. Dialling Adams number as he went. It took forever to find his damned keys. God why couldn't he just keep them in one spot! Adam didn’t answer. He tried over and over again. 

He was just around the corner from the pavilion when finally Adam answered. 

“Aaron?” Adams voice was heavy and concerned “what’s-? Is it Mason”.

“No, it’s Holly” Aaron quickly explained the phone call. 

“Oh god!” Adam sounded like he was about to throw up, Aaron could hear him moving about quickly “where are you?£

“I’m pulling up now”. Aaron didn't wait for Adam to reply before he hung up and climbed out the car, running straight for the shed. 

He couldn't see anything through the window as he pushed open the wooden door. What he saw inside though made him freeze. 

There was Holly, sprawled on the floor. 

Aaron rushed over to her. He shook her and shouted her name. Over and over. “Holly!” he screamed pressing his fingers to her neck “Holly please just wake up”. He started pushing down on her chest, trying to remember what they’d covered in year 9 health class. But it was no use. 

Holly was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty heavy chapter with a lot of things I'm no expert on so I'm pretty nervous to post but thank you for all the love on my last couple of chapters! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	19. Chapter 19

_"We are gathered here today, not to commiserate the end of a life, but to celebrate. To celebrate a life filled with struggles and love and laughs. We are here to say one final farewell, to Holly Barton, who will forever hold a place in our hearts"._

*******

Adam. 

That had been one of the first thoughts to pop into Aarons head upon finding Holly. Adam was on his way here. On his way to find his sister. Somehow, the thought of his best friend managed to push away the panic. 

He managed to dig through his pocket looking for his phone. Maybe Holly wasn’t fully dead. Maybe her pulse was just so weak he couldn’t feel it. It'd happened in plenty of movies and tv shows and this seemed like something right out of a soap opera his mum used to watch, maybe she'd come around and be just fine. 

"999 what's your emergency?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone. 

Aaron held the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could keep blowing air into his mouth, still pressing down on her chest trying to keep her heart beating. He looked around next to Holly and saw an empty pill bottle. 

"I-I think she's overdosed" he panted into the phone "I don’t know what to do she's not moving or breathing". 

"Sir calm down" the voice told him "how long has she been unconscious?"

"Er I don’t know, she was on the phone with me maybe twenty minutes ago?" 

"What is your location?"

Aaron had no idea the exact address of the cricket pavilion, he just hoped his description was good enough to get the ambulance here fast. 

"Stay with me Holly" he muttered as he continued compressions. He lost track of time as he counted, but he soon heard the thud of footsteps and his name being called. 

"Adam stay there" he shouted "don’t come in, wait for the ambulance". 

Of course, Adam didn’t listen and came bounding inside "ambulance, what are you on ab- Holly!" He was at Aarons side in no time. 

"What happened!" He yelled, tears brewing at his eyes. 

"I don’t know, she called and -" Aaron trailed off. What could he possibly say. He kept beating down on Holly chest, giving her the kiss of life. "Adam you shouldn’t be here for this" he said "go wait outside for the ambulance". 

"I -"

"GO!"

Aarons arms where numb and his mind racing by the time he heard the sirens and Adams shout. He was quickly being pushed aside by two people dressed in unflattering green. Adam was there to pick him up and they held onto each other as the paramedics worked, shouting off a bunch of mumbo jumbo and injecting things into her arm. They watched as they cut open her shirt and placed a paddle like device on her chest. 

"Clear" one said.

"Clear" the other repeated and they both pulled back. There was a loud noise and suddenly Hollys body lurched upwards. 

Adam tensed besides Aaron and grabbed for his hand.

Whatever they'd done didn’t seem to have much effect. They did it again. Still nothing. Aaron saw them mumbling to each other. 

They both stood, a solemn look on their faces. 

Aaron was shaking his head before they could even utter a word. 

"I'm sorry" one of them said, "she's gone, there's nothing more we can do". 

*******

Aaron felt empty by the time he arrived back home. Drained of all energy and emotion. He'd followed Adam and the ambulance to the hospital where they'd been interrogated by police officers waiting for them. =

Apparently, they'd deemed it fishy that a Holly had been found by a Dingle who just so happened to be the father of her child, who had been involved in an accident a week early when he was in Hollys custody. Aaron had been ready to call Cain and a lawyer but ultimately, they ruled him out as a suspect when the report came back that Holly had done it to herself. 

There was a question plaguing Aarons mind though. Accident or suicide?

She's been in a bad way when she'd called Aaron, blaming herself, telling Aaron how sorry she was and how much she loved Mason, wanting him to tell Mason how much she loved him. 

He should have done more. Should have kept her on the phone, kept her talking. God he shouldn’t have gone off on her so much in the hospital! 

"Alright love" a cheery voice said as Aaron barged into the room. Chas' head peaked around the corner, dressed in her silk dressing gown, hair up and looking like a birds nest with a spatula in her hand. "I was wondering where you'd ran off too, secrete lovers meet up with Robert hmm?" Aaron saw her shrug as she disappeared back to the cooker "A note would have been nice". 

"Where's Mason?" Aaron managed to say when he couldn’t see or hear him. 

"Watching that Paw Patrol thing up in bed, he came and woke me up saying he was hungry and since his dad had one walk about I said I'd make him breakfast in bed". 

His mums' snide comments didn’t faze him, he barely even heard them. 

Chas sighed as she continued blabbering on "you know I suppose Sugden isn't the worse person in the world, I mean you could do better but by the sounds of it Mason likes him and he doesn’t seem as big of a tosser as before, but like I said, a note would be nice the next time you decide to run off at the arse crack of dawn with him". 

"I wasn’t with Robert mum" Aaron said. God how he wished he'd been with Robert instead of at the cricket pavilion. 

Chas' turned her full attention to Aaron now, finally realising something was off. She took in the way he stood there, arms hanging limply at his side, shoulders hunched and eyes sagging. "Where were you then?" She asked, voice full of worry "Aaron what's happened?"

"It's Holly" his voice cracked "she's dead" and then he burst into tears. He'd held it in for hours. Pushed aside the pain of seeing her lying there so he could save her. Pushed away the urge to sob so he could be there for Adam. 

"Oh love" he heard Chas say and she was next to him in a second, pulling him into her, running her hand soothingly up and down his back, the other cradling his head. 

He forced out the words as he told her what had happened. The phone call and him trying to save her. "It's ok, it's going to be ok" she told him.

Finally Aaron pulled away. Chas took a hold of his hand with one of her own and with the other she wiped a tear of her own. 

"It's going to be ok" she told him again, but Aaron wasn’t quite sure he believed her. 

*******

The thought of telling Mason had made Aaron want to be sick. He couldn’t think how to do it. How was he supposed to tell Mason that his mother had died? 

He even went as far as to Google it, but nothing of use came up. Aaron was on his own for this one. 

In her haste to comfort Aaron, Chas had left the sausages in the pan and they'd turned black. The time it took for Chas to make more Aaron used to prepare himself but too soon he was carrying up a sausage sandwich and a bottle of orange juice up to Mason. 

"Daddy!" Mason grinned when he saw Aaron "where was you?"

"Sorry bud, I had to pop out for a bit" Aaron said, climbing onto the bed and handing Mason a cushion to use to rest his sandwich. 

He let Mason eat his sandwich, watching him get ketchup all over his face, too distracted by the telly to concentrate on his food. When Mason was finished Aaron switched off the tv, moved his empty plate and tried wiping away the now dried ketchup from his mouth. Aaron moved to sit in front of Mason.

"Aww daddy I was watching that!" He complained. 

"I'm sorry, but Mase, there's something I need to tell you ok and I need you to be a big boy and listen to me very carefully, can you do that?"

Mason looked confused but nodded. 

Aaron took a deep breath before continuing "something happened last night Mase, with Holly".

"Is she ok?" He asked. 

Aaron shook his head "no Mase she's not" he said gently. On the outside he was the perfect picture of calm and collected, he wouldn’t let himself be seen as anything else, not right now with Mason. But on the inside, he was a panicking mess. How could he make Mason understand?

"Do you remember when we lived in France? Do you remember Cornflake the fish?" Aaron asked. 

Mason had nagged for a pet for ages, obsessed with their neighbour's dog, always wanting to play with her. Aaron would have loved another dog, except their apartment was barely big enough for the both of them let alone a dog. Aaron was a firm believer that dogs needed space to play and run around and besides, he didn't have the time or the money.

And so instead one night after picking Mason up from the little French lady who looked after him while Aaron was working, he took him to the pet shop. Mason had been in awe of all the animals, wanting to see everything. Aaron had hoisted him up on his shoulders to let him pick out which goldfish he wanted. They'd ended up with a tiny little thing Mason had named 'Cornflake'.

"Do you remember what happened to Cornflake?" Aaron asked. 

Mason nodded "he died". Mason looked down and frowned "is that what's happened to Holly?" He asked. 

"Yeah buddy" Aaron confirmed "that's what happened to Holly. She died which means you won't be able to see her again. But Mason-" Aaron took his sons hands "your mum loved you so, _so_ much" he said "and she's up in the stars now, watching over you". 

Mason looked so sad and it broke Aarons heart but he let Mason make the next move. He didn't know what Mason would want or need at a time like this. Mason looked up to Aaron, his bottom lip wobbling and reached out his arms. 

Aaron pulled Mason into his lap as Mason curled up into a ball and cried, clinging on to Aaron with all his might. 

*******

The funeral was held a week later. Only family and close friends were to attend the service but anyone who wished to share their respects were welcome at the wake at the pub afterwards. 

Aaron would of course be going to both, and after a week of debating, so would Mason. It was a closed casket service, there'd be nothing there to give Mason nightmares and he deserved to say goodbye just like the rest of them. 

As Aaron dressed Mason that morning, in a pair of jeans and a shirt with a graphic bow tie design and a smart black jacket he reminded Mason over and over again to tell him if at any time today he wanted to go home. Mason had just nodded before running off to finish a drawing he'd been working on all that morning. 

They walked together to the church where the rest of the family was waiting. Moira picked Mason up into her arms as soon as he was close enough, kissing his head. Aaron hadn't had much contact with Moira and Adam since that night. 

He'd taken Mason up to see them at the farm earlier that week, hoping maybe the sight of him would help somewhat. Moira looked much better then she had done then but Aaron knew it was just an act. 

"Aaron" Moira said as he got to them "thank you for coming". 

Aaron wasn’t been able to meet her eyes, it was his fault and they all knew it. "Of course". 

"I was wondering if maybe you'd- would you carry the coffin with Adam?" She asked warily. 

This took Aaron by surprise. He'd expected hatred and insults not this. Why wasn’t she yelling at him? Screaming at him and blaming him? This was all his fault! 

Aaron hadn't been able to form words. He'd nodded and headed in to the church with the excuse of getting Mason settled.

The service itself had been small but powerful. Aaron, along with Adam, Ross and Pete carried Holly in. Aaron pulled Mason onto his lap as soon as he sat down, holding his hand throughout it all. Harriet, the village vicar, spoke of love and of struggles and life. Moira spoke, telling them all a story of a fierce, independent and creative little girl who she loved so dearly and would miss. 

When it was time to say their final goodbyes, Aaron took Masons hand. Aaron kneeled down to Masons height when it was their turn. "Are you ok?" He double checked. 

"I'm ok daddy" Mason told him. Mason turned to face the coffin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Mason unfolded it and showed it Aaron. 

"I drew this for Holly" he said quietly. Aaron took it tentatively. The picture was of a big red blob with wings. A dragon, Aaron realised. Masons teddy bear dragon, Draco. On top of the dragon sat two well drawn stick figures. One with long brown hair and the other with curls. It was Mason and Holly. 

"This is amazing Mason, Holly would love it" 

Mason smiled proudly at that. Aaron lifted him so he could place the drawing on top of the shiny wooden box. "Miss you Holly" Mason mumbled "I love you too". 

*******

As soon as they arrived back the pub Aaron pulled himself a much-needed pint. He skirted around the party politely for the first ten minutes before escaping outside with a football and Mason. He sipped his beer and watched Mason play, happy to not have to talk with anyone. 

That didn’t last very long. He was barely halfway through his drink when Cain sidled up next to him, forcing him further down the bench to make room. Neither Dingle spoke at first. Both too stubborn to talk first, instead they watched Mason try and fail to do keepie-uppies with the ball.

Surprisingly it was Cain who spoke first. "How are you holding up?" 

"Fine" Aaron said stiffly. 

Cain scoffed but said nothing. He asked "have you made an appointment with a counsellor yet?"

Aaron nodded, "tomorrow".

"What time?"

"Quarter past two".

"I'll meet you here at half one then" Cain told him. 

Aaron rolled his eyes half-heartedly "don't be stupid, you've got the garage and stuff, I don’t need you to hold my hand through this". 

"Ross is an idiot but the garage isn't going to fall apart with me gone for a few hours, and it's not hand holding its support which we all need sometimes, whether you like it or not I'm gonna be there". Cain patted Aaron on the leg and then he headed back inside before Aaron could say another word. 

A bit later on and Mason had convinced Aaron into playing goalie for him as he tried to shoot the ball between two old plant pots. Aaron drew strength from Masons laughter.

He dived to save a ball. He missed the save, just as he'd planned to, except Mason had put quite a lot of force behind that kick and it hit the plant pot, smashing it into pieces with a loud noise. 

"Shit!" Aaron said, not thinking. 

Mason burst into laughter, "shit" he repeated. 

Aaron froze and turned to a still giggling Mason. The parental side of him knew he should tell him off, remind him that he shouldn’t repeat words like that. Maybe it was the couple of pints or just the fact that his emotions were all over the place but he burst into laughter too. 

*******

"Owch sorry" a familiar voice said as Aaron reeled away from the person he'd just bumped into leaving the men's toilet back in the pub. Aaron looked up and saw Robert. "Oh hi". 

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked. 

"Looking for Vic?"

"In the men's?"==

Robert smiled "Ok I'm going to pee and then I'm going to look for Vic, she's been looking after Adam all week, I'm just making sure she's got someone she can fall back on". ==  
As Robert spoke Aaron felt the guilt grow. He should have been checking up on Vic, she was one of his best mates and he'd all but forgotten about her, ditching her for his own stupid problems and feelings. 

"You're a good brother Robert". 

Roberts cheeks went red and he looked away sheepishly. Aaron felt an ache in his heart and it terrified him. 

Just like with everybody else, him and Robert hadn't talked much in the last week. Robert had sent him sweet and short messages that always made him smile but Aaron had rarely answered back. 

"Sorry I've been kind of off the radar recently" he said now. 

"Don’t worry about it, you deal with this in your own way, but remember I am here for you". 

Yep Aaron was definitely feeling things for Robert, the fast beating heart, the uneasy stomach, the sweaty palms. Oh no. 

Aaron smiled gratefully "thanks, I should- I got to get back out there".

"Right yeah, course". 

Aaron couldn't get out of there fast enough. He'd always known he'd had feelings for Robert but now was not the time or the place for him to realise just what kind of feelings he was experiencing! He had bigger things to worry about. 

Like Adam. 

He spotted his best friend making a break for the door and Aaron ran after him, filing away his Robert filled thoughts for tonight when he laid awake in bed. 

"Adam!" He shouted down the road. 

Adam froze and turned giving Aaron enough time to catch up to him. 

"Go back inside Aaron" Adam sniffed, using his sleeve to wipe at his cheek. 

"I'm sorry". The words burst out of him after a week of holding them in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you in the hospital, what happened to Mason wasn’t your fault, I was just so scared and it's no excuse I know but I was just seeing red" he swallowed and continued not letting Adam cut him off now that he'd gotten going. "I'm sorry for using Mason against you and not letting you see him, that was me being a prick and a selfish, sadistic one at that, I just wanted you guys to hurt as much as I hurt and I didn’t even think about the fact that you were feeling terrible too". 

Tears still fell slowly and silently down Adams friend as Aaron talked. 

Aaron took a big breath as he finally said "and I'm sorry about Holly. It's my fault she's dead, I know. I yelled at her, threatened her, said she was a terrible mother and didn’t see or think about what she was going through which of all of us I should have because I've been her. I'm the reason she was up at the pavilion, I was the reason she went out and got those drugs. I'm the reason she's dead". 

Aaron getting all of it off his chest didn't help. Infact it made him feel even worse. Saying it out loud made it more real.

Adam stared at him for a minute and Aaron was getting himself ready for the pain of Adams fist crashing into his nose. He found himself wanting it. But the pain didn’t come. Adam gripped hold of Aarons arms as if holding him, grounding him. 

"What the fuck Aaron!" Adam exclaimed, "this is not your fucking fault! Is that really what you think?"

He didn’t wait for an answer "this is all so messed up. I get that you were mad at the hospital you had every right to be pissed, at me and at Holly. And yeah, the thing with Mason hurt but you don’t need to say sorry! And Holly-" Adam barked out a pained laugh but his eyes were on fire with determination. "Holly was not your fault. You hear me. You told her what she needed to hear. Mum shouldn’t have just let it pass, shouldn’t have taken her at her word. You didn’t force those drugs onto her Aaron, she was ill, and she needed help. If there's anyone to blame for Hollys death it's me". 

"You? Adam no-"

"Yes Aaron, I'm her brother I should have- I should have noticed! If I hadn't left to get my stupid phone none of this would have happened! Mason wouldn’t have gotten hurt and Holly wouldn’t have run away and we could have got her some help".

"You didn't know" Aaron tried telling him. 

Adams shoulders sagged. "I love you Aaron, you're my best mate in the whole world, you're more than that, you are my family". 

"I love you too Ad."

"Let's agree to never fight again, and to talk like normal human beings instead of idiots". 

Aaron laughed "deal". 

They were silent for a minute as they walked to nowhere in particular. Aaron cast his best friend a sideways glance "you do know you're not to blame for any of this right?"

Adam turned to him "and you know it's definitely not yours".

"So, you forgive me?"

"For god's sake Aaron how many times, there's nothing to forgive". Adam didn’t let him reply, instead he drew Aaron in to an unescapable hug. When he pulled back Adam planted a big sloppy kiss on Aaron head. ==

Aaron batted him away with a laugh, happiness flowed through him, his guilt lessened just slightly. "Ew get off" Aaron joked. 

"Oh right yeah, I forgot, you're mystery boyfriend might get jealous" Adam grinned playfully punching Aaron in the arm, "funny thing you know, Vic told me the other day about a certain blonde, good looking even in my opinion, brother of hers coming out as bi to their family the other day, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you". 

"Screw you" Aaron said but didn't deny anything making Adam cackle as they carried on up the road. 

Adam didn’t blame him. The next step for Aaron was getting him to stop hating and blaming himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this up but here it is. Thank you for all the comments on my previous chapter, I was super nervous about it so thankyou.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron had ten minutes before he had to meet Cain and he was sure they were going to be the last ten minutes of his life. Cain was adamant Aaron go and get help and there was no doubt in Aarons mind that Cain wouldn't kidnap him to make sure. 

Which, considering he had to meet Cain in five minutes and still had nobody to look after Mason was very likely. If he didn't hurry up and figure something out he was probably getting slung into Cain's boot. Mason was meant to be spending the afternoon at Hotten nursery but he'd gotten a phone call this morning saying the nursery was closed due to a busted boiler. Aaron had argued that the cold would toughen the kids up and strengthen their immune system but the receptionist didn't budge and hung up on him. 

He’d tried squeezing him into day-care but they were full. Chas had been his back up but Dianne had taken a fall in the shower leaving her with a sprained ankle and orders to stay in bed and rest leaving Chas to man the bar. There was always Moira but Aaron didn’t want to put too much on her just yet. And it seemed like the other million people in his family were all miraculously busy. What use was a large family if none could come through in his time of need.

Aarons last resort was taking Mason with him and getting Cain to watch him for an hour. He was in the middle of stealing crisps and orange juice from the pub fridge and stuffing them into Masons bumblebee backpack when there was a loud bang with someone shouting “aha caught you red handed!”

Aaron shot up but grinned when he saw Robert leaning over the bar grinning back at him, “whacha doing?” he asked. 

“Packing a picnic for my son because he’s being dragged into town with me” Aaron replied zipping up the bag, “I’ve got an … appointment thing, anyways all my usual babysitters are dropping like flies so poor lad's gonna have to come with me and sit in the waiting room or something”. 

“I can take him” Robert said almost instantly and it looked like the surprise on Aarons face was noticable. Robert blushed the way Aaron had noticed he did when he was embarrassed or thought he’d done wrong. “I mean, as a favour, I don't want to butt in or anything but it’s my day off and- I'm sorry forge-”

“No, that- that would be helping me out big time” Aaron said and he found himself being totally comfortable leaving Mason with him which was strange, he was normally very anxious about leaving Mason with someone new, anxious about leaving him with anyone after what had happened the past couple of weeks. “Are you sure you don't mind, it’s your day off. I don't want you feeling forced to or anything”. 

“Don’t be silly” Robert said “what time do you need to go?”

Aaron looked at his phone for the time “now” Aaron said worriedly.

“Cool” Robert said and Aaron was relieved to see he wasn't annoyed his day had been taken over. 

Aaron shouted through for Mason who came toddling in with his dragon teddy pressed to his chest, he hadn't let it out of his sight since Aaron had broken the news of Hollys passing. Aaron picked Mason up onto his hip, ”hey Mase, how do you feel about hanging out with Robert for a bit while I go into town for a few hours”.

“Why?” Mason asked, eyeing Robert and Aaron. Along with his teddy he also hadn't let Aaron out of his sight very much. 

“I’ve got an appointment somewhere and it’s really important”

Mason turned his head away from Robert and snuggled it into Aarons neck “I don’t want you to go”. 

Aarons heart was slowly breaking “I know you don't bud” he said softly, putting Mason back on the ground and crouching down to his level “but I promise I won't be gone for too long and besides we like Robert remember”. 

Mason looked up at a smiling Robert again as if assessing the situation. Eventually he nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re going to be ok?” Aaron double checked. 

“If you get me ice-cream” Mason said. 

“Wow, the Dingle blood runs true in you doesn’t it lad” Aaron said more to himself then the four-year-old who probably had no idea what he was on about, “fine, I’ll bring home ice-cream but you’ve got to be a good boy for Robert, deal?” He stuck out his fist.

Mason met Aarons fist with his own “deal”. 

Aaron stood to face Robert, he had about sixty seconds before Cain came hunting for him. “Thank you so much for this” he said as he walked around the bar “I owe you a pint when I get back” he said handing over Masons backpack “message me if you need anything at all and I’ll be straight back I swear, erm – I've probably forgotten something so just make yourself at home if you want to stay here-"

“Aaron we’ll be fine, I’ll look after him I swear, go!”

Aaron shouted one last “love you. Be good” to Mason and as he passed he pressed a kiss to Roberts cheek before running off.

“About bloody time!” Cain growled as Aaron headed down the stairs. He was leaning against his car looking all dark and dangerous and not like he was about to drive his nephew to therapy. 

“Yeah nursery had a bust boiler” he explained.

“Well where’s Mason, I can watch him”. 

Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled on the inside at how his uncle cared “chill, Robert’s watching him” he said, climbing into the car.

Cain climbed in next to him and cocked an eyebrow “Sugden eh?”

Aaron rolled his eyes again and looked ahead “we’re going to be late, can we go”. 

His uncle wore an annoying smug look on his face as they left the village behind. 

*******

Aaron Dingle had kissed him, Robert Sugden, affectionately on the cheek. In _public_! 

It had been nearly half an hour but Robert was still obsessing over it. What did it mean? 

Even now as Robert obliged to Masons commands of ‘higher’, pushing Mason on the swing, his mind wouldn't shut up and stop analysing the five second interaction. 

When Aaron had fled he’d left behind Robert in a state of utter shock and minor panic. The panic quickly subsided when he realised there was nothing to panic about. He had every right to snog another bloke if he wanted especially now his family knew so that panic was no longer necessary. The shock however took longer to wear off. 

When he’d felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to find Mason he’d sworn to himself to forget about it or at least think about it later and devote his whole attention to the toddler. He’d crouched down asking Mason “and what would you like to do today Mr Dingle” and the little boy had giggled in reply telling him they should go to the park.

Robert didn't have much experience with children, especially not looking after them by his self. His exes’ kid had been old enough to bribe when they’d met and so Robert had bought him the gruesome video game his mum wouldn't let him have and that had been that. But Mason was different, he was small and fragile, happy and energetic and very curious. Also, Roberts feelings for his dad were very different too. 

After a quick play in the park spent mostly with Robert pushing Mason on the swing or fretting over Mason on the monkey bars he suggested going for an ice cream stop. Mason had loved this idea and spent the two minute walk asking Robert all sorts of ice cream related questions. 

As they settled into chairs outside Bobs café, ice-creams in hand Mason asked “do you know what my mummy’s favourite ice-cream was?” 

Robert froze. Obviously, he knew all about the Holly situation but he had no clue on how to handle this question. 

“I don’t know bud” Robert said gently racking his brain for ways he could change the subject. He doubted Aaron would be too pleased if they started talking about Holly just a day after her funeral. This really had nothing to do with Robert. 

“My favourite is mint chip” Mason said chasing after a drop that ran down the cone “that might have been Hollys”. 

“Maybe” Robert said and at the look of Masons sad eyes as he licked his ice-cream Robert continued, nobody should look sad while eating ice-cream. “You know, my mums favourite ice-cream used to be strawberry. When I was little I had bad nightmares and so we used to eat strawberry ice-cream when I got sad”. 

Mason looked at Roberts own ice-cream. Strawberry of course. ” Where’s your mummy now?”

“Where did your daddy say Holly was?” Robert asked.

“He said she was with Cornflake in the stars. He said she’s always watching me ‘cause she loves me”. 

The cornflake bit Robert skipped over although it was a very strange addition to the story. “That’s where my mum is too. She died when I was a little bit older then you”.

“Really?” Mason asked staring at Robert with wide eyes. 

Robert nodded. He leaned forward “have you been thinking a lot about Holly recently?” he asked. He’d been were Mason was now. Losing a parent at any age was hard especially so young and it must be so harder for him since he’d only just started to get to know her. 

Mason nodded sadly. 

“You can talk to me if you want, if there’s something you maybe don’t want to tell your dad”. 

Mason was silent again for a little while and Robert didn't push him. They sat together eating their ice-cream. Eventually Mason said so quietly Robert barely heard him “I’m scared”. 

“What are you scared of Mason?” Robert asked. 

“Holly went to the stars. What if daddy goes to the stars too?” 

He was scared of Aaron dying too. 

Robert leaned even further over the table, placing his hand on Masons arms “aww Mason mate, that is never going to happen, your daddy is always going to be there for you, he’s not going anywhere”. 

Mason was silent again for a minute then he looked up to Robert and asked “can I have a hug please Robert?”

Robert wordlessly nodded and Mason climbed into his lap. Robert patted Masons curls and let Mason be the one to pull away when he was ready. When he did eventually look up to Robert, Robert was very pleased to see the sparkle back in his eye. 

“Can we go back on the monkey bars before daddy gets home?”

Robert smiled down at Mason “sure thing” he said as he took Masons hand and they headed back down the road. 

*******

All Aaron wanted was a big hug from Mason. 

He’d forgotten how exhausting counselling could be. Baring all for a stranger. His first session today as an adult felt so surreal compared to as a moody and extremely closed off teenager.

His hour session had gone well. His new counsellor was older then him but still young and pushed him but didn’t force him to reveal anything he wasn't ready for. She’d listened and asked questions and they’d gotten to know each other. Aaron felt comfortable with seeing her in the future. 

Cain had been there for him, sat flipping through a copy of _Take A Break_ when Aaron came out, patting him on the back. His uncle had asked how it had gone and listened intently. As they pulled up to the scrapyard Cain had grabbed his arm as he’d gone to climb out and told him sincerely how proud he was of Aaron and how if he needed anything he was always right there. 

Aaron hadn't known what to say because what was there to say when a man like Cain expressed so much emotion all at once. 

As Aaron trudged up to the porta cabin he went over the quick list of things he needed to get done before he could head home to see Mason. He was in such a world of his own that he didn't notice Adam running up behind him and jumping on his back. 

“Agh get off” Aaron staggered at the sudden weight on his back and started hitting Adam. 

“Look what the cat dragged in” Adam laughed, a pleasant and surprising sound, jumping off Aaron as they got to the porta cabin, “so how was this mysterious appointment of yours? And where’s Mase?”

“Appointment was fine. Mason is with Robert.”

“Robert?” Adam asked confused, “why is he with Robert?”

Aaron made his way to his desk which was covered in old biscuit packets and papers that had tea stains all over them. He started sifting through it looking for the documents he needed. Aaron shrugged “Robert offered”. 

Adam was silent but Aaron could practically hear his thoughts and he didn't need to look up to picture the look on his friends' face. “You know Vic told me Robert came out as bi” Adam said, trying for casual but totally missing the mark. 

“I know” 

“Oh, you do, do you?”

Aaron only hummed too focused on finding the damned piece of paper that had disappeared. 

Adam was silent again and Aaron was thankful, at least until suddenly there was a loud bang on his table sending crumbs flying. “He’s the mystery guy!” Adam exclaimed. 

Aaron gritted his teeth and looked up to Adam, “what are you on about, how about you go do some actual work and leave me to get through this bloody paperwork”. 

“Err I’ve been working all day thank you very much, I’m having a well-deserved break and don't change the subject. I’m right aren’t I! You and Sugden!” Aaron said nothing “come on tell me everything”.

Aaron cocked a brow in question and Adam squirmed “ok not everything but I want details, when? Where? How long?” 

“Since when did you become a teenage girl” Aaron muttered but Adam wasn’t giving in. With a sigh Aaron told him what he wanted to know “We had a snog on the side of the road when I was shopping for Masons birthday stuff and there is no _how long_ because I don’t even know what this is.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean we kiss and you know- do other stuff and we’ve gone on literally two dates. But now he’s looking after my kid and-” Aaron stopped short. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Somehow this wasn't the first time he’d questioned his relationship with Robert that day. The question of ‘ _are you currently seeing anyone?’_ came into the question and Aaron could only appreciate the change of pace from the usual heteronormative _‘have you got a girlfriend‘_ question before Roberts’ smile, Roberts’ lips, Roberts’ everything was coming to mind. 

“And what?” Adam prompted wanting to know more. 

“And nothing” Aaron said, turning away from Adam. 

Adam grabbed Aarons seat and turned him back around “you don't get away that easily, we made a deal remember to talk and tell each other things”.

“That doesn’t apply here”.

“Bullshit of course it does” Adam grinned and poked Aaron in the ribs “I am you BFF, and as your BFF you have to tell me ever-”

“I think I love him!” Aaron blurted out louder and more forceful then he intended. 

Adam was taken aback, “oh”. 

“Or I think I’m falling in love with him or whatever and it’s stupid because it's been two dates Adam! One and a half if we’re going to get technical about it. I cannot be falling in love with Robert Sugden”. He suddenly felt smothered by the crushing panic as he thought of all the reasons he most definitely could not be falling in love with Robert. 

“Ok, ok calm down” Adam said, going behind Aaron and rubbing his back, helping him even out his breathing “big breathes”. This wasn't the first time Adam had had to calm Aaron down from the edge of a panic attack. 

As the true English country boy he was Adam gave Aaron a minute to himself, bringing a mug of tea back for them both. “You’re acting like falling in love is the worst thing in the world”. 

“Isn't it?” 

Adam scoffed and took a sip of his tea “no mate it’s not”. 

*******

“Is daddy your boyfriend?” 

Needless to say, that as soon as Mason innocently asked that question Robert began choking on his orange juice. He managed to swallow it without spitting it across the table but it left his throat sore. Robert turned to Mason who sat next to him sipping lemonade from his special dinosaur cup. 

“Wha-, err why?”

“Auntie ‘ick is uncle Adams boyfriend” he explained “and you and dad kiss so that means dads your boyfriend?” 

Robert definitely wasn't ready to handle this conversation. First Aaron had kissed him on the cheek and now Mason was asking the status of his and Aarons relationship. Those Dingle boys were going to be the death of him. 

“We haven't really talked about it dude”

Mason looked confused. “Why not?” 

“We just haven't” he said, “hey Mason do you want another drink?”. He wasn't below distracting Mason with more fizzy drinks. 

Unfortunately, Mason shook his head “I’m good”. 

Robert sighed and hoped with all his might that the conversation changed soon. Thankfully his prayers were answered when a frazzled looking Aaron pushed open the door. Mason was up and running to him in seconds. Aaron caught him in his arms, a giant grin spreading over his face as he spun Mason around before resting him on his hip.

“Hey” Robert greeted him when they got back to the table, Aaron taking the seat opposite him.

“Hi” Aaron said, “sorry I was a bit longer I had to run up to the scrapyard”. 

“Don’t worry about it” Robert told him, “me and Mason have had fun”.

“He’s not been a bother has he?” Aaron asked worriedly.

“You kidding? No course not, he’s been good as gold”. 

Aaron smiled at Mason and ruffled his hair. Mason looked up from his cup to smile back at his dad but then something at the other end of the bar caught his eye. 

“Daddy please can I go play with Moses?” he asked politely. 

Aaron turned to see Chas going through to the back with Charity who had Moses on her hip. Aaron agreed as long as he behave and doesn't run and also he had to ask Victoria for two pints as he passed her. 

“You trained him well” Victoria said as she put down the two pints a few minutes later. 

Robert started telling Aaron about their day. How he’d taken Mason to the park and pushed him for so long his arms were sore and how he’d taken forever to choose his ice-cream flavour. As he told him about the ice-cream he remembered the conversation he’d had with the little boy. 

“There was something else as well” he said nervously, “nothing bad” he reassured Aaron as soon as the anxious look crossed his face “he was- asking questions about Holly”.

Aaron sighed “I’m sorry”.

“What no! I’m sorry. I talked to him about it which I know is not my place but he seemed sad and well I’ve been there, I thought maybe I could help”. 

“Thank you. For everything Robert” Aaron said, reaching over to put his hand on Roberts arm. Robert could see in his eyes how grateful he was “Is everything ok? Is there anything I need to know?”

Aaron wanted to give his son the privacy he deserved, he knew from personal experience that it was easier to talk to someone else then your parents but he wanted to know if there was anything truly important. 

“Honestly he’s handling all of this really well. He just wants to know more about his mum and well- he's worried about you?”

“Me?” Aaron cried. 

“Yeah, he’s scared you’re going to go to the stars like Holly did”. 

Aaron didn't know what to think. He’d never leave Mason, he’d walk through holy hell to get to him and make sure he never went anywhere. He’d have to make sure he knew that. 

Aaron didn’t have much time to think of how he was going to poach the subject with Mason before Mason was by his side, Moses at his side. Mason looked at Aarons hand resting on Roberts arm. He looked up to Robert “have you asked him yet?”

“Asked me what?” Aaron asked confused. 

Robert looked confused but when Mason said “if you wanna be boyfriends” he turned as red as a tomato. Aaron could feel his cheeks heating up too. He took his hand away casually. Aarons eyes shot up to meet Roberts. 

“Kids” he said breathlessly, as caught off guard as Aaron “where do they get their imaginations from?”

“No, you said you haven’t talked about it” Mason said “you should talk now” then he turned back to Aaron “can I go to the shops with Moses and Charity?” 

Aaron nodded lost for words, barely managing out a “be good”. He turned back to Robert who had gone pale white, “so boyfriends eh?”

“Mason brought it up” Robert said quickly, “you’ve got a very curious son you know”. 

“Pft tell me about, pretty sure he gets it off me mam”, he said trying to add a bit of humour to the now nervous atmosphere between them. They were silent for a while, cheeks still burning as they sipped their drinks. “You know Masons not the first person to bring that up today. Me being with someone, I mean”.

“Really?”

Aaron nodded biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm, “my err- new counsellor asked”.

“Counsellor?” Robert asked.

Aaron had to force himself not to shrink back into his seat. The old feelings of shame tried creeping to the surface but he pushed them away.

Millions of people went to therapy, he reminded himself, seeking out help was not a weakness. It was a strength. 

He nodded “that’s where I was today. Cain took me”.

“That's why you didn't want Mason tagging along” Robert guessed, “how are you feeling now?” 

“Good. I didn’t want to go at first, I used to go as a kid because- well you’ve seen the scars, they’re from- I used to- I started-” 

“I know Aaron” Robert said softly and Aaron was so relieved he didn’t have to say it out loud. He wasn't there yet. 

“You know? You never said anything”.

“Why would I?"

“Most people would have”. 

“Your scars are your story Aaron” Robert said, "I'll be here to listen if you want to talk but I'm not going to pry into something you're self-conscious and not comfortable talking about". 

Aaron took another, much needed sip of his beer. “I’m going again next week, in case you know- you need to know what you could be getting yourself in for or whatever”. 

“Getting myself-? You mean, you’re interested? In us being-?” Roberts confusion soon turned to shock and excitement. 

Aaron snorted “are you interested?”

Robert was nodding before he’d even finished his question. 

“Even now you know how messed up I still am?”

“You’re not messed up Aaron you’re human”. 

Aaron bit his lip as he asked “does that mean that we’re...”

“Boyfriends?” Robert asked with a grin. 

“Yeah, boyfriends?”

“I suppose it does” Robert agreed as he leaned over the table to meet Aarons lips with his own. 

They kissed, in the corner of the pub, in front of everyone but neither cared, they barely even heard Victoria shouting from the bar “about bloody time!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things:
> 
> 1) I feel like it took me longer then normal to post this, (maybe not i have a terrible concept of time) but its because i like to be at least one chapter in front and it took me forever to write that because writing block and slow internet.
> 
> 2) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did. i just read through it and the last bit made me smile and i didnt realise. Prepare for some more fluff in coming chapters. 
> 
> 3) @illgetmerope (on tumblr) drew Aaron and Mason at Masons birthday party and it's literally the most adorable thing in the world and it made my day when i saw it!
> 
> (Ok I'm done, thank you for reading!)
> 
> Follow me on Tumble @Sugdeninabeanie


	21. Chapter 21

For the past three weeks Aaron and Robert had been living in a strange sort of bliss. Ever since their public kiss in the pub life had only gotten better. 

They’d become the talk of the village of course, both of them had known this but they took no notice of their past worry. They just ignored the whispers. Aaron had only had to be pulled away from threatening somebody once when they’d overheard Pearl in the shop talking about Robert. Robert had pressed a hand to Aarons back and whispered soothing things in his ear to get him to calm down. 

A lot of things had happened in recent weeks. Aaron had started talking with Mason more about Holly. He’d printed off a photo of Mason and Holly from that day at the park and put it in Masons room, right next to his window where each night Mason would look up to the stars and tell Holly about his day.

Aaron had also continued once a week with his counselling. Robert and Aaron had developed a sort of weekly ritual. Every week after counselling they’d meet up for lunch or a coffee. Sometimes these dates were spent in silence with Robert replying to emails and Aaron sorting his head out. Other times it was filled with laughs and sloppy kisses and embarrassing stories of their childhoods or them sharing whatever ridiculous thing Adam had said to them that day. 

They were both happy. 

And with Christmas only a few weeks away Robert was intent on getting into the festive mood. Robert arrived at the pub eight o’clock on the dot on Saturday, coffee in hand for Aaron and a hot chocolate for Mason. Their day was going to be spent Christmas shopping in York, something Aaron had begrudgingly agreed to only because he hadn't even started buying anything. 

“Morning!” Robert greeted the Dingle duo with a big grin, as they came out the back door of the pub. Mason ran over to him drowning in a huge coat and Spiderman wellies. His face was barely visible under the large knitted hat and scarf he was wrapped up in. 

“Morning Robert!” Mason smiled, dimples showing. Robert handed the hot chocolate to him, warning him to be careful because it might be hot. 

“Why are you so cheery?” Aaron grumbled as he moseyed over to Robert, hands in pockets, shoulders slouched and cheeks already turning a rosy red from the cold. ”It’s freezing cold and it’s bloody eight o’clock on a Saturday!”

One thing Robert had come to learn about Aaron over the past weeks after waking up beside him a few times was that Aaron wasn't a functional human being without coffee and even then, it took until about ten o’clock for him to either consider the possibility of cracking a smile. 

Even in his grump morning state Aaron leant in for a kiss and took the coffee gratefully. “I’m just happy is all” Robert said as they broke apart and handed Aaron his drink “and excited”. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert swore he saw the edges of his mouth curl up into an almost smile. ”Soft lad”. 

When they reached Aarons car Mason frowned “why can’t we take Roberts car?” he asked. 

“Cause your booster seat is in here” Aaron told him fishing around in his pockets for a key. 

“But Roberts car is cooler” Mason said “I want to take Roberts car”. 

Aaron turned to the four year old. “And what do I say? I want never gets”. 

“Nanna says I want all the time. Noah said he wanted the new video game and Char-ty got him it"

“That’s cause Charity is making up for her lack of parental affection by buying him stuff” Aaron mumbled. 

Mason of coursed didn’t understand and stared at Aaron. 

Robert leaned over to Aaron so Mason could hear. “We could take my car, it goes faster and yours ’ll probably break down in the middle of the motorway” he said, patting Aarons cheap rust bucket of a car. Although Robert joked, considering Aaron was only twenty he had a pretty decent car. Robert didn't even have a car when he was twenty. 

Aaron shot him a glare “oi it does the trick! She’s not all bad” he said in the cars defence but he sighed and turned back to Mason “if you want any hope of going in Roberts car you’re going to have to ask very nicely”. 

Mason began jumping up and down from excitement. “Robert” he started, his voice somehow changing to something even more sweet and innocent then normal “pretty please can we take your car?” 

“I suppose so” Robert said, fighting a smile. 

Mason cheered and Aaron grumbled something under his breath as he started taking out the car seat. 

*******

Robert had not been prepared for an hour-long drive with a young child. Sure, he’d driven with Aaron and Mason before but those had been quick drives, half an hour at the most. As soon as they were out of the village Mason was asking if they were nearly there. Ten minutes later he was asking for the toilet.

When Robert shot Aaron an exasperated look he found Aaron already looking at him in a way that could almost be described _fondly_. Aaron had snickered at the look Robert sent him and nodded. Aaron seemed to have the trick to distract Mason from his questions. He pulled a CD out of the black rucksack he’d brought with them and put it into the slot. 

A second later and Roberts eardrums were assaulted with the massively overplayed song every child on Earth seemed to be obsessed with. _Let It Go_. Roberts horrified face sent Aaron into a fit of laughter as Mason gasped in the back seat and immediately started to sing along at the top of his lungs. 

Thankfully the journey got better from there, the whole way filled with Disney songs, some better than the rest. Robert was not ashamed in the slightest when he sang along perfectly, word for word, with every Aladdin, Mulan and Lion King song that came on. 

When they pulled into the shopping centre Aaron took one look at the hundreds of cars already parked and groaned, shuffling down in his seat and his frown intensifying. Mason took one look out the window and spotted something that took his interest.

“Dad look!” he gasped. 

Aaron sighed and twisted around to see what Mason was showing him. Outside there was a little girl in a red racing car which her dad was pushing along. 

“Can I have a go dad?” Mason asked kicking his feet out, “please!”

“We’ll see” Aaron said because that’s what parents did. It was like it was in the parental guide book that any request from a child must be responded to with a _“we’ll see_ ” even if the parent had already made up his mind. 

With the possibility of being pushed around in a race car Mason was on his best behaviour as Robert drove around looking for a car space, swatting Aarons hand away whenever he leaned over to give a suggestion, and as they made their way to the entrance, Mason in the middle of them, holding each of their hands, something he’d insisted upon. 

When Aaron handed him the money and told him to go and give it to the lady at the push car shop Mason had grinned and hugged Aaron. When Mason was sat happily in his rented car Aaron pulled out his phone for a picture. And then finally, they set off on their shopping adventure, Aaron using one hand to steer his son and the other to hold Roberts hand in his.

*******

They’d been shopping for two hours when the nagging started. Complaints of sore feet, needing to pee and him dying of hunger. They’d been taking a slow stroll through the centre, dragging their day out into a full day thing so they hadn't purchased much. 

Robert however, had managed to get a few things for his sister. A cooking book and a nice jumper. For Dianne he’d gotten her some fancy perfume he personally thought smelt like a nursing home but part of being his new and improved self meant he couldn’t tell her this to her face. 

“I think I’m going to die of hunger” said a voice as Robert collected up his bags from the counter. He turned to see Aaron stood there with his arms crossed over his chest sulking. 

“Oh yeah” Robert smirked “you’re really withering away” he stuck out a finger and poked Aaron ribs causing the younger man to crack a smile and stumble away.

“But seriously though, can we eat now?” Aaron asked. 

Robert rolled his eyes but they started walking in the direction of the food court anyways “Mason, does you dad always complain this much?“

Mason nodded from where he sat in the car, “Uncle Grumpy says he’s like a little old lady”. 

*******

It took Aaron by surprise, the domesticity of the day. It had been him and Mason for so long and now here was Robert and Aaron couldn’t get enough. 

Every time he saw Mason and Robert hold hands or high five or laugh at some dumb joke he felt his heart speed up and the thought of kidnapping Robert so he could never leave flashed briefly into his head. These thoughts always scared him, not just because it was borderline psychotic but because of how fast and how hard he was falling. He was scared of the pain when it all went crashing to the ground. 

These fears of it all ending too soon were swimming around Aarons brain as he sat at a table and watched Robert and Mason carry back the food, Robert with the tray filled with burgers and Mason, who’d insisted on helping, carrying two drinks. 

He decided to lock those anxious thoughts away for later. He was not going to let his own mind ruin this day for him. Sure, he put up a front of not wanting to do this, he sulked and he moaned but that was just to keep up appearances. 

Aaron smiled as the two of them reached the table and Mason climbed onto a chair next to him. “I got Fanta!” Mason told him happily “and a burger!”

“Yum” Aaron said, taking his own food from Robert. 

They all started to eat, or well _devour_ their food, talking between themselves. Aaron watched in awe as Robert continued on a conversation about dragons with Mason. Most people normally replied with a one-word answer in an obnoxious baby friendly tone and moved on.

But not Robert. He was always incredibly invested, he asked follow up questions and asked for Masons opinion and he always looked for Aaron, when Mason had become distracted by something else, and shot him a bashful smile. 

Oh God Aaron was really, really falling hard. 

*******

People dressed up as Father Christmas gave Robert the creeps.

Always had, especially as a kid and Robert had no idea how it was still acceptable for grown men to dress up and get young kids to sit on their laps while parents took photos. 

As they rounded the corner Robert learned that his childhood fear had followed him into adulthood too. He vaguely heard Mason gasp and point as he noticed too but Robert barely heard. He knew where this was going as soon as Aaron took out his phone and started pushing the car in the direction of the Christmas grotto. 

“Why is he here daddy? He needs to be at his house wrapping all the presents” Mason asked. 

“Meh, he’s delegating” Aaron shrugged. 

Mason carried on asking questions as the three of them waited in line, Robert having flashbacks to creepy childhood memories and nightmares. When it was there turn Mason ran up to the large man sat upon a very cheap looking throne- _why a throne?_ Robert wondered, _has Santa suddenly become a dictator or something?_ \- and started talking his ear off too. 

Aaron told Mason to smile as he snapped a photo. 

“You got to be in it too dad!” Mason said from Santa’s knee.

“Err-” Aaron began but Robert snatched his phone and pushed Aaron forward. 

“I’ll take it” he said because yes, he was terrified but his fear was ridiculous and Mason looked so happy. He found himself always wanting to see Mason and Aaron happy. Every time Aaron smiled or laugh he felt something strange happen to him and he’d developed the need to protect them both and make sure neither ever stopped smiling. He could put aside his ‘ _Old-man-in-a-red-suit_ ' fear, for 30 seconds. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, as always, but stood for the photo either way. Robert was about to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly an adorable cheery voice shouted “and you Robert”.

“Oh, I would dude but I’m pretty sure you only get a one photo maximum and you already took two so-” he had his fingers crossed behind his back. Out of all the lies he’d ever told in his life, and there had been a lot, he needed this one to work.

His hopes were crushed when the teenager dressed as an elf said “no it’s fine, I can take the photo”. Robert gritted his teeth but forced his mouth into a smile. He could have swore he saw the teenager wink at him evilly as if she’d sensed his fear and was doing this for her own amusement. 

Teenagers were the worst and most evil specimen on the plant, Robert decided as he stood at the other side of Santa’s ‘throne’. Especially this one who took her sweet, sweet time in taking the photo. It felt like an eternity before she uttered the words “all done” and Mason gave the Santa one last quick hug before jumping off his lap. 

Aaron thumbed through the photos and stopped on the last one. He dug his elbow into Roberts side as he laughed "Robert you look bloody constipated mate!"

*******

Not long after their run in with Santa they headed back home. It was getting late and Aaron was getting irritable. Mason was starting to get sleepy too, in fact he fell asleep just five minutes into the drive.

Aaron switched the music back over to the radio and turned it down. They were both left in near silence as Robert drove but he could feel Aaron looking at him. 

“What?” Robert asked eventually feeling self-conscious.

Aaron didn’t look away. “I had a really good day today. Robert scoffed. “No really” Aaron said “I did, and I’m glad you were with us”. 

When Aaron placed his hand onto of Roberts on the gear stick, Robert looked over and he felt himself blush “I had a great day too”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this story! I have so much fun writing it and I'm so happy people are enjoying it. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	22. Chapter 22

“Aww” Chas cooed from where she sat at the table, watching her son whiz around the kitchen looking stressed “look at you”.

Aaron shot her a glare. When he’d said he’d make them a special Christmas Eve dinner he hadn't realised he was inviting her to watch his struggle. He also hadn't realised that cooking stew and dumplings would be so hard and complicated. “Don't you have work to do?”

“Me? No, I worked the day shift and Dianne's working the night shift. I wasn’t about to miss Masons first Christmas Eve home was I?” Chas said, reaching over to fill her glass with more wine.

“You act like this is his first Christmas” Aaron mumbled peering into the bubbling pot. According to Dianne’s cookbook it was meant to be an appealing orangey colour but his looked more brown and not so edible. How did Jamie Oliver make this look so easy!

“Well it is since you swanned off to France. Do the French even have Christmas?” Chas asked and Aaron rolled his eyes “speaking of Mason, what time are Moira and Cain dropping him back here?” 

“Seven” Aaron said “they took him to the Winter Wonderland carnival, it sounds like they had fun”. 

“Hmm” Chas hummed “and what time is lover boy coming over?”

“Will you stop calling him that”.

“Well what am I supposed to call him?” she asked “Robert?” she turned her nose up. 

“Yes!” Aaron exclaimed, raising his wooden spoon in the air, splattering his brown stew over the walls “that’s his name”. 

Chas sighed “I know. And I know he’s changed. It’s obvious the way he looks at you”.

There was a tone of disgust in her voice when she brought up how Robert looked at him that made him raise an eyebrow. 

“I’m happy for you love, I am” Chas carried on, “but I’m scared for you too”.

“And I appreciate it but just stop sticking your neb in and relax” Aaron said lovingly. He walked up to behind his mum and pressed a kiss to his mums' hair, he came away and crinkled his nose at the taste of hairspray that coated her hair. He pulled the apron he’d been wearing off over his head and slung it over the chair. 

“Here” he said, handing his mum the wooden spoon “watch the food will ya, I’m gonna go and get changed”.

*******

“Daddy it looks funny” Mason said. He was stood on a stool in the kitchen peering into the large pot “it doesn't look as nice as Marlon's. Or Lisas. Or anyone's.” he said with a frown.

Aaron placed the last knife and fork down and rushed over to scoop Mason up into his arms away from the flame of the stove, making him laugh. “It doesn’t matter how it looks” Aaron said as he flopped onto the couch with Mason on his lap “its gonna taste great”. 

Mason snuggled into Aaron more and started running his hand over Masons scruff like he did as a baby, “are you sure?” he mumbled “I don’t want to die”. 

Aaron opened his mouth in offence “rude” he reached around and started tickling Mason. Mason wriggled and squirmed as his squeals filled the living room. 

The door banged open and Chas walked in, a frown on her face. “My sofa!” she exclaimed, putting an end to the father and sons rough housing, “and look at Masons shirt, it’s all wrinkled! We have guests coming in five minutes!”

Aaron rolled his eyes and he noticed Mason doing the same, or at least attempting to roll his eyes. If Aaron didn't know that was what he was trying he’d be worried, it looked like he was possessed. “We have one guest coming” Aaron pointed out, sitting up and correcting the pillows, “and it’s Robert”. 

As he said his name the doorbell rang. Aaron gave Mason one last tickle making him mess up the pillows again before he went to answer the door, leaving Chas tutting and clucking behind him as she started making Mason ‘presentable’. 

When he opened the door, a smile spread across his face as soon as he spotted Robert. He looked good. Well he always looked good but he’d seemed to put even more effort in than normal. He wore a dark maroon suit with a matching tie and crisp white shirt. He had a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in hand. 

“Are those for me?” Aaron asked nodding to the extravagant bouquet. 

“They’re for your mother” Robert said. Aaron cocked his head noticing Robert was nervous. Very nervous. “She doesn’t like me” Robert pointed out “I’m trying to make her like me”. 

Aaron grinned and pulled Robert closer to him, holding onto the lapels of his suit as he kissed him. When they pulled away Robert had a dazed and happy look on his face, his eyes still partly closed. 

“Relax” Aaron said, running a hand up and down Roberts arm “Have you ever murdered someone?” he asked and Robert gave him a confused and slightly worried look before he shook his head “well I’m doing better than mum” he continued “she had an affair with our Debbie's boyfriend and he turned out to be a total psychopath”. 

“Wow” Robert said “you’re family is so weird". 

Aaron laughed and agreed “true. You ready to go in?” 

Robert nodded but pulled Aaron closer again “but first, just one more kiss”. 

*******

Aaron was very pleased with how his stew turned out. Sure, the dumplings were a bit odd. Some were hard as rocks and others spongey, almost like plasticine but they were edible. 

Eating it wasn’t as torturous as Chas’ almost MI6 like interrogation of Robert. Eying him over her food, asking very probing questions. Aaron tried to do his best to not let Chas interact, instead getting Mason to talk about Paw Patrol or his Dino City. God knows he could babble his heart out about that for hours. 

“Well, that was an … experience” Chas said as she began collecting up plates. 

“Oi! It could have been worse” Aaron grumped except Mason betrayed him, once again when he picked up something off his plate and showed everyone the dog figurine he’d made out of his dumpling. 

“So, Robert, are you coming to Christmas dinner tomorrow?” Chas asked, pulling something out of the fridge, “everyone’s going to be there”. 

Aaron eyed his mother warily, wondering why on Earth his mother was inviting someone she apparently didn't like to Christmas dinner. 

“Er I-” Robert said, caught off guard, he looked to Aaron for help. 

“He does have his own family you know” Aaron said, 

“I’m just saying” Chas shrugged, putting down a sticky toffee pudding in the middle of the table. She locked eyes with Robert as she handed him a bowl “you should come” she announced, a smug smile on her face “you wouldn't want to miss Uncle Zach's famous stuffed pheasant, would you.” 

*******

“Ok let’s not play around” Chas said as soon as Aaron and Mason had disappeared from sight. It was getting late and Mason needed a bath and they also had to set out milk, biscuits and carrots for Santa. “Those boys are my world” she said “you hurt them you’re going to wake up and find yourself buried in a not so shallow grave. Believe me when I say nobody will ever find your body”. 

Robert gulped but did his best to keep calm. He’d gone through a lot in his life. He could face Chas Dingle.

“I’m not going to hurt him” Robert said, trying his best not to let his voice shake, “either of them”. Even with Chas’ piercing glare he carried on “I’ve never- I've never felt like this before” he admitted “I care about Aaron. I care about him a lot”. 

“Yeah well, just remember what I said”. 

Robert was about to add something. The words were on the tip of his tongue. Just three little words. Except they weren't that little. It was more like three very big words that caused him very big feelings. 

He loved Aaron. 

*******

Robert stayed for another hour or so on Masons orders. He wanted Robert to help set up Santa’s milk and mince pie and also spread the reindeer dust outside the pub. Robert remembered doing this himself as a kid. Him, Vic and Andy all crowded around the table, pouring porridge oats and glitter into little baggies to sprinkle in the garden so Santa could find the right place.

He laughed along with Aaron as Mason, dressed up in his giant coat and wellies over his new Christmas pyjamas, ran around sprinkling the stuff everywhere. 

Mason hugged him goodnight and Robert wished him a Merry Christmas, telling him he hoped he got lots of good gifts and then he sat on the stairs waiting for Aaron to come back down. There was no way he was about to go back in the living room and face Chas again. 

“Sorry about tonight” Aaron said as he plopped himself down next to Robert.

“What are you on about? It was great”.

“Are you kidding, the food was gross and serial killers have been interrogated less” Aaron laughed but then he coughed “about tomorrow, don’t feel like you have to or anything. Ignore my mum, she’s just trying to creep you out”. 

“Are your family really that creepy?” Robert asked.

“Stuffed pheasant Robert. Stuffed. Pheasant”. Aaron said slowly. 

Robert laughed. “Meh. I’d eat a stuffed pheasant if it meant spending time with you”. 

Aaron blushed and looked away, knocking Roberts shoulder with his own “soft lad”. 

*******

Robert had thought, that since he was twenty-four years old and his sister was now also an adult, he’d be able to sleep past dawn on Christmas day. He’d been wrong. 

Seven o’clock on the dot his door burst open and Victoria jumped on him. Robert groaned. “Vic what-”

“It’s Christmas!” she screamed in his ear, wriggling into place, forcing him to move closer to the wall to fit them both in the tiny bed.

“It’s also still dark outside” Robert said, putting an arm over his eyes “let me sleep”. 

“No, this is the first time you’ve been home for years, we are making the most of it”

Robert groaned and at that moment, Adam entered the room too. “Are you having a party without me!” he exclaimed and came rushing at them too, diving onto the bed Robert was sure was going to collapse with all their weight. 

Robert laid there, at the ass crack of dawn, in his tiny bed with his sister and Adam Barton of all people next to him and he found himself smiling. He was happy.

*******

Across the road, the residents of The Woolpack had been up for an hour already. 

Mason had woken and immediately dived on Aaron. Aaron had barely opened his eyes before Mason was off again, shooting down the corridor to Chas’ room, Aaron had no time to warn him of his mother's morning wrath. 

Worrying for his son's safety and mental state Aaron dragged himself up, ran a hand through his hair to stop it sticking all over the place and went in search of Mason. He found him tucked up in Chas’ silk sheets. 

“Nanna we gotta wake up” he whispered “Santa was here”. 

Chas merely groaned. She rolled over and put a hand around Mason as if he was a teddy bear.

Aaron rolled his eyes. He grabbed a throw pillow off the floor. He raised it above his head and brought it back down on top of her. “Mum” he said “gerrup” his voice was thick with sleep, “a fatman broke in and left your only grandson presents”. 

“OW!” Chas said, lifting her head to stare at them. 

“Nanna wake up” Mason said and then smothered her face in kisses. 

Chas laughed “I look like a mess”. 

“You’re very pretty nanna” Mason said, way too matter of fact for a four year old “but Santa came, get up!"

Aaron decided to take pity on his mum and suggested that Mason go and brush his teeth while Aaron put the kettle on.

Ten minutes later Mason was running down the stairs with Chas and surprisingly Dianna too, hot on his heals. He took one look around the living room and gasped at the pile of neatly wrapped gifts. 

He made short work of unwrapping it all. Getting excited about everything from new rainbow coloured socks to his new electric race track. Aaron slowly mourned the hours he’d spent wrapping those presents with as minimum swearing and shouting as possible as to not wake Mason and yet it had all been destroyed in twenty minutes. 

“Ok, who wants special Christmas day pancakes?” Aaron asked, collecting all the loose wrapping paper. 

“Egh” Dianne turned her nose up “I saw that stuff you made last night, how about I make pancakes” she suggested, “besides I’m sure Mason has a long list of new toys he wants you to put together”. 

*******

Roberts morning had been very pleasant. The trio had eventually dragged themselves up out of bed and had coffee before exchanging gifts. Victoria had loved her gifts and Adam had grinned when he saw his **“Wolds Okayest Brother In Law”** t-shirt.

Robert had received new cookbooks and a funny apron off his sister and Adam had gotten him a novelty tie covered in different breeds of dogs. Then they’d eaten a light breakfast of fancy croissants bought the day before while watching telly. 

When Adam left to go to Hollys grave with his mum, Robert and Victoria started on the dinner prep. At twelve o’clock the others started turning up. Dianne, Andy and the kids. Robert was surprised to find himself not dreading the day when he opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Sarah rushing in to show Vic her new light up shoes. 

He and Andy even shook hands and gave a brotherly head nod. Adam was back half an hour later and soon dinner was being served. 

“Not too much for the kids” Andy said “they’re eating at Zach and Lisas at 5”. 

“But we can still have pudding” Sarah reminded them all. 

“Yeah same for me Vic” Robert said “I’m- I’m actually over to the Dingles tonight as well”. 

Everyone stopped and stared. ”Why?” Andy asked. 

Robert felt his cheeks redden “Aaron invited me”. 

“Aww” Vic cooed.

“Well actually Chas invited me, to psyche me out I think”. 

“Their parties get pretty crazy you know” Andy said. 

“Yeah, stuffed pheasant, I’d heard” Robert smiled to himself. 

“So you and Aaron”, Dianne fished “things are getting serious”. 

Dianne was staring at him with a weird smile on her face that made Robert uncomfortable and look down and start cutting up his roasted potatoes, “We’ve been going out for a couple of weeks”. 

“Well just let me know when I need to buy a new hat” she said and suddenly the potato Robert was mid-way through chewing lodged itself in his throat and he started choking. 

What had she just said!

He couldn’t get the image out of his head now. Robert in a suit. Aaron in a suit. Rings on their fingers. 

He found himself loving the picture he was seeing in his head. Found himself wanting that. 

Instead of admitting that after less than a year of knowing him he was imagining marrying Aaron Dingle he plastered on a scowl and muttered “whatever”. 

“Ahem!” Victoria said loudly, thankfully drawing everyone's attention back to her “can we move along from Roberts imaginary wedding to my actual wedding please!” 

Adam stood and wrapped and arm around Vics waist, both of them grinning, “we’ve set a date!” Adam cried and Robert instantly respected him more for it. He respected him for how excited he seemed about marrying his baby sister.

“Aw guys that’s fantastic!” Dianne cooed, “when is it?”

“In two weeks” Victoria said.

“What! So soon!” 

Adam said “The venue we wanted was fully booked for the next eight months, it was either in two weeks or wait till the summer, and I don’t want to wait another minute to call Vic my wife”.

*******

Last Christmas Aaron and Mason had been in France. They’d woken up in their tiny apartment to a small pile of presents next to their incredibly tiny Christmas tree. They’d had a breakfast of chocolate croissants and extra-large hot chocolates before heading to the race track where Aaron worked. They spent the afternoon whizzing around race tracks, Mason in the backseat, his seatbelt done very tight, laughing his head off. Then they spent the night on the couch, gorging on sweets and crisps for dinner with Disney movies playing before Mason fell asleep on his shoulder. 

This Christmas they’d had breakfast with Chas and Dianne, while Aaron simultaneously started putting together toys. Cain and Moira stopped by for an hour before heading to Debbie's house. Mason loved his new pirate ship play set and made Cain play with him. The rest of the morning was dedicated to playing before a trip to the park for a Christmas day kickabout with Paddy, Marlon, Rhona and the kids. 

By half past four they were making their way up to the farm and Aaron was seriously thinking of calling in sick. He wasnt sure if calling in sick even worked when it came to family functions but he was so nervous he was considering giving it a try. 

The Dingles were a lot to handle. The last thing he wanted was them scaring Robert off with their damned stuffed peasant and exchanging stories of their old jail cellmates. 

All too soon he found himself surrounded by the smell of ale that never seemed to fade from the house, squashed on the sofa with Sam and Charity on either side with a hoard of kids running around and screaming. Aaron made a grab for the six pack as soon as it was set in front of him. 

He’d downed two by the time there was a knock on the door and Robert was being welcomed in to the small house with Sarah and Jack at his heels. 

Aaron leaped up as soon as Robert took one step over the threshold. He beat his mother there by only a second.

“Sugden” she greeted, “you actually showed up.”

“And I brought beer” Robert smiled cheerily, winking at Chas as the other Dingles caught sight of the 12 pack of beers and cheered. 

“Chas, leave off luv” Lisa said, “Merry Christmas Robert, make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon”.

Aaron glared at his family members until they left them alone before turning to Robert and showing him over to the bench under the stairs next to where Noah and Belle sat watching Vines on thier phones, the closest thing they were going to get to privacy. 

“Merry Christmas” Aaron said handing over a beer and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Merry Christmas to you too” Robert smiled. 

“So I heard there’s going to be a wedding in a couple of weeks” 

“Apparently so, you gonna take a hot date?”

Aaron scoffed “nah, you?”

Roberts lips twitched “nope, I'm planning on hooking up with the hottest member of the wedding party, I heard the best man’s quite a looker”. 

They both laughed and carried on chatting in the safety of their corner refuge. 

Robert frowned slowly “are- is it still ok that I’m here?” he asked.

“Yeah course it is, as long as your ok being here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?"

Aaron looked around the room and then back at Robert with a pointed look, “they’re nuts. My whole family is crazy”.

Robert made a face that roughly translated to ‘ _you’ve got a point_ ’ but instead said “they’ve got … character”. 

“Character that scares people off and I don't want you to be scared off”.

Robert felt a warm fuzzy sensation rush through him at Aarons words. Aaron wanted him here. He slipped his hand into his and they sat there together until dinner was called. 

*******

His first Dingle gathering had been … and experience. 

Robert had sat between Aaron and Marlon. Zac had been at the head of the table, which Robert found confusing since all he’d done since Robert arrived was sit in the scruffy armchair and drink beer, and had started off on a long and strange speech where he grunted a lot between his slurred words. From what Robert understood the speech was mainly talking about how happy he was they were all here and that everyone had managed to stay out of jail for the festive season. 

As he was about to go into part two of his speech Marlon put everyone out of their misery and leaned over, taking away the carving knife. Although Robert nearly had his eye taken out as Marlon waved the sharp knife everywhere it was worth it when the food was finally passed around.

Dingle food was good. 

Thankfully there had been no stuffed pheasant, much to Sam's sadness, but the turkey and the beef was delicious and Robert was starting to regard Lisa as a saint. He also started worrying about the Dingles livers. They went through ale like it was water. The kids started making a giant wall out of the empty cans. 

Although odd, it had been a day he’d never forget. And by the time he was walking down the road back towards the village, hand in hand with Aaron and Mason clinging to his back in a piggy back, he couldn’t help but think this had been the best Christmas ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty long one but I had a great time writing it although it was odd getting in the Christmas spirit in the middle of august. I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	23. Chapter 23

When Aaron walked through to the bar he saw his mum and Dianne whispering and gossiping rather than working. Mason sat on a stool next to them munching on a plate of cheesy chips.

“What you two whispering about?” Aaron asked, walking around and sitting next to his son.

“The new owners of Home Farm” Dianne said. 

“Nicola was blabbing earlier, apparently some new rich family bought it” Chas added.

Aaron couldn't say he really cared all that much about who lived in the big house on the hill but he knew from past experience they brought drama. It should be entertaining.

“PARTY!” A voice boomed. 

Aaron looked up from where he sat stealing Masons chips at the bar. Adam burst in, looking absolutely ridiculous. 

“What are you wearing?” Aaron laughed, looking his best friend up and down and taking in the princess dress he was wearing. 

“I’m Snow White” Adam beamed, raising his arms and twirling around, the dress fanning out around him. He was even wearing a tiara. “And you and the others are going to be my six dwarves”. 

Aaron took another chip. “Aren't there seven dwarves?"

Adams smile faltered slightly as he pulled up another stool next to Masons, “yeah well, I don’t have seven friends”. 

Aaron burst out laughing. 

“Oi don’t laugh!” Adam leaned around his godson and whacked Aaron on the arm “Finn was meant to be number seven but he got stuck down in London at uni”. 

“I can come uncle Adam!” Mason piped up. 

“Maybe next time dude” Adam said, patting his head, “me and your dad are celebrating”. 

“Why?”

“Cause your dad’s old and I get to marry auntie Vic”.

Mason looked up confused “but it was daddy's birthday last week, we went bowling with Robert”.

“And we’re going out again tonight to celebrate too”. 

Mason turned back to Aaron with his bottom lip sticking out “why can't I come?” 

“Because you’re sleeping at nanna Moiras”.

“But-”

“No buts. And what did I say about this?” Aaron said, tapping Masons stuck out bottom lip.

Mason frowned and huffed, turning back to his chips. Aaron rolled his eyes but let him be, he’d have to warn Moira of Masons grumpy mood before she took him. 

“So you’re Snow White-?” Aaron turned back to his friend. 

“And you, Rob, Pete, Ross, Cain and Andy are my dwarves. Vic bought you all some hats” he said, digging out the hats from the top of the dress. “I’m thinking Andy is Dopey, Cain’s Grumpy obviously, you can be Sleepy and the others can fight between themselves for the rest”. 

“Cain's gonna kill you” Aaron pointed out.

“Nah, mums too excited. Say what you will about the legendary Cain Dingle but he’s a love-sick puppy with mum”. 

“You just compared Cain to a puppy”. 

Adam laughed “yes I did. A rottweiler or a pitbull but still a puppy”. 

“You’re mental” Aaron laughed. 

*******

The stag-do was in full swing. Cain had not been happy about the hat he was forced to wear. But Adam had been right about his love for Moira and under her watchful eye he slipped on the hat with GRUMPY written in permanent marker onto his head. He’d almost growled when Aaron and Adam bust out in snickers but said nothing.

The others had met them at the pub for pre-drinks before making their way to the new bar in town by taxi. Aaron and Robert took the back two seats of the van, away from the others. 

“I like your hat” Aaron said. Robert had gotten the yellow hat saying **HAPPY**. 

“I like your hat too” Robert said, “so much so in fact that I got us a room tonight”. He pulled out a flashy looking hotel key card from his pocket. “Well actually I got us it the other day for your birthday when you told me Mason was spending the night at Moira’s but let’s pretend I magicked it up right now because you look hot”. 

“OI!” Adam shouted from the front of the taxi “Lover boys! Stop snoggin we’re here!”

Aaron started laughing but he suddenly became very excited for tonight. A night getting his best friend drunk before his wedding and then the whole night just him and Robert all alone.

*******

Robert didn't know how but Aarons kisses turned him to jelly. 

The quick frantic ones that left them both breathless as they tried to rip each other out of their clothes but still keep their lips locked together. The quick pecks of affection, so domestic Robert couldn’t quite believe it was real. The long drawn out kissing where they held each other so carefully the next morning.

All of them left Robert feeling so much. 

Robert lifted a hand and placed it on Aarons face. He ran his thumb back and forth over Aarons cheek. Aaron closed his eyes slowly and leant in to Roberts touch. He let out a happy little sigh. 

“Morning” Aaron whispered into the silence, slightly breathless from their morning kisses. 

A lazy and sappy smile spread across Roberts face. “Morning”. 

“I like this” Aaron said, wrapping an arm tight around Roberts waist as he laid his head down next to Robert, “waking up next to you”. 

Something fluttered in Roberts chest. “I like it too” he said, “I like you. A lot”. 

Aaron let out a laugh “I am glad”.

He wanted to say it. Wanted to tell Aaron that he felt more for him then just like. But what if it was too soon? Too early? He didn’t want to scare Aaron off because of just one word. Didn’t want this to end. 

“For what its worth” Aaron said, his voice quiet as his eyes fluttered to a close “I like you a lot too”.

Another flutter. 

Robert lay there for a while, holding Aaron in his arms as he snored peacefully into Roberts shoulder, watching the sun rise through their hotel window, before he too slipped back into sleep, his heart happy and filled with love. 

*******

“Aaron-” 

“Aaron!” 

Aaron shot up from where he sat on the couch in Moira’s living room. He looked around for the person who had called his name and shaken him. 

“Earth to Aaron!” Adam said, “what’s wrong with ya today!”

Aaron shook himself back to focus, “sorry” he mumbled, “I’m just tired”. 

Adam raised an eyebrow suggestively and grinned “oh yeah, late night was it”. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and punched Adam lightly. He and Robert had managed to slip away last night without too many comments from the others, he wasn’t about to put up with them now. 

“Look at us” Adam mused “both madly in love with a Sugden, who’d have thought it”. 

Aaron whipped his head around to the kitchen where Moira sat making a cup of tea while Cain and Mason played in the front garden. 

“Shut up will ya” Aaron hissed. He didn’t need people knowing he was madly in love with Robert when he hadn't even found the nerve to tell Robert himself yet. 

Adam understood immediately. “Dude! You still haven't told him have you?" 

“Oh, piss off” Aaron mumbled and turned his back on his friend, busying himself with sorting out Masons suit which was already laid out. 

“Just tell him already!” Adam exclaimed, “what’s stopping you?” 

Him not feeling the same. 

“Mummy issues remember”. 

“Oh no, you can't fall back on your crappy childhood for everything” Adam said, pulling Aaron round to face him again. 

“Sure I can, it’s literally the only benefit of a shitty childhood”. 

“Aaron!” 

“Adam!” Aaron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “why are we even talking about this, its your wedding day, how you feeling?”

Adam grinned but then he faltered, “I know what you’re doing and I’m happily going to fall for it because I can't hold my excitement in anymore but for the record I think you need to get your shit together and just tell him already”. 

Aaron rose a brow and Adam broke. “I can't wait. It’s hard to believe that in a few hours I get to be Victoria’s husband. Can you believe it. Victoria _freaking_ Sugden is marrying me!"

Aaron couldn't help but smile at his friends excitement. Today was going to be a good day. 

*******

The hotel was beautiful. The whole place like something out of a fairy-tale. Victoria had sent him down to make sure everything was running smoothly. 

God he couldn’t believe his sister was getting married today! 

He remembered when she was born. The first time he held her. He remembered the first time she lost a tooth and made Robert sleep in her room because she was scared of the tooth fairy. And now here she was, fully grown. 

It didn’t quite hit him until he went back up to the bridal suite to confirm that _yes everything was running smoothly_ and he saw her in her dress. 

“Robert good you’re here- what's wrong!”

Robert had frozen in the doorway and was just staring at his sister. Her dress was pretty and simple with double spaghetti straps and a deep V-neckline. The bottom was tule and fanned out around her. She looked like a princess. 

She looked like their mum. 

“Oh Rob you’re crying!” Vic cooed. She hiked up her dress and plodded over to him, leaning up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him. 

“I’m sorry” Rob sniffed, wiping his face, “you just- you look just like mum”. 

“Don't” Vic said “don’t I just had my makeup done, don’t make me cry”. 

“She’d be so proud of you, you know”

“I like to think that her and dad are watching out for us” Vic said, dabbing at her eyes and blinking furiously as not to cry “and they’d be proud of you too, of who you’ve become”. 

They stood there together sharing the moment before the door slammed open and a loud and out of breathe voice declared “I’m here!”

Rob spun around and Victoria's face lit up. Robert didn’t recognize the new arrival. He was tall and lanky and wearing a suit with a dark maroon bow tie and big glasses. He looked like a dork. 

“Finn!” Vic squealed “you made it!”

“Well duh!” Finn said, dropping his suitcase and rushing over to hug Victoria “you’re offically becoming my sister today, I wasn’t about to miss it even if all the trains in the country were down”. 

Ah Finn Barton, Robert realised. Adams half-brother. 

“Look at you!” Finn said, taking Victoria's hand and spinning her “you look like a flipping princess.”

“Thank you!” Victoria beamed “but please tell me that case has some stuff to fix my hair”.

“Pft of course it does, where should I set up?”

Robert didn’t really feel like hanging around to watch Victoria get her hair done and he figured he’d let the two friends catch up so instead he went in search of the bar. 

He’d just ordered a scotch when his brother sat down on the stool next to him. 

“Mum and dad should be here” Andy said after five minutes of silence. 

“They are in spirit” Robert said copying what Victoria had told him “they’re watching down on her”.

“I’m glad you’re here” Andy said “and I don’t just mean now. I’m glad you came back home”. 

Robert turned and looked at his brother. Really looked at him. God he’d gone years being so jealous of Andy, hating him even. But he was glad to be here. He was glad he came back home. 

*******

“You ready dude?” Aaron asked, grabbing Adams shoulders and massaging them, firing him up. 

They were stood at the front of the alter, people were piling in. Moira and Cain were sat up front, so was Dianne. Aaron saw a lot of his own family among everyone like his mum and Marlon who sat with April fixing his tie. 

They were mere minutes away from the song starting and Victoria walking down. 

Adam was pale but grinning as he nodded. He started jumping up and down as if jumping away the nervous energy but froze when the music started blaring from the speakers and the doors were pushed open. 

The three children walked out first. Sarah in the middle in a pretty cream dress covered in pink flowers, holding Jacks hand as he toddled down the aisle. Mason walked next to her at her other side, also holding her hand. 

He looked so adorable dressed up in his big boy suit with a flower pinned to his chest, his hair somehow looking neat. Moira had a real talent at taming his wild curls. He was grinning so wide, dimples showing and he waved at Aaron as he walked. 

Aaron smiled and waved back making sure to make a mental note to take a photo of him later.

Then Victoria stepped out. 

Aaron was blown away. He was so excited and so happy to watch his two best friends get married. He’d had a first-row seat to watch them falling in love. Well he’d had first row seat of Adam falling in love and Victoria ignoring his very existence. 

Andy and Robert were at either side of her, her arms looped through theirs as she smiled, eyes on Adam only. Aaron couldn’t help but look Robert over. He looked great, he always did, especially in a suit and especially when his happiness was so visible through the giant smile he wore.

Aaron patted his best friend on the back one last time as the Sugdens came to a stop. Each of her brothers kissed her cheeks and then she stepped up next to Adam. 

He zoned out of most of the speeches, the whole death do us part thing. He found his eyes kept flicking to Robert. Why was that happening? He remembered this morning, the early morning make-out session they’d had, all soft lips and careful touches. He remembered the feelings that he’d felt when he woke up to find them both wrapped around each other. He wanted more of that. 

“And now do we have the rings?” 

This was Aarons queue. From his pocket he pulled out the simple gold band. Aaron looked up and saw Finn grinning and pulling out the same thing only a bigger version. Adam took the ring from him and let out a nervous little laugh before he slipped it on to Victoria's finger and said his vows. 

“I, Adam Barton, give you this ring as a promise to love you forever, in sickness and in health. I promise to trust you and taste test anything you want me to even the fishy things that look really gross” this got a laugh out of everyone. 

Victoria took the other ring off Finn. “I, Victoria Sugden, give you this ring as a promise to love you forever, in sickness and in health. I promise to listen to you when you’re banging on about farm animals and I’ll try not to judge you too much on how much time you spend with Aaron who I know is your one true love”. The crowd laughed again. 

“It is my honour,” said the officiant “to pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride”. 

Both Adam and Victoria grinned. Adam wrapped an arm around Victoria and drew her closer as they smashed their lips together. Everyone stood and cheered as they broke apart and walked back down the aisle hand in hand. 

Aaron watched them go before he was attacked by a tiny human. He looked down to see Mason squished against his leg with his arms raised telling him he wanted to be lifted up. Aaron leaned down and hoisted Mason up into his arms. 

“Hey buddy” Aaron said, “did you like that?” 

Mason nodded. 

“You did a really good job walking down there” Aaron told him, tickling his belly “you’re such a clever boy”. 

Mason nodded again but Aaron sensed something was off. “Mason are you ok?” he asked “is there anything you want to talk about?”

Mason looked up at him then, his eyes curious, “are you gonna get married daddy?”

Aarons eyes went wide and he felt like he’d been totally blind sided. “Er- I don’t know dude”.

“Are you going to marry Robert?”

Aarons eyes immediately darted to where Robert stood talking with Debbie with Jack in his arms. “I er- I don’t know dude, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future”. 

Mason hummed as if that made sense to him. “Ok” he said and Aaron was pleased to hear the usual level of energy back in his voice “can I go play with Moses now?” 

As soon as Aaron made sure Mason had gotten to were Moses was playing with Pete safely, he went in search of some alcohol. 

*******

The after party was taking place back in the village at the pub. Considering it had been Charity Dingle of all people who had decorated, the place looked nice. 

Robert had driven back with Mason and Aaron. Aaron seemed strange. He wasn’t the most affectionate person in public, neither of them were really, but the whole way home he kept a strong hold on Roberts hand, their hands moving together in unison whenever the gear needed to changed. 

Strange and unusual as it was Robert wasn't complaining. He loved holding Aarons hand. It was something so simple and trivial but it never failed to send his heart racing and his cheeks blush pink. 

The bar was packed when they arrived, the wedding guests having just arrived were all clambering for drinks. 

Robert went with Mason and Aaron into the back. He made Mason a sandwich while Aaron stripped him out of his suit letting him go around in his boxers and under t-shirt. Mason was in the middle of complaining about having to go for a nap when Robert set the ham and cheese sandwich, cut into little triangles, down in front of him. 

“You have to go for a bit of a nap Mase or else you’ll have to go to bed early and won’t be able to dance” Aaron explained, sitting down next to Robert, his hand reaching out to rest on Roberts leg under the table. 

Mason sighed and dug into his sandwich. Robert leaned forward “Mason, if you go for a nap it means you’ll have loads of energy to dance later, and it means you’ll be awake for cake”. 

“Cake!” he perked up “I like cake. And I like dancing. If I go to bed will you dance with me Robert?” 

“I will dance with you” Robert agreed “but only if you eat all your sandwich and go to bed”. 

Mason grinned and started back up on his food. 

While Aaron was wiping away the butter from Masons face the living room door burst open and in walked Ross Barton with his son Moses curled up in his arms. 

“Chas said you were back here” he said, “she said I can put Moses down for a nap upstairs”. 

“Yeah sure he can stay in Masons room” Aaron nodded. 

“Great” Ross grinned and handed over Moses. Aaron reached out on instinct but he hadn't expected to be the one to put Moses to bed. Ross gave his son a quick kiss on the head before rushing back out with a quick “cheers!” over his shoulder. 

Aaron stared then rolled his eyes, turning the toddler around to face him, “your dad’s a pain in my but1” he said, bright eyed and grinning as he spoke in a babyish voice which made Moses giggle. “Right come on then you two, nap time then party time!” 

While Aaron busied himself sorting out the children Robert sat back on the couch and started thumbing through the hundreds of photos he’d taken of the wedding. His face was set in a permanent smile as he flipped through them. He quickly decided his favourites:

The one of him and his sister moments before he and Andy walked her down the aisle.

A very well-timed photo of both Adam and Victoria grinning as they stood together at the altar.

The photo he’d snapped of Aaron and Mason both dressed in matching suits with matching smiles, both unaware of Robert being a total stalker. 

He loved how happy they both looked. He was very tempted to make it his lock screen. Would that be weird? Robert sat there staring at the photo for so long, totally caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Aaron enter the room again until he felt Aarons breathe on the back of his neck from where he leant over the couch. 

“What’s that?” he asked.

Robert jumped back startled making Aaron laugh. Robert rolled his eye but showed Aaron his phone. “You took this?” Aaron asked. 

Robert nodded, “yeah, I really like it”, he bit his lip “I er- was thinking of making it my lock photo but that would be weird right?”

Aaron blushed. “No” he said quietly “that wouldn't be weird". Their eyes met and Aaron bit his lip. He climbed over the couch and sat down next to Robert, his legs crossed under him and his face close to Roberts. 

Robert flickered his gaze up and down Aarons body, “you look good in a suit”. 

“Do I?” Aaron asked quietly. 

Robert hummed in agreement and leant in further. Their lips met. Aaron melted into it, pushing Robert backwards and hovering over him as they kissed. 

“You should definitely wear one more often” Robert managed out, breathlessly. 

Aarons eyes held mischief and he smirked, humming in agreement against Roberts lips. 

Robert was barely aware of all the people in the bar out front, all he could focus on was Aarons weight on top of him, his lips against his own, the softness of his hair as he ran his hands through it. But somehow, he managed to break apart and say “we shouldn’t, Vic will be here soon”. 

“Adam booked them a room, I doubt they’ll be here for a while” Aaron told him. 

Robert scrunched up his face at what Aaron was implying. “Ew gross, please don’t make me think of that”.

Aaron smirked. He moved to Roberts neck and pressed a kiss there, in Roberts ear he whispered “then I guess I’ll have to distract you” and all was forgotten. 

*******

Aaron and Robert were stood at the bar when Finn Barton approached them. “Aaron hi!” he grinned. 

“Hi Finn” Aaron mumbled into his beer while Robert looked suspiciously between them.

“And you must be Robert!” 

Robert nodded “Hi, I’m Vics brother”. 

“And Aarons new boyfriend, yeah I’ve heard all about you. God I always miss out on the good-looking ones” this last bit was more to himself and both Robert and Aaron did him the favour of pretending not to heat it. 

“You seeing anyone?” Aaron asked, more out of politeness than anything else. 

Finn frowned, “no” he sighed sadly “I’m just trying to get my degree you know, education first”, he pumped a fist in the air lamely and Robert and Aaron had to stop from simultaneously laughing and cringing. 

“Good on you mate” Aaron said. 

Thankfully the awkward encounter was interrupted by Adam and Vic arriving and slinging an arm over Aarons shoulders. 

“Speech!” Adam declared, “Speech!” 

In one hand he held Victoria’s hand, his other arm was flung around Aarons shoulders. Aaron laughed and squirmed away from him holding his own hands up in surrender “okay, okay”. 

“OK everyone, listen up!” Aaron declared. “What is there to say about Adam and Vic? I’ve known you both for so long. It feels like yesterday me and Vic were stealing wine from the pub and getting drunk in the shed on the cricket pavilion.” This got a laugh out of many people and Dianne opened her mouth, scandalized. 

“I was lucky enough to have a front row seat to watching you two fall in love” he continued “even if I didn’t know I was lucky at the time. I can't express how happy I am for you both, I honestly thought I’d be lumbered with Adam for the rest of my life and although he’ll always be my best friend I’m happy he’s found someone as amazing as Vic”. He raised his pint “to Victoria and Adam!” 

“To Victoria and Adam” everyone else cheered. 

“Oh, and one more thing!” Aaron said “I will be seriously pissed if you don’t make me your kids godfather considering you two are my kids godparents, just saying”. 

Adam had been bought many pints since he’d arrived and they had taken their toll making him a sappy mess. “Aww” Adam cooed, “come here” he said, pulling Aarons face down and pressing a big sloppy kiss on Aarons cheeks. 

“I love you dude” he slurred. 

Aaron laughed “I love you too mate”. 

Soon after that they got swept up in the party. Mason held Robert to his word and made him dance as soon as he had woken up from his nap. Robert hoisted him up in his arms and spun him around making Aaron double over in laughter at his terrible dancing making sure to snap plenty of pictures to look back. And then there was more speeches. 

“Now it’s your turn” Victoria said, pointing at Robert and singling him out once everyone raised their glasses as Andy finished his own speech wishing the happy couple a life of love, etc. 

Robert shook his head but knew immediately there was no getting out of it and he sighed. “I didn’t like Adam at first” Robert told the crowd “I didn't think he was good enough for my baby sister and if I’m perfectly honest I do still think my sister can do better” he said and Victoria scowled. He continued “What type of big brother would I be if I didn’t? But, over the past few months as I’ve lived with them I’ve seen how much love Adam has for Victoria, how happy he makes her and how he treats her like a queen, just as she should be treated and that’s all I could ever hope for”. 

Victorias scowl and turned into a wobbly smile as she fought against the tears. 

“I wish you both an eternity of happiness and just know Adam that if you hurt my sister I know plenty of people who can dispose of your body and make it as if you never existed” his threat was disguised with a sweet smile and a friendly voice. He raised his glass “to Vic and Adam”. 

Once again everyone cheered “to Vic and Adam!”

As everyone took a mandatory drink the door was pushed open. “Sorry luvs, we’re closed for a private party” Chas called. 

“Yes, I can see, what a shame” said a voice. 

Robert froze. His blood ran cold.

He knew that voice. 

But that wasn’t possible. She couldn't be here. There was no way she could be here. 

Robert spun around slowly expecting to be wrong. He had to be wrong!

But no. There she stood. Beautiful and deadly. Hair curled, not a single strand out of place. Make up on point making her look as fierce as ever. 

Her calculating eyes scanned the pub and finally they landed on Roberts. Her face changed to one of shock and surprise.

“Robert Sugden” she drawled, voice cold. 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. This could not be happening!

He felt the puzzled looks Aaron was shooting him out the corner of his eye. 

Robert couldn’t move as the woman approached. He was frozen even as she raised her hand up and behind her head and brought it down across his cheek. Pain stung his cheek and he flinched and yet he was entirely numb. 

This could not be happening. 

But no, it was real. In front of him stood his ex-fiancé. Chrissie White. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read through this whole fic and I'm kind of proud of how this story is evolving and thank you all so much for the continuos supports and all the comments!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @sugdeninabeanie


	24. Chapter 24

In and out. 

It’s an easy enough concept. 

In through the nose. Out through the mouth. 

It’s the first thing a baby learns when they enter the world. And yet Robert couldn’t do it. Couldn’t figure out how to make his lungs take in and expel air. 

All he could see was Chrissie, and then behind her, her son, Lachlan. 

He wanted to laugh. What were the chances? The universe must really hate him. 

Robert didn’t register the outcry of people coming to his defence, something he found pretty surprising at the back of his mind. He felt Aaron stand in front of him in a protective like stance and he felt Aaron reach out and grip him firmly and reassuringly on the arm. 

He heard the door closing and Aaron turning to him. Talking to him. 

Robert couldn’t respond. All Aaron needed was a nod to know he was okay but he couldn't even manage that. A minute later he was moving. He was being dragged around the bar and into the privacy of the back room. 

Aaron settled him down on the couch and disappeared momentarily. He was back in just a few seconds though with a glass of water in hand. Aaron took Roberts hands and started running a thumb along his knuckles soothingly. 

Robert focused on that sensation. Following the rhythm of Aarons thumb Robert managed to take in a deep breath. His lungs and throat burned. 

“Robert it’s ok” Aaron said, “you are safe. You’re here with me and you are safe. Just breathe Robert. Breathe.”

He took in another breathe. And another. And another. 

“A-Aaron” he gasped. Robert gripped onto Aarons hands. 

God Aaron was going to hate him. Everything he’d built with Aaron was about to come crashing down. He couldn’t lie to him. Aaron was going to ask what this was all about and Robert would not lie to him. 

“I’m here Robert I’m not going anywhere”. 

Robert nearly scoffed. “You are. You’re going to hate me” he said through gasps “you’re finally going to see who I really am”. 

“Robert I- I could never hate you, please just take a moment, just breathe and then you can tell me what you need to tell me”. Aaron handed him over the water and Robert took steady sips, his hands shaking. 

Aaron shifted and ran a hand up and down Roberts back. A few minutes later Roberts breathing, although still heavy, was better and he was able to talk. 

“She was my fiancé” he said, “the woman outside”. 

“Ok” Aaron said, “what happened? Why are you so scared? Did- did she do something to you?” his voice shook as he asked this last bit.

God Aaron though Robert was the victim. It was going to make the realisation that Aaron was dating a terrible person destined to a one-way ticket to hell that much worse. 

“No she- it was me Aaron-”

“Robert breath, you don't have to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable just please breath”. 

Robert swallowed down more air and his lungs screamed. He felt trapped. Trapped in this room, trapped in his body, trapped in his life. 

He gave himself a minute to take in a few more breaths before he continued. Aaron deserved the truth.

“I cheated on her. You know that. I cheated on her with men and woman and erm- I seduced her father, made him think we’d slept together” he said “we didn’t” he added hastily and shivered at the thought of that being a reality “just got him so black out drunk he couldn’t remember anything. He was mortified obviously and paid me off with shares in the family company to keep it quiet from Chrissie, disguised it as ‘welcoming me to the family’”. 

He couldn't look Aaron in the eye as he spoke. What he had done it made him sick to his stomach, especially when a small part of him still looked back on that time with a sense of pride and smugness because he’d managed to trick a whole family of intelligent people. He was a monster.

“I also- I was sleeping with Chrissies sister, Rebecca, behind her back. I kept telling Bex I loved her and she was the one I really wanted I just needed to be with Chrissie to get the company but it was all a lie” his voice was a hoarse whisper “eventually Chrissie found out about it all. Me tricking Lawrence, sleeping with Bex, all the one-night stands with strange men and woman. She kicked me out obviously. I was heartbroken, part of me- part of me really did love Chrissie but I hated myself more then I loved her”. 

He knew it was the truth. He really had grown to love Chrissie, even if at first she had just been a means to an end. He always wondered if had he not been so royally screwed up in the head, if they would have been able to have something special.

“I turned those dark feelings of heartbreak and self-loathing into something mean and smug,” he continued “I kept going into work every day gloating, it’s not like they could fire me. Eventually- Chrissie she- she tried to kill me”. 

He felt Aaron, who’d been silent and still throughout his whole speech tensed. Robert expected him to move his hands away from where they were still holding Roberts. He kept waiting for Aaron to recoil in disgust but he never did. Instead he gripped Roberts hands tighter. 

“You don’t have to-” Aaron started.

“I do-” Robert gulped, he scrunched his eyes closed and felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek, he took a gulp of air, preparing himself for the memories he was about to face. “My mum, she died in a fire. Chrissie knew this, she knew how terrified I was of fire since then. Of being trapped and burning alive. She locked me in my car, taunted me while she held a lighter, the she threw the lighter in the boot and it caught fire. I couldn’t breathe. I thought for sure I was going to die and I started having a huge panic attack, all I kept thinking of was my mum”. 

“How did you get out?”

“She let me out” Robert said “as the flames got hotter and burned faster she finally unlocked the door mid-way through my panic attack. It’s all a blur really. I just remember dragging myself away from it before it exploded and I remember crying, not being able to breath and she was there standing over me, laughing and gloating”. 

“Robert-”

Robert shook his head and pulled his hand away from Aarons. He didn't deserve the comfort. He didn’t deserve Aaron. 

“What happened after that?” Aaron said his voice calm.

“They bought me out of my shares for more then they were worth just to get rid of me and then I was all alone. I was so lonely. I finally had everything I wanted, all that money that was supposed to make me feel good but it didn’t, it made me feel worse. It was three months of me hating myself. I don’t know when it happened but I decided to stop moping around. Decided to get my act together. I started taking better care of myself, started reading more things about my sexuality trying to get myself to not cringe away to who I was”. 

“It took some time” he continued “a lot of time really but I did it. I dragged myself out of that dark hole and I swore I was never going back. I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life. I’ve lied and stole and cheated but that was going to be a thing of the past, I was going to be a better person. I suppose you can roll a turd in as much glitter and positivity as you want it’s still the same stinking pile of shit underneath”. 

“No!”

The tone of Aarons voice made Robert jump. 

“No Robert you pack it in thinking like that right now” he sounded murderous almost, “you are an amazing human being, you hear me”.

“Don’t lie to yourself Aaron, you deserve better than me, I’m monster”.

“You are not a monster. You are Robert Jacob Sugden. You are the man I love”. It took Robert a minute to figure out Aarons words because the angry and murderous tone didn’t match with what he was saying. 

You are the man I love. 

Robert couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be real. This was all some sort of twisted nightmare. Any second now Aaron was going to burst out laugh, say “yeah as if” and kick him out for good. 

Except that never happened. Aaron turned to him and took back Roberts hands gripping them tight. “You were an arsehole before you moved back home, there’s no denying it. I probably wouldn't have liked you, probably would have wanted to deck you but I didn’t fall in love with the old Robert”

There was that word again. Love. 

“I fell in love with the Robert who cares about his sister so much. The Robert who drives 45 minutes to an old food truck for our first date. I love the Robert who’ll play footie with Mason anytime and anywhere. The Robert who puts aside his hidden fear of Santa Clause to take a picture because Mason asked him too even if he looks like he’s constipated in the photo. I love you Robert. All of you”.

Robert was crying again. He couldn’t help it. “But-” he went to argue but Aaron cut him off. 

“No buts. So, you did some shitty things once upon a time. So, what? I’m a Dingle, it’s probably no worse than what our Charity’s done. But what Chrissie did to you Robert, you didn't deserve that. A giant slap on the face, a few drinks thrown at you and probably a whole lot of other things I can't think of right now too” Aaron said “but nobody, absolutely nobody gets to use something so traumatic and triggering like that against you. Nobody gets to use your trauma as a weapon against you”. 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let the sobs be heard as he was pulled into Aarons arms. He breathed in Aarons comforting scent as he held him while he cried.

*******

Robert didn’t know how long had passed. His eyes were blotchy and swore and his throat was dry and scratchy. 

“I’m sorry” he croaked. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Aaron told him, bringing over a bottle of bandy he’d found stashed at the back of a cupboard. 

Robert didn’t believe that but didn’t argue. He took the bottle Aaron handed to him and took a large swig, savouring the way it burned his throat. “God” he groaned “I made such a scene, I messed up Victoria's whole special day, she’s going to hate me”. 

“Stop that” Aaron said, an edge to his voice. “Stop thinking people are going to hate you, stop putting yourself down. Victoria loves you she’s not going to care that you disappeared for an hour or two”. 

“We should probably get back out there” 

“Not until you’re ready” Aaron told him, his dad voice coming out, he nodded to the bottle “come on drink up”. 

Robert couldn't quite believe Aaron was still here. He kept expecting the shoe to drop and for Aaron to kick him out and call him all the names under the sun but he didn’t. He’d told him he loved him.

“At least we’ve passed the meeting the ex, phase” Aaron murmured as they finally stood and he fixed Roberts now crooked tie.

Robert looked down at him confused, “who’s your- Finn, the nerdy one”. 

Aaron bit down on his lip to suppress a laugh “I mean I’d hardly call him an ex more like a drunken one-night stand that helped me piss of his brother Ross”. 

They both started laughing. Robert took a minute to take in every tiny detail of Aarons face. The way his tongue stuck out slightly as he concentrated on redoing Roberts tie. The unevenness of his eyebrows. The deep blue of his eyes. 

How had he gotten so lucky?

“You ready?” Aaron asked, taking Roberts hand. 

Robert gulped, bracing himself for the questions and the stares of the village but he nodded, gripping on tighter to Aarons hand. 

Aaron squeezed Roberts hand in comfort before leading him back out into the bar. 

 *******  
He was met with stares and whispers but thankfully the music and beer distracted them from any invasive questions. Robert also suspected that Aaron and his Dingle scowl and ‘I-will-murder-you' glare had something to do with it. 

Chas handed them both a drink, turning a disapproving look on Robert but saying nothing. Only Victoria sidled up to them.

“Are you okay?” she asked immediately, her voice full of concern.

Robert nodded, “Vic I am so sorry, about all of it”.

“No, are you kidding, I’m sorry. I made such a scene and-”

Victoria whacked him on the shoulder, “shut up right now. She’s the one who came in here, assaulted you and then started mouthing off about how much of a demon you are!”

Robert tensed “wha-, what did she say exactly”. 

“She said you’re a cheating lying scumbag and a bunch of other stuff I’m not going to repeat because I don’t believe them”.

Robert hung his head in shame but he saw Aaron grinding his teeth, fighting against saying anything. Robert turned and nodded, telling him he was fine. Aaron looked wary about leaving him to face whatever was about to happen but headed to where Mason sat eating crisps anyways. 

“It’s true Vic” Robert admitted, “I’m all those things she said. She was my fiancé. I cheated on her and used her”. 

Victoria lowered her voice. “Well yes, I figured that. And if it wasn't my wedding day I would probably give you a right telling off. I’m not an idiot Robert I know what you’re like. Were like” she corrected. “But I’ve seen how different you’ve been since you moved back. You’re like a different human being. I wasn’t sure you were actually my brother at first, and don’t get me started on how you act around Aaron”. 

Robert blushed. He couldn’t help it.

“Exactly!” Victoria exclaimed. “You’re a bloody smitten kitten! I understand why she’s pissed but she seems like she already had her revenge, at least she was banging on about how she should have ended you while she had the chance. As far as I’m concerned there was no reason for her to react like that”. 

“So, you’re not pissed?” Robert asked.

“No not at you and I’m going to put my anger towards that woman on hold until tomorrow at the least” Vic said, “the only way I’ll be mad at you is if my wedding gift is crappy”. Victoria poked him in the ribs and it immediately lightened the mood.

Robert laughed and jumped away from his sisters' finger, pulling an envelope out of his suit jacket. “Here” he handed over the envelope. 

Victoria looked confused as she took it but ripped it open in a second. She pulled out a collection of papers. She shot another confused look at Robert before she became scanning over them. 

Robert took great joy in watching her eyes go wide and she looked up seeking confirmation. Robert grinned and his sister squealed, practically jumping up and down before she dived into his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, appearing out of nowhere. 

Victoria couldn't speak, she handed over the papers still clinging on to Robert. 

Adam read over the papers and his shocked expression was hilarious. “Greece!” he cried.

“Two weeks in Greece, in the honey moon suite of a five-star hotel, all inclusive” Robert told them with a shy smile “not too crappy I hope”.

Victoria still couldn't speak but somehow her squeals of excitement got louder and she nearly deafened him. 

*******

The rest of the party passed in blur. Robert managed to push away the Chrissie thoughts and feeling and focus on the good times. 

Aaron and Mason kept him thoroughly distracted. Mason was constantly badgering him to dance, a request Robert was more than happily to comply with. He taught Mason a bunch of new moves like the robot and the sprinkler. Mason turned his nose up to them all and said he looked weird which made Aaron burst out laughing. 

“He’s right you know” Aaron said. 

“Oh, shut up you” Robert said playfully, falling back into his chair, “if you’re such a good dancer you get up there and show me what you’ve got”.

“Over my dead body” Aaron scoffed, “so, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay over tonight”. 

“With you?” Robert asked. 

“No Robert with the pigs up at Wishing Well, yes with me you idiot, I mean it beats sleeping under the same roof as Adam and Vic tonight”. 

Robert shivered at what Aaron was implying. He didn't think it was just because of Adam and Victoria though. Aaron had a habit of biting his lip when he was nervous which is exactly what he was doing now. 

Robert eyed Aaron and he relented. “Ok maybe it’s because I’m worried about you as well” Aaron admitted, “I just want to know you’re not going to go home and let those dark thoughts take control”.

Nobody had ever done that before. Nobody had ever taking in to account his thoughts and feelings. Nobody had ever been there to listen. 

“I’d love to” Robert told him truthfully. 

Aaron grinned and his cheeks flushed “great” he mumbled into his beer trying to keep the attention of how flustered he’d become “but be warned, you might wake up to Mason cannonballing on the bed and elbowing you in the kidneys”. 

“I look forward to it”. 

*******

Today had really been something. 

He’d woken up with Aaron next to him. He’d watched his sister get married. He’d danced with Mason. He’d come face to face with his ex-fiancé. He’d had a panic attack and told Aaron all the horrible things he’d done. Aaron had told him he loved him. And now he found himself back lying next to Aaron, their legs tangled together and Aarons head resting on his chest. 

Robert lay awake thinking over everything. Every detail of the day. The thing he circled back to the most was what Aaron had said to him. 

_“You are not a monster. You are Robert Jacob Sugden. You are the man I love”_

It sent his heart racing every time he thought about it. It was hard to believe. Part of his brain told him it wasn’t real. That he’d said it to make Robert feel better while he’d been in the midst of his panic attack. The other, smaller part tried reminding him that Aaron Dingle would never say something like that if he didn’t mean it but that voice was cast aside. 

Robert focused on Aarons shallow breathing. He was probably asleep by now, it was nearly three in the morning and he’d had a lot of beer, but Robert wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn’t ask.

“Aaron” he whispered, turning his head awkwardly to see if he could see if Aaron was waking.

“Aaron” he whispered again shaking him slightly. 

Aaron groaned loudly but an eye popped open slowly and groggily. He grunted telling Robert to continue. 

“Did you mean it?” he asked. 

Aarons one open eye widened telling Robert he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. 

“What you said earlier in the living room” Robert clarified. 

Aaron sighed “I said a lot of things in the living room Robert” he mumbled against Roberts skin.

“When you said- when you said you loved me”. 

Aaron shifted to look up at Robert, both eyes open.

Robert held his breath. 

“Yeah course I love ya you idiot” he grumbled.

Robert let out his breath and he felt his lips curling up into a smile. 

Aaron noticed and mumbled “soft lad” and he started to drift off back to sleep. 

“Aaron” Robert whispered again. 

Aaron grunted again, he didn't too much like being kept from sleep like this. 

Robert pressed a kiss to the top of Aarons head and he said “I love you too”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as soon as I wrote the last words on this chapter I went into panic mode because my mind went blank on where the story was going from here and I felt like I'd introduced the Whites too early. But fear not, because last night I sat and I planned it all, and I'm really looking forward to where this White plotline thing is going although I'm sure it will be a cause for a lot of stress.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	25. Chapter 25

Aaron woke to an empty bed. He didn’t like waking to an empty bed not when he’d seen the state Robert had been in last night.

It took a lot of self-restraint on his behalf not to stalk over to Home Farm and wreak havoc for what that bitch of a women had done to Robert. Aaron had never seen him so vulnerable. So scared and sad.  
It broke his heart to think Robert thought he was undeserving of love. Aaron vowed to make Robert feel loved for the rest of his life.

Aaron rolled off his bed and went to check on Mason, stopping to go to the bathroom quickly. When he pushed open Masons door he was surprised when he didn’t see Mason tucked up in bed or happily playing on the floor with his toys.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the voices.

“I just don’t know why you didn’t tell us you were engaged Robert! We’re your family and you didn't tell us!” he heard Diane say.

“Can we not talk about it please” Robert asked.

“Can I have another sausage please Robert?” Mason piped up.

Aaron crept over to the door and peaked inside. He saw Mason sat at the table in the spot where he could see the television which was playing the Avengers movie with Diane on his right and Robert on his left. He had an empty plate with ketchup on it and his sippy cup filled with what looked like orange juice set in front of him.

“Course you can” Robert said standing up. He scruffed up Masons bed head and headed to the kitchen.

“A postcard! A text message! A Facebook announcement! Or was that all too much to ask when you were living the high life and forgetting about your family?” Dianne went on.  
Aaron was about to burst in and intervene because how dare she! But Robert had it covered.

He covered Masons ears and whispered “How many times did you contact me Diane? Hmm, how many times did you send me a postcard or a text message after I got kicked out when I was seventeen or where you too busy kissing Jacks ass and thinking Andy was God’s gift to earth!”

Diane reeled backwards shocked. Robert removed his hands from Masons ears and checked if he was okay. Mason was so used to people randomly pressing their hands to cover his ears he hadn't even blinked, merely kept munching on a toast crust and staring at the T.V.

Diane was about to say something when Aaron pushed open the door. “Morning!”

Aarons surprise entrance made Diane sit back and take a sip of her tea. Mason didn’t look up as he shouted “morning daddy! Roberts making breakfast!”

“Really, it smells well nice” Aaron said, falling into the remaining living room chair and eying Diane “you alright?” he asked her.

Diane looked pale as she stood, her hands shaking, “erm yes, I best get off” she said. She cast one last look at her step son before shuffling out to the bar.

Aaron watched her go before heading over to Robert who was busying himself in the kitchen. Aaron placed a hand on his back. “Morning” he said “how are you feeling this morning”.

“Good” Robert nodded, not looking him in the eye “I’m making breakfast as a thanks for letting me stay”.

Aaron could tell that Robert wasn’t, as he said, ‘good’ but didn’t bring him up on it “yeah it smells nice, you didn't have to though”.

“No, I wanted to, as a thanks for keeping me away from Victoria and Adam”.

“Well I mean, they’ve got another week till their honeymoon, you should just stay here till they leave” Aaron shrugged.

Robert shot him a look “you sure?”

Aaron nodded “only if you want to obviously, I know it might be a bit tense with Diane and all that-”

“No, I’d love to stay for a bit longer” Robert smiled, his eyes going soft as he looked down at Aaron.

Aaron smiled back, his cheeks flushed red and he looked away, the soft smile still playing on his lips. “So er, what’s your plan today?”

Robert huffed “I was going to hide out here all day but I suppose hiding from your ex-fiancé could be seen as undignified”.

“How about you walk Mason to day-care with me then we go and get you some clothes for the week and then we can hang out for the day if you want, I’ll buy you tea in the pub”.

Robert smiled again. He loved the idea of Aaron not leaving his side today. He’d go up against a million Chrissie Whites for just a day with Aaron.

*******

Robert had had an amazing day.

The three of them had walked down to the church day-care together, Mason over the moon because not only was Robert with them but because he’d gotten a chocolate milkshake too.  
Then Robert and Aaron crept into the house and up the stairs trying not to disturb a still sleeping Victoria and Adam. Robert had packed a back full of clothes and even some movies for them to watch before they got in the car and drove into town.

The two of them had moped around town with no real objective. They held hands and joked around. Somehow, they ended up at a bowling alley where Aaron destroyed Robert in both bowling and in the arcade.

Robert found Aarons victory cries both annoying and endearing and he couldn’t help but burst into laughter alongside Aaron.

At three o’clock they picked up Mason. They were walking down the street, Mason holding onto Robert and Aaron’s hands as they swung him back and forth when they saw them.  
Chrissie and Lachlan White stood outside the pub talking with none other than Andy Sugden.

Roberts eyes widened and he became very anxious just to walk past them but he breathed slowly and gave Aaron a reassuring nod and they headed over. “Afternoon” Robert greeted them, his voice sounding surprisingly calm.

“Robert, how lovely” Chrissie turned, a sneer on her face. She looked as perfect as ever in her fur coat, pencil skirt and high heels but Robert knew the viciousness and ruthlessness she hid under it all, “your brother and I were just talking about you”.

Robert cast his eyes to his brother. Over the past months since he’d come home he’d worked hard to build back the trust between them and it was as if Robert was seeing them all crumble away right in front of his eyes.

“You just can't help it can you Rob! Ruining lives wherever you go! It’s as if cheating and lying is just in your DNA!” Andy said, voice thick with what Robert supposed was disgust and distain and maybe also the slur that came with one too many pints “you stole Katie from me and you cheated on Chrissie, watch out Aaron it’ll be you next, can't keep it in his pants this one”.  
Robert hung his head but Aaron bared his teeth.

“Andy mate, I’m gonna give you one chance to walk away because I don’t like hitting people in front of my kid”.

“Oh look, big hard Dingle. Face it Aaron, you’ve fallen for a scumbag, another family tradition” Andy said.

“Well I suppose our Debbie did fancy you didn't she” Aaron replied with a shrug.

Andy lunged at Aaron and Robert only just managed to push him back. He saw Mason shrink back in the corner of his eye. It took everything in him not to punch Andy into oblivion and that thought shocked him. But he realised that yes, he’d do anything to protect Mason.

“Stop!” Robert said lowly but with authority. He saw Aaron calm Mason down and tell him to go find his nanna “stop Andy. We’re not kids anymore we don’t have to go behind each other's backs whispering like twelve-year olds. Yes I made mistakes I was a crappy human we all know that, the whole world knows that and I don’t need you to remind me. But don't act so high and mighty like you’ve never done anything wrong. You got a teenage Debbie Dingle pregnant remember, how old was she then? Fourteen? Fifteen? And don’t think Vic didn’t tell me all about Andy Sugden the wife basher?”

That had been the moment Robert realised his brother wasn’t as perfect as everyone made him out to be. It had happened after Rob had been exiled. Katie, the girlfriend who’d cheated on Andy with Robert, apparently upped and left for uni not long after that and Andy had gotten a new girlfriend turned fiancé who he’d turned to beating up.

“Do not bring that up!” Andy seethed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot we’re only ever aloud to highlight my mistakes!”

“Ok stop, both of you” Aaron was suddenly in front of Robert, his hand flying backwards to grab onto Roberts.

Robert heard Chrissies laugh. “Is this the new one?” he saw her eyes rake over Aarons body and she smirked “bit younger and bit poorer than your usual type”.

“It’s not like that” Robert bit out.

“Oh, isn’t it? What you love him? You said that to me many times Robert” Chrissie turned her attention back to Aaron “did he tell you what he did to me. Aaron was it? He seduced me, then my father and tricked us”.

Aaron made a funny face “I think you should be more concerned that your dad thought he’d slept with your fiancé, must be a bit awkward round Sunday dinner”.

“He’s not capable of love!” came a new angrier voice.

They all whipped their heads around to see Chrissies son Lachlan. He’d beefed up since Robert had lost saw him. He must be about fifteen now and he looked pissed.

“Lucky-” Robert started, he wasn’t about to pick a fight with a spoilt teenager.

“Don't call me that, you ruined everything!” he growled and suddenly Lachlan was running at him and Aaron was being pushed away. Robert barely had time to put his hands up in defence when Lachlan threw his first punch. Ten seconds and a few punches to the ribs later and Aaron regained himself and pulled Lachlan away. Chrissie was screaming in the background.

“Lachlan don't, he’s not worth it” she cried.

“Go near him again and you’ll regret it little boy, get your little brat out of here” Aaron hissed, throwing Lachlan towards Chrissie as Robert got unsteadily to his feet.  
“You ruin everything!” Lachlan screamed as he was pulled away towards the big range rover by his mother, “you’ll get what’s coming to you Sugden”.  
Aaron watched them leave and sent a glare towards Andy but then he was right by Roberts side.

“Come on, let’s get you inside”.

Inside was buzzing with the whispers of people wanting to know the new gossip but Robert heard none, focusing instead on how he’d just been beaten up by a teenage kid. A teenage kid he’d messed up just like his father had messed him up.

“Look at the state of you” Chas shook her head and to Roberts surprise she plonked down a small glass of clear liquid. Robert eyed it warily. “It’s not poison Robert, if I were going to kill ya I wouldn’t hand you poison in a pub full of people. It’s vodka. Drink it”.

Under her expectant eye he picked the glass up between his fingers and downed it in one. It burned as it went down but he knew a few more might stop his body from aching so much. Chas nodded, seemingly satisfied as she whisked the glass away.

“What was that?” Robert asked Aaron.

Aaron shrugged “Peace offering?” he suggested “weird. Come on”.

Robert followed him around to the back, limping as he went. He walked in and nearly knocked over Mason who was stood waiting for him at the door, his hands tucked behind his back.  
Robert looked at him. Mason with his curly uncontrollable hair, his eyes a bright blue just like his fathers, his sweet smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Mason held out his hands and gave something to Robert.

Robert, still clutching his ribs, took the paper from Mason.

“It’s for you” Mason said, he smiled and his dimples showed.

Robert turned over the piece of paper and took in the picture. It showed a large pink blob with 2 black dots in the centre with a dark blue triangle under it and a red upside-down L across the top of the triangle point. Lines of yellow came up out of the pink blob. There was another pink blob and blue triangle figure next to it just a smaller version with squiggly brown above the triangle.  
“Its you and me at Hogwarts” Mason explained happily “and-and look, I wrote my name and everything”. He took the photo and flipped it and pointed at the big black letters that vaguely made sense. “It says ‘love Mason’”.

Robert felt himself getting choked up.

“Do you like it Robert?”

“I- I love it”.

Mason beamed.

“Hey Mase, why don’t you go choose your pyjamas and I’ll be up in a sec to give you a bath yeah?” Aaron shouted “maybe we can watch a movie before bed and I’ll get Marlon to make you the pie you like.”.

*******

Aaron watched Mason disappear before he turned to Robert.

He’d planned on making a joke about how outnumbered he felt now with the two of them being nerds, but he was surprised to see Robert looking at the photo sadly.  
“Rob, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned.

“I should go” Robert whispered.

No! Aaron wanted to scream. Don’t leave.

“W-why?”

Robert met Aarons eyes and a little part of Aaron broke when he saw the sadness and the loneliness there. “You saw what I did to Lachlan. I made him into that. I- I ruin everything I go near. I love you and Mason too much to hurt you”.

Aaron didn’t remember striding across the room but suddenly he was in front of Robert holding onto his wrists as if holding on so he couldn’t leave.

“No Robert. No.” Aaron told him “I know what you’re playing at, trust me I’ve done it countless times before. You’re pushing us away because you’re tearing yourself up inside. Maybe your old self did hurt that lad and maybe he does want a bit of vengeance but going off in the street is not how to do it. Like I said Robert you’re not the same man you were. You’ve changed”.

“You know the saying, leopard can’t change it’s spots. I suppose that rule applies to cheaters too”.

“Robert!” Aaron growled. Why did Robert not understand! Aaron loved every single inch of his being, warts and all. Why couldn’t Robert see that he deserved to be loved.

“Yes, you did shitty things that maybe you didn't make right, so how about you make them right. Maybe give it a few days to let the dust settle and then apologise. You can make things better without throwing away your happiness Robert” Aaron told him “You are happy aren’t you, with me and-”

“Yes” Robert said quickly “yes of course I’m happy with you. Every minute I spend with you and with Mason are some of the happiest of my life. But- after everything I’ve done, can it all really be fixed with just an apology?”

“Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until you try”.

Robert removed his hands from Aarons and instead, wrapped them around Aarons shoulders. He pressed a kiss to Aarons temple. “You know I love you”.

“I know”

They stood there for a few moments, Aaron wrapped in Roberts arms with Roberts chin resting on Aarons head until Mason shouted.

Aaron sighed, “right you go set the table and order dinner, I’ll go give his majesty a bath and then we can watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds perfect” Robert agreed.

Robert felt better after talking with Aaron. He’d never been happier than he was now with Aaron and he’d come a long way to get to this point in his life. It was only up from here, he reminded himself. He was going to apologise to Chrissie because Aaron was right, it was a start at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I've timed this whole White story pretty well with the murderer Lachlan plot currently playing out on tv somehow. Also today was my first day back in school so I apologise in advance if these chaps are ever not on time (somewhere between 5-6 on a Monday evening). I'm really proud of this story so far and I don't want to ruin that hardwork by rushing just to have something to upload
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	26. Chapter 26

A proper little family.

That’s how it had felt the last three days and Aaron was high on the feeling. Everyday things felt completely different with Robert by his side, like food shopping.

Aaron hadn't been able to hide his happiness when a middle-aged lady had called them ‘ _an adorable little family_ ’ in Asda.

The lady had dropped a can of soup and Mason had been there to pick it back up for her with a dimpled smile and a sweet “you’re welcome”. Aaron and Robert, who’d previously been bickering over Roberts too healthy cereal choices, had rushed over after realising Mason had wandered away. Robert had swept Mason up in his arms and shook him while Aaron poked him in the belly jokingly while saying “don’t wander off!”

Mason had burst into giggles “daddy stop!”

The woman had cooed “your son is so polite” she’d said, “what an adorable little family”. She’d then picked out a lollypop and given it to Mason and Aaron hadn't stopped smiling for the rest of the day.

They’d also eaten together every night, sat around the table together. Aaron and Mason would sit on the couch and would Aaron read to Mason or help him practise his numbers while Robert would cook in the humming along to whatever pop song was playing.

They’d been having such a good time that Aaron suggested Robert just stay until Victoria and Adam had come back from the Honeymoon they hadn't even gone on yet because what was the point in staying in an empty house. Robert of course had loved that idea.

Although they’d had three days with no more trouble from the Whites who, according to Nicola, were up in their mansion ‘sorting their affairs’, strange things had been happening. Fires started in old oil drums up at the scrapyard, eggs were thrown at the pub's windows and Robert woke one morning to find his tires had been slashed.

They knew who it was of course. It was no coincidence that Lachlan White had threatened Robert and the very next day thing’s had started happening but other than that they had no proof.

“I’m going to see them tomorrow” Robert said after hanging up the phone with the taxi since his car was still in the garage, “not to complain about this but to apologise, I think I’ve finally figured out what to say”.

Aaron had nodded and then shouted for Mason who came bounding down the stairs.

“What’s for tea tonight Robert?” Mason asked as Aaron helped him into his coat and Robert put Masons lunch and juice in his bumblebee bag.

“Er not sure yet, what do you want?”

“Hmm, meatballs! With pasta”. Mason said.

“I think I can do that”, Robert agreed.

“And can we have something for pudding too?”

“I’ll see what I can pick up in town”

“And Robert, will you watch new Paw Patrol with me. Please!”

Aaron started chuckling “Robert didn’t wake up expecting a game of twenty questions Mase”.

Robert leant down to pass Mason his bag. “How about I watch Paw Patrol with you if you eat all your dinner?” He stuck out his hand for Mason to shake.

Mason took Roberts hand “deal” he grinned.

“Right come on then Robs taxi’s on the way, I’ve got a shipment of old radiators coming in and I heard something about a special four legged fluffy visitor stopping by day care” Aaron said, shepherding them all out into the cold where they were met with the body of a dead fox sprawled lifeless ontop of a pile of stinking rubbish. 

“For fucks sake!” Aaron groaned picking Mason up to carry him over all the grossness, covering his sons eyes to stop him from seeing the poor animal.

“Naughty word daddy” Mason scolded.

“Right yeah sorry dude. You stay right here ok” he said before rushing back over to the pile of trash.

He started kicking it all away from the door with Roberts help, both of them with looks of disgust on their faces.

“What the hell is going on!” a voice screeched. Chas stood at the door wrapped in her dressing gown. “Is this that Home Farm brat again?”

“I’m sorry Chas I’m going to talk to them” Robert apologised.

Chas huffed “make sure you do or it’ll be me having words. Go on you lot get off, I’ll clean up this mess”.

“No mum it’s fine I can-”

“Aaron go. Don’t be late for you rusty old boilers-”

“Radiators”

“Whatever” Chas rolled her eyes “buy me lunch at the café as a thank you for me putting up with your boyfriends pysco ex-almost-step-son".

*******

Aaron was aching all over by the time he arrived at the café. His hands were covered in large red welts and his feet were numb. Maybe he’d been a bit hasty in suggesting Adam take the time off before his holiday.

He happily pushed open the door to the café and welcomed the warm heat and the smell of tea that swept over him. Chas was already there, waiting for him with two steaming mugs set in front of her thank god!

“Alright” Aaron greeted his mum.

“Alright love” Chas grinned as he sat down and wrapped his hands around the boiling hot mug and let out a happy little sigh as the warm seeped through him, “I ordered us both a full english, thought I’d go all out since you’re footing the bill”.

“Gee thanks”.

“Well it’s compensation for moving Robert in and not letting me know”.

Aaron shot her a strange look as he poured the sugar into his tea “I havent moved Robert in”.

“Well you could have fooled me, I wake up and he’s using my shower gel and he’s cooking my sausages and he’s using up my bog roll”.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his mum's theatrics.

“And there’s the whole White boy AKA the anti-Christ" Chas continued “I had to stick my dressing gown in the wash and everything Aaron after clearing up that mess, it was disgusting”.

“I know, thanks for cleaning it and I’m sorry. He’s just a kid though, a total brat of one sure but I was messed up too, doubt I would have won any prizes for being village kid of the year”.

“Pft you weren't half as bad as him” Chas scoffed then sighed “but love, do you not think you’re moving a bit fast with Robert, Mason seems to love him, I’d hate to think of him getting so attached just for-”

So they’d finally gotten down to the real point of this conversation.

Aaron sighed, exasperated, “mum, how many times, I thought you were ok with Robert now”.

“No yeah I am. I have come around to him a little but it doesn’t mean I’m not worried love. You’re moving so fast and you heard what that Chrisse said the other night, he cheated and he lied, I just want you to be careful”.

“His changed mum, just like we all have. And we’re not moving ‘fast’. He hasn’t moved in he’s just staying till Vic and Adam get back from their honeymoon, it’s not like we’re walking down the aisle any time soon, chill”.

“Fine if you think you’ve got this covered” she threw her hands up.

“I’m a big boy mum”.

Chas tilted her head to the side and Aaron instantly became uncomfortable with how intensely she was looking at him, “you’ll always be my little boy”.

*******

Aaron was exhausted by the time he finally locked up the scrapyard. He was ready for a big hug off Mason and a bath. Maybe he’d have to take the bath first because he stunk and he didn’t want his son passing out because he went to close to his arm pits.

The moon was out by the time he arrived at Debbie's house to pick up Mason. He got to the door and all he heard was sobs from inside. Sobs he recognized. Thankfully the door was open so he didn’t have to break it down.

Inside he saw Mason sat on the couch with Debbie's arms wrapped around him as he cried into her shoulder, his face bright red from the tears.

“What happened?” he rushed over.

“Daddy” Mason sobbed turning away from Debbie and into Aaron.

“I don’t know, they won't tell us, we were at the park, I turned to help Jack and the next thing I know Sarahs coming to find me cause Mason fell over and he’s sobbing his heart out”. Debbie explained, running her hands hrough Masons hair.

Aaron tried calming him down but Mason wasn’t having any of it. “I should get him home, thanks for watching him”.

He collected up Masons backpack as fast as he could and wrapped Mason up in his coat before hurrying for the pub.

“Shh, it’s ok Mase, we’re nearly home dude, you just tell me what’s wrong, why are you so upset? Did you hurt your leg?”

Mason didn’t answer he just kept on crying.

Aaron shifted Mason to one arm as he rooted around for his keys. He had the key out and was about to put it in the lock when Mason let out a high pitched scream. Aaron was on high alert and whipped around.

“Daddy” Mason whimpered, pressing his face into Aarons neck as he pointed to the floor by the door.

Sprawled across the front step was a fox. Dead and bloody.

Aaron swore. What else was he supposed to do?

He unlocked the door and stepped over it, his only concern right now being Mason.

Robert met them at the door that lead to the living room. He was dressed his work shirt and slacks with a tea towel over his shoulder and a wooden spoon in his hand. He must have heard Masons cries and come running.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know” Aaron told him, plopping down on the couch with Mason “I picked him up like this, and then there’s a dead fucking fox on the front steps”.  
Robert went white.

“Mason, hey, Mase, what’s wrong?” Robert asked leaning down to his level.

Mason peeked out from where he was curled into Aaron “he pushed me” he whispered.

“Who did?” Aaron asked, a calm sort of pissed off settling over him. He was ready to murder someone right about now.

“The big boy. He asked about Robert and when I said I liked Robert he got mad. He started being really nasty daddy” he sniffed “and I told him to stop because Robert watched Paw Patrol with me and he pushed me” more tears raced down his cheeks “and then he held me down and said-”

“What, what did he say Mase you can tell me” Aaron said.

“He said ‘don't get used to it’ he said he was going to sort you out” Mason let out a cough and then sob again.

Lachlan. Aaron was going to kill him. Screw all that bullshit about him being a kid he was going to make sure nobody ever found that boy again.

*******

It took over an hour to calm Mason down. Aaron hadn’t even chastised him as he sucked on Mr Monkeys arm, something he’d done when he was younger. He managed to calm him enough to get him upstairs and changed into pyjamas deciding a bath could wait till tomorrow.

Aaron had lugged Masons duvet down the stairs and got Mason comfy on the couch with Mr Monkey and Draco the dragon and gone through the TV recordings until he found a Jurrasic World movie. He also let Mason pick which Pizza he’d like from takeout. Robert half prepped meatballs had been abandoned and after this neither Robert nor Aaron had any energy to cook.

It had taken even longer to get Mason to bed. Eventually he had to give in and let Mason stay up and Aaron carried him to bed once he’d fallen asleep and carefully tucked him in.

“Where you going?” Robert asked when Aaron got back downstairs. He’d changed into his workout gear.

“For a run” Aaron lied, “help me clear my head”.

Robert nodded “Please be careful, it’s slippy out”.

Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips, “I’ll be back soon”.

Robert nodded again and let Aaron go but as he reached the door he heard “Aaron-” Aaron turned to face Robert “I’m sorry”.

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Aaron told him clearly. He should stay and talk but he couldn’t. He was running out of time. “We’ll talk when I get back”.

*******

Technically Aaron hadn't really lied.

He had, for all intents and purposes, gone for a run and in a way, it had helped clear up his head.

His run had made him see sense, meaning he wasn’t going to _kill_ Lachlan White. He was just going to beat him up and wish he'd never been born.

No matter how much Aaron wanted to see the boy suffer for what he’d done to Mason he’d seen sense and realised the fallout would be much worse for him the Lachlan and after everything Aaron would not abandon Mason. Not for anything.

The sun had fully set and the moon was barely visible behind the clouds by the time Aaron found Lachlan. He’d taken accounts of his habits recently, trying to catch him in the act of vandalizing and terrorising. Although he hadn't been able to catch him red handed he now knew Lachlan liked to mope around the village.

Aaron had waited until Lachlan was walking back up the old country road that lead to his mansion to make his move.

“Oi White!” he shouted.

Lachlan hadn't realised anyone was following and had whipped around upon hearing Aarons call. He’d turned right into Aarons fist.

Lachlan had let out a terrified squeak as he crumpled to the ground. He raised a hand to the blood gushing from his nose and squinted, only to be met by a fiery eyed Aaron Dingle looming over him.

“Is that what you did to my son?” Aaron growled, “like picking on little kids do you eh, Lachlan? Like victims that can’t fight back?”

Aaron kneeled down on top of Lachlan's chest, putting his full weight onto Lachlan meaning the teenager was pinned and gasping for breath, “I put up with your weird little games but you touch Mason or you hurt Robert and I swear I will make you beg for your life”.

Lachlan's eyes were wide with terror and he was gasping for breath. His face red from the lack of oxygen and the blood that covered his face.

Aaron stared the boy down for another few seconds before finally standing up. He grabbed hold of Lachlans arm and pulled him up. “Best get home to mummy” Aaron said brushing off the leaves from the kids' jacket “it’s dark, anything could happen to you out here”.

Aaron patted him on the arm before turning on his heel and jogging off back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is up a little later then normal but school and sick cats make that happen. I'm really excited to start on the next chapter asap!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and follow me @Sugdeninabeanie


	27. Chapter 27

A loud and all too familiar stern knock brought Aaron back to life. He looked up from where he’d been staring down at his cereal, watching the cheerios swim around the milk and go mushy. He’d been thinking about last night. What he’d done to Lachlan, all those feelings of anger and hatred had haunted him all night resulting in very few hours of sleep. And with nothing else to do he replayed the night over and over.

*******

As soon as the adrenaline had burned away he’d been left feeling empty and hollow and by the time he’d reached the pub he was feeling sick. He’d stopped at the front door and looked down at his bruised knuckles.

He’d beaten up a kid! A kid who’d hurt his son but still a kid none the less.

What did that make him?

It was all too much. He felt trapped. He could feel the tension building in his chest. He needed to let it out. Needed to get rid of it all before it made him explode.

He wasn’t thinking as he eyed the brick wall of the pub and lifted his already bruised and aching fist. All he knew was that it would make it stop. It always did.

Aaron drew back his arm and was ready to put all his weight into his punch when the front door flew open and a concerned and confused Robert stepped out into the cold.

Aarons arm flew down to his side immediately and he stood frozen. What was he thinking!  
Idiot! His mind screamed. Useless Idiot!

“What are you doing?” Robert asked, eying the wall and Aaron, “Aaron were you-”

Aaron his hands behind his backed and pushed his way past Robert into the house, “I’m fine, leave it Rob”.

“Aaron!” Robert called after him as he headed into the living room, “I’m not just leaving it, what- are you okay first of all?”

“I’m fine” Aaron said, filling a glass with water and bringing it shakily to his lips.  
Robert snorted and Aaron could all but feel him rolling his eyes, “yeah sure you are Pinocchio”.

“Just leav-”

“Don’t tell me to leave it Aaron. You can talk to me. Please just talk to me” Robert voice broke.

“I am fine- I-” Aaron let out a frustrated growl “I’m so selfish! With everything that’s going on you don’t need to be worrying about me”.

“Hey, hey” Robert said, taking Aarons hands in his and pressing them to his chest, “stop talking like that, don’t you ever say anything like that again. You are not useless, or an idiot and you are definitely not selfish. You’re recovering Aaron, it’s gonna take time. You can’t snap your fingers and expect to be healthy, and it’s not your fault, if anything, it’s all mine. I’m the one who brought all this to your door”.

“Don’t be stupid Rob, we all have baggage”

“Yeah and my baggage hurt Mason” Robert said lowly.

“No, it was Lachlan who did that not you” Aaron told him “how is he?” he asked.

“He’s fine, I checked on him when I went to the loo and he was curled up with both his teddies and his thumb stuffed in his mouth”.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on him”.

“Did your run help, even the tiniest bit?” Robert asked, they still held each other's hands and Aaron was leaning against the kitchen side.

Aaron cast a glance at his sore knuckles before he answered. “To be honest I feel worse”.

Robert looked down and he frowned, he ran his thumb over Aarons bruising fingers “how did you do that?”

“It doesn’t matter” Aaron said, knowing he should tell Robert what he’d done, knowing he should get it all off his chest and maybe vocalising his feelings would help relieve him of the messed-up emotions swimming around in his head but he couldn’t bring himself to admit what he’d done out loud.

“Aaron you’re hurt, it does matter”.

“Can we talk about this in morning, I’m exhausted” Aaron had asked, biting his lip and looking away but he tightened his hold on Robert.

Robert paused, watching Aaron. “Ok” he agreed eventually, “but we are going to talk” Robert told him, “promise me we’re going to talk because I’m worried about you”.

“Don't be, I’ll be fine” Aaron leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and made to break away but was pulled back into Robert arms.

“I’ll always be worried about you” Robert told him sincerely.

Aaron cracked a smile and it made him feel slightly less hollow. “Always? You planning on sticking around for a long time then?”

Robert blushed but smiled back “I’ll be here for as long as you want me”.

Aaron pulled him in again, “I’ll always want you” he said against his lips.

*******

Aaron didn’t move from where he sat. He heard Robert run down the stairs like an elephant and the door open. Instead of looking up when he heard the strangers voice he jammed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and cringed at how soggy and gross they had become.  
“We’ve got visitors” Robert said, pushing open the living room door.

Part of him had been expecting this visit, but the other part of him had assumed the little twerp would be too terrified to tell anyone. At least that’s how it always worked for his uncle Cain. God why hadn't he inherited the family luck when it came to threatening people.

Aaron finally looked up and saw two police officers behind Robert. One a tall woman with curly red hair in a trench coat, the other man with a shaved head in his neon uniform.  
“Aaron Dingle I presume?” the red head lady asked.

Aaron pushed away his bowl and crossed his arms, plastering a scowl on his face “bit late for Christmas carollers isn't it? It’s nearly February guys”.

“Haha very funny” she said, a scowl on her face as well, “don’t play dumb Mr Dingle I’m sure you know why we’re here”.

Aaron shrugged “can’t say I do” he looked down at his phone “and I don’t have much time, I’ve got to get my son to nursery soon”.

“Let me refresh your memory then Mr Dingle. Last night, sixteen-year-old Lachlan White reported that you assaulted him and he has the fractured nose to prove it”.

Aaron scoffed, using his Dingle gifts to faint ignorance. Lying to the police was also a family tradition and talent. “Seriously?”

“Is this some sort of joke!” Robert exclaimed, doing a fantastic job at sounding outraged but Aaron saw the look he shot him.

“I’m afraid not. Mr Dingle, where were you last night between eight and nine PM?”

“Ha well that just proves it wasn't him” Robert said immediately “he was here with me the whole night”.

“The whole night?” the detective asked, “are you sure?”

“I mean, I slipped out for five minutes to clear my head for a bit. My son Mason was in a right state last night because that wierdo Lachlan pushed him and threatened Robert, but other than that yeah, I was here all night”.

“Mr White hurt your son? Then you clearly have motive to want to harm him”.

“Yeah sure, but I’m not an idiot if I was going to beat him up I wouldn’t let him see my face” Aaron said, biting his tongue and hating himself for being not just a liar but a hypocrite.

“Look, Lachlan just wants revenge on me, he’s said so himself the other week in the middle of the street. He’s been messing with us ever since then. There was a bloody dead fox out on the front step last night. He’s pissed because me and his mum broke up. He’s a messed-up kid, he was when I lived with them and he still is”, Robert argued, hands on his hips.

The woman listened and nodded while her silent companion scribbled in a little notebook.  
“We’ll take all that into account” she told them, “one more question Mr Dingle” she nodded to Aarons hands on the table “how did you acquire those injuries”.

Aaron sighed and looked down at his hands “I own a scrapyard, me having cuts on my hands is hardly proof of guilt”.

“Just answer the question Mr Dingle”.

He sighed again “I trapped ‘em between a wall and a bunch of old scrap yesterday at a pick up”, he looked at his phone again “now if you don’t mind I’ve to go make sure my four-year-old has pants on and isn't late”.

“We’ll be keeping an eye on you Mr Dingle” she said before they stepped back into the hall and Robert let them out.

As soon as they were out of the room Aaron let out a sigh of relief. That hadn't gone terribly, now he just had to get through Robert.

The door slammed close and a second later Robert was there, eyes wide as if to say “ _what the fuck Aaron!_ ” and his hands on his hips. “Really!” he exclaimed, “the police!”

“I told you I wanted to talk in the morning” Aaron mumbled.

“About your feelings!”

“I mean we can talk about that too” he deadpanned.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped and maybe then you wouldn’t have the police sniffing around”

“I was ashamed, wasn’t I? I beat up a kid Robert it’s not something that’s making the top 10 moments of my life any time soon is it, and besides I was so mad I knew you’d talk me out of it and I just wanted to smash that smug little smile off his face” Aaron balled up his fists remembering all the fury he’d felt last night.

“I wouldn’t have talked you out of it I just would have helped you plan better, I mean not even wearing a mask Aaron what the hell! I thought you were a Dingle”.

Aaron didn’t know whether to be shocked that Robert was questioning his Dingle-ness or that he was criticizing not the act of beating Lachlan but his method of carrying it out.

“Pft” Aaron scoffed, finding himself offended “like you know the ins and outs of beating someone up”.

“You’d be surprised. Besides it just common sense!”

“Well sorry. I wasn’t thinking very clearly was I”.

Loud footsteps that were thankfully too heavy to be Masons brought their weird sort of argument over Aarons terrible knowledge of committing a crime to a halt.

“What the blooming hell is going on down here?” Chas half whispered, half shrieked, her hair only half straightened, “and who was at the door this early”.

“The police” Robert told her, “because your son doesn’t know assault 101”.

“Wha-?” Chas looked between the two confused.

Aaron sighed “I beat up Lachlan last night okay, it’s not something I’m proud of or want going around the whole village and it’s definitely not something I want to go to jail for”.

“Oh Aaron!” Chas groaned “I thought you’d grown out of this”.

“He hurt Mason, I wasn’t just going to let him get a free pass was I, what was I supposed to do? Send him a polite note saying ‘please don’t beat up and threaten my family’?”

“Well no course not but-”

“Look I did what I did and the police have no proof it was me anyways, Robert gave me an alibi”.

Chas seemed shocked “you did what?”

Robert looked at Chas like she was crazy “I said he was with me last night, which he was for the most part” he told her, “why are you looking at me like that?” he asked Chas who looked like she was seeing Rob in a whole new light, “I love him, I wasn’t about to throw him to the wolves”.

“Aww” Chas cooed, holding her hands to her heart “you’ve said the first ‘I love yous’”.

“Mum!” Aaron scolded her. Now really was not the time for her to gush about his love life.

“Right. You’re in trouble” she reminded her self but she still wore a soft and bliss expression on her face “what can I do?”

Aaron sighed and ran his hands over his face “take Mase to school?” he suggested  
.  
“Err-” Chas pointed to her mess of a hair.

“Err-” Aaron pointed to himself “just been interrogated by the police and is about to have a hearty conversation with my disappointed boyfriend”.

Chas scowled at her son who glared straight back. Aaron won. “Fine” Chas grouched stomping away back up the stairs, presumably to fix her hair.

Robert and Aaron waited until they heard her shuffling around upstairs. Robert turned to Aaron “I’m not disappointed” he said “I’m just- I don’t get why you didn’t tell me. Do you not trust me?”

“No. I mean yes, of course I trust you! It wasn’t about me not trusting you” Aaron told him “it was about me seeing red and going off my head. I didn’t want you to see me like that”.

“You don’t have to hide any part of you Aaron. I want all of you. I want to know every part of you the good and the bad, from your adorable bed head right down to your thugish tendencies. I want to help you beat people up if that’s what you need to do to feel better. Hopefully that way nobody gets thrown in jail”.

Aaron smiled “that’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me”.

“I love you” Robert said.

“I love you too” Aaron said and then Roberts lips were on his. Robert ran his hands over the shaved back of Roberts head and Aaron grabbed hold of Robert as if he was never letting go.

Footsteps were what finally broke them apart who knows how many minutes later. They quickly moved to the couch and tried to act natural sat shoulder to shoulder with their feet tangled as Mason barged through the door and dived on them.

“Daddy, nannas taking me to nursery” he grinned. He looked extra adorable today in his fleecy jumper with the hood that was made to look like a wolf, pointed ears included.

“Yay” Aaron cheered pulling him onto his lap and squeezing him tight “she might even buy you a milkshake”. His little eyes lit up and he shot a mischievous grin at Chas who was stuffing a hat on her head with a frown.

“Right come on you” Chas grouched.

Mason twisted to give Aaron a big hug and kiss goodbye, “bye daddy, bye Robert” he said, fist bumping Robert on his way out.

“Bye Mase!” they both called back.

As soon as the front door slammed shut Robert was leaning over Aaron, pushing him down into the couch and attacking him with soft kisses all over his face. Aaron laughed.

“Well I’m glad our first fight didn’t ruin us” he mumbled.

Robert hummed and moved to Aarons neck. “I suppose that was our first … ‘fight’” he said, “you know the best part about fighting is the making up right”.

Aaron could barely form words but he ran his hands through Roberts hair tightly. “I guess we have a lot of making up to do then”.

Robert grinned and stumbled to his feet, his shirt half riding up, he offered out his hand to haul Aaron up. “I guess we do”.

*******

_‘Making up_ ’ had been a lot of fun. So much fun that they’d both decided to take a well-deserved day off due to a traumatic morning of police and arguing, and somehow, they’d managed to go the whole morning without getting in any more trouble.

At least until they walked into the pub for a bite to eat and a pint. They stood over a menu at the pub deciding between burgers or a fry up and chatting away to Victoria and Marlon when in walked Chrissie White with Roberts brother following behind.

Robert narrowed his eyes. He hadn't talked to Chrissie yet. He’d planned on going up today but that all changed the moment he opened the door to find two officers staring back at him.

“What are them two doing together?” he asked, staring at them across the bar.

Victoria huffed “who knows, they’ve been hanging out a lot to be honest” Robert had the feeling she didn’t like it but she plastered on a fake grin “at least if they’re preoccupied with each other that wench won’t be bothering you”.

Robert considered that and although it stung she did have a point.

“Anway’s what will you two be ha-” Victoria was about to take their order when suddenly Chrissie was flying towards them.

“Why aren’t you locked up!” she shrieked, eyes cold and murderous, “you assaulted my son!”

Aaron felt himself go cold inside because he had. It was her son. Her version of his Mason. Even if her kid was a total creep.

“Back off Chrissie” Robert stepped in “your precious little son is a wierdo, he’s the one that needs to be locked up. A dead fox is what we woke up to the other day, don’t tell me that wasn’t him. You remember what happened on that family camping trip don’t you”.

“They had no proof and neither do you” she seethed, “my Lucky would never do that.”.

“Just like your Lucky would never touch a sleeping girl right?”

“That girl was a liar too”.

“No Chrissie you’re the one that’s lying to yourself, you need to get your son some help before he does something terrible. Before he really hurts someone”.

Chrissie was snarling now and Robert sure he was about to get a slap to the face again but suddenly she backed away and he saw Andy pulling her back. “Come on” Andy said, “we’ll find somewhere else to have dinner”.

Robert rolled his eyes as he left. He considered shouting some snide comment after them but why should he? He had Aaron Dingle at his side. He had no reason to.

Their small group watched them leave without a word although Vic had an annoyed look on her face. Robert saw Aaron biting his lip and scan the menu again, “two double-cheeseburgers and chips please Vic”.

***

“I want the popcorn” Mason giggled softly hitting Robert on the arm. Robert had stolen away the bowl of popcorn the three of them were sharing and was jamming large handfuls in his mouth making sure Mason couldn’t get to it.

All three were sprawled out in Aarons room watching The Great British Bake Off of all things. Robert enjoyed the show and provided a constant narration. Mason had also taken to the show and liked to play pretend. He would hold his arm in a circle and pretend to whisk with the other and then ‘carry' his imaginary cake creation over to Aaron and Robert who would listen to the description and happily pretend to eat it. Meanwhile Aaron couldn’t care less what was on the T.V, he was just happy living in this paradise.

“It’s mine” Robert said, cornels of popcorn falling out his mouth making Mason giggle.

There was a knock on the door. An unexpected knock on the door that brought the laughter to a halt.

“Come in?” Aaron grumbled, annoyed at the interruption.

The door creaked open and Dianne's head popped through. She took in the scene before her and smiled the same smile Chas had when she’d heard Robert say he loved Aaron.  
“Sorry to disturb” she said, “I was wondering if either of you had plans on Wednesday evening?” she asked.

Aaron racked his brain but couldn’t think of anything. Both shook their heads.

Dianne looked relieved “in that case I want all three of you at the B&B at five o’clock”

“What for?” Robert asked.

“Sugden family dinner. I think it's about time we introduce Aaron and Mason to the family”.

“Dianne, you’ve known me since I was a teenager” Aaron pointed out “me and Victoria literally used to da-”

“I think it’s about time we introduce you to the family as Robert’s boyfriend. And if you need any more incentive Adams going to be there”.

Aaron grinned and Robert rolled his eyes. He’d come to learn that dating Aaron meant Adam was a package deal.

Dianne gave neither of them time argue. She shot one last adoring look at the trio before slipping back into the corridor.

“Look’s like you’re part of the family now” Robert said, glancing up at Aaron shyly, his cheeks had gone red.

Aaron replied, grateful for the darkness hiding his own reddening face, “looks like”. He reached out for Roberts hand who took it immediately. Mason cried out in happiness as he finally succeeded in sneaking some popcorn from Robert and he plopped down in-between his dad and Robert just as the show started up again.

Last night Aaron had been close to hurting himself and this morning he’d been questioned by the police and yet somehow he found himself surrounded by happiness and the two people he loved more then anything in the world. He knew as long as he had them both, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter. You might notice I didn't post last week. That was thanks to me having a big exam to study for and barely any time to write.  
> Thanks to me skipping a week though I managed to finish this chapter and start the next one.  
> Thank you all for your continued support.  
> Follow me on @Sugdeninabeanie (in case you need to annoy me into writing/posting)


	28. Chapter 28

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” Robert mumbled into the pillows, snuggling closer into Aarons chest and pulling the duvet up under his chin.

“Nice try” Aaron mumbled back, shifting to fit better around Robs body, “you’ve got a meeting, I’ve got a shipment of old cars to take apart and then-”

“Ugh don’t say it” Robert complained.

“Family dinner” Aaron said a lazy smile spreading slowly across his face. Robert had complained about the thing for the past two days and had even gone as far as to write a list of possible ways they could get out of it.

Robert groaned then let out a fake cough “oh look I’m sick, too bad”.

“Pft I don’t think so”

“You’re only wanting to go because it’s your last chance to see Adam for two weeks”.

“Maybe” Robert could hear the smile in Aarons voice,

“Glad you have your priorities straight”.

“Of course,” Aaron said with a laugh. Robert felt Aaron shift and turn behind him. “It’s nearly half past” he said sadly, “we have to get up”.

“Do we really have to?”

“Yes Robert we do”

Robert groaned again as Aaron moved away from him and pushed away the duvet letting in the early morning cold. He heard Aaron pad out of the room and Robert was going to follow he swore he was but his head accidently got comfy and his eyes accidently flickered close and the next thing he knew Mason was shaking him awake.

Robert would usually have been startled but waking up to Mason wasn’t unusual to him anymore. Robert smiled when he saw Masons wild curly hair and his toothy grin. “Morning Mase” he said.

Mason giggled, “your hair looks funny”.

“Not as funny as yours” Robert said sneaking a hand out of the bed to tickle his belly.

Mason frowned “daddy says I have to cut it”.

“You should tell him you’ll get your hair cut if he cuts his beard, I think he’s trying to look like a pirate”

“I like pirates” Mason nodded. “Daddy brought you a cup of tea” he said nodding to the nightstand “and he said pancakes are nearly ready”.

Robert supposed he must still be dreaming. “Your dads cooking! Quick run! He’s gonna burn the place down” he jumped out of the bed and swept Mason up in his arms.

Mason screamed playfully and wriggled around in Roberts arms as he burst into giggles. Robert ran down the hallway and into the living room shouting “evacuate!” He nudged open the living room door with his foot and dumped Mason gently on the couch.

He looked up to see Aaron standing over the frying pan with a bewildered expression. Robert grinned at him then knelt over the couch “false alarm” he stage whispered to the little boy “nothings on fire”.

“Oi cheeky sod” Aaron cried, “I can cook”

“Yeah a sandwich”.

“Fine, guess it’s just me and Mase for pancakes then”.

Robert wondered over “now, now, I can't let poor, defenceless Mason eat that without testing it myself first”.

Aaron rolled his eyes but plated up two and set them in front of Mason and Robert.

“So?” Aaron asked from the kitchen where he was starting on the second batch, “as terrible as you thought”.

It was amazing. A great way to start the morning. Of course, he couldn’t tell his boyfriend that. “Not bad” he admitted, “if you’re going by prison standards, which I suppose is where most of your family learnt to cook”.

Aaron scoffed “well look who’s never being fed by me again, you can starve for all I care”

Robert stuffed the last of his pancake in his mouth. It had taken him all of two minutes to eat it. He went over to Aaron and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his head comfortably on his shoulder. “Kidding” he said and he saw Aaron smile was back.

“And I’m deadly serious” Aaron grouched and Robert loved it when he got like this. He was like an adorable antisocial cat.

“Oh, come on you love me” Robert whispered in his ears.

“I do” Aaron said, “I love you a lot”.

The butterflies surged up in his stomach. Robert had thought maybe this would calm down now they were officially together. Now that “I love you” was a regular saying passed between them, and yet it never did. It felt like the first time all over again.

“And I love you too”.

Aaron twisted in his arms to face him. A soft smile had taken the place of his usual frown. He didn’t say anything. Aaron merely leaned forward and pressed his lips carefully against Robs.

*******

Lachlan was a creep. Aaron got shivers down his spine and felt the urge to hide Mason away and punch Lachlan in his smug little face. He’d been seen around the village, following his mummy around like a sad shadow sporting a cut lip and black eye. He had this sad puppy dog luck in his eye whenever he was around Chrissie and yet Aaron had caught his eye across the street and Lachlan had stared him down with a dead look in his eye paired with a sinister smirk.

It wasn’t the same expression he wore now though as Robert and Aaron headed down the street hand in hand with Mason skipping along in front when he sore Lachlan sat outside of the café. His face twisted into an almost snarl and his eyes were cold.

“That kid needs therapy” Aaron mumbled.

“Tell me about it” Robert mumbled back, he squeezed Aarons hand.

“This is going to be alright you know" Aaron reassured him quietly.

Robert found Aarons hope inspiring but misplaced. He’d been back a long time now and still he hadn’t sat through a decent family meal. The most bearable had been his coming out dinner and that was saying something.

“Maybe we should have a safe word” Robert suggested, “if I feel like I’m about to flip someone off and start Sugden world war 3 you’ll make up a perfect excuse and be my knight in shining armour and whisk me away to a place where I don’t want to die”.

Aaron looked up at his boyfriend. “Dramatic much?” he asked simply, shaking his head.

“I’m serious Aaron”.

“I know you are that’s what's worrying me” Aaron joked but eventually he sighed “fine what’s the safe word?”.

“Mulciberian?” was the first word out of Roberts mouth.

“What the- is that even English? What the hell does that even mean?” Aaron asked.

“Mulciberian it means of like or pertaining to metalworking” Robert recited. He shrugged with a frown while Aaron looked at him like some sort of alien. “What?” he asked self-consciously “it was my word of the day”.

Aaron grinned and shook his head, “how about we go with something a little easier to pronounce and slip into every day conversation yeah?”

“Fine, how about we say Mason needs to get back home for some reason” Robert suggested instead.

“You want to use my four-year-old son to get out of a social situation?” Aaron asked.

Robert shifted uncomfortable because when he put it like that ..“Well-”

“Welcome to the world of parenting” Aaron said instead with a big smile as they got the front door.

Mason knocked loudly on the front door. It was a random thing he loved to do. A minute later and Dianne opened up the door.

“You’re here” she grinned.

“Hi Dianne” Mason said happily walking into the house confidently.

“Hello Mason, and how are you today?”

Aaron had to hide a snicker when he saw Mason shrug “ok. Daddy’s making me cut my hair but I don’t want to. But I had pancakes for breakfast so I’m happy”.

“Well ok then” Dianne said as she watched the young boy head into the living room. She turned to Aaron and Robert who were standing there laughing silently together.

“I’m so happy you came” she told them, “come on, come in, let me get you both a drink, tea? Coffee? Water? Beer?”

“Yes please” Aaron and Robert said to the beer, Aaron because he was a fan of beer and Robert because he needed the liquid support.

Dianne ushered them into the living room where Adam and Victoria were already sprawled out in the living room, Mason already on Adams lap being bounced up and down and tickled.  
Aaron took in Adams outfit, and burst out laughing. He wore his usual tight jeans with a bright yellow shirt with white palm trees all over. “In the holiday spirit already?” he asked.

“Oh man I can’t wait” Adam grinned, holding on to Masons sides and dipping him back and forth.

“You do know it’s February in Greece, too right? Your own fault for getting married in the middle of winter” Robert pointed out with a disapproving look.

Adam frowned but said “well either way it’s gonna be amazing because look at Vic”, he brought down his hand on top of his new wife’s hand and squeezed it, “look how amazing she looks, practically glowing!”

Aaron and Robert’s eyes both shot out of their heads. “Glowing?” Robert asked.

“You mean- are you-?” Aaron stuttered in shock.

Victoria laughed “no idiots, as cute as Mason is it’s gonna be a while till we have our own”.

*******

So far Robert hadn’t felt the urge to scream or hide yet, in fact he’d even go as far as to say he was having a good time.

Dianne had cooked them a feast that smelt delicious. The delightful smell had wafted out from the kitchen and put everyone in a good mood, along with the beer and wine. Music came from the speakers and Aaron and Adam had slyly found the remote so they could watch the football game in the background.

“This smells delicious Dianne” Victoria said as the six of them settled around the table and Dianne set the Sheppard pie down.

“And I even made a flapjack for afters” Dianne told them.

Mason gasped “flapjack!” he grinned as Mason pushed him further towards the table. “I like flapjack”.

“You can have the biggest bit” Dianne whispered to him making the young boys smile grow even bigger.

It took barely any time at all for the food to be served out, everyone too eager to eat to faff around. Everyone was just about to dig in when the door burst open. Everyone whipped their heads around glaring at whoever dare disrupt their meal and Robert felt his stomach drop when he saw it was Andy.

God, he didn’t know where he’d gone wrong with Andy. Things had been going so well.

“Andy, I wasn’t expecting you?” Dianne looked up at him and Robert couldn’t help the smugness he felt deep down in his stomach at the thought of Andy not having been invited. Oh, how the tables had turned.

“Yeah” Andy said scanning the full table, “looks like I wasn’t invited”.

“Well since you here help yourself to a plate if you’d like”

“I don’t know, doesn’t look like anyone wants me here”

“Oh Andy” Victoria sighed “don't be like tha-”

“Stop being such a child Andy, either sit down or bog off” Aaron said coldly shooting the man a cold stare while simultaneously being so careful and loving towards Mason while he cut up his sons potatoes.

Andy huffed but pulled up a seat.

“Well isn’t this nice, all of us together” Dianne said as finally they all began to eat, “and with Aaron and Mason too”.

“It’s very nice Diane” Mason said through a mouthful of vegetables and mince.

“Er no talking with your mouthful” Aaron chided him.

Mason gave him a little, closed mouth smile in return.

“I’m so happy you could make it” Dianne continued, “I actually have a few words I’d like to say”.

Everyone looked up surprised. Family dinners didn’t typically include speeches.

“The first is, Robert, I am so sorry” Wow this certainly was a surprise, especially to Robert who only barely managed to keep his mouth closed and the food he’d just stuffed into his mouth, inside. “I understand I maybe haven’t been there for you in recent years like I have Andy and Victoria”.

Robert somehow managed to choke down his food without spitting it across the table.

“And Robert I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to your father when you left all those years ago, he was a stubborn old fool and I was an idiot to follow him on that. And even after your father died I wasn’t there for you when I should have been”.

“Dianne it’s ok” Robert attempted to tell her softly. He thought his heart must have doubled in size at her words. He reached out to take her hand.

Dianne took her step sons hand in hers “no it’s really not but I promise you I will make it up to you. You don’t know how happy and proud it makes to see you now. To see you so happy” she had a single tear rolling down her cheek as she flicked her gaze to Aaron and Mason. “And I know you don’t agree but I think your father would feel the same”. She squeezed Roberts hand as she spoke.

“Wow” Robert said, all choked up and emotional but trying his best to hide it, “warn me next time Dianne or at least make sure I have a beer in my hand”.

Robert was starting to feel awkward, an inevitable thing that came whenever he showed emotion in front of people and didn’t know what to do next. Thankfully Mason came to his rescue.

“Can I have more carrots please?” he asked loudly. Everyone turned their attention away from Robert buying him enough time to let out a low breath and wipe at his eyes.

Mason sat in his chair on a mountain of pillows with half his plate empty and mash potato all over his face. While Aarons attention had been on the heart felt moment passing between his boyfriend, Mason had also somehow gotten mash all in the curls that framed his face.

“Good God Mason” Aaron swore, “how the hell did you manage that?”

Mason burst into giggles with a big cheesy grin to go with it that melted the hearts of everyone at the table and took away the awkwardness as Dianne happily plated him up more carrots.

*******

“You ok?” Aaron asked when they got a few minutes to themselves after dinner.

“I mean, that was weird wasn’t it?” Robert asked, turning in Aarons arms to face him.

“It wasn’t weird Robert it was sweet”.

Robert shook his head. “My family don’t do sweet, that was definitely weird".

“You just can’t handle people showing positive emotions towards you” Aaron pointed out.

Robert scoffed “you’re one to talk!”

Aaron rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it and Robert pressed a quick peck to Aarons temple just as their peace was disturbed.

“There you two are, lurking in dark corners up to god knows what” Victoria said, “come on me and Adam are leaving”.

“Already?” Robert asked.

“Yes, Robert, already. Hurry up. Pry yourself away from each other if that’s not too much trouble and come and watch as my husband whisks me away please”, she turned on her heal and left them to stare after her.

They did manage to pry themselves away for about three seconds before Aaron grabbed hold of Roberts hand tightly as they made their way out to the car where Andy was helping Adam pack things into boot of the car. Mason was clinging on to Victoria sadly.

“I don’t want you to leave” he sniffed.

“Aww Mase, I won’t be gone long”

“Don't leave auntie Ick”

Aaron could see his son was pulling at Victorias heart strings as she knelt down to his level. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. Me and uncle Adam are going away for two weeks and then we’ll be back. You’ve got to look after your dad and my big brother and I have to look after your uncle to make sure he doesn't do something stupid”.

Mason pouted but said “ok”.

“And even better, I’ll bring you back a present”

This cheered him up and in no time he was giggling his little head of as Adam threw him about.

“Right come on back to your old man” Adam sighed plopping Mason back down.

“You all set?” Aaron asked.

“Ready to go” Adam nodded.

“You got sun cream yeah, and your charger cause you always forget the charger”

Robert looked between them confused “are you sure you’re not the one he’s married to?”

Aaron shot him a dirty look.

“Aw come here love of my life” Adam joked, pulling Aaron in for a hug. As they pulled a minute later Adam gave his best friend a giant sloppy kiss on the cheek making Aaron laugh and push him further away.

Aaron pulled Mason up in his arms as the two lovebirds drove off down the road and the rest waved from the garden.

Robert was just about to suggest heading down to the park but Dianne let out a groan. “I’ve had a nice day and I don’t want any drama” she warned them. Robert was immediately confused until he turned and saw Chrissie strutting towards them, her fur coat flowing in the wind.

She took in the scene of Aaron and Robert, their hands joined together with Mason on Aarons hip, and turned up her nose. “Afternoon” she said coldly and kept going.

Aaron pulled on Roberts hand to get his attention. Robert had known it was coming, he’d been saying he was going to do it for ages now but it was finally actually time now. He sighed and prayed quickly to a God he didn’t believe in before breaking away from Aaron and jogging down the street to catch up with his ex-fiancée.

“What do you want Robert?” Chrissie sneered not bothering to look back.

“I- I want to apologise” he stammered out.

Chrissie froze. “Too little too late” she said.

“No I know it is but I’m still sorry. I have no excuses for what I did to you. I was young and selfish and only looking out for myself”.

“Understatement of the century” Chrissie muttered, standing tall with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I really did fall in love with you Chrissie and that terrified me because I never believed I deserved that and so I ruined it for myself but I’ll never forgive myself for how I hurt you and Lachlan”.

“You think a couple of I’m sorry’s will make me forgive you?”

“No of course not, but I’m hoping it can be the start of, I don’t know a truce?”

“A truce?”

Robert only nodded.

“Fine” Chrissie said after a minute and Robert was so relieved because she hadn’t murdered him. “But only because I’m done with you Robert and I never want anything to do with you again”.

“Fair enough” Robert agreed.

“Are we done here?”

“One more thing” he really was going to be murdered no but it had to be said, “about Lachlan”.

Chrissie practically hissed “you have some nerve Sugden”.

“Chrissie come on, you’re smart, you have to be able to see what he’s like. Don’t forget I was there for the other accusations. The dead birds when we went camping. The girl he tried to assault while she was passed out-”

 

“Stop-”

“No Chrissie, open your eyes. He threatened a four-year-old. He put a dead fox outside our door. You need to talk to him before he really hurts someone”

“Are you done?” she ground out.

Robert nodded. He’d said all he needed to say and it was out of his hands now. He waited for the smack he was no doubt going to receive.

Instead Chrissie got up close to his face and hissed “go rot in Hell Robert”.

*******

“Thank you both for a lovely afternoon” Dianne whispered to them from the door. They were in bed, Aaron flipping through his phone, avoiding the work emails that were building up in his inbox while Robert had his nose in a new mystery novel.

“Don’t thank us” Robert told her “thank you Dianne, for everything”.

Dianne smiled again and blew them both a kiss before quietly closing it behind her.

“See, the day wasn’t so terrible was it?” Aaron asked, switching off his phone and flipping over to get comfy.

“I suppose not” Robert admitted, “still pretty glad it's over though” he stuck his bookmark Mason had made him at school in-between his pages and also got comfy.

“Night Robert” Aaron sighed happily as he snuggled his face into the fluffy pillows.

Robert watched as Aarons breathing evened out and his face relaxed. “Night Aaron”.

*******

CRASH!

“Robert, what was that?” Aaron shot up out of bed, his parental instincts on high alert. He shook Robert hard to get him to wake up.

“Wha-” Robert mumbled, stirring from his sleep.

CRASH!

This woke Robert up.

“What was that?” he whispered.

“I don’t know, I’m going to check on Mason”. Aaron climbed out of bed and grabbed an old baseball bat because something about this didn’t feel right.

He crept down the hall. Aaron peaked inside and felt immediately relieved when he saw Mason curled up under his duvet. He closed the door hoping not to disturb him.

Robert was waiting at the top of the stairs. “I’ll go first” he offered.

“Don’t be stupid I have the giant bat” Aaron argued back.

“Aaron don’t be stubborn-”

“Robert, I swear to god I will hit you over the head with this-”

The loud slamming of the door interrupted their bickering. They both shuffled down the stairs slowly, Aaron holding the bat out in front of them. The hallway was freezing cold as if the door had been open all night. They carried on slowly into the living room.

“Fucking hell” Robert whispered at the state of the room. Everything off the cabinets had been knocked over, photo frames lay smashed on the floor. A low noise came from behind the door leading to the bar. Robert turned the door handle and Aaron readied the bat.

Robert opened the door expecting to find somebody in a ski mask with pound notes spilling from a pillow case like in the movies. What he found instead was much worse.

Blood. Crimson red blood pooled under a twitching body.

Both Aaron and Robert froze.

“Help” the voice whispered “R-Robert”.

“Dianne?” Roberts voice cracked. This wasn’t happening! This was a bad dream. He rushed to her side.

She looked awful. So pale and she had a large cut on her head. A large knife pertruding from her bleeding stomach.

“It’s going to be ok” he heard himself telling her. He tried to apply pressure to her wound without pulling out the knife. Everything in him was screaming at him to remove the knife but somehow through his panic and shock he remembered from TV that it would do more harm then good.

“Just hang on Dianne, Aarons calling 999 now ok, we’re going to get you some help, please to just hang on”.

He couldn’t lose her. God he’d gone so long without his family and he’d already lost two mums. He couldn’t lose another.  
Dianne said something inaudible.

“Save your strength Dianne, just stay awake ok, please Dianne I’m begging you just stay awake”.

The last thing Dianne said before her eyes fluttered shut was “Lachlan”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me during summer: *writing all the time* wow im having so much fun  
> me now: *writing between homework and reading and work and sleep* wow … im having *sniffs* so .. much … fun *sobs*
> 
> I admit writing is starting to get lowkey stressfull hence the week break inbetween updates, I am still enjoying writing this though and I'm really looking forward for where this story is headed and i really hope you guys reading this are too.
> 
> Follow me on @Sugdeninabeanie on Tumblr!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter has been editied due to something weird happening and my changes not being updated)

_She was going to be ok. She was going to wake up._

_She was going to be ok. She was going to wake up_.

Robert repeated over and over like a mantra. As his hands became slick with his step mothers' blood. As Dianne's breathing laboured out. As finally the siren of the ambulance could be heard and Robert finally took a breath because she was going to be ok, she was going to wake up.

He registered Aaron going to let in the paramedics but he was in a strange state when the blonde paramedic gently moved him aside to work on Dianne. All he remembered was the white of her face and the red of his hands.

 _She was going to be ok. She was going to wake up._ He told himself as he climbed inside the back of the ambulance with her praying for the first time in his life.

 

 _She was going to be ok._ He told himself as he sat numbly in the waiting room receiving weird and startled looks from passers-by as he waited for Aaron to arrive and for word on Dianne's progress. _She was going to wake up._

“Thank fuck there you are” a familiar voice said coming towards him. It brought Robert back to the real world as he looked around blearily, his eyes landing on a stressed looking Aaron coming his way with something balled into his hand. “How is she?” he asked straight away.

“No word” Robert said quietly, hating how scared his voice sounded. She was going to be ok.

“She’s going to be ok” Aaron said, echoing Roberts own thoughts “she’s a bloody fighter is Dianne”. Aaron sat down beside him and Robert reached out for Aarons hand, gripping onto it with all his might.

“I’m scared Aaron” he admitted “I don’t want to loose her. I- I've already lost two mums, I cant loose another”.

“Hey don’t think like that. I told you she’s gonna pull through”.

Aaron had brought Robert a clean pair of sweats so he could change out of his blood soaked pyjamas. He’d been stood scrubbing at his blood-stained hands for near on five minutes, pressing so hard he wasn't sure there wasn't some of his own blood mixed with Dianne's as it spiralled down the plug.

When he returned Aaron was still sitting there and Robert had never been so thankful. He took his place by Aarons side, again clinging onto his hand as they sat there in relative silence waiting for any news.

“Did I ever tell you the story of when she caught me and Vic nicking booze from the pub?” Aaron asked into the quiet.

Robert had not heard this story but he was in need of the distraction.

“I was 15, Vic was 14, I hadn't been in the village long. They used to deliver to the pub and leave crates of beer and wine outside the pub about the same time I’d be walking to the bust stop for school. I’d swipe a few and ditch at the cricket pavilion” Aaron told the story, “Vic caught me once, you know how she is gave me this big lecture on stealing and underage drinking and how I’d end up just like the rest of my family-”

“Yeah sounds like Vic”

Aaron hummed his agreement “then I offered her some. She had her PE kit slung over her shoulder so I offered her the chance to ditch and we could hang out. Needless to say, we were both hammered by eleven when Dianne came looking for us. She found us in a pretty compromising position and marched us both back into the village filling us in on every terrible thing she’d do to us if we skipped school and got drunk again and then she said she’d have my guts for garters or something if I ever went near Vic again”.

Any other time and Robert would have laughed. Maybe he would have taken closer note to the _‘compromising position’_ his boyfriends' teenage self had once been in with his younger sister but with the thought of never being able to hear Diannes side of the story looming over him he only managed a strained smile.

“What I’m trying to say is that when she wants to be Dianne can be bloody terrifying and she’s not gonna let anything take her away from you guys”.

Robert tried to take comfort in Aarons words. Tried to believe them with his whole being.

She was going to be ok, he said again, she’s going to wake up.

*******

Another twenty minutes passed with still no news.

“No news is good news” Aaron reminded him “it means they’re still working on her, she’s still fighting”.

This made sense but it didn’t ease his nerves and he couldn't handle it anymore. He was going to ask for an update.

As he stood however the shouting started. Robert didn’t realise what was happening at first, even as a giant somebody came out of nowhere, grabbed hold of his jumper and slammed him against the wall, pain exploding in his head.

“Oi! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he heard Aaron growl through his haze. Robert blinked through the pain and saw Andy, eyes cold with anger and fear, holding onto him. Robert pushed against his brother but it was Aaron pulling Andy back by his coat and practically throwing him to the ground that finally freed Robert.

“Are you ok?” Aaron asked turning his back on Andy to check Robert over.

Robert nodded which only made his head pound more “I’m fine” he lied.

Aaron didn't look totally convinced but said nothing. Instead he spun towards Andy.

“Touch him again Andy and I swear to god I will kill you”.

Andy himself stumbled up and glared. “Where is she? Where’s Diane?”

“Still in surgery” Robert told him, sinking down into the old plastic chairs.

“What the hell did you do?” Andy asked.

“Me? What the fuck Andy? You think I stabbed Dianne?” Robert knew Andy didn’t think much of him but to think he’d stab his own step-mother what the actual hell.

“Sh- she was stabbed?”

“Yes Andy she was fucking stabbed. She was laying on the floor bleeding so fuck much and her skin was white and-” something in Robert finally broke and the tears flooded down his face. He couldn’t catch his breath. “And I could do anything” he rambled on through his sobs.

Andy stepped back in shock whereas Aaron was next to him in a second letting him get it all out. He felt empty. God he was so scared.

“I’m sorry” Robert heard Andy whisper when Robert had no tears left in him. Robert said nothing. He couldn’t even look his brother in the eye. He took a slow breath and leant in closer to Aaron, a steady and comforting weight at his side, as the three silently waited for news once again.

***

“She’s awake”

Robert had never been so happy to hear two little work.

She’s awake. She’s OK.

Andy started firing off so many questions at the doctor that Robert couldn’t keep up, she was alive and right now that was all that mattered.

They followed a smiley nurse through a labyrinth of brightly lit corridors until they reached Diannes. Robert stopped short of the door. Aaron looked back when he realised Robert was no longer at his side.

“You okay?”

Robert nodded mechanically but one look from Aaron made him shake his head instead.

“I know I told Andy it wasn’t my fault but what if it was?”

“Like hell it was, why do you feel like that?”

“She said it was Lachlan”

“Exactly, and so Lachlan, if it was definitely him, is to blame”.

“Yeah but so am I. Dianne never would have been a target if not for me. I was right upstairs and I couldn’t do anything, I didn’t even hear anything”

“Neither did I Robert. Listen to me this is not your fault”.

“I don’t think I can face her yet” Robert admitted. Now the fear of her not making it had disappeared a new fear had taken its place.

“Ok” Aaron said and he stuck his hand in his pocket and fished around for something “why don’t you go fetch some coffees? I think I saw a machine a couple corridors back, do you need me to come with you?”.

Robert gratefully took the money and shook his head. As Aaron passed the coins, he closed his own hand over Roberts. “Take as much time as you need” Aaron told him, “but Robert, hear me when I say this is not your fault”.

*******

He knew Aaron would understand. Aaron always understood. Aaron was always there for him and he still couldn't quite believe he’d gotten so lucky.

What would Dianne think of him though? Would she even remember what she said last night? Would she piece it together and realise none of this would have happened if not for him? God it had only been yesterday she was singing his praises. No doubt today she’d be cursing him to Hell.

Robert focused his attention away from the negative thoughts and instead punched in the numbers for two dark coffees. He had enough money for three but out of spite he was going to ‘accidently forget’ about his brother.

As he slowly dropped the copper coins into the machine his phone started to ring, the perky upbeat pop song blaring out his speaker. He pulled it out and accepted the call without checking the ID. He got a shock when it was Chrissie White of all people who spoke.

“R-Robert” she stuttered, her voice was off. Something was wrong. She sounded as though she’d been crying or was attempting to hold back to tears at the very least.

“Chrissie? Are you ok?”

“We- need to talk, you have to come. Come to the house” she whimpered “please, Robert. Please come”

Something was definitely not right, that or Chrissie had ben possessed or abducted by aliens.

Suddenly she let out a shriek and there was a loud thud on the other end.

“That’s enough” a voice could be heard. Lachlan. “You heard her Robert” the teenager said into the phone sounding way to happy “we need to have a talk. You have thirty minutes to get here or else she’s dead, and adorable lil Mason and his nanna Chas at the pub are dead too”.

***

Dianne was holding onto the edge of consciousness when Aaron knocked gently on the door. She flickered her eyes over to him and managed a smile.

“Hi Dianne, how are you feeling?”

“Can’t feel a thing” she croaked.

“That’s the drugs talking. Robert should just be a minute, he’s getting coffee, he erm- he's nervous about seeing you. He’s blaming himself”.

“What? Why?”

“He thinks it’s his fault Lachlan attacked you”.

“Lachlan?” Andy and Dianne asked at the same time.

“Before you passed out you said his name, do you remember anything?”

Dianne shook her head. Her eyes fighting to stay open.

“You know what, you get some rest, I heard the nurses saying the police will be coming to talk soon. Save your strength”, before he’d even finished, she’d drifted off to sleep.

Andy had taken up the armchair by her side and so Aaron leant against the door waiting for Robert to clear his head and arrive.

“What’s your problem?” Aaron asked after a few minutes of staring at Andy.

Aaron had never liked Andy much. Ever since he was a kid. He irritated Aaron, the way he’d push his weight around and how he treated Debbie when Sarah was first born, using his daughter against her.

“What?” Andy asked.

“You. Why are you such a dick?” he asked, “no seriously. The way you’ve been treating Robert lately is disgusting”. Robert may not be thrilled about him for this but Aaron thought Andy needed to hear it.

“I’m not a dick” Andy said.

“Hate to break it to you Andy but you’re a dick. A complete and utter tool”.

Andy was silent for a second before saying. “I don't know how to act around him”.

“What?”

“Me and Robert have never got on not really, I just-”.

"That's a shitty excuse, you're a grown ass adult, figure it out"

 

"You act like it's that easy".

"It is. It really is that easy. You stop being a dick and you ask him out for a beer or something"

"Will you stop calling me a dick?" Andy asked his eyes flicking to a sleeping Dianne.

"Pft Dianne doesn't care. You stop being a dick and I'll stop calling you it".

 

Andy huffed “shouldn't he be back by now?”.

It had been a while. “He probably got lost or something, I’ll go look” Aaron said. He wondered through the hallways but couldn’t find him anywhere. Eventually he had to pull out his phone. By the third attempt at ringing him Aaron was officially worried. He’d done something stupid, Aaron knew it.

“Come on Robert” he begged “pick up the phone”.

*******

There was a gun in his face. A shotgun to be exact. Aimed directly between his eyes.  
Lachlan White on the other side with a manic smirk on his face “look who joined the party” he said. He pushed the door open further revealing Chrissie, his own mother, tied at the ankles and wrists on the floor behind him, slumped against the wall with blood dripping from an opened wound on her head.

“We’re gonna have some fun tonight”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter and the following chapter really brought my love back for this story. Recently writing had started feeling like a chore; homework, clean up, write. But I got on a roll the other night, music blaring in my ears and I got so motivated and inspired.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are some pretty dark and graphic moments within this chapter so please don't read if you're not comfortable with that.

His heart was beating fast. Too fast.

Was that normal?

Robert supposed anyone’s heart would be beating at a faster than normal pace if they’d just stepped into the clutches of their shotgun wielding almost stepson but this really was alarming.

With Roberts luck it wouldn’t be a gunshot that killed him but his own damned self.

“Lachlan” he said holding his hands up above his head as he stepped further into the house,“put the gun down”.

“I’m the one calling the shots here Sugden”.

“Yeah and you still can, as long as its calling the shots and not firing them”

Lachlan glared “you think you’re so funny, I’m here with a fucking shotgun ready and willing and downright eager to blow your brains out and you still cant keep you stupid mouth shut”.

“Why are you doing this Lachlan?”

Lachlan pushed the gun closer to Robert and it took everything in him not to flinch. Not to show the boy how terrified he was.

This was all a bad dream. He was going to wake up any minute and find Aaron sprawled out next to him snoring his head off and Mason peering through the bedroom door for morning snuggles and biscuits in bed.

Any minute now.

“How many times do you need telling Robert! I’m in charge here!” he screamed.

Something really had snapped inside him.

Robert said nothing. He heard Chrissie let out a hollow sob from behind him where she remained tied up.

“As for why I’m doing this” Lachlan continued “you ruined my life, it’s only fair I ruin you in return”.

Robert saw it coming but he had no way to stop Lachlan charging at him and the butt of the gun slamming into his head. A wave of pain and nausea effulged him and then so did darkness as his limp body slammed to the ground.

*******

Twenty times. Twenty minutes.

Aaron had tried calling Robert twenty times in the last twenty minutes and still no answer and he was officially panicking.

He’d searched the whole hospital top to bottom asking anyone he came across if they’d seen a tall blonde man who probably looked on the verge of doing something stupid and yet nothing.

 Aaron had tried being rational. Robert had gone for walk around the block to clear his head and his phone was on silent. Robert had just gotten lost in the maze of this giant hospital. Robert had been abducted by aliens and there was no reception up in space.

Anything that would make more sense than Robert had disappeared.

Eventually he had to circle back to Dianne's room where Dianne herself was still passed out and Andy still by her side. He was hoping to find Robert there too, hoping they’d missed each other in the hallways.

“Lover boy not with you?” Andy asked.

“You haven't seen him?” Aarons hope faulted.

“Why would I have, you were the one going to get him, where is he?”

Aaron swallowed hard “I don’t know, I can’t find him anywhere”.

“What do you mean, did you try to ring him?”

“Do I look stupid to you Andy, of course I bloody well tried to ring and he’s not picking up! I’ve searched this place high and low and nothing, he’s gone”.

“Ok, ok. This is Robert we’re talking about he’d have just ran off to clear his head, you said he was in a state early” Andy tried.

“He was nervous yeah but not enough to do a runner and ignore my calls, I swear to god I’m going to kill him”.

“Look how about I try” Andy pulled his phone out and started looking for Roberts contact number.

Aaron scoffed “if he’s not picking up for me he’s not gonna answer you”. When Andy put the phone to his ear and then shook his head a minute later Aaron couldn’t help but mumble “Told you”.

“Ok here’s what we’re going to do-” Andy started before he was interrupted by two official looking men in suits and coats.

“Here to talk to Dianne Sugden” one said. Aaron was too tied up in his own head to take notice of them. That was until the other said “about Lachlan White”.

Lachlan.

He hoped with every inch of his being that he was wrong but it made sense. It was the only thing that made sense. Robert had gone after Lachlan. Stupid, brave Robert had gone after Lachlan and Aaron couldn’t decide which of them he was going to kill first.

Before the officers or Andy could say another word Aaron had taken off running. He had to get to Home Farm. He had to get to Robert.

*******

Robert could see stars. He couldn’t move and his head felt a car alarm was blaring full volume but at least he could see stars.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake” a voice said and he felt something kick him in the side. “I thought I’d killed you”.

Robert blinked. It wasn’t stars he was seeing, he realised, but the glittering chandelier that hung in Home Farm. Robert lifted his head and forced back a moan. He was slumped up against a wall now too. He couldn't move his hands. Or his feet. Both where tied with duct tape.

“Not that I don’t want to kill you” Lachlan continued “I just want you to suffer a little longer”.

“You need to make a plan” A voice told Robert but it was drowned out by the pain. God his brain felt like mush.

“How?” Robert croaked, his mouth tasted bitter and coppery.

“How what?”

“How did I ruin your life?” Robert asked. He didn’t know what made him ask. Surely he didnt want to know the answer. Was this a subconscious way to stall for time until he could clear his head and think of a real plan?

“You even have to ask?” Lachlan asked. “Before you met my mum, everything was going great. Her and my dad were actually on speaking terms, it was only a matter of time before they got back together. And then you happened. You weaselled your way and ruined everything. You took mum and you broke her”.

“Oh Lucky” Chrissie sobbed.

“Shut up!” Lachlan yelled making his mother sob even harder. He spun back to Robert,

“You’re like a plague Robert. And just when we thought we’d gotten rid of you, just when mum was starting to smile again, there you were. Again! Playing happy families. What’s it like Robert? Knowing I’m going to kill you? What’s it like knowing sweet little Mason with the oh so adorable dimples is going to be next?”

Rage and overwhelming fear ran through Robert. He let out a sound he wasn’t even capable of making “you stay away from him”.

“What are you going to do Robert, you’re not leaving this place alive”.

Think Robert! The voice screamed but he couldn’t. He had no plan and he was going to die here, in this house and it would be his fault. And Mason. With Lachlan like this

Robert believed every word he said about hurting Mason.

No. No, Lachlan was not going to touch one precious hair on that boy's head. He’d kill him himself before he even got the chance.

“Ok so now I know why I’m here, but what about Chrissie? Why are you doing this to your mum?” he didn’t know what he was doing but he hoped to God it worked.

“She’s the one that let in the parasite isn’t she. She was stupid enough to believe every word that came out of your mouth, she was stupid enough to fall in love with you”. He turned to his mum “you let him break you and use you and then you forgave him! You believed the lies he said about me”.

“Lucky please” Chrissie begged, “I didn’t believe a word of what he said. You’re my sweet little boy I know you didn’t do any of those things”.

Those things? This was all because of the conversation Robert had had with Chrissie earlier that day. The conversation he’d been building himself up to for weeks. Chrissie had accepted his truce but had not taken so kindly to his insinuations that Lachlan needed help.

How had Lachlan found out? Had she confronted him about it? Let it slip so casually into conversation or had the little creep been spying on them?

“Stop lying!” Lachlan screamed. He crouched down next to his mum and ran a hand down her face, she cringed away from but he didn't seem to notice. “I’m going to protect us mum. I won’t let him hurt you again£

“Lucky please just stop this. Put the gun down and untie me” Chrissie tried to reason with her son “we can leave him here and me and you we can go away somewhere? We can start over in a whole other country”

Lachlan considered his mother's word for a second and then his lip twitched, “you know I almost believe you. No, we’re not leaving until he’s dead”.

“Lachlan please don’t” Chrissie begged “you’re not a killer, I won’t- I won’t just sit here and let you do this”.

With Lachlan distracted Robert started pulling at his restraints. Robert also felt around for anything sharp he could use to cut the tape or even just weaken it. He was going to get out of here. He didn't find anything sharp but he did find his phone.

Aaron would probably be wondering where he was by now. He’d muted his phone before he’d arrived but now as he fished it from his pocket, he turned up the volume. He didn’t know why. At the very least if worse came to worse his Taylor Swift ringtone could help the authorities locate his body.

Lachlan rose and let out a little huff, “then don’t” he deadpanned and just like he did to Robert he smashed the end of the shotgun down on to Chrissies head. Her body slumped to the side as soon as it made contact.

“Well that’s a bit better” Lachlan said studying his mother's unconscious and bloody form. He turned back to Robert who wore a face of horror and shrugged “bit annoying wasn’t she? Nah it’s better if she’s sleeping, that way she can’t try and stop me”.

Robert was breathing hard as Lachlan approached him casually and confidently. He pressed the gun against Roberts skin, right between his eyes.

They say your life flashes before your eyes in your last moments but all Robert saw was his failure. He should have tried to build a relationship with Lachlan and yet this is what he’d turned him into and his punishment was a death sentence.

Maybe it was better for everyone if Lachlan pulled the trigger. Maybe it was better if he never got to hurt Aaron and Mason. He loved them both too much.

As Robert closed his eyes, body shaking with fear but knowing that this was the end, there was nothing he could do. He was scared and in pain and he was … he was pissed.

Not pissed at Lachlan but pissed at himself. At his own head.

No. This would not be how he spent his last moments on Earth. He was Robert Jacob Sugden and he was not going to die here. That negative voice inside his head telling him he wasn’t good enough to live, that he deserved death and that Aaron and Mason would be better off without him and could go screw itself.

He loved Aaron and he loved Mason and he was going to survive long enough to tell them both that.

At that moment the universe seemed to hear his declaration because as Lachlan said “goodbye Robert, I hope you rot in hell”, music burst from his phone breaking the morbid silence in the room.

Lachlan was caught by surprise and as Taylor Swift sang “shake it off” Robert took his chance. He kicked out his bound legs, sweeping Lachlan's own out from under him. The boy fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on his arm and the gun went skidding across the room.

Robert didn’t wait for Lachlan to get up and recover. He used all his strength to pull against the tape like he had been for the past five minutes. He was extremely grateful that this was Lachlan's first hostage experience meaning the tape was loose enough that now Robert had finally slackened the tape enough to painfully pull his hands free.

Robert had been in this mansion before. He pushed himself up and didn’t even look back as he hopped, legs still tied together towards the kitchen, a brain slowly formulating in his head.

Get to the kitchen, cut free his legs.

That was all he had so far. It was a work in progress with ultimate objective being to survive and kiss Aaron senseless and buy Mason the biggest toy dinosaur money could buy.

With the Taylor Swift song fading from earshot Robert finally found the kitchen and made short work of going through all the cupboards until finally he found the scissors.

He was cutting away behind the breakfast island when he heard the sick voice of Lachlan calmly and somewhat smugly entering the kitchen.

“Hello Aaron” he said.

Robert pulled aside the remaining tape from his legs and held the scissors outwards and peaked around the counter. There Lachlan stood in the doorway, Roberts phone held to ear with one hand and his weapon hanging from his other.

“Oh, you’re looking for Robert?” he asked and Lachlan's eyes met Roberts “matter of fact he’s right here”.

***

Aarons blood ran cold and it took everything in him to keep focused on the road. He was nearly there, really nearly there.

“What have you done to him you messed up piece of shit?” Aaron spat.

“Aww sweet, so protective of your boyfriend. Too bad you’re never going to see him again, not alive that it. But don’t worry, I’m doing you a favour really, you and your kid”.

“I swear to God if you hurt him I will find you and kill you myself”

Lachlan laughed.

“I’d like to see you try”.

*******

Robert was cursing Aaron. Although he was grateful for causing the distraction that let him get away he knew his boyfriend well and would bet everything that Aaron was on his way, ignoring every law regarding traffic lights and speeding.

Aaron must have said something amusing because Lachlan laughed and turned away, taking his attention away from Robert. Robert rose slowly and raised the scissors still in his hands.

“I’d like to see you try”.

Robert lunged. Scissors in hand he leapt up and at the teenager who turned just in time for Robert to take them both to the ground. Lachlan let the phone drop from his grasp but held on tighter to the gun as they fought on the floor.

Robert wasn’t sure who was winning. One second Robert had Lachlan pinned but then Lachlan would get in a shard elbow to Roberts ribs and Lachlan would suddenly be on top of Robert pinning him by his throat. Robert supposed since he wasn’t bleeding out yet he was currently winning.

In their struggle both had lost hold of their weapons. A measly pair of scissors against the giant shotgun.

Pain was rolling through Robert in waves. He couldn't do this for much longer. His body was working on autopilot. He reached out blindly as Lachlan got the upper hand and wrapped his hands around Roberts neck.

He wouldn’t have to do it for much longer, however because a second later there was a giant BOOM. The sound of a shot being fired and pain exploded somewhere in Roberts body.

*******

BOOM.

With that one sound Aarons whole world fell apart.

“ROBERT!” he screamed but he knew it was no use, Roberts phone had fallen to the floor a while ago leaving Aaron alone in his car hearing the muffled sounds of what he assumed was a fight.

He was right around the corner from Home Farm, he could see the large gates from here but it felt like a million miles away.

His car skidded to a stop and he didn't even bother taking out the key before he was out and running as fast as he could towards the house. The door was unlocked thank god and when he pushed it open, he was met with the sight of blood and Chrissie White’s pale and still bleeding body slumped lifelessly against the wall.

He didn’t stop to check on her he had to find Robert.

“Robert!” he screamed. He noticed the spots of blood leading down the hall and he followed those.

His throat closed up and he swore his heart stop beating when he made it to the kitchen.

One body and one giant pool of blood. The back door wide open.

Aaron was over to Robert in a split second, his mind immediately going to the worse.

He was too late. Robert was dead.

“Aaron” a voice whispered and that’s when the tears started to fall. He opened his and saw Robert staring at him in confusion.

“What happened, where’s Lachlan?”

“I don’t know and I don't care” Aaron sniffed, “are you okay? Are you hurt?” He started checking Robert for any wound he might be in too much shock to notice.

“I shot him” Robert said “I had- I got hold of the gun and-”

Aaron had been right, he was definitely in shock because there was a giant pair of knives sticking out of thigh and Robert hadn't even noticed.

“Robert listen to me, you’re ok, don’t think of Lachlan right now. You’ve been hurt. I’m going to go and call an ambulance to come and help you and Chrissie ok, just hang in there for me”.

“I’m alive” Robert said slowly.

“Damn right you are” Aaron muttered “if you’d died I would have killed you”.

Aaron didn't dare take his eyes off Robert as he dialled the ambulance and explained as calmly as he could what had happened and gave them the address, the last time he’d let Robert out of his sight he’d nearly died.

“They’ll be here in 12 minutes exactly” Aaron told Robert pushing his boyfriend back down when he tried to get up.

“I’m alive!” Robert exclaimed again “and I love you so fucking much”.

Aaron laughed, he couldn't help it “I love you too but I swear to god if you scare me like that again I’ll kill you. You’re never leaving me again, ok, you’re moving in with me” it was a spare of the moment decision but it felt right somehow. “As soon as you’ve been checked out we’re packing up your stuff and your moving into the pub”.

Robert laughed deliriously again “I’ve just been held hostage, shot someone and been stabbed and you choose now to ask me to move in with you?”

“Oh I’m not asking” Aaron said deadly serious.

“Well in that case I’d love to move in with you” Robert said, “since you’re not letting me move you’re going to have to be the one to kiss me”.

Aaron happily obliged. He held Roberts face so gently as he leant down and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while writing this pretty intense chapter I was listening to some classic 80s pop and rock songs. Nothing like a bit of almost murder and Wham!  
> Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie on tumblr ;)


	31. Chapter 31

“Robert!” a familiar voice shrieked rousing Robert from his thoughts.

“Mason be quiet” another familiar voice shushed “he might be sleeping. I told you he needs rest so he feels better”.

Robert peaked open his eyes and through the dark of his hospital room he saw Mason running towards him with a giant grin on his face. Robert was so happy to see him safe and sound.

“No dad look he’s awake”.

“Hiya Mase” Robert greeted the little boy trying his hardest to put as much positive energy into his words but it was hard when his head felt like it was going to explode with every word.

According to the doctors he'd sustained a pretty serious concussion which wasn’t surprising considering he’d been knocked into a wall by his brother and then had a shotgun slammed into his brain. But two days since the incident he was on the mend. His leg had been patched up too from where Lachlan had stabbed him before Robert shot him.

“I brought you a balloon” Mason said stopping at the bed and nodding up to the sparkly balloon that read GET WELL SOON! “do you like it?”

“I love it” he said and moved to the side in his bed so Mason could climb up which he did. Mason got tucked under Roberts arm and took interest in the little television opposite the bed while Aaron took the armchair by his side.

“How are you feeling?” Aaron whispered.

“I’m good” Robert replied truthly, for the most part, “Ok my head still hurts slightly but I really am feeling better, I’m ready to see Dianne”.

They’d both been too weak over the past couple of days, Dianne either having tests run or sleeping off the medication and the pain.

“You sure?”

“I mean I’ll have to keep my eyes closed because those hospital lights are a killer” Robert winced just thinking about the florescent lights.

“Ah I’ve got you covered” Aaron grinned, reaching down and pulling something out of the plastic bag. Robert didn’t feel good about this. “Sunglasses”

Robert stared in disgust at the things his boyfriend called “sunglasses”. Made of thick plastic in the shape of love hearts. Oh, and they were rainbow coloured!

“These are the ugliest things I’ve ever seen” .

Aaron burst out laughing. Such a beautiful sound. “Well now I know you’re feeling better”.

*******

Dianne was awake when they arrived. Robert in his horrible glasses with Mason on his lap being wheeled in by Aaron. Robert was so glad at how good she looked. Colour in her cheeks, smile on her face.

“Robert!” she exclaimed when she saw them “aww thank god. These bloody doctors haven't let me see you, how are you feeling? What happened? Are you ok?” she rattled off so many questions.

Aaron pulled them to a stop by her bed and handed Mason his phone telling him to go and play so they could fill Dianne in on the whole story.

Robert told her about how he found her bleeding and how he was so scared for her. He apologised over and over. Then he told her of the phone call he had received from Chrissie.

That he’d made his way to Home Farm as quick as he could only to be met with a gun  
pointed between his eyes.

Robert glossed over the whole, held hostage, Lachlan being a raving lunatic thing, not wanting to terrify Dianne too much and there was always the chance of Mason overhearing.

And then he told her of the aftermath. Lachlan had been found in the woods surrounding the house, bleeding from where the gun had hit his shoulder but otherwise unharmed. Chrissie had been rushed off to hospital with a concussion, word was she was recovering well enough but emotionally distraught.

The police had questioned Lachlan and he hadn’t even denied anything. He’d basically gloated about breaking into the Woolpack. Apparently, it had been Robert or Aaron he’d been after, he hadn't cared who. But Dianne had surprised him and he’d panicked.

“Andy said you haven't called Victoria” Robert bit his lip expecting to be chewed out for his decision to not tell his sister anything and let her enjoy her honeymoon but instead Dianne said “good. Good she doesn’t need to know anything just yet”.

They stayed and chatted some more before the doctor arrived.

“Ah Mr Sugden” the doctor greeted them “it’s good to see you up and about”.

“Thanks to you”

Dianne sighed “more tests?”

That's when the doctors face turned solemn and something twisted in Robert gut.

“Ms Sugden, while you were in surgery, we found some abnormalities” the doctor said, his eyes scanning around the room to Aaron and Mason, “maybe we should talk in private”.

Dianne took hold of Roberts hand and squeezed it tight, “no, no, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my son”.

Roberts heart soared with happiness at being called “my son” but his stomach felt sick.

“We discovered several masses along your stomach which caused concern. We took samples, hence the need for so many blood tests and examinations, and I’m so sorry to say that you have cancer”.

“It’s come back?” Dianne asked and Robert was amazed at how steady her voice was.

“I’m afraid so”.

“When do I start chemo?” she asked.

“Not yet I’m afraid. Your body is still too weak from the injuries you sustained but as soon as you regain your strength, we’ll run more tests and start treatment as soon as possible. We've caught it early, your attack might have just saved you life”.

“Thank you doctor” she said and the doctor nodded before leaving.

“Dianne-” Robert started.

“Robert no. You heard the doctor the only thing I can do right now is get better. I’ve gone through this before remember and fifteen years later I’m still here. There’s no need to start panicking. If we can both survive what we have this weekend I can survive this too”.

*******

Robert hadn't wanted to leave Dianne's side but she’d insisted he go home that night as planned. It was his and Aarons first night of officially living together after all.

As soon as his release papers were signed and his pain prescription filled their first stop was McDonalds.

“So Mase, we’ve got something to tell you, or well ask you really” Aaron said as he set Masons chicken nugget happy meal down in front of him, “how would you feel about  
Robert coming to live with us?”

Mason shot him a confused look “Robert already lives with us”.

“Well yeah kind of but that was just meant to be for a couple of weeks, this would be a more permanent thing”

Mason pulled out a chicken nugget and started chewing on it as he looked between Aaron and Robert before finally resting his stare on Robert and raising his little eyebrow.

“Does this mean you get to cook all the time?”

“Basically yeah” Robert said unnerved by the four-year olds intense stare.

“Yayy! No more of daddy's food!” he cheered stuffing the whole nugget in his mouth in victory.

“Oi you love my cooking”,

“Meh” Mason shrugged.

Aaron opened his mouth, offended and swiped Masons chips from in front of him.

“Daddy! Gimme!” Mason laughed.

“Not until you say I am superior”.

“I don’t know what that means” Mason said “but you always tell me lying is bad”.

“You cheeky lil-”

Robert grinned “here you go Mase, have some of mine”, he pushed his own chips towards Mason.

Mason smiled sweetly up at him “I like having you here forever”.

Robert blushed and he saw Aaron smile before fake glaring “well I’m starting to rethink it”.

*******

The rest of the night was spent watching Paw Patrol with Mason narrating every moment of it before he eventually fell asleep and Aaron and Robert decided to call it a night too.

It felt nice being home. Actually home! It felt right.

Robert didn’t miss the way Aaron swept through the house though, checking every room, and the locks on the door and the windows several times. But eventually Aaron climbed into bed next to him.

“I’m glad you’re here" Aaron said once he was settled, “I mean here for good”.

“Yeah” Robert agreed “I’m glad I’m here too. There's something I need to talk to you  
about”.

“Anything” Aaron said, “what’s wrong?”

“When- when I was at Home Farm- when Lachlan-” he started not really knowing where to start at all.

He took a deep breath. "When I was at Home Farm, Lachlan held a shotgun to my head" he said steady, "and he was going to pull the trigger, I knew he was, I knew I was going to kill me and- and I started to think maybe I deserved it". 

He didn't dare look at Aarons face but he could tell he wanted to say something but he held his tongue letting Robert continue and get it all out. 

"I ruin people. I was with Lachlan for two years and look what he turned into. He said I ruin peoples lives and he was right. At least I thought he was right. I thought I really did deserve die".

He took another deep breath. "But I don't think I do. I- I know I'm not the best person in the world but I don't want to feel like that". 

Robert finally looked over at Aaron and he saw he had a tear in his eye. A second later and Aaron was pulling him closer to his chest and he pressed multiple kisses to his temple. 

"You are such an amazing person Robert and you don't deserve to die and you don't deserve to feel like you do. I love you so much. Have you- have you considered seeing a counsellor?" Aaron asked, keeping Robert close. 

"I don't know what to do, I haven't really thought that far. All I know is I don't want to feel like this and I want to be better for you and for Mason because I love you both so much". 

"Well we'll figure it out. Together. Each persons recovery is different. What works for one might not work for another. For me that's my councillor but we don't know what helps you yet. But we're gonna find it".

"I think seeing a councillor might be a good idea, at least to try" Robert said, looking up to Aaron with a soft smile. "Thank you, for helping. For listening".

"Always" Aaron said. Their lips met softly, and it sent tingles down Roberts spine. Unfortunately as Robert went to deepen the kiss and slip a hand down Aarons body, Aaron pulled away.

"Your hurt Robert" Aaron whispered.

"Oh well, it's our first night living together" Robert whispered into his ear before dropping a kiss on his throat, "we've got to celebrate".

Aaron was about to reply but got … distracted.

Things were going well and Robert was sure he was in for a good night but then he went and made the stupid decision to pull Aaron down on top of him, totally forgetting about his bad leg which Aaron landed on, making Robert hiss in pain and Aaron pull away immediately. 

"No I'm fine" Robert tried to argue. 

"I appreciate your persistence but we've got all the time in the world to celebrate properly and a lot" Aaron said, "as soon as you're better". 

Robert frowned but didn't push. Instead he let Aaron pull him down onto his shoulder where they fell asleep together, hands entwined and smiles on their faces. 

*******

Robert was dead to the world. Not even the end of the world could wake him. No instead it was his scary and extremely pissed off little sister. 

"ROBERT!" she screamed, startling him awake. 

He squinted through sleepy eyes and was sure he was still sleeping when he saw her standing over him, hands on hips. He also noticed Adam slumping into the room and going over to Aarons side of the bed. 

"Vic?" he asked.

Had it been two weeks already? Last he'd spoken to her, her and Adam had been sight seeing and spending too much on delicious food … possibly. In all honestly the last two weeks had been heaven and he'd been too wrapped up in his time with Aaron to concentrate on Victoria. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me!" she yelled. 

"Shh" Aaron mumbled, "Mason sleeping. Me sleeping". 

"I'm sleeping too" Adam said. 

Robert pushed himself up and looked around in confusion. Aaron was laid next to him, and … Adam was next to him.

Why was Adam spooning his boyfriend?

"Have a good holiday?" he asked his sister.

"Why wouldn't you call me and tell me about Dianne? Why wouldn't you call me and tell me you were held hostage and just why!"

"Look Victoria I'm sorry ok, I really am, but it's fine, everything is fine. I'm fine, Victoria is fine, even my stab wound is nearly healed". 

"You were stabbed!" she screeched. 

Robert groaned, "can we have this conversation after I've had some coffee first?"

Victoria glared and stamped her foot but wheeled around and stomped off down the stairs. 

Robert groaned again. "Are you coming?" he asked Aaron. 

All he got in return was a half hearted muffled reply. Robert frowned but dragged himself up anyways and the last thing he saw his boyfriend and brother in law fast asleep, side by side. 

*******

His conversation with Victoria included him getting hit several times and a whole lot of tears. 

"Oh by the way" he said as soon as he thought she had no tears left in her body, "I'm moving out. Aaron and I are moving in together". 

Apparently Robert had been wrong about Vic not having anymore tears because she burst out crying again. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you both". 

"I really love him Vic, I think- I think I want to marry him". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon :) 
> 
> School has been a bitch but I'm trying ok, I'm trying to keep up with things. 😭😂  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had no idea where this was going and the whole ending was a surprise so I kind of like where this went. 
> 
> Follow me on @Sugdeninabeanie for any questions and updates or to tell me to sort myself out if I take too long to update :)


	32. Chapter 32

"So have you got a plan yet? A ring? Anything?" Victoria snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear giving Robert a heart attack. 

"Will you be quiet anyone could hear you" he hissed.

"Big deal? It's been a month since you started talking proposal and you haven't done anything yet". 

"I'm waiting for the right time" he said as they walked into the café, his voice dropping so nobody would hear them, "things are really good right now. My counselling is going good. Aaron's counselling is going good. I don't want to mess that up. What if he says no? What if he doesn't ever want to get married in the first place?" 

Victoria gave him a look. "Are you crazy? Of course he's not gonna say no, I've never seen him so in love, its kind of disgusting to be honest" she said, "listen as your best woman, my advice is to stop being a wuss, and making up scenarios that are never going to happen and just ask him already". 

"Er who said you were going to be my best woman?" 

"Oh you have other friends to fill that roll do you? No? I didn't think so". 

Robert glared at his sister but she had a point. He didn't exactly have a bff, besides Aaron. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Anywhere other then here, I'm meeting Aaron and Mason in a minute". 

"Aww" Victoria cooed. 

"What now?" Robert asked. He was starting to wish he'd never mentioned anything to her now. She was stressing him out more. 

Robert wanted to marry Aaron. He wanted them to be a family. He knew that much. But that's all he knew. Robert had no plan as to how or when he would do it. He had no clue as to whether Aaron was even interested in marriage, it wasnt something they'd exactly talked about. And of course there was Mason. Did Mason even like Robert?! 

All of these questions he'd asked his councillor last week but she'd been more interested in why he thought Aaron would say no and why he thought Mason suddenly hated him when, from as far as she could tell when Aaron and Mason met him from his session and he went bounding up to Robert, Mason loved him. She didn't exactly give him advice on whether to go for silver or gold rings. 

"It's just you with Aaron and Mason. You're so domestic and adorable. A proper adorable little family. It's too cute to handle and my heart can't take it" Victoria said and speak of the devils, the door to the café burst open and in came Aaron with Mason jumping up and down by his side. 

"Listen we'll talk later, after I've proved to you that you're being an idiot because of course Aaron wants to marry you" she grinned and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before darting off. 

"Vic no wait-!" 

"You alright?" Aaron asked, sweeping Mason up into his arms. 

Roberts eyes bugged out his face in panic. Aaron could not know what he was planning. "Yeah, fine, I'm always fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" 

Mason looked up at his dad "daddy why is Robert bein' weird?" 

"Because he's a wierdo" Aaron said simple "or maybe because he's hungry, how about we get lunch". 

*******

"You are okay aren't you?" Aaron asked him later that night as they sat around the house. Aaron was making Masons packed lunch while Robert finished up a bunch of reports. 

"I'm fine, really Aaron". 

Aaron nodded biting his lip, and Robert knew he was still worrying. He turned in his chair to face Aaron fully. "I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow" he admitted. 

Aaron stared blankly for a second before he gasped, "Dianne!" he swore "her first round of chemo. Oh my God Robert I completely forgot". 

"She doesn't want it to be a big deal, I had to fight tooth and nail to let me take her".

"I have a meeting at the primary school tomorrow but I can try and swing by-"

"You got a meeting?" Robert asked. He still found it ridiculous that they had to sort out Masons placement for September now in March but with it being the only school close to the surrounding villages they had a long list and Aaron wanted Mason to be with all (and there were a lot) his cousins. He also didn't have to drive half an hour into Leeds twice a day. 

"Yeah, about time too. It shouldn't take long though" Aaron said. Silence passed again until Aaron said, "you know Adam was asking me loads of weird questions today". 

"Oh yeah, need help finding where he left his brain did he?"

Aaron gave him a shake of his head but said "no he was asking me about us. Asking is we were happy. Then he started asking me about getting married".

Robert whole brain went into panic mode and he was sure that was showing on his face. "Married?" This must be Vic and her meddling. "Is that- Is that something you'd ever want? One day. Hypothetically". 

If Aaron knew what he was angling at he did a great job at not letting it show as he cut up a carrot into stick for Mason. "I've thought about it, kind of. Mum cries, Paddy cries. I'm a Dingle so someone would probably end up getting arrested. Mason in a little suite". 

"So you would, hypothetically speaking, want to get married to a human being one day?" Robert asked, trying not to get lost in the fantasy Aaron had just pictured. 

"No Robert I always saw myself getting married to a mermaid" Aaron shot back sarcastically. 

"Haha, you're so hilarious"  Robert said, breaking what could have been an almost awkward silence. "You know we should go on holiday" he said a moment later, changing the subject away from anything wedding related.. 

Aaron walked over to him and straddled his lap. "A holiday?" 

"Yeah, why not? Before the prices go up for the summer holidays obviously. We could take Mason to a water park or something. I bet he'd love that". 

Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck "I think it's a great idea". 

Robert grinned back "I'll have a look first thing tomorrow". A minute later and they were kissing, barely aware of the fact they were in the middle of the living room they shared with their mothers. After who knows how long Aaron pulled away.

"You know, we still have a lot of celebrating to do" he smiled mischievously. 

Robert liked the way he thought. He liked it a lot. A second later and Robert was standing up, Aarons legs still wrapped around him and he stumbled towards the stairs, Aaron cackling happily in his 'ear. 

*******

The day had come. They'd been waiting for so long but it was finally here. Dianne's first day of treatment. 

"Right, in here you have magazines, a sudoku book, the new James Patterson book which I've read and it's amazing. Plus snacks, a whole lot of snacks. Grapes, pineapple, sandwiches, a couple of Masons chocolate bars so don't tell him about that because he might just hate me forever" Robert rambled as they entered the cancer ward, Dianne on his arm. 

"Robert chill down love," his step mother said, shaking her head, "this isn't my first rodeo, it's going to be fine". 

"You have cancer Dianne, it's never going to be fine", he mumbled. 

They checked in at the front desk and got told there'd be a bit of a wait. Robert lead Dianne carefully over to the chairs, ignoring her exasperated sigh and headshake. He noticed a man in his late forties staring at them as they went.

"So I hear from a little birdie I might be needing to buy a new hat some time soon". 

Robert gave her a deadpan look to hide his inner  turmoil, "this annoying little birdie wouldn't be called Victoria by any chance would it?"

"Aw don't be like that she's excited, and I am too. A wedding would be something for me to look forward to".

"You can't guilt trip me into proposing". 

Dianne snorted "as if I'd have to. You're smitten". 

"Aaron brought it up last night thanks to Victorias meddling I'm guessing. He said, hypothetically, he'd want to get married" a lazy smile crossed over his face as he thought of what Aaron had said, "Mason in a little suit, someone getting arrested, Paddy crying". 

"So what's stopping you". 

"Well it's not like he said he wanted to marry me specifically did he-"

Dianne rolled her eyes, "you two are the biggest commitment-phobes I've ever met which is weird considering how fast your relationship has gone to be honest. Robert pet, look where I am now. Life is short and you only get one chance at happiness so you have to make the most out of every moment and stop doubting yourself", 

Robert looked down sheepishly, "self worth and self doubt is something I'm still working on in therapy". 

"And I'm proud of you for that, for getting help and taking care of yourself, but don't wait too long Robert, you never know what's waiting around the corner, now pass me that magazine and one of those chocolate bars". 

Time passed slowly in hospitals, even as they waited to get called through. He spent the slowly passing time people watching and looking at the clock. The man he'd noticed when they arrived kept sneaking glances at them both and it was starting to get annoying. Before he could say anything though his phone beeped. "Ugh" he groaned. 

"What's wrong?" Dianne asked. 

"Nicola, she wants me to pick something up in town, I told her I was coming here today" he said as he got started on a snarky reply. 

"Go" Dianne said. 

"I can't just leave you in this depressing place" Robert argued. 

"Sorry love" a strange and low voice said, "you don't happen to have another magazine do ya? I've been here ages and I'm starting to get a bit bored now". 

They both turned to see the man leaning close to them, nodding to the open bag where the other magazines were peaking over the edge. He had an oval face, short cropped scruff and brown hair. 

"Course you can" Dianne said, passing him the first she grabbed, "see" she said turning back to Robert "it's gonna be a while yet, I'll text you when its over and done with, I've even got this gentleman here to keep me company if I need it". 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Robert, go on off you pop" she said shooing him away. 

Robert sighed "fine, but make sure you do text me" he leant down and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll come and pick you up". 

He shot the man one last look, he got a funny feeling but said nothing. He grasped the first few sentences of their conversation before he left. 

"Hi I'm Dianne".

"Gordon" the man said, "you look familiar, have we met before?" 

And then Robert was out the door and heading to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back … back again …  
> Sorry for the long, long wait. I apologise perfusely but exams are finally over and I finally have free time again.  
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie to yell at me if I go so long without updating again!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Before I continue on with this I just wanted to say that while Gordon will be appearing in the story, I wanted to reassure anyone and say that I will not be writing anything graphic. Although of course with this storyline things will be implied I will not be going into extremem detail.  
> Thank you for reading.

He was going it alone this morning and he was stressing. Aaron was currently still in bed, most likely hungover after a night in the pub with Adam. He hadn't wanted to go at first, worrying about Mason until Robert finally persuaded him that he was perfectly capable of getting him to school on time. Now, though he was starting to reconsider. 

Mason was a lot like his dad, in many ways. His adorable blue eyes and curls that not many people knew Aaron had due to the amount of gel he used. The wittiness and the sarcasm. And apparently also a dislike to early mornings. Robert had woken him up nicely before shepherding him into the bathroom to help brush his teeth. Robert had then laid him out some clothes for him to change into, telling him to shout if he needed help with anything while he went downstairs and got Masons packed lunch ready. 

Mid way through cutting the crusts off the jam sandwhich, Dianne entered the living room hand in hand with a zombie looking Mason. 

"He needs help putting his socks on" Dianne said regarding them both with a strange look. 

Robert checked her over head to foot as he made his way over to the couch to help Mason. She wasnt doing too good. The chemo was making her tired all the time. She was always feeling nauseous which was impacting her appetite to the point she was quickly loosing weight. Robert hated seeing her like that. 

Mason slumped back down onto the couch, eyes shut but his bare foot sticking out waiting for a sock to be put on. "Come on Mason help a guy out a little bit" Robert groaned trying to get the pair of socks onto the uncooperative four year old.

"Too sleepy" he complained. 

"Good god you're just like your father". 

"Aww" Dianne cooed, "you're so good with him" she said as he pulled Mason up and started combing the hair out of his face so his messy hair looked somewhat presentable. 

"I'm trying" Robert said. He made sure Mason was okay and managed to make him wake up slightly with the promise of toast and Paw Patrol. 

Ten minutes later and Mason was finally awake, chocolate milk all over his face and toast crumbs all over the table. 

"Good Mase?" Robert asked. 

"Awesome" Mason said through a mouthful of food making Roberts heart swell to twice the size. 

Dianne ran a hand over the little boys curls. "He's a little love bug isn't he?" she turned to Robert "Aaron still in bed?"

"Yep, late night with Adam". 

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"I was just wondering.." Dianne started biting her lip. 

"Spit it out Dianne".

"I was just wondering about Aaron and his father".

Robert looked at Dianne in confusion, over his mug of coffee. Where the hell did that come from? "Why? Aaron hates his father why would you-"

"Hates a bit of a strong word Robert. He was a child himself last time he saw his dad. Do you not think he'd want to see him again-"

Robert shook his head, "where is this coming from?"

"Life is short Robert, maybe Aaron-"

"Look Dianne, I appreciate where you're coming from but no. Aaron doesn't talk about him, there has to be a reason why he hates him so much and why would I want to make him go through all that? You're right, life is short so I don't imagine Aaron wants to spend any of his precious time on that man". 

"But-"

"I'd leave it if I was you Dianne, seriously do not mention the D word with Aaron okay, please? He's in a really good place right now and-"

"Yes, yes, ok I get it" Dianne sighed. 

"Thankyou" Robert said thanking god that this conversation was over with. He looked down at his watch.

"Shit!" he'd gotten lost in the conversation "Mason come on quick! Shoes! We're late". 

*******

Aarons dad. Robert didn't even know his name.

Why had Dianne brought it up? What had possibly made her think it was a good idea to mention that? 

"What are you thinking Robert? Are you going to spend our whole hour staring at the wall?" 

Robert was pulled out of his mind and looked up to see Linda, legs crossed one over the other with her little notebook and pen resting in her lap. Linda was his counsellor. A pale women with straight bottle blonde hair in her early forties. 

"Aarons dad" Robert said. 

"What about him?"

"Exactly!" Robert exclaimed, "what about him? He never brings him up so why would Dianne? I know the chemo is really making her think about the meaning of life right now but why would she bring up Aarons dad?"

He could tell Linda was lost so he spent the next ten minutes filling her in on his morning conversation with his step mother. 

"How does this make you feel?" she asked him when he was done. 

"What do you mean how does this make me feel? My feelings have nothing to do with this, this about Aaron-"

Linda sighed, "yes, everything always has to do with Aaron. I feel like I know more about Aaron then I do you and I've met Mr Dingle once". 

"That's not-" Robert took a moment to think. He supposed he talked about Aaron quite a lot. "Ok maybe you have a point".

"You didn't have a good relationship with your father did you? You told me that in our first session". 

"Pft nope. He didn't like the fact that I liked to snog boys occasionally. He was all too happy to use his fists to beat it out of me though". 

"Hmm" Linda scribbled something down and Robert couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If you had the chance, what would you say to your father right now?"

"What does this have to do with-" he stopped when the women glared at him. He sighed "like if his ghosts suddenly appeared right here, right now?" he asked. 

Linda shrugged "sure". 

"Well then I'd tell him to go fuck himself for one" Robert said, "not like he could hit me for it is it? He's dead. I'd let him know that I'm happy. Happier then I've ever been and that I'm living with a man and his baby and I love them both to death. I'd probably rub in the fact that I'm in love with a Dingle too. God I couldn't even imagine his face. Me, a Sugden, with a Dingle man" he had to laugh just at the idea of it. 

He didn't know how Linda managed to pull it off but soon enough their hour was up and he'd talked about his feelings on his father the whole time. It was strange. Talking to someone else about it besides Aaron. But it felt good too, to get it all off his chest. After saying goodbye to Linda he headed out to his car where he saw Mason and Aaron waiting. 

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked with a smile. As he walked over to his car, one hand linked with Masons and the other with Aarons he looked up to the sky as if trying to see his father within the clouds. And that's when it hit him. He was in a place where he didn't give a shit what his father thought of him. 

*******

"What do you talk about?" Robert asked when he heard Masons soft snores from the back of the car, "with your therapist".

Aaron shrugged "all sorts of stuff".

"Like your parents?" Robert asked. Why was he asking? God he shouldn't have asked? Dianne was meddling her way into his brain! "Sorry that was- you don't have to answer".

Aaron was quiet for a moment. "Sometimes" he said "we talk about mum leaving me as a kid. How my upbringing effects me being a parent-"

"Do you ever- do you ever talk about your dad". 

Aaron bit his lip. "Where's this coming from?"

"I'm sorry" Robert said immediately "we were talking about my daddy issues today and also- Dianne brought it up. Your dad I mean". 

"Why?" Aaron asked sharply. 

"I don't know. But I was just- you never talk about him. I told her not to bring it up- god and now I'm bringing it up. I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything". 

"No it's ok." Aaron said not meeting Roberts eyes "You're aloud to ask me stuff Robert, its just- I'm not ready to speak about him, I don't know if I ever will. Just know that- I hate him. I hate him so much and I never want him anywhere near Mason" Robert noticed the way his fists were clenching. Robert ran a gentle hand up his arm to calm him. His voice was less aggressive when he asked, "can you get Dianne to drop it? I don't even want him mentioned around Mason". 

Robert agreed. How could he not. Whatever went on with Aarons past was bad enough that he couldn't talk about and Aaron had made great strides with his health to be able to talk about anything. Robert swore he'd never let this man, whoever he was, hurt Aaron again. Before he let the subject drop completely though he squeezed Aarons leg. 

"You know I'm always here if there's ever a time you do want to speak". 

Aaron smiled at him "I know, and that's one of the many reasons I love you". 

"Good. Now about this holiday" Robert started, changing the subject completely. "I was thinking-"

*******

When they got back that night Dianne and Chas were in the living room, cups of teas in front of them whispering. At least they had been whispering. As soon as Aaron and Robert walked into the room they shut up. 

"What's going on?" Aaron asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing" Chas lied. They could tell she was lying. For a Dingle she really needed to work on her poker face. "Where's my favourite boy?"

"Upstairs" Aaron said "he fell asleep in the car". 

"Aw bless, I'm just gonna go tuck him in" Chas said and then she was gone. Up the stairs and out of sight. 

The boys attention shifted to Dianne for an explanation. 

"You know what?" she said, "I think Mason has the right idea. I'm practically dead on my feet, think I'll go try and take a nap".

Again, just like Chas she disappeared up stairs.

"What was that about?" Robert asked. 

"They're hiding something" Aaron said, "and not hiding it very well". 

"What do you think they're hiding?"

Aaron groaned and stretched, "ugh I don't even care at this point. You know what I want-" he strode over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack, "bath, beer and British Bake Off?" he offered. 

Robert grinned, "you know me so well". 

*******

Music was blaring out from the kitchen and when Robert poked his head in he saw his sister at the counter, her back to him, dancing away to the music. 

"Pst Vic" he whispered but no response. He checked to make sure Marlon wasn't about before creeping over to his sister. "Vic!" he said louder, tapping her on her back. 

Victoria screamed out and suddenly there was a very large knife at his throat making Robert yell out too. 

"What the Hell Vic!"

"What the Hell Robert!" 

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Robert asked loudly. 

"Why are you sneaking up on a person with a large knife!" Victoria yelled. 

"Because I wanted to show you these!" Robert yelled back. He pulled a velvet box from his back pocket and aggressively opened it showing two shiny silver bands. 

Victorias face dropped in shock and then twisted into a giant excited grin just a second later. " _Ohmygod!_ " She shrieked. 

With shaky hands she took the box from his hands and studied it adoringly. "Are those what I think they are?" 

Robert nodded, his own excitement and nerves bubbling to the surface. He'd had his eyes on them for a while now but finally got the nerve to buy them last night on his way back from a business meeting. 

"Does that mean you have a plan?" Victoria asked. 

"Holiday. We're booking it tonight. Ten days, me, Aaron and Mason at a water park resort in Menorca". 

"Robert that's amazing" Vic told him handing back the box. "Aw God, I'm going to have to start stag do planning asap". 

*******

Robert and Aaron were walking down the street, high on life. They each had one arm wrapped around the other, their free hand holding numerous bags.

Aaron had always hated shopping but even he had to admit that today had been fun. Their tickets and hotel had been booked that morning and the afternoon had been spent traipsing around town. With Moira and Cain picking up Mason from nursery and Chas offering to watch him that evening they had no reason to rush back. 

They'd got an early lunch, washed down with a glass of red for Robert and a pint for Aaron. Then they'd hit the high street shops after Robert had announced he needed a new " _holiday_ " wardrobe and so did Aaron. 

"You do too" Robert said, flipping through clothes for Aaron "you can't wear the same hoodie". 

And since the two of them were getting new clothes it only seemed fair that Mason did too. Most of the bags were filled with things for Mason really. 

God Aaron couldn't wait to see the look on Masons face when he told him. He couldn't wait to see him running around in his new armbands and swimming goggles and little swimming trunks. 

This was going to be one of the best trips of his life. 

*******

They got through the back door of the pub and dumped all their bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mason!" Aaron shouted  up the stairs not knowing where exactly Mason was "Hey Mase come here" he said as they headed through to the living room "we've got something to te-". 

His heart stopped beating. 

The whole world stopped moving. 

Was he breathing? He wasn't breathing. 

There on the floor surrounded by toy cars, dinosaurs, building blocks and teddy bears was Mason and-

"Alright son" the man who sat close, too close, to Mason said casually, "long time no see".

Gordon. His father. 


	34. Chapter 34

He looked the same. He looked exactly the same.

Short cropped brown hair, clean shaved, blue eyes that looked too much like his own. Too much like Masons. 

And he was here in his living room sat with his family. Sat with his son. 

"Alright son" he said in that calm and casual, deep voice. It brought goose bumps to his skin. He could feel the mans breath on his skin. "Long time no see". 

This was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. 

"Hi daddy" Mason said in his sweet little voice. "We're playing dinosaur detectives" he said "wanna play". 

Hearing Mason kicked Aaron into action. No matter how scared he was in that moment it all got pushed aside. He had to protect Mason. He would not let that monster touch him. He would not let that monster any where near his little boy. 

"Mason upstairs now" he chocked out. 

"Oh Aaron don't be like that" he heard his mother sigh in exasperation. 

"Oh come on lad" Gordon said "you can't do that. I'm just getting to know him. I'm a grandfather and I never even knew it". 

"Mason" Aarons voice was harsher now. He'd never spoken like that to Mason. Never. "I said upstairs now!"

"Aaron" he felt Roberts hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. 

Aaron stormed over to Mason and picked his little boy up in one big swoop making him drop Draco the Dragon and Mr Monkey to the ground. He held Mason away from Gordon. 

"Get out" he spat at the man, "get out of my house! You touch my son again, you go anywhere near him and I swear to God I'll kill ya". 

In his arms Mason started to cry and he buried his face in Aarons neck. 

"Aaron look what you've done" Chas said, "you've gone and scared him for god sake." 

Aarons heart was beating. He was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do!

Gordon Livsey, his father, was in his home. Mason was crying. Robert was behind him seeing it all and his mother was already blaming him for anything. 

Aaron closed his eyes and counted to ten, rubbing Masons back as he did. He needed to be an adult about this, for Masons sake. He turned his back on Gordon and handed Mason gently to Robert. 

"Hey buddy, it's okay" he said quietly "Robert is gonna take you upstairs and he's gonna give you a bath and read you a book ok?"

"Daddy" Mason whined. 

"Aaron" Robert said concerned.

"Please" Aaron said to Robert before turning back to Mason "be a good boy yeah, show Robert how you do the bubble moustache, I'll be up soon".  He opened the door and showed them out. He waited till he heard them going up the stairs before he turned to face the others. 

With Mason safely away now he squared his shoulders. He was a man now, he reminded himself, he wasnt that lonely defenceless little kid anymore. Aaron also noticed two others sat around the table: his mother who was staring at him in disappointment and Dianne who looked shocked. 

"Was that really necessary, now the kids gonna think I'm some sort of monster, I know me and you might not be the bestest of mates but-" Gordon started. 

"Do not tell me what to do with my son" Aaron was surprised at how calm his voice was "leave" he said simply, "now". 

"Oh Aaron" his mother crowed. 

"Don't oh Aaron me" he snapped towards his mother "what is he doing here? Why did you let him near Mason? You know how I feel about this". 

"Well I thought you were being ridiculous, he's your father and like he said he never even knew Mason existed, I can't believe you never told him".

"Oh my God mother" Aaron shook his head "how many times, Mason is my son! Which means that when I say I don't want him to do something, you respect that decision. And no I didn't tell him about Mason because why would I?"

"Because he's your father! Because he raised you! You two were best of buds when you were little" Chas said, her voice sounded as though she was reminising old times. Aaron barely held in a snort, "I don't have a clue what went wrong"

"And why would you?" Aaron asked viciously, "you abandoned me to his mercy when I was a little kid. You swanned off and didn't give a shit about me". 

"Aaron" Dianne said kindly, attempting to break the tension "your father's had cancer" she said, "maybe nows the time to mend bridges. Wouldn't it be nice for Mason to grow up with his grandfather?"

"Too bad it didn't finish him off" Aaron glared at her, "and he has a grandfather" he said, "Paddy. And he has Cain who's as good as and it's not like he's short on family members is it". 

"But-"

"You know what Dianne" he said, "how about you just keep your big, fat, nosy neb out of my business". 

"Aaron!" Chas screeched at him.

"Maybe I should just go" Gordon said.

"Good riddance" Aaron spat at the same time Chas said "no". 

"No" Chas repeated herself, "this is my house too, you can't order everyone around like you own the place. I'm the one letting you live here Aaron". 

Gordon shook his head. He reached over to Chas and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Aaron wanted to puke just watching it. His skin was feverish and itchy. "I'll text you later love" he said before heading in Aarons direction to the door. Aaron barely stepped aside in time to avoid Gordon touching him. His whole body tensed as he passed. He hated feeling so scared. 

The room was silent as they listened to the front door open and close again. 

Chas whirled away with an exaggerated sigh and shake of her head. 

"Don't see him again" Aaron ordered her. He started scratching at his skin. He felt trapped in his body. 

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do".

"He's bad news mum" Aaron said, his voice wasnt as calm anymore, he sounded desperate, he sounded like he was pleading "please, I don't want you to see him anymore".

"Well it's a good job I don't bow down to your every desire isn't it, I am a grown woman and if I want to see him, if I want to bring him to my home, I will. Besides he's not the one with the criminal record for assault is he." 

Aaron shook his head, "you know what, I don't need this" he said, heading for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, me and Mason are moving". 

Chas scoffed, "that's right run away!" she called after him. 

*******

He was upstairs in no time, in his room a second later and pulling a suitcase out from under his bed. His body moved on autopilot, stuffing the essentials into the bag. Clothes, underwear, passports. He had no idea where he was packing for, no idea what came next all he knew is that he needed to get him and Mason away. Far, far away. He still had friends in France, maybe they could kip on someone's couch until Aaron figured out their next move. 

Due to Aaron's loud breathing and even louder panicked thoughts he didn't hear Robert enter the room behind him. 

"Aaron" he asked cautiously. 

Aaron whipped around at the sound of his name and Robert had to suppress a gasp. He'd never seen Aaron like this before. His arm was pink from scratching, his eyes red from trying not to cry and looking so lost and broken. 

"Aaron talk to me" he begged stepping closer. 

"I need to leave" Aaron whispered and Roberts heart physically ached at the pain he heard in Aarons voice. "I need to get Mason out of here".

"Ok I'll come with you".

Aaron shook his head, "no you don't understand" he said, "I don't know how long I'm going for. I can't ask you to come with me, you've built a new life here, built bridges with your family I can't ask you to throw your whole life away". 

Robert stepped closer to Aaron, within arm distance, and he took his hand. "Aaron you don't get it" he said, "you and Mason are my life". 

"But-"

"No, no buts. If you're leaving I'm coming with. There's no way I'm letting you go off, especially not in this state" Robert said, "I'll find us a hotel for tonight and then we can go on that holiday, if you like? I'll ring tomorrow, see if we can move the flights and date up. We can go away for a couple of weeks, enough time for you to sort your head out" he explained "enough time for you to be clear headed when you decide what to do next".

Aaron looked up at Robert and Robert wasnt sure what he was about to do. It was a surprise when Aaron closed what little distance there was left between them and wrapped his strong arms around Robert and buried his face into his neck. Roberts arms immediately wrapped themselves around Aaron, holding him close.  

"And when you're ready, if you ever want to, you can tell me anything" Robert said, rubbing Aarons neck with his thumb gentley "absolutely anything and I'll be right here. I'll always be right here". 

*******

It didn't take long to get them on the road. Once Aaron had calmed down a bit he'd gone to help Mason dress and pack him a bag while Robert made them a booking at a hotel in town and finished packing for the both of them. 

Mason had been confused and Aaron began to feel guilty for everything he'd seen. He'd sat Mason down while getting him into his dinosaur onsie and explained. "We're going away for a little while" he'd said, "just you, me and Robert". 

"Why?" he asked through a yawn. 

"To have fun" Aaron said because before tonight that had been the plan. 

"Who was that man?" Mason asked. 

"That man... that man wasn't a very good man" Aaron said carefully, looking Mason in the eye. "And I got scared" he explained "did I scare you?"

Mason bit his lip and it reminded Aaron of himself. The little boy nodded. "A bit". 

Aaron felt something dark churn in his stomach. "I'm really sorry" Aaron said, "I promise you I'll never scare you again". 

Mason didn't say anything else, instead he launched himself at Aaron for a big hug. Aaron held him tight, never wanting to let go. 

Once they were packed, Aaron took Mason straight to the car with a few of their bags leaving Robert to face Chas on his own. 

"Whats going on?" she fumed, "where's Aaron?"

"He's in the car" Robert said trying to hide how intimidating he found Chas to be. "We're going away for a little while". 

"So he was serious about moving out!"

"Very serious. But I managed to calm him down. The three of us are going on holiday. I don't know if we'll be back for a while".

Chas shook her head, "so your taking him away? Instead of making him see sense you're whisking him away".

"Chas. He's a grown man, something you seem to forget. Be thankful I convinced him to not run away and never come back because that was his first plan. I don't know why he hates his father so much but it's has to be something terrible and you just let him come in here like nothing and let him be near Mason, he has every right to be pissed off".

"He's acting like a child".

"He's acting like a father" Robert fought back, "I suggest while we're away you try and remember that". 

Robert turned to leave, they were going to be late for their check in. 

"Robert" Chas called after him. Robert turned in the door way. "Look after them" she said. 

Robert nodded, "always". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter then I had planned but next will be longer I promise. 
> 
> I'm very much looking forward to continuing on with this story which has come to mean so much to me in the past year.   
> Happy New Year to all! 
> 
> Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie :)


	35. Chapter 35

"Wow"  Mason breathed out in amazement when they arrived at their hotel three days later. Aarons heart spasmed strangely at Masons childish wonder. The place was amazing. Like a white rock and glass palace surrounded by palm trees and pools and so many water slides. 

The night they'd left the pub they'd checked into the only hotel in Leeds that would take them on such short notice. It had only one double bed but Aaron was happy to have Mason close, snuggled into his side, him and his two teddies taking up most of the room. He hadn't slept at all. He'd laid there long into the night listening to Masons heart beat and watching his little chest rise and fall, and listening to the gentle snores coming form Robert who'd tried valiantly to stay awake with him. 

The next day Aaron had treated Mason to a blow out breakfast, even letting him have chocolate cake at eight in the morning. He was still feeling guilty about shouting and scaring him. Robert had been on the phone for an hour with the travel agency but in the end he'd managed to use his powers of persuasion, and also the promise of more money, to move up their flights to early the next morning, leaving them with a day to themselves. 

Aaron had rung Adam, telling him he was taking his holiday early. Adam had heard of what had gone down at the pub but respected Aaron when he said he didn't want to talk about it. Aaron had hung up the call with the promise of texting him every day and asking him for help if he needed it. Aaron then turned off his phone. He wouldn't be needing it. The two people he cared most about were sitting there with him at the table. 

The next morning they'd been up before the sun, Robert stressing about missing shoes and missing passport. Mason giddy with excitement. Robert and Mason had been sprawled out that night with Shrek playing on the TV and Robert showing him photos of the resort they'd been staying at and the two had already begun making plans. 

Aaron was very grateful to Robert. For everything. For the way he hadn't pushed Aaron to reveal anything but had been there by his side when he needed him most. For being so good with Mason and successfully distracting the young boy from Aarons current off-ness. Even after everything that had happened he was looking forward to spending two weeks in paradise with his boys. 

The plane ride had been filled with turbulence, turning Robert worryingly pale although he swore he was fine. Mason sat in the middle of them having the time of his life. Shrieking without fear at every lurch or shake of the plane. He had both his teddy bears with him, the dragon and the monkey. Technically he'd only been allowed to take one on board with him due to some bullshit rule, but when Mason had nearly burst into tears at the thought of separating from one of them, Robert had sacrificed his very expensive carry on bag to the back of the plane and proclaimed that Mr Monkey was his carry on item.  The air hostess had smiled at them in the way that said they were adorable and Aaron couldn't agree more.  

When they'd gotten off the coach Mason had been off, Aaron had to run after him to drag him back to them. Mason wasnt happy about having to go to their room first, even though they'd all been up since four he was very determined to start the holiday off with the bang. The three of them dumped their bags and changed immediately into swimming trunks and Aaron got to work going over the rules with Mason: no running near the pool, no wondering off, etc., and slathering the little boy in so much suncream. 

And then it was time for some fun. 

*******

"Catch me Robert!" Mason yelled and a second later he was jumping into the pool, barely giving Robert any time to react. 

Aaron laughed from where he sat by the poolside, beer in hand. 

Robert picked Mason up by his arms and swung him up over his head and then back down into the pool with a loud splash. Mason giggled with the joy the whole time. 

Aaron discreetly pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the two of them. He'd caught a perfect moment. Roberts hair was all wet and flat against his head, a giant grin on his face. Mason was up in the air, his dark curls even more of a mess from the chlorine water. He wore his arm bands that looked like half eaten donuts and his swim suit with a giant dinosaur wearing sunglasses on the front. His eyes were wide, his arms and leg spread wide. 

Aaron immediately made it his lock screen and sent it to Victoria. 

"Daddy are you coming in?" 

Aaron looked over the top of his phone. Mason was on Roberts back now, his head resting on Roberts shoulder. 

"Yeah, Aaron, you coming in or what?" Robert smirked. 

"I think he's too old" Mason said to Robert, loud enough for Aaron to hear. "He's an old man". 

"Er excuse you Mason Patrick Dingle" Aaron playfully scolded. He pulled off his t-shirt revealing his pale and scar covered chest. Once upon a time he would have cringed away from going topless. Part of him still felt anxious but he felt strangely comfortable. A bizarre but very much welcomed feeling. 

"Could an old man do this?" he asked and with a running start he cannonballed into the pool. Water splashed over his son and his boyfriend. As he remerged from the water and whipped his head around getting rid of the water he heard the glorious sound of their laughter. 

"That was funny daddy" Mason said. Robert held him by his stomach now so that Mason was lying straight on the water, his little feet kicking behind him and Robert guided him over to Aaron. "Can I have a go?" Mason asked. 

And that was how the rest of their afternoon was spent. Mason jumping into the pool, over and over. Robert and Aaron occasionally catching him, hefting him up over their heads and splashing him back down. It was an afternoon filled with laughter. 

*******

"He was out like a light" Aaron reported, closing the door to Masons room as quietly as he could. Robert was already sat up in bed, book on his lap. 

"I'm not surprised" Robert said, "I was exhausted just watching him". 

Aaron crawled into bed besides Robert. He himself was shattered after a busy day of travel and excitement on top of the stress and lack of sleep from the past few days. Robert tucked his bookmark between pages and set it aside, putting one arm over Aaron and pulling him down so Aaron could rest his head on Roberts should. The fit together perfectly and Aaron closed his eyes, enjoying Roberts warmth. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. 

"Better" Aaron said. "But- I still can't sleep" he admitted, he knew he could trust Robert and he knew he needed to talk even if he wasnt ready to reveal the whole truth. "I'm still having nightmares. I still feel like he's gonna walk around a corner at any minute". 

"He's not" Robert said, "I don't know what he did to you Aaron but I swear you'll never see him again". 

"Tell my mum that".  Aaron hated the idea that that monster could get to his mother. That his mum saw nothing wrong with him. She looked at him and saw the man she trusted leaving her son to, her first love instead of the man that ruined his childhood. "She's gonna see him out of spite because I told her not to".

"Then we'll move out" Robert said simple as that. 

Aaron hummed "I hate that he even came back. Everything was going so well, I was happy and now he's this dark cloud". 

Robert had nothing else to say. He ran a thumb over Aarons check. He pressed a kiss to Aarons head. "Try and sleep".

*******

Their holiday only got better from there. The next day they'd gotten a late start due to Mason having the sleeping habits of a fifteen year old boy and sleeping in till past noon. They headed to the shops in search of gifts for Victoria and Adam but ended up getting distracted by food and ice cream. 

The next few days were spent poolside, Mason eating more ice-cream then actual solid food. Robert acting like an old granny and being click happy with his camera, taking photos of everything and anything.

Aaron was having the time of his life playing with Mason in the pool, teaching him to swim. Sharing lazy kisses with Robert in the sun and sipping ice cold foreign beer. 

By day he could almost forget everything was going on but by night it was another story. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, shivering and breathing hard. 

The end of their first week was the worse of them all. 

In his dream he'd been pinned down. Unable to breathe, unable to move. 

"Aaron" He heard his name. "Aaron you're safe. I'm here. Wake up". 

He'd woke up screaming and thrashing. He didn't know where he was. Nothing looked familiar. 

Aaron winced against a sudden burst of light but then he saw familiar eyes and freckles infront of him. Robert. 

"Aaron breathe" he was saying, he was rubbing Aarons back. He disappeared briefly and returned with a glass of water which Aaron downed. He let Robert take him over to the little balcony where he bent over the side taking deep breaths. 

Once he'd calmed and come back to himself he sat down next to Robert who was worrying at his lip, he looked pale. 

"Aaron talk to me" he begged "please, just tell me" he sounded desperate. 

Aaron shook his head, he felt something wet fall down his cheek. "I cant-"

"Aaron I told you, I'm here for you, I've tried not to push you but this isn't healthy for you".

Aaron turned. He wanted to tell Robert, he knew deep down he needed to. But the words made his skin crawl. Saying them. Bringing truth to them. Admitting that it had happened to someone else. 

His whole body felt shaky. The tears fell faster as he looked over at Robert and he did it. His voice was cold and distant as if it wasnt coming from his mouth, when he said the words that he'd buried deep down for so long.

"He raped me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while to go up, I lost track of time with the end of holidays and school starting back up. 
> 
> Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse.

"First time I was eight" Aaron said.

His voice wasnt his own. It was cold and distant. 

Robert wanted more then anything to reach over from where they both sat on the balcony and hold Aaron close to him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't. How could anything be ok when Aaron was telling him this? Instead he sat back and listened to what Aaron needed to tell him. 

"It was after mum had left. He was getting mad all the time, stressing about work, stressing about me. I wasn't helping. I was a kid missing my mum, I thought if I acted up she'd come back. I thought if I stayed awake crying she'd come and tuck me in and say everything ok-" his voice broke. "That's what I thought was happening when the door opened that night". 

Robert gripped the seat hard, glad for the darkness hiding his white knuckles. 

"But it wasnt mum" Aaron hiccupped, "and everything wasn't okay".

Robert felt sick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What Aaron was telling him.

He'd wondered about Aarons childhood. How could he not. He'd seen the scars that littered Aarons body. He'd slept beside him during horrific nightmares. But never, never had he thought Aaron had been subjected to such hell. 

"You- you said the first time" he said, hating how shakey his voice was. He had no right to not be strong right now. If Aaron could be strong while telling him this, he could be strong while listening.

"Did it happen again?" he asked, hating the fact that he had to. 

Aaron nodded, he wiped away his tears again. "When I was twelve. Sandra was living with us by then, Liv, my sister, was just a baby. I can't remember what I did exactly. Probably a bunch of stuff. Picking fights, hanging out with the wrong kind of lads" he told him, "I hated Sandra. It was stupid. She was there and mum wasnt and it was like I thought that was her fault. I remember there was a big argument, she took the baby and left. That night- it happened again". 

"You don't have to-"

Aaron shook his head, "no I have to" he took a deep breathe "I was fourteen when I ran away. I was getting drunk all the time, went from hanging out with the wrong kind of kids to hanging out with drug dealers thinking I was this hard man when really I was just a scared little kid. I remember Sandra caught me nicking a bottle of vodka from the kitchen. I started calling her all kinds of names. She started crying. She said she was gonna tell my d- tell Gordon. She said she couldn't take it anymore. I knew how he'd handle it"

Like how he'd handled it before. Robert filled in. 

"I started panicking, I couldn't go through that again. I lashed out. I hit her, I ran upstairs and packed a bag while she was still bleeding. I didn't care though, all I was focused on was getting out of that house before he got home. I didn't even say goodbye to Liv, I just left her there by herself". 

"Aaron-"

"I just left her there not thinking about what he'd do to her"

"Aaron you were just a kid, there was nothing you could do, you did the right thing. None of what happened to you was fair or your fault". 

"I know that now" Aaron said softly, he looked up through his puffy eyes. He held out his hand. Robert looked at it for a second, unsure of what to do. Aaron gripped on to Roberts hand tight and brought him gently to sit beside him. Only their hands touched but it was enough. Robert ran his thumb over Aarons knuckles as he had so many times in the past. 

"I never believed it. He said it was my fault, said he had to punish me. I know now that's a pile of bullshit. He was sick, a sadistic monster. Liv got out though, I heard from an old mate that Sandra left not long after I did. As soon as I knew that I tried to forget anything ever happened. It's not like I could tell anyone, nobody would've believed me."

Something flashed across his face and his already tight grip grew stronger, "you believe me don't you? I swear I'm not making it up-"

In that moment Roberts heart broke. He sounded so frightened.

"Aaron of course I believe you, I believe every word and I am so, so sorry" he said, "what do you need from me Aaron? How can I help you?"

Aaron wore a sad smile as he placed his hand on Roberts cheek, "you already have". 

*******

It was a long night for them both. They didn't talk much after Aaron revealed everything. They moved over to the little sofa in their room. Robert made them both a cup of tea and they watched a rerun of a football match, not understanding a word the commentators were saying. 

Aaron dosed off here and there, his head on Roberts lap with Robert running his hands over his hair. Robert barely slept at all. It was as if he needed to stay awake to protect Aaron, to watch over him. 

He couldn't understand how a father could do that to their son. How they could inflict so much pain and terror on a child they were meant to love and protect unconditionally. He also didn't understand how Aaron had come out the other end so strong. Aaron was the nicest, most caring person he knew but he didn't understand how he had room in his heart for so much love after everything he'd gone through. 

Robert hadn't realised the time until the door to Masons room creaked open and his little bed head stuck out. He waved with one hand while the other stretched out as he yawned. 

"Morning Mason" Robert smiled. He knew Aaron wouldn't want Mason thinking anything was wrong. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Mason nodded. "What's daddy doing on the sofa?" he asked walking over and slumping down next to Robert. 

"He didn't sleep very good" he said, both of them were keeping their voices low as to not wake Aaron. 

Mason took this answer happily and asked for some cereal. Ten minutes later and Mason had a bowl of off-brand sugarpuffs and just like his dad he was snuggled up to  Roberts side, watching Tom and Jerry.  

*******

"What are we doing today?" Mason asked as he munched on his second breakfast of the morning, toast and jam. 

Robert hadn't thought they'd be doing anything. Aaron was putting on a good front for Mason but Robert could see he was still feeling raw and exposed from last night. So it came as a surprise when Aaron said, "what do you think about going down to the beach?" 

Mason burst with excitement. Questions where flying out of his mouth too fast for a response. "We need buckets" he listed off, "and spades and-" he gasped so loud Robert was sure he'd swallowed his own tongue "Can we get snorkles, please daddy!" 

Aaron laughed, "we'll see".

*******

They'd packed everything but the kitchen sink for their afternoon on the beach. Literally everything. 

Buckets and spades and snorkels. Lillo's and rubber rings. They also had a bag full of food of all sorts: sandwiches, biscuits, fruit and crisps. 

Robert felt like a donkey somehow carrying all of it down to the sea front. 

The afternoon was one Robert would never forget though. 

Mason was decked out in a three quarter swimsuit covered in multicoloured turtles. He'd put up a fight, wanting to wear his swim trunks like his daddy and Robert but Aaron had argued against it due to the strong sun. He wore a kids life vest over the top for when he went swimming and an England football cap. 

He ran around back and forth having the time of his life. Him and Aaron played tennis and kicked a ball around while Robert sprawled out on the sun lounger with a book in hand. He snapped photos every five seconds. He couldn't help it. His Dingles were adorable. 

When Aaron tapped out of playing, Mason looked sad for about three seconds before running over to Robert and declaring it was time to go and find Nemo. Since the young boy couldn't swim it was up to Robert to hold on tight to his waist while he laid flat against the water, his little feet flapping and splashing water, his head stuck in the water. 

He nearly swallowed a mouthful of water when he caught sight of the first fish. 

After that they were called back over by Aaron who forced them both to eat and laughed when Mason and Robert wore matching frowns at being interrupted in their quest to find Nemo and Dory. He even snapped a photo of it too. Robert was starting to think he'd have to make a whole photo album of this trip. 

"What are you doing now Mason?" Aaron asked as Mason finished the last of the sandwich. 

Mason hummed and thought for a minute. "Me and Robert are gonna go looking for treasure". 

Aaron side eyed Robert and bit his lip to hide his grin, "oh are you now? Well I think after that it might be time to head home"

Masons bottom lip began to wobble, "what? no!" he whined, "please can we stay". Tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Oh come on dude you're breaking my heart" Aaron said. He pulled Mason to stand in front of him. "How about while you and Robert are looking for treasure, I go get us some treasure too?"

"What treasure?" he asked curiously, sniffing. 

"Well it's going to be a surprise?" 

"Hmmm" it didn't take long for Mason to agree though. 

A few minutes later and the three of them split up, Aaron headed one way for the surprise, Mason and Robert heading the other way hand in hand. 

*******

Their walk along the beach was a slow ordeal but Robert didn't mind. Every other minute Mason was bending down to pick up new pebbles that glittered in the sunlight or shells with pretty patterns on the front. Roberts pockets quickly filled. 

"This one's for Moses" Mason told him as they finally headed back in Aarons general direction "and that's for grandad Paddy". 

"Who's that one for?" he asked pointing to a simple white pebble one that looked almost like marble. 

"I don't know yet" Mason said. They walked along, Masons little hand still holding onto Roberts. 

"Are you and daddy going to get married?" he asked.

Robert really shouldn't be surprised by Masons out of nowhere questions by now but still this one knocked the wind out of him. Sure he'd been thinking about it and had a ring ready and waiting but hearing the question come from Masons mouth was a shock to the system. 

"Where'd that come from?" 

Mason shrugged as he skipped along, "I don't know. I'd like it if you got married". 

Roberts heart missed a beat. "You would". 

"Yep". 

Robert was finding it very hard to not burst into tears or have a full on mental breakdown. 

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future" Robert said because it was the truth, he didn't want to promise something and not be able to follow through. "All I know is that I love you and I love your daddy lots and lots". 

Mason smiled showing off his dimples. He looked up Robert "I love you lots too". 

Robert forgot how to breath. His heart forgot how to beat. Had he imagined that? Was he dreaming? 

Before Robert could say anything else Mason caught sight of Aaron walking towards them. He gasped "ice-cream!" he cheered, he tugged on Roberts hand, "come on Robert, daddy got ice-cream!"

*******

Before tucking Mason in bed and giving him a kiss good night he went around the little room and checked to make sure all the windows were shut. He knew there wasnt much logic behind it, a whole ocean separated them from Gordon but it help him sleep at night to double check. Mason had been fighting to keep his eyes open for half an hour but determined to stay up and finish playing snap with Robert. Minutes after tucking him in and kissing not only him but his teddy bears goodnight too, he was snoring away. 

Aaron found Robert in the little kitchenette area making the two of them some sort of snack. Aaron snaked his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his boyfriends shoulder. 

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked, twisting his head to press a kiss to Roberts hair. 

"I'm fine" Aaron said. 

"Aaron-" Robert began to argue, twisting to face him. 

"No Robert I'm serious. I'm scared shitless of going back home, of seeing him, of him being near Mason and yes my nightmares are probably going to get worse for a little bit but today, with you and Mason, it reminded me of how much love and happiness I have in my life" Aaron said "I went to a dark place last night. I never thought I'd have to relive that but I did because I trust you. Today with you and Mase was exactly what I needed. I'm not saying I'm going to be a hundred percent, not straight away, I don't know what's going to happen when we get home but I know I can be strong with you and Mason with me". 

He meant every word he said. He'd felt so alone for so long, keeping everything buried down but last night they'd risen to the top and the truth had exploded out of him. It had been painful telling Robert everything, it had made him want to become a shell of himself but he knew he couldn't. And Robert had been perfect, he'd listened and comforted and hadn't pushed. It was a strange sort of weight off his shoulders in the face of so much unknown. 

"Mason said-" Robert started, "Mason said he loved me today". 

Aarons body got warm all over with happiness. If Aaron went back and told that terrified runaway teenager this would be his future he never would have believed it. Aaron leaned in slowly and kissed Roberts lips. Robert kissed back just as sweetly and gently. 

It wasnt enough for Aaron. He went to deepen the kiss but Robert hesitated and pulled back. 

"Robert-" Aaron whispered, his happiness slowly turning to fear. A million anxious thoughts jumped around in Aarons head. What if Robert didn't want him anymore after learning of his past? 

"I don't want to hurt you" Robert whispered back. Those words expelled Aarons fears in a heartbeat. "I don't want you to feel like you have to if your not ready right now or-"

"Robert no" Aaron argued. His voice was still soft but had a tough edge to it, "I know my own limits. I know if I say no or I stay stop you'll respect that. Please don't let him take this away. He's taken so much from me, don't let him take you too". 

Robert brought his hands around to cup Aarons head. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Aaron nodded and leaned forward to meet him half way before he had fully finished. They stayed in the kitchen, kissing and blocking out the rest of the world until eventually they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, both out of breath. 

"I love you Aaron Dingle" 

"I love you too Robert Sugden". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone!  
> I wasnt expecting to finish this today so I'm very happy with myself right now and also in dire need for food. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you for all the support with this story!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	37. Chapter 37

"I don't remember having this much crap when we left" Aaron grunted as he started unpacking their luggage from the back of the car. 

Strange feelings surged through him when they drove past the **Welcome to Emmerdale** sign. But Robert had a hand resting reassuringly on his thigh and he focused on Mason babbling away about seeing Moses at the swings tomorrow. 

"Your son's a shopaholic" Robert laughed referring to how many souvenirs Mason had begged them for, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as he grabbed a suitcase too. 

"Nanna!" Mason shouted. Aaron whipped his head around. 

His mum stood in the doorway of the pub at the other side of the road. She had face like a smacked backside. 

"Can we go see her daddy?" Mason asked. Aaron was proud to see Mason was sat on the wall where he'd stuck him. It may have taken the better part of two years but Aaron was so proud that his son had finally learnt not to run off into roads. 

"Er not right now" Aaron said looking away from his mother. He didn't want to have to deal with her right now. "We need to check in to the b&b, and if we go see nanna we might miss Paw Patrol". 

Mason gasped, "No! We cant miss Paw Patrol". 

He felt his mums eyes on them as they unpacked the last of their belongings. Could practically feel her scowl as they headed in the direction of the village bed and breakfast. 

"Ugh" Aaron finally had enough, "will you go tell her we're not coming back tonight please?" he asked Robert. 

*******

"Why isn't he coming home?" Chas asked before Robert had even fully reached her. 

"He did tell you he was moving out" Robert pointed out.

"Oh so he's still having a tantrum?" she scoffed, "you two took my grandson away and swanned off for two weeks without a word and he's still mad!"

"Why are you acting as if he kidnapped Mason? Aaron has every right to take him away for however long he wants. Infact he's the only one who has that right. Aaron is Masons father. You need to get that through your head if you're ever going to get on his good side again" Robert argued. 

"Me get on his good side? He's the one that kicked off and ran away!"

Robert sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Listen I can't stay long, we've got dinner plans. You need to give Aaron time and you need to stop pestering him. Stop treating him like a little kid and respect him for the grown man he is, respect his parenting decisions. You also need to stop seeing Gordon". 

Just saying that monsters name made Robert want to wash his mouth out. 

"If I'm supposed to-"

"No, don't even" Robert spat getting angrier then he meant to, "-stay away from that man. If I see him around here, if there's any possibility of him running into either Aaron or Mason, I will not be responsible for my actions. Delete his number, do everyone a favour and forget he ever existed". 

Chas had stumbled back in shock at Roberts rage. "What does Aaron have against him?" Chas begged, "has he told you something? Please Robert just tell me, is he alright?"

Robert swallowed down the remained of his anger. He schooled his features back to normal. "He is alright, somehow. Trust me I have no idea how but yes, he is ok. I'm watching out for him, I'm doing everything I can to make sure he stays ok. But I can't do that if Gordon comes knocking about". 

"Tell me what he told you". 

Robert shook his head, "no, that's not for me to tell. Aaron shared in confidence, he trusted me and I'm not going to betray that. Just stop acting like a child and be there for your son". With that he turned on his heal back to his Dingle boys. 

He arrived back at the b&b, doing an amazing job, in his opinion, at avoiding running into Eric. Robert pushed open the door to their room and expected to see the two of them sorting through the bags or something else productive. 

Instead, father and son were sprawled across the bed, Paw Patrol playing on the telly. Mason was pressed up to Aarons side, sucking his thumb. 

The telly was too loud for them to hear the door opening so Robert took advantage to stand and stare. How did he get so lucky? "Room for one more?" he asked at last. 

Aaron smiled lazily while Mason patted the bed beside him without breaking eye contact from the television. Robert toed off her shoes before joining them.

*******

Aaron woke up to the sound of polite knocking on the door. He was dazed, for a second, forgetting where he was. Next to him was Mason star-fished out, legs sprawled out over both Aaron and Robert. Robert was pushed back to the edge of the bed. 

He ran a hand through Masons hair before climbing out of bed, slowly and quietly. 

Standing on the other side of the door was his mother. 

"Hi" she said meekly. 

"Hi" Aaron replied, deadpan. 

"So how are you?" They were both standing there awkwardly, Chas even rocking back and forth. 

"Fine".

Chas sighed, quickly fed up of the small talk. "Can I come in?" 

"My boys are sleeping" he said, not in the least surprised at how easily the words _my boys_ rolled off his tongue. 

Chas was though, although she said nothing. 

"Aaron?" A croaky voice called out, "who is it?" 

Aaron sighed, "you can come in" he said to his mum and then headed back in to the room, not waiting for him to follow. Mason was still passed out and they let him stay sleeping while Robert made them all a cup of tea. 

"So" Chas started when the boiling hot mug was set in front of her, "how was the holiday?"

Aaron appreciated her being civil and started telling her about how much fun they'd had. Of course it didn't take long for Robert to roll his eyes and take over proclaiming Aaron was making it sound so boring.

Just as Robert was finishing up Mason finally woke. Chas' presence was like magic and he woke up with a huge smile on his face, and boundless amounts of energy. He started up and told Chas a story she'd already heard, this time in about ten seconds flat.

*******

"How are you really doing?" Chas asked later on. Robert had disappeared for a shower and Mason was playing with his ipad. "Robert made it sound like there's something I should know". 

She turned white, "I swear he didn't tell me anything, he told me to wait and let you come to me and I want you to know that you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to but whatever it is-" she was rambling. 

Aaron said nothing. He knew he'd have to do it now. He changed the subject until Robert had done. He pulled him aside. 

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" he asked, "can you take Mason out for breakfast or something … I want to talk to my mum". 

"About-"

Aaron nodded. "She deserves to know" he said, "and I feel like it'll be better for me to rip the plaster off right now instead of what? In another six months, ten years?" 

"If you're sure about this then of course I'll support you, how long do you need?" Robert asked. 

Aaron replied with a kiss. "An hour? Maybe two?" 

*******

"You ready Mase?" Robert asked patting himself down for his phone, keys and wallet. 

"Nanna, we're gonna get McDonalds! For breakfast!" he whispered. 

"Wow, aren't you spoilt" Chas smiled. She watched as Aaron hugged his son and kissed his boyfriend goodbye and then watched as the two left hand in hand. "Isn't he precious" she said fondly. 

When she turned back she saw her son. In the moment between Robert and Mason leaving, Aaron had gone white and shaky. 

"Mum-" his voice broke, "there's something I need to tell you". 

*******

Robert was nervous as they pulled back into the village. Mason was happy. He'd been thrilled to be going in the Porsche and even happier when he had a Sausage McMuffin and a hash brown in front of him with a strawberry milkshake to wash it all down. 

The whole time Robert was talking with him about sharks and sweets and playing on the swings with Moses Robert's mind was on Aaron and Chas. 

Robert knocked on the door and didn't go in until he heard a "come in". 

Mason shot through the room immediately. Robert saw Aaron and Chas breaking away from a hug. Both of their faces were red and puffy from crying. '

"Are you staying nanna?" Mason asked. 

"No sweetie" Chas sniffed, "but I'll see you tonight" she said, "you three are coming to the pub for dinner".

Mason grinned, "Marlon's special beef pie! And then chocolate cake". 

Chas smiled sadly down at her grandson. She picked him up and gave him a quick squeeze. She pressed a kiss to his curls before dropping him back down. Robert noticed her wipe away a tear. 

"Right I'll see you all tonight then" she said and then she was racing towards the door. At the door she stopped and put a hand on Roberts shoulder. "Thankyou" she mouthed and then she was gone. 

*******

Their afternoon was a pleasant one. Aaron had poured his secretes out all over again that morning. As soon as his mother had left he listened to Mason before taking a long, long shower. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd used up all the hot water in the building but he didn't care. He needed that time to collect his thoughts and calm down, he didn't want Mason thinking anything was wrong. 

He then texted Ross making a plan to meet at the small village park with the boys. Robert had wanted to go but as soon as Nicola heard he was back he was bombared with a million text messages and so they parted way with a plan of meeting at the pub at five. 

Aaron was really feeling the cold after two weeks in paradise. Even the slightest blow of wind sent him shivering and pulling his coat tighter around him and hat lower over his ears. Ross and Aaron didn't talk. That's not how these playdates worked. They'd sit on a park bench in silence or on their phones, eyes trained on their boys who ran around like lunatics. Sometimes, when they were both in good moods or the boys were particularly persuasive they'd join them in a game of sea monster or cops and robbers, the adults always being robbers, neither liked the idea of their sons going down the same road as them. 

"So you and your mum smoothe things over?" Ross asked. 

Aaron shot him a confused look. "What you on about?"

"She was being a right mardy arse when you and Suggers disappeared, thanks for the warning by the way, I had Moses sobbing thinking his best mate had abandoned him". 

Aaron smirked, "yeah sorry about that. We're good now, I think, god I don't know". 

Ross huffed, "just let me know next time you take away my sons best friend". 

"God we're in for a shitload of trouble when they're teenagers" Aaron groaned watching their innocent faces, knowing full well that with Dingle genes that wouldn't last long. 

"Fucking Karma" Ross scoffed. 

For now though, he was happy to ignore the future and focus on the now. 

*******

"Good God where is she?" Aaron asked checking his phone for the fifth time. His mother was late. Thirty minutes late. 

"Daddy I'm hungry" Mason groaned again. 

Aaron finally gave in and told Mason to go tell Victoria, who was working behind the bar, his order. 

"You think she'd turn up on time when we're eating in her bloody pub" he grumbled to Robert sipping his pub. 

Another ten minutes passed and still no sign of her. Aaron tried ringing and ringing. He sent dozens of texts. Finally he walked over to Cain demanding to know where his mum was. 

"She left like an hour ago" Cain said, "meeting for a romantic night or something with Gordon".

Aarons blood ran cold. "W-what? She went to G-, that's a joke right". 

He didn't wait for a response. He turned on his heel and headed back to his table, gathering up his coat and keys. 

"What's wrong?" Robert asked. 

"My mum, she's gone to see him". 

That was all he had to say to get Robert moving too. "I'll drive he offered". 

Aaron picked Mason up and carried him over to Cain's table where he was sat with Moira, Ross and Moses. "Watch him" he said. He promised Mason he'd be back soon, ignoring Cain's questions before racing out the door with Robert right behind him. 

What had his mum done?

*******

Aaron was tense the whole car ride. Robert couldn't blame him. They were speeding towards the place of his childhood nightmares. The place he'd sworn he'd never go back to. 

"Why does she have to do this?" Aaron swore, "why did I even tell her? God I should of known she couldn't leave anything alone. I told her so I'd never have to see him again and now look". 

Robert was silent for a moment letting Aaron rant and get everything he was feeling off his chest. 

"You know-" Robert said cautiously, "I know someone, who could make him go away. Permanently". 

He watched Aarons brow furrow piecing together what he said. "You know someone … why does it sound like you're talking about an assassin?" 

Robert shrugged, "he's more of a hitman then an assassin". 

"Wait you're serious?" Aaron asked. A second later and he burst out laughing. Robert was surprised but happy to hear his carefree laugh. 

"Yes I'm serious. It won't trace back to you at all" Robert offered. 

Once his laughter subsided Aaron wiped away a tear. "How do you even know an assassin or hitman or whatever?"

Robert squirmed in his seat, keeping his eyes on the road. "I mean erm, well … I might have … slept with one". 

Aaron started laughing again. 

"I was confused and you already know I had affairs while I was married!"

"With a hitman!" Aaron gasped through his belly laughs. 

"We met at a bar while I was away on a business weekend" he explained simply, "we had a few drinks and then we spent the rest of the weekend together. I might have told him my father-in-law was a dick and he offered to … you know". 

"I love you so much, you know that. You're the only person I know who can keep up with the crazy of my family" Aaron said. He sighed, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want him dead. Well I do, I'll be the first to pop a bottle of champagne when he meets his end but I don't want him taking anything else away from me. I don't want his death on any of our conscious or rap sheet". 

Robert understood. He just wished there was some other way to help. He felt useless. 

The remainder of the car ride was silent until they pulled up in front of a nice house. 

"You don't have to go in" Robert told Aaron, "I can go, drag your mum out". 

Aaron shook his head, "my mum my responsibility".

*******

Sprayed across the door to his childhood home, in bright red, were the words "Peadophile". 

Aaron felt bile rise in his throat as he pushed open the front door.

There was nothing specifically evil about the house. No demons hiding in the dark, no spider webs coving the walls. Everything looked exactly the same. Family photos littered the walls and stood in frames. 

Aaron caught sight of many photos of himself, smiling and carefree. He focused specifically on a framed photo of himself by the windowsill. It was a school portrait,  he was dressed in his red school jumper, his hair buzzed short and his crooked teeth on show in a huge grin. 

Aaron didn't remember that day but he knew he must have been about nine. Already at that point he'd gone through so much. As he passed it he turned the photo downwards, away from view. 

It wasn't hard to find his mother. They could hear the sobbing coming from the back room as soon as they entered. Aaron pushed through the back room but paused at the door to the back office where the door was open a crack. 

He saw Gordon tied to a chair. The ropes were tight over his coat. He was bleeding from the head.

"You were meant to protect him" Chas hissed, "he was our little boy" he voice broke and she sniffed against the sobs, "you were his dad and-"

"Chas, I don't know what he's told you" Gordon said, "but he's lying. He's always been a little messed up, you weren't around to see-"

"Don't blame this on me" she screeched, "don't you think I hate myself enough? I thought he was safe with you! He was supposed to be safe with you!"

"Untie me Chas, we can sort this out. Don't let Aarons lies ruin us. This could be our second chance!"

"He's not lying!" Chas whispered menacingly and Aaron felt so much relief wash over him. "I believe my son. And I swear to god you will never harm him again". 

"So what?" he asked, "you're going to kill me?" 

"It's the only way you'll never hurt him again"

Robert and Aarons eyes met. Aaron felt a weird sort of love for his mother in that moment. She was offering to kill a man to protect him. Fifteen minutes earlier Robert had offered to get his ex to murder him. He realised they both probably needed a psychological evaluation and a good lawyer on standby but he also realised how much they loved him. 

Aaron stood by what he said to Robert in the car though. He didn't want that monsters life on any of their conscience. 

He burst through the door and both whipped their heads to him. His mother, tire iron in hand, looked shocked to see him. "Aaron! What are you doing here". 

"You missed dinner" he said, "Robert untie him" he ordered not meeting his fathers eye. "Mum we're leaving".  

"Aaron no, you should leave, I'm taking care of this!"

"How is you going to prison taking care of this!" 

"It'll look like a suicide Aaron, nobody'll know and nobody will miss him. the world will be better off without it". 

"Yeah" Aaron agreed "it will, but my life and Masons life won't be better off without you. There's no such thing as a perfect crime and what about what you sprayed on his front door? Little sus isn't it". 

Robert finally finished loosening the knots and Gordon stood. He made as if to reach out to touch Aaron but Robert pulled him out of reach and smashed him up against the wall. "Don't" he threatened. 

"Bring the tire iron and come on, if we hurry back we can maybe make it in time for pudding, Mason wants chocolate cake".

Aaron was happy to see Chas coming around, lowering her weapon, at least until Gordon opened his mouth. "That's right love, give our grandson a goodnight kiss".

Aaron tensed and went to attack Gordon himself, even as Chas raised her weapon above her head again but Robert beat them both to it. 

He jabbed Gordon hard between the ribs making the older man double over. He dragged him up by the shirt front and swung again, this time the punch connected hard with his nose. 

Aaron was expecting another punch, Robert was tensed as if he was about to lunge again but he caught sight of Aaron and moved back. Gordon had blood smearing over his face. His nose was bent at an awkward angle. 

Aaron thought that was the end of it but then Chas charged with a gut wrenching scream. He couldn't catch hold of her as she ran past but Robert was faster and managed to push a still dazed Gordon out the way making Chas's tire iron smash into the wall instead of her ex-husbands head. 

"Stop!" Aaron screamed, "stop! I- I'll call the police" Aaron said, he didn't want to but he didn't see what other choice he had. "We do this properly, put it down mum". 

Chas studied her son and still looked ready to kill but she stayed frozen as Aaron took the weapon from her hand. He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her towards the front door. 

"They won't believe you son" he heard his fathers voice behind him, "who's going to believe a thug like you over a well respected member of the community like me?" he laughed. 

Aaron didn't turn back to watch, he trusted Robert to follow them out. He heard what he guessed was Robert punching him again and then felt his boyfriends presence behind him.

The three of them left the house and got in the car without a word, Robert climbing in the front before Chas had the chance.

"Aaron-"  Chas started. 

"Don't," Aaron cut her off. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted silence. After what he'd promised to do he knew silence would soon be a rare thing to come by. For now, he wanted to savour it. "Let's just go home". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time Robert hired someone to kill Chas? Yeah I've had this headcannon of how they met for a while now and I finally got to use it somewhere.
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I hit a writers block recently and then got swept up in school and studying.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Follow me on tumble @Sugdeninabeanie


	38. Chapter 38

It had been a long week and Aaron felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. 

They'd driven back in silence. Aaron needing time to calm his nerves after what had gone down in the house and also needing to punish his mother in some way for how stupid she'd been and his silence was all he could do at the moment.  He'd continued to ignore her as the three of them arrived back at the pub where they were welcomed by Mason, his face covered in gravy, and he tried to act normal. He could tell Cain wasn't falling for it, especially when he said no to food and only nibbled on a few of Roberts chips but  thankfully, he didn't bring anything up. 

That night, back at the B&B, Aaron barely slept but the whole night he kept one arm around Mason, holding him close, and the other clutching Roberts hand. 

After that came a week that passed all too slow. It began with a phone call to the police and Aaron had nearly been sick when he gritted out the words "I need to report a case of sexual abuse". He'd stormed off for over an hour afterwards.

The next day he went down to the police station with his mum. Robert had wanted to go with him but Aaron couldn't have him there. He wanted to go home to him and be able to forget about the day, he didn't wanted Robert to be … tainted, with the memory. 

Aaron had gone to a numb place as he told the officer about his childhood and spilled his deepest, darkest secrete for the third time in such a short time. He could feel the tears running down his face,  feel his nails digging into his skin with a stinging pain but he didn't care. 

When they returned Aaron needed to be alone, the thought of being around people almost made him sick. Instead he left to go to work. The thought of hitting things repeatedly with a crow bar was exactly what he needed. 

"You should tell the family" Aaron told her, "hold a family meeting, send a text or something, I don't care, I just don't want to do it". 

*******

Robert was itching to see Aaron. He'd left during breakfast that morning, pressing a kiss to Mason and Roberts heads, the only thing that helped distract him was getting Mason ready for the day. 

"Is daddy ok?" the little boy asked as they made their way down the road, hand in hand. 

Robert sighed sadly and knelt down on the ground to meet Mason at eye level. "Your daddy is feeling a bit sad recently" Robert explained, "so he might be a bit of a frowny face for a while but I promise you you're daddy will be ok". 

Mason hummed and then wrapped his arms around Roberts neck. "We'll look after him" Mason mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Yes we will" Robert agreed. 

Mason pulled away and Robert stood. They carried on down the street. When they got to the church day care Robert helped Mason take his coat off and hang his bag on a peg. Robert pulled the little boy close. "Have a good day Mason". 

"I'm gonna draw daddy a picture" Mason said smiling, "to make him feel better". 

Robert grinned and held his hand for a high-five, "I think that's a great idea". 

Mason hit Roberts palm with his own. "Love you Robert" he said before running off to join Moses by the toy train. 

"Love you too Mase" Robert shouted after him. 

The rest of his morning was spent in the office although for the most part he sat tapping his fingers nervously and staring off into space rather then doing any actual work. When his phone buzzed and it said that Chas and Aaron were back and to meet them at the pub Robert abandoned the office and practically ran there. 

He was sourly disappointed when he arrived to find every single Dingle sitting around the back room minus the one he actually liked.

"What's all this about" Cain asked, "and where's Aaron?"

Robert would very much like to know that too.

"Aaron and I were at the police station this morning" Chas told them.

"Oh God, what's he gotten himself into now?"  Zak asked. 

"He's not gotten himself into anything" Chas shook her head. 

"Is this about the other day?" Cain asked, "when he ran off to find Gordon". 

"Oh don't tell me he did something to Gordon" Marlon sighed, "I know they're not on the best of terms but he-"

"Aaron didn't do anything to that man" Chas growled, tears welling and threatening to fall. 

Robert could see the concern on Cain's face when he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, a weirdly tender moment for the mechanic. 

Chas burst out crying, "he hurt my baby boy" she sobbed into her brothers shoulder, "I thought he was safe but he wasn't, he was in hell, and I abandoned him while his father … he raped him".

The toom was silent as the family registered what had just been said. 

"He-" Marlon started, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock. 

"I'm going to kill him" Cain cut him off, "is he still living in the same place?"

"Nobody is killing anyone" Robert piped up bringing all of their attention on him. 

"You don't get a say in this Sugden". 

"Yeah I do, besides I already offered and 007 over there already _tried_. It's not what Aaron wants". 

Cain marched over to where Robert was and got up close in his face. "Aaron doesn't know what he wants". 

"Yes he does, he's not a child even if you all treat him like one". Robert held out his hand to block his exit through the door, "you're not killing him". 

Cain grit his teeth but didn't argue anymore, he made his way back to Chas and downed his pint before he looked back to Robert and said, "you really tried to kill Gordon?" 

"No. I'm not a thug like you lot" Robert said, "I offered to hire someone" at their confused looks he shrugged, "I know people". 

Cain studied him, "I didn't think you had it in you Sugden". 

Robert supposed that was the closest he was going to get to Dingle approval. 

He didn't stick around for much longer once everyone knew, he needed to find Aaron. He checked all over the village but finally found him some time later beating the shit out of an old car. 

"They know" Robert told him as he was mid swing. 

Aaron paused but didn't turn around so Robert carried on. "Cain wanted him dead, obviously, I calmed him down". 

Aaron slammed the crowbar down one last time but then slung it to the side and sat down on the beaten car. 

Robert slowly made his way to sit next to him, close but not close enough to touch. Robert wanted to ask how he was feeling but he bit his tongue, it was quite obvious how Aaron was feeling without him having to say. 

They sat there in silence until finally Aaron said. "I don't know if I can do this". 

Robert looked at him and saw the tears rolling down his face. 

"I don't think I'm strong enough. It was so long ago there's no evidence, and Sandra's in the wind-"

"You are the strongest person that I know" Robert told Aaron. "But if you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to". 

Aarons voice broke, "I'm scared Robert". 

"Fear isn't a weakness Aaron"

Aaron took Roberts hand and held tight. "Don't leave me" he whispered. 

Robert felt something in his stomach flutter. He pulled Aaron close making the young mans head rest on Roberts shoulder. Rob pressed a kiss to his head. "Never". 

*******

Mason had done just as he'd promised that morning and managed to make Aaron smile. He ran out of day-care, his coat only half on and a piece of paper in his hand. 

The picture Mason had drawn was of the three of them, he explained, and the purple blob with strange blue triangles was their future dog called Toast. 

"Toast?" Aaron asked smiling down at the photo, "why toast?" 

"Cause toast is your number three favourite thing daddy" Mason said shrugging off his bag and holding it out to Robert to carry. 

"And what's my number one and two favourite things?" Aaron asked, picking Mason up in his arms and twirling him around. 

Mason giggled happily "me and Robert are your number one and number two favourite thing" he said so matter of factly. 

Aaron nodded, "you're not wrong there bud". 

Mason grinned and then whispered to Robert, "see, I made his frowny face go away". 

They were halfway to the park when Adam ran over to them. "Hey, how you holding up?" he asked awkwardly. 

"You heard then?" Aaron asked. 

Adam nodded gravely. 

"I'm as fine a I can be". 

Adam bit his lip but couldn't help himself when he lurched forward and nearly nocked Aaron over as he enveloped him in an enormous hug. 

"I love you so fucking much man" Adam sniffed. 

Aaron smiled sadly and ran a hand over his friends back, "I love you too dude". 

When they broke apart Robert saw Adam brush away his tears and cough. "Right well, Vic told me to invite you three round for tea. We're ordering Chinese and she wants to see your holiday photos, that's if your feeling up to it, I promise we won't talk about- you know". 

"Sounds good" Aaron agreed, "we promised Mason half an hour at the park so we'll meet you back at yours, I'll even bring beers".

*******

"Aww" Victoria cooed at the photo, just like she had at the other dozen. 

This photo in particular was of Robert sat cross legged in the sand with Mason crouched down next to him, both concentrating very hard on the sand castles around them. 

She swiped to the side and cooed again, this time at an up close shot of Mason in a floppy sun hat, ice cram all over his face as he broke out in a big grin. "You need to send me this" she told Aaron, "I want it printed out and framed". 

"I'm thinking of printing 'em all out" Aaron told her as he sat and picked out the vegetables in Masons noodles. The little boy had refused to eat any of it even when Aaron pointed out that it was just carrots, cabbage and onions, things he would normally eat anyways. 

Instead Mason had shook his head and started scavenging for food from the others. Currently on his plate he had a few of Victoria's fried wan-tans, a large dollop of Adams rice, chunks of chicken from Roberts curry and Mason was also hoarding the prawn-crackers all to himself. 

It was quite adorable. 

"Yes!" Victoria exclaimed, "I'm gonna need copies of all of them". 

Aaron rolled his eyes and returned to de-vegetable-ing Masons dinner but Robert saw the trace of a smile and Robert felt himself relax a little more and he let himself enjoy the evening. 

His sister and Adam carried on asking about the holiday, and then Mason recounted the whole experience in his own four year old way. 

"Anything happened with you two while we were away?" Aaron asked. 

Adam suddenly gasped, "dude, I got that new apocalypse game"

Aarons eyes grew wide, "Last Survivor? Really!"

Robert lost track of the conversation after that, he'd never been a fan of video games besides his childhood fondness for Mario and Sonic. 

Victoria rolled her eyes, "come on" she said to her brother, "you can help me clean up, leave them two to have some _bro time_ ". 

*******

"Seems like you had a good holiday then" Victoria said as they stood side by side, him washing the dirty dished, her drying. 

"Yeah it was amazing". 

"Also seems like you didn't get a chance to, you know pop the question". 

"And when was I supposed to do that" Robert asked, "between sandcastles and abuse stories". 

Vic put down the glass she'd been drying and leant back against the counter. "God I know" she said sounding heartbroken, "I just- god I hate all of this so fucking much. You two were meant to get your happy ever after and be an adorable family with Mason but then that arsehole comes back and-" her voice got angrier as she spoke and finally had to take in a big breath to calm herself.

"It explains so much you know, about how he was when he got here". 

"We're gonna get him through this" Robert said, defiance in his voice, "we will not let this break him". 

Victoria nodded and watched her brother closely, finally before turning back to cleaning up, Robert heard her say "I'm glad you found each other".

*******

"FU-"Adam started but, upon remembering the four year old playing with his building blocks on the floor he quickly saved himself, "-udge" he said, "Fudge". 

Aaron snorted from besides him and Adam elbowed him between the ribs. It felt good to be back to some semblance of normal. It felt like forever since he'd simply hung out with his best friends and killed zombies. 

"Did you ever hear back from the school?" Adam asked as he neatly cut the head off an approaching zombie. 

"Yeah" Aaron asked although after recent events it had gone to the back of his thoughts. "He was accepted to start in September". 

"Fudge me" Adam said, "our little boy's growing up". 

Aaron laughed, "it was bound to happen eventually". 

"Don't be like that, we both know you'll be a blubbery mess on his first day" Adam teased. 

"No I won't" Aaron huffed although he knew deep down it was a lie. 

"If you say so". 

"I do say so". 

The continued bickering for the remainder of the game until finally Adam was bitten and the game ended. Aaron looked down at his phone. "Shit" he said seeing the time, "it's nearly half nine".  AKA way past Masons bed time. 

He turned around to find Robert with a cup of tea and a human on his chest. Mason had gotten curled up on Roberts knee and was using his chest as a pillow while Robert happily sipped his tea, scrolled through his phone and chatted with his sister. 

"Time to go?" Robert asked, looking up to Aaron. 

"Yeah, you okay with him?" Aaron asked nodding to his passed out son. 

Robert nodded and wrapped Masons coat over his back as he stood. Aaron turned to Adam and pulled him into a quick hug, "thanks for having us". 

"Anytime" Adam told him, "I'm here, you know, whenever you need me". 

"Thanks mate, I'll see you back at work tomorrow" he said before heading to follow Robert out the door, "night guys". 

*******

The streets were silent and empty as the little family made their way back to the pub, Aaron and Robert making plans for the night in hushed whispers as to not wake Mason. 

They made it to the back door, Aaron had the key in his hand, when there was a cough from behind them, making them both whirl around. 

Aaron was on edge from everything that was going on in his life and he protectively leaped in front of Robert and Mason. 

"Aaron?" a women's voice asked from the shadows. 

"Who's there" he asked cautiously, 

A woman stepped out into the light. She was middle aged, her hair was dyed auburn and bangs covering her forhead. 

"Sandra?" Aaron asked, confused and shocked. 

"Hi" she said, "can we talk?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to upload but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie on tumblr


	39. Chapter 39

"Hi" Sandra said. "Can we talk?"

Aaron felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't help but remember the last time he'd seen her. 

Fourteen and terrified. 

God the names he'd called her. He rubbed at his knuckles as if he could feel his fist connecting with her face all these years later. 

A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump. He blinked and looked around. He was still outside. Robert was to his side, one hand keeping a sleeping Mason close to his chest, the other on Aarons shoulder reassuringly. He blinked again and fumbled with the key in his hands. 

"Come in" he mumbled. 

It took a few tries but he finally managed to get the key in the lock and pushed it open, tripping over the welcome mat in the process. 

"This is Robert" he said as his boyfriend walked in. 

"And this must be Mason" Sandra said, smiling down at the sleeping boy. "Gosh he looks just like you. Those curls!" 

"Yeah he got the good genes. Come on I'll make you a cuppa while Rob puts him to bed" 

Aaron and Sandra were silent for a long while. Aaron made three cups of tea and Sandra wandered around the room looking through the many family photos littered around the place. 

"I'm proud of you" Sandra broke the silence. "Of the life you've created". 

"How can you say that?" Aaron asked, "I was horrible to you". 

Sandra sighed and pulled out a seat at the table. "You were a child". 

"I'm so sorry" Aaron said, hardly being able to meet his eyes. "For everything". 

"I'm the one who should be apologising Aaron" she said quietly, looking away from him. 

Aaron worried at his lip. "What are you doing here Sandra?" he asked, "how did you find me?" 

"I heard about …"

"Ah" Of course. She'd heard about everything that was going on with Gordon and had most likely come to tell him to drop the whole thing. 

"I've come to testify" she said and Aaron felt himself go ten shades paler. He looked away but felt a soft hand clutch his own. "On your behalf Aaron. I want to help in anyway I can". 

Aaron was in shock. Before he had a chance to reply Robert snuck back into the room. "He's still out like a light" Robert told them. He pressed a kiss to Aarons head and sat down beside him. "What's going on?"

"Sandra" Aaron said slowly, testing the words on his tongue. "Wants to testify". 

Robert scrunched up his face, "for Gordon?"

"For me".

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed. 

"The police have been looking for you" Aaron pointed out, "where have you been?"

Sandra took a long sip of her drink before replying. Robert clasped a hand over Aarons leg comfortingly. 

"I was … conflicted about saying anything at first" Sandra admitted and the guilt in her voice was evident. "I have Liv to think about. We've got a good life up in Ireland, we changed our names so he'd never find us-". 

The sound of his sisters name sent a pang through his heart. She'd be nearly a teenager by now. And a change of name? No wonder they'd been hard to find. 

"An old neighbour contacted me. Asked if I was testifying on his behalf. She said the whole street was gossiping. It brought up so many bad memories-"

"Wait" Robert said, cutting her off, "you knew" he spat, "you knew what he was doing to Aaron and you didn't stop it?"

A tear ran down Sandra's face as she shook her head. "No! No I swear I never knew. Not at the time at least" she turned to Aaron, "Aaron I swear". 

"Go on" he prodded and he squeezed Roberts hand as a warning and as a reassurance. He needed to hear this. 

Sandra swallowed hard but carried on. Her voice wobbled. "I never knew anything at the time. I knew he might have hit you a few times but when I was young that happened all the time. Fathers hit their sons. Husbands- husbands hit their wives". 

Aaron remembered the bruises on her wrists and the makeup slathered on her face. 

"I put his anger down to stress. Work, baby, you were a handful". 

"Doesn't mean he deserved-" Robert started to growl but another squeeze from Aaron silenced him. Robert sat back fuming. 

"It wasn't until you left that I suspected something else had been going on. Something I'd been too blind to see. But you were safe after that. I took comfort that you were out of the house. You were safe but I didn't know if Liv was. I had to get her away from him as soon as I could. She was growing up, talking back-" Sandra collapsed into fits of sobs. 

Aaron was next to her in a few seconds, his arms around her. 

"I'm so sorry Aaron" she spluttered. 

"It's ok. I don't blame you" Aaron said and he meant it.

He'd despised her as a child. She was sleeping next to that monster every night. But she had been scared too. Gordon was manipulative. He twisted things to his advantage. He wielded fear like a weapon, of course he'd used the same thing on Sandra.

He was a monster. How could he blame her for the monsters actions?

"Where are you staying?" Aaron asked once she'd started to calm down. "Where's Liv?"

"A hotel in town. I paid in cash, under a different name. Liv's there now probably emptying out my bank account on pizza. I should probably get back to her" she stood, and began heading for the door,"can we meet tomorrow? You could spend some time with Liv while I'm down at the police station".

Aaron headed out with her and nodded. "I'd like that" 

*******

"You're nervous" Robert pointed out, a hint of amusement in his voice from where he sat in bed. 

Aaron scowled over Masons head from where he sat getting him dressed for the day. "No I'm not".

"You've been biting your lip for the past half hour" Robert said, "and Mason is currently messing up your precious hair and you haven't said a thing". 

Aarons scowl deepened and he patted down his mess of a hair. 

"Your meeting your little sister for the first time in years" Robert said, "it's natural to be worried. Baby sisters are evil". 

"Daddy has a sister?" Mason asked quizzically. 

"I do" Aaron said, "her name's Liv. We're going to meet her today".

"Is she my sister too?" Mason asked again. It seemed he was in a very curious mood this morning. Robert loved the random and completely nonsense questions the young boy tended to ask. 

"No" Aaron told him kindly, "she's your aunt". 

"Like Aunt Ick and Uncle Adam?"

"Exactly" 

"Awesome!" Mason jumped up and down. He then began throwing himself backwards onto the bed while Aaron tried to stuff his little legs and feet into jeans and socks. 

Aaron flopped down next to Robert once Mason was fully clothed and he sent the boy off to brush his teeth. "You're still coming right".

Robert nodded. "If you still want me there".

"Of course I want you there. I want you always". 

Robert smiled and pressed a kiss to Aarons lips. "Sap" he mumbled happily. 

Aaron snorted lightly, "says you". He responded with another kiss. And another. 

Before anything could get too out of hand however, Mason went barrelling into the room and dived headfirst onto the bed. Robert surpressed a groan as a wayward elbow shot into his ribs. 

"Play superman Robert" he chanted, jumping on the bed. 

Robert rolled his eyes playfully but did as he was told. He grabbed hold of Masons little hands and positioned his feet onto Masons belly. When Mason called he was ready, Robert lifted him up with his feet so he was hovering above the bed. 

Mason began to giggle wildly. 

"Oh no!" Mason gasped, "bad guy!". He pointed to Aaron who immediately got into character. He made his hands look like claws and crept around to Robert size of the bed. 

"I'm gonna get you!" Aaron cackled causing Mason to laugh even more. 

"Faster Robert!"

"Up, up and away!" Robert called before jiggling his feet about causing Mason to sway left and right. 

They played for a good ten minutes before Mason threw himself too hard to the side and Robert lost his grip on the little boy causing him to go careening off the side of the bed. Luckily Aaron was there to catch him. He hoisted up his son into a lift and pressed a loud raspberry to his exposed belly. 

"Games over" he said, "I got you!"

*******

"Does Liv like ice-cream?" Mason asked as he skipped along besides his dad. Giant football under one hand, just in case Liv liked football, and Mr Monkey and Draco the Dragon in the other. 

"Do you think she likes dogs? I can't wait till we get a dog" he babbled on. Mason asked question upon question, always moving onto the next before Aaron or Robert could respond. 

They found Sandra easily enough walking out of the café with a young girl by her side. Aarons breathe hitched as he took her in. 

She had a round-ish face and Aaron couldn't help but see himself reflected in her rosy red cheeks, dirty converse and dark red bomber jacket which was almost identical to the black one Aaron currently war.

"That's creepy" Robert whispered in his ear. "She's like a smaller female version of you". 

Aaron snorted and elbowed him in the ribs. Mason ran forward to them. 

"Hi! I'm Mason Patrick Dingle" he said very politely, a giant grin on his face. 

Sandra smiled down at him, "hello Mason, it's a pleasure to meet you. You look just like your daddy when he was younger". 

Masons grin grew bigger, "really!"

"I'm Liv" Aarons little sister said simple.

Masons undivided attention switched to her. It looked like he was vibrating with excitement. "Do you like football? Do you want to play with me? My daddy and Robert can play football. And my teddy bears can watch" he pushed his toys further to her, "this is Mr Monkey and this is Draco". 

Liv looked around unsure or maybe just feeling awkward before she nodded. "I can play football". 

Liv turned back to her mum who pulled her into a quick hug and pressed a kiss to her head. "Be good" she warned, "I promise I won't be long". 

"I'll watch her" Aaron promised.

Sandra nodded again. "Have fun with your brother" she said and then headed to her car. 

The four of them watched her drive away.

Liv turned to Aaron and he'd never felt so judged, not even when he'd been on trial as a teenager. "So you're my brother then".

"And your my sister". 

Robert sighed loudly. "Good God there's two of you". 

*******

"So that your husband of something then?" Liv asked through a mouthful of crisps. 

They'd been at the little village park for over half an hour now and had avoided any sort of conversation, busying themselves with football. Their game had helped ease the awkwardness at least until Robert suggested him and Mason go search for fossils while the two long lost siblings went and sort out the picnic. 

"Not my husband" Aaron said fighting a blush. 

"Not yet you mean" Liv rolled her eyes, "I'll bet you ten pound you get married". 

"What are you some sort of psychic?" Aaron asked digging through the bag for a pack of biscuits.

"Mum says I'm observant, whatever that means". 

They were silent for a little while until eventually the conversation turned into meaningless small talk: Liv's school, Aarons work, etc. 

"I remember you, you know" Liv said quietly in the middle of their conversation about the latest action movie playing in cinema. 

Aaron was caught off guard. 

"I remember you used to read to me, I think it was when mum and dad were arguing" she shrugged, "I don't remember exactly". 

Aaron bit his lip. Robert might have a point about his nervous tick. "I did. You used to be obsessed with that rainbow elephant book" 

Liv huffed out a smile, another think Aaron knew he did himself. "I remember the day you left" she said even more quietly then before. 

Aaron gulped. He remembered that day too. Stealing the vodka. Hitting Sandra. Packing a bag. Running away. 

"Dad was so mad when he got home" Liv told him, "he punched a hole in the wall. Mum made me go to my room. I hid under the covers".

Aaron felt so guilty. In his haste to leave he hadn't been thinking of anyone but himself. He didn't think of consequences of his actions or the fact that his baby sister might be the one to pay. 

"I'm sorry I left you there" he said. 

Liv looked up at her big brother and her words were defiant when she said "don't be". 

At Aarons look she shrugged again. Another thing she had in common with her brother: shrugging away deep conversations. 

"I know he hurt you. Mum didn't tell me anything and I don't know much but I figured it out. Mum packed our bags two weeks after you left. Dad went away on a business trip and that night we were halfway across the country" Liv told him. "Plus I have Google". 

"Your very smart" Aaron snorted, "and also right. I'm taking him to court. I want him to pay for how he hurt me, and I want him to pay for making me leave you behind".

"Well we shouldn't let him win" Liv said, sitting up straighter. "You should come see us up in Ireland sometime. Your husband too"

Aaron grinned, "I'd like that" he said, "but he's not my husband".

"Not yet" Liv reminded him, "I expect to be invited to your wedding".

They stayed sat at the picnic table, laughing and joking. Aaron was so happy. He'd never imagined he'd be able to have any sort of relationship with his sister again. He couldn't wait to get to know her more. To be a real big brother.

"Do you like ice-cream?" Mason asked, popping up out of nowhere. From the looks of him he'd had good fun searching for fossils, at least if him being covered head to toe in mud was anything to go by.

"Who doesn't?"

"Daddy let's go get ice-cream!"

*******

"Today was a good day" Aaron told Robert. 

Aaron was sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, hands behind his head. Mason was down the hall, clean after a long hot bath to rid him of the mud and sleeping soundly. Robert was wandering around the room changing for bed. 

"It reminded me of what I'm fighting for" 

Playing football and eating ice-cream with his son, sister, and the love of his life reminded him of why he was doing it.

He was fighting for the sister he hadn't got to see grow up. For the son who deserved a life full of happiness and free of worry. He himself deserved to live a life with Robert by his side without fear that his father might appear to ruin everything. 

"Good" Robert said, "I'm glad".

Aaron hummed his content and watched through sleepy eyes as Robert undressed and rolled onto the bed next to him. As soon as he was close enough, Aaron leaned in slowly for a soft kiss or two. 

Robert chuckled softly, "Everyone's asleep" Robert pointed out running a finger up and down Aarons side. "How about we round off this very good day with a even better night". 

Aarons laughter was cut off as they resumed their kissing, this time the kisses were harder and more passionate then before. Aaron grabbed onto Robert anywhere he could. His shoulders, his hair, his hips. Drawing him closer and closer. 

Robert pushed Aaron onto his back and pushed himself up over him, never once breaking the kiss except for when their need for air ran out. 

Aaron gasped as Robert trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. 

"I love you" Aaron whispered, "I love you so much". 

The night was definitely turning out to be a good one. 

The concept of time vanished for them both as they pressed closer to each other in the dark, whispered "I love you's" shared with shaky breathes and tingling lips. 

Things were really starting to heat up when suddenly Aaron phone began to ring. He ignored it at first. He had much more important matters to attend to. But it rang again. And again. 

"Don't answer it" Robert begged. "Nothing good happens when you get a late night phone call". As if to distract him Robert resumed his business of covering every one of Aarons scars in soft kisses sending a shiver through Aaron. 

"Something could be wrong" he said. And reached out his hand blindly onto the nightstand. He answered without looking at the number. "Hello?" 

"Aaron?" a scared voice he recognised as Liv's gasped through the other end of the phone. "He's here. You've got to help. Come quick!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!   
> These updates are getting further and further apart but my math grade is in the shits so unfortunately my hate for algebra needs to come before my love of writing.   
> Thanks for all the positive comments, hope you enjoyed this new chapter.   
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	40. Chapter 40

"Liv who's there?" Aaron asked stupidly. Of course he knew who was there. "Is Gordon there with you now?" He pushed away from Robert and began pulling on clothes. He noticed Robert doing the same thing wether because he heard the few in Aarons voice when he asked about Gordon or if he could just hear what live was saying.

"We thought it was the take away" Liv whispered sounding terrified, "I went and got us both a can of fizzy but then there was shouting, mum was telling someone to go away or she'd ring the police, she said something about him not being able to hurt anyone else anymore and she was going to make him pay. That's when I heard the door bang open. Mum came rushing in and then she got her phone and threw me into the bathroom". 

"Are you still in the bathroom Liv, are you safe?" Aaron asked. He finally managed to stuff his feet into shoes and was heading down the stairs, Robert following closely behind. 

"Hi I need you to send police right away" he heard Robert saying into his phone, he whittled off the name of Liv and Sandra's address and briefly explained the situation, only pausing to ask Aaron what room they were staying in. 

"Someone's on their way Liv" Aaron told his sister, "and so am I, we'll be there soon".

There was a loud bang on the other end. It sounded like someone hitting a locked door, trying to force it open. Liv squealed into the phone. "Aaron I'm scared". 

"God I know you are. Just stay on the phone, we're on our way". 

Before she could reply there was one last loud bang and Liv screamed. The line went dead.

*******

Why did this feel so sickeningly familiar? Late night phone call. Rushing to get there before something terrible happened. 

Except last time that something terrible really did happen. He'd arrived to find Holly dead of an over-dose and as hard as he'd tried he'd been too late to save her. 

He couldn't be late this time. He drove like a mad man forcing Robert to cling to the car door for dear life. 

Aaron hated his father so much. He was going to kill him. Screw what he'd told Robert and his mum about playing nice and doing the right thing. He was going to make Gordon wish he'd never been born. He was going to make sure he never hurt anyone else ever again. Not him, not his sister, not his son. No one. 

Robert stayed quiet the entire fast and furious like ride, offering no words of encouragement or warning. He wasn't the type to make false promises. He couldn't say everything was ok because this whole situation was the farthest thing from "ok".

Aaron didn't think he'd ever used the car horn or swore so much while driving in his life but he didn't stick around to dwell on it when they finally pulled up outside the hotel. Him and Robert were out the car in no time, ignoring the handy elevator and instead racing up the stairs. It was like his body was working on autopilot as he climbed stair after stair, a wheezing Robert just behind him. 

Although he might have been working too much on autopilot because as he went to climb up another level Robert grabbed hold of his sleeve and dragged him through the stairs and into a hallway. They ran down the corridor checking the numbers as they passed. 

"Stop!" a loud voice hissed as they rounded a corner. Infront of them, blocking their way was a small army of police officers. 

"Let us pass" Aaron practically growled. 

"Sir we have an ongoing hostage situation, we cannot let you pass" the officer repeated. 

Aarons heart plummeted from his chest and he staggered backwards into Robert. "My sister" he breathed, "my sister's in there". 

"We're the ones that called you" Robert said, his voice significantly calmer then Aarons. 

"Let me in, I have to help my sister. She's in there with that fucking monster!". 

"Sir calm down and let us handle the situ-"

She was cut off by loud screams and shouts coming from the room. 

Fuck! Aaron felt so useless! As the shouting grew louder Aaron tried to figure out a way, any way, to get through the see of police and into the room to beat the life out of Gordon but it seemed impossible. Barely any time had passed but as Aaron had learnt, time was a bitch that passed agonizingly slow in times of crisis. Just as he was about to say "screw it" and charge the door opened. 

The police raised their batons. Aaron held his breathe as the door creaked open … revealing Liv. Liv whose shaking hands were raised high above her hand, still clutching the phone and whose cheeks were puffy and red. 

"Liv!" he shouted. 

She flicked her eyes to him and more tears welled. "Mums hurt" she said. 

That was all it took to get the cops moving. One pulled Liv out of the way and she went running into Aarons arms as the other swarmed into the room. Aaron squeezed her tightly as she began to sob into him. Relief washed over Aaron as he stroked his little sisters hair. "You're safe now". 

A few minutes passed before Sandra emerged looking terrible. She had blood gushing from a head wound and she had a slight limp as she rushed towards them to join their group hug. 

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked her. 

Sandra met his eyes and grinned, "I'm amazing". 

*******

The four of them were escorted away to a different room where they were met by Inspector Gallows who'd been working the case. Liv sat close to her mum on one couch while Aaron gripped Roberts hand tight on the other.

"We'd just gotten back" Sandra began to tell them. "I'd been down at the police station earlier that day and then Liv and I went shopping to take our minds off of things. We got home and ordered some food, god knows I wasnt about to pay room service" she babbled, "and then- when I answered the door he was there. I tried to stop him from coming in, I told him we wasnt wanted but- he'd heard I'd been talking to the police and he was pissed. I went to close the door in his face but he stopped it. I ran to Liv and forced her into the bathroom". 

Just like Liv had told him. 

"He was so mad. He kept yelling about how we made him look pathetic when we ran away. He called me a bitch and every other variation of the word. Said I had no right of taking his daughter away from him. That's when he asked where she was. I was stupid, I flicked my eyes to the bathroom. I tried to stop him from getting anywhere near her but he threw me backwards. I landed funny and hit my head on the coffee table. By the time I could see straight again he'd kicked in the door and was pulling Liv out". 

"I started to yell" Liv carried on quietly, Sandra pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I called him a monster, that I wanted nothing to do with him and then- he said Aaron was lying, said Aaron was the reason our family broke up but, but when I said I didn't believe him he changed". 

Aaron felt like he was going to be sick. 

"He growled. Like he actually growled. I thought that was just an over exaggeration in movies but he did. He said I didn't understand. He turned away to punch a wall and … while he wasn't looking I opened the voice recording app on mums phone" she turned to the police man "I recorded his confession". 

What! Aaron froze. 

Had he heard right? Had Liv just said that Gordon had confessed? And she'd recorded it!

Gallows seemed thrilled with this and wanted her to play it straight away. 

Robert shifted closer to him as Gordons voice filled the silent room. "I'm not a monster" he said, "I did what I had to do to put him in his place".

"You raped him" Livs unwavering voice said through the phone.

Yep Aaron was definitely going to be sick.

"How else was I supposed to discipline him!" Gordon roared. "You don't understand Olivia, your brother is trouble and after his bitch of a mother left I tried, I really did try. But what was I supposed to do? I tried grounding and hitting but nothing stuck. I had to try something else to get him in line".  

*******

After listening to the tape Aaron felt numb. It was perfect and yet excruciating.

The inspector had said this was clear evidence against Gordon and they could finally arrest him. As the four of them headed out to the car Aaron caught sight of Gordon being hauled away by the police and shoved into the back of the car. 

Aaron had dreamt of that moment so many times and yet it did nothing to relieve his pain. Sandra had been hurt and Liv had been traumatised because of Aarons decision to come forward. They'd been perfectly happy and healthy with their life up in Ireland and he'd dragged them into this.

And hearing his fathers confession had also proved more painful then comforting. A punishment? As if Aaron had brought it on himself. As if the nights Aaron lay awake, too scared to sleep incase his door creaked open was of his own doing. 

Doubt flooded through him. This was going to trial, there was no doubt about that, meaning strangers would be the ones to judge. What if they took Gordons word over Aarons. 

Gordon had told Aaron nobody would take the word of a young thug over that of a seemingly respectable man and what if he was right? What if they, too, thought Aaron's rebellious behaviour had been the reason and that Gordon was just trying to get his troublesome son in line. 

Aaron had had plenty of time to go over every tiny detail and possibility as him and Robert accompanied Liv and Sandra down to the station to give their statements and to log the video recording into evidence. By the time it came to saying bye to his sister Aaron's mind was ready to explode. Liv and Sandra would be heading back to Ireland on the first train they could catch but would be back down for the trial whenever that may be. 

He barley remembered hugging them goodbye, telling them to stay safe and swapping numbers with Liv. As he watched their taxi drive away he turned around and threw up in the closest bin. 

Robert was there in a second, rubbing his back and telling him to breathe. He heard someone pass and mutter about "drunks". He stayed hunched over the bin until there was nothing left in him and then he crumpled to the ground. 

"I hate this" he whispered. his through stinging as he talked. 

Robert lowered himself down slowly to be next to him. "I know and I hate that you have to go through this and there's nothing I can do to help you". 

Aaron slowly took Roberts hand in his own. "I know I've said it before but I really couldn't do any of this without you. I feel like I'm about to drown any second and you're the only thing holding me up. Dealing with all of this and my family, being so good with Mason". The next words out of Aarons mouth were a surprise, even to himself but he meant every word.  "Someday I want to marry you". 

Aaron looked up to find Robert staring at him, mouth open. When too much time passed with Robert still staring and not saying anything Aaron began to get nervous again. He was about to go from one nervous break down to another. "Robert say something". 

Robert swallowed forcefully. And then whispered, "arsehole". 

Ok not what Aaron had been expecting in the slightest. 

"You are a complete and utter arsehole" Robert said louder this time shaking his head, "I've been planning to propose for weeks now and you go and puke your guts up into a bin and say you want to marry me on the side of a road when I swear to god I'm sitting in a mountain of bird shit!" 

Aarons eyes grew wide as Robert ranted and he couldn't help the laughs that escaped him. 

"Don't laugh Aaron!" Robert said poking his arm. Aaron saw the hint of a smile and the happiness in his eyes though. "These jeans were well expensive but I sacrificed that for you cause I love you so much even if you are an arsehole but taking away my hard work of a proposal is unacceptable". 

"So you want to marry me to then?" Aaron grinned. 

Robert scoffed. "Obviously, I've thought of nothing else for months". 

Aaron bit his lip. "Well then propose to me. Not now obviously. But maybe we should have a better story then 'Aaron had a nervous breakdown, puked and proposed and then Robert called him and arsehole'"

"I mean it'd be a damn hilarious to tell the grandkids" Robert muttered. As they both realised what he'd said they flushed pink but neither corrected the statement. "Ok. Never mind, proposal back on track. Although I'm gonna have to pull off something pretty amazing to top this" he said sarcastically. 

"I'd kiss that stupid smug smile off your face but I have vomit breathe" 

Robert stood and held out a hand to haul Aaron to his feet, "come on" he said linking their arms together, "let's go home. And get you to brush your teeth cause I really want to kiss you too". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly that ending surprised even me but I love it.  
> Thanks for reading! (and as always, sorry for the belated update, its an old excuse but school is mental, hopefully after the next 2 weeks of exams and things to hand in I'll have more free time to write)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	41. Chapter 41

Aaron had spent the past month and a half in a weird state of limbo.

On one hand life went on. It was a blur of bribing Mason into haircuts, business meetings, sending memes back and forth with Liv, nights in the pub with Adam and Vic and sweet kisses between him and Robert, each one a promise of their future together. 

On the other hand August loomed over his everyday life. The day of the trial. 

Gordon had remained in custody since his antics at the hotel all those nights ago, a fact that helped Aaron sleep easier at night although, not completely. He still woke at odd hours thrashing, gasping and sweating through his clothes. 

He'd taken to going for late night runs to clear his head and could be found in the morning sleeping on Masons floor. Over the past month he'd become even more obsessively protective of the small boy. He knew logically, he couldn't go on like that but the thought of being too far away from Mason put him on edge. 

The past week had been a test to Aarons mental state and he'd scheduled more visits with his counsellor then usual. But finally the day had arrived. Tomorrow Aaron would go before who knows how many people and pour out every truth he'd worked years to keep hidden and it'd be up to those strangers to judge whether he was telling the truth. 

"Dad- Dad!"

Aaron felt something kick his foot and he jumped in surprise. "Hmm what?" He was sat at the dinning table, head resting against his hand. Robert sat beside him, laptop open but he was pouring Mason more apple juice while the young boy sat munching on French toast, his new breakfast obsession ever since Robert made it for the first time weeks ago.

"What are we doin' today?" Mason asked, mouth full of food. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Aaron scolded on instinct. He took a sip of the forgotten tea in front of him and then cringed as the now lukewarm temperature passed through his mouth. "What do you want to do today?"

Him and Robert agreed taking Mason out for the day would be a good distraction for everyone. 

"Uncle Adams quad bike!" Mason asked hopefully. Adam had put the idea into Masons head a week ago and Mason had latched onto the idea. 

"What have I said hmm, when you're five I might consider letting you go on a little ride"

Mason huffed into his sugary toast, "that's ages away". 

"Well then I guess we'll just have to think of other things to do to make the time pass faster won't we"

"How about swimming?" Robert offered, "get some more use out of those arm bands?"

"Hmm" Mason thought about it, he looked up to Robert "will you throw me up into the water like on holiday?"

"I sure will" Robert agreed. 

"Deal, but only if we get ice-cream again. Like holiday". 

Aaron shook his head at his sons bribery techniques. "You'll turn into a bowl of ice-cream you will".

*******

"Daddy! Rob look! Look you gotta watch me!" Masons voice echoed around Hottons indoor leisure centre from the top of the little water slide. 

"We're watching Mase" Aaron shouted back. 

Mason grinned and then ducked out of sight. Aaron and Robert stood close by the slide exit and waited for him to come out. They needn't wait long. Ten seconds later they could hear is screams of excitement as he barrelled down. Robert held out his hand and as Mason raced past and into the water their hands met in a loud high five. 

"Again!" he screamed as soon as his head popped up out of the water again. 

"That's your eighth time today already" Aaron said hiking Mason up by his arms and plopping him down on his shoulders. Mason held on tightly with one arm and with the other he began playing with Aarons hair. 

"Plus it's getting late, we might have to head home soon, especially if you want ice-cream" Robert said, "look at my fingers! They're all pruny and wrinkley like nanna Chas!"

Mason giggled into Aarons wet curls. "I'll tell nanna!"

Robert gasped and clutched his heart. "You wouldn't dare! I thought you loved me Mason! This is a betrayal!" Ever the dramatic Robert flung himself backwards into a faint, sending water splashing up into both Dingles face. 

As Robert began to rise to the surface again Aaron pulled Mason off his shoulders and held him on his hip. "Oh no!" He whispered loud, "sea monster!" he pointed at Robert. 

"Oh no!" Mason whispered back "he's gonna eat us!"

"Not if we get him first" Aaron held Mason over the water and as soon as Robert resurfaced Mason kicked out his legs sending water splashing into Roberts face. 

"Die sea monster!"

*******

Robert showered, dressed, relieved himself on the toilet while responding to as many emails as he could. He tried to draw out his usual night-time routine as long as possible without making it too obvious. 

Robert felt like a fish out of water. He wanted to be there for Aaron but didn't want to feel like he was smothering him. 

Aaron was in their room now. Robert had left him and Mason on the floor playing with Legos before Mason went to bed. 

To give them more time Robert went downstairs and made a cup of tea, going over how tomorrow would play out in his head:

Alarms were set for seven o'clock. Mason would be spending the day with Moira up at the farm. As far as Mason knew Aaron and Robert had to work and so he'd be having a playdate with Kyle and Jack.

They'd drive to the courthouse together, just the two of them. Aaron didn't want a large group there but Robert knew the Dingles had already arranged a court schedule that worked well around childcare and work. They seemed experts at it come to think of it. 

The trial would begin at nine on the dot. Hopefully by then Liv and Sandra would already be there. Sandra would be giving testimony against Gordon, testifying about what she experienced during her marriage and what went down in the hotel suit. 

Opening statements would be made, evidence admitted and then the questioning would begin. Nobody knew how long the trial would last, how many days Aaron would have to dress in a suite and a drag himself into that courthouse. 

When he couldn't postpone going to bed any longer Robert peaked into the bedroom. Aaron was on the bed already, children's book closed in his lap and Mason snuggled in besides him, fast asleep. 

"I should stop letting him sleep in here" Aaron said, running his hand through his sons curls and not taking his eyes off him. "He's getting too old. He'll develop a dependency or something and need therapy". 

"I'm sure you've got some time until then" Robert told him softly as he himself got under the duvet. 

Aaron nodded, "I'll start tomorrow. I need him close tonight".

Aaron lay awake watching Mason for some time, and Robert stayed awake watching Aaron. 

"I want us to move" Aaron said out of the blue, "after this whole court stuff is over with, I want us to get our own place". 

Something warm settled itself between his ribcage as Aaron continued to talk, "we can't stay with mum forever and I think now's a good time for a fresh start you know". 

"I'll start looking for listings in the morning" Robert said and he was sure his smile could be heard. 

"We need a garden" a quite, almost inaudible voice, mumbled. Mason eyes fluttered briefly before his breathing evened out once again. 

Both men laughed together in the dark and then all was quiet. 

*******

Aaron breathed in. Then out. Once. Twice. 

He stepped up to the box.

Looking out he saw his father. Eyes boring into him, mouth twisted into a snarl. Aarons blood ran cold. 

But then he looked up and his heart rate evened out. He saw his mother gripping hands with Robert, both a grounding presence within the court room. And behind them a whole army of Dingles he'd told not to come but there they were anyways: Cain, Moira, Adam, Belle, Samson. 

Aaron placed his hand on the bible held out to him. 

"I promise" he said, each word building him up, "to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi happy Saturday! 
> 
> I'm not even gonna start with excuses, I know it's been a while. The joys of been a highschooler with the end of term and anxiety.
> 
> Also I've been havig serious writers block with this chapter and I began working on somehting else to help me get out of that rut.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	42. Chapter 42

_"The jury's in"._

**1 day earlier**

Aaron was sat in the gallery with Robert and an army of Dingles at his back. He told them not to come but they hadn't listened and as the doors below opened and Gordon Livesy hobbled out he took comfort in their curses. 

"Sick bastard" Cain muttered behind him as Gordon broke out into coughing fit, "trying for sympathy with the jury, playing on his old cancer". 

"They'll see through it, they're not idiots" Belle said. 

Maybe it was the nerves eating away at him that made him snort or maybe it was the strangeness of the situation. "Weird innit?" he asked his family, "a bunch of Dingles in court and yet none of us are up for anything".

The Dingles behind him; Cain, Belle, Sammy, Debbie and Zac, all huffed out a laugh. 

"Order" the judge called, "court is in session". 

Aaron let out a slow breath. This is it. His stomach squirmed but he didn't turn his eyes away when Gordon looked up at him. Gordon winked up at him before turning to face the judge. Robert grabbed Aarons hand and didn't let go.

"Gordon Livesy, you are here today accused of two counts of rape, one count of attempted rape and one count of assault. You plead not guilty on all charges is that correct?"

Charles Milton, Gordons barrister, nodded, "he does your honour".

"Well then ok, let's start with opening statements". 

*******

"We are here today because a boys childhood was ripped away from him far too soon. Aaron Dingle, was just eight years old when his father, Gordon Livesy raped him". Laura Swanson was the barrister defending Aarons case. She pulled out a photo of an eight year old Aaron, his hair buzzed short and his two front teeth missing, grinning up at the camera. "We're here today to get justice for this little boy". 

*******

"Ms Flaherty, you were once married to Mr Livesy, is that correct?" 

 Sandra, sat in the witness box, nodded feebly, her eyes kept flicking over to were Gordon sat in front of two guards. "That is correct" she said into the microphone, voice shaking. 

"Is it true, Ms Flaherty, that you upped and left in the middle of the night with your young daughter. Is it true that you moved far away, even going as far as to change your last names?" 

"That's correct". 

"And why did you do that Ms Flaherty? What compelled you to pack up your life in one night and disappear?" 

Sandra gulped. "I- I was scared. I was petrified of what he would do to us".

"He?" Laura Swanson asked softly, "who's he, Ms Flaherty?"

"My then husband. Gordon Livesy" Sandra said. Again her eyes flicked to the man they were all here for but this time she didn't cower against his stare. She sat up straighter and her voice became more confident as she began to explain her decision to leave.

"He used to hit me" she continued, "places nobody could see and ask questions, places where there was an easy cover up story. But he was always sorry afterwards, always bought me flowers and said he loved me, said it was work and … and Aarons stressing him out and that he'd lost his temper. He'd say it would never happen again but it always did". 

Tears began falling down her cheek. "It's ok Ms Flaherty, take you time". 

Sandra wiped at her face. "Aaron left and that's when- that's when things got clearer. That's when I realised I was married to a monster. Aaron was safe but me and my daughter Liv were still stuck there. Liv was getting older, growing her own gobby personality and I had to get us out of there before Gordon thought he had to … teach her a lesson. And so one night, not long after Aaron ran away, when he was on a business trip, and we were half way across the country by morning". 

Miss Swanson turned to the juries. "So scared of your husband and what he may do to you and your daughter that you packed up and ran in the middle of the night, living under a different name for all these years" she said before turning back to Sandra, "is the first time you've come in contact with Mr Livesy since then, Ms Flaherty". 

Sandra's cheeks were blotchy from the tears. She shook her head. "No. When I came down to Leeds a couple of weeks ago to speak with Aaron and to the police he- he broke into the hotel room where I was staying with my daughter. He- he barged into the room, I couldn't stop him he was so strong, and god he was so mad that I'd spoken with the police. I felt like I did all those years ago, helpless. I locked my daughter in the bathroom and told her to call the police. I'd worked so hard to keep her safe. When he tried to get to Liv I fought him off but he threw me into the table. He kicked the bathroom door down and pulled Liv out."

Miss Swanson pulled photos from a folder and held them to the judge, "Evidence number 1 and 2 your honour. These are photos of the injuries Ms Flaherty and her teenage daughter suffered by the hand of Mr Livesy".

The photos were of Sandra's bleeding and bruised face. Of Liv's arm bruised from Gordons tight grip. 

"That's all your honour" Miss Swanson finally said. She nodded in encouragement to Sandra before taking her seat and Charles Milton stood. 

"Ms Flaherty thank you so much for joining us today considering you weren't even going to testify in the first place were you" Charles Miltons voice was loud, his harsh and over confident voice filled the courtoom. 

"I- I don't understand-"

"Well according to these records upon Mr Dingles absurd allegations-"

Miss Swanson stood, "objection your honour!"

Mr Milton ignored her, "-the police tried to contact you, but to no avail". 

Sandra stared at him warily before answering. "I- it's true I didn't come forward straight away. As I said I was petrified and I- I was worried what would happen to Liv if I did". 

"You spoke to your stepson Aaron before going to the police?"

She nodded. "I went to him straight away, to let him know he had my full support, even if it had taken me a while to find the courage to help". 

"So you're telling me that you spoke to Mr Dingle before going to the police. Why? Was it perhaps to get both of your stories straight?"

"Objection!" Swanson cried again. 

Mr Milton turned to the jury. "Ms Flaherty has testified in the court of law that she absconded across the country with her young daughter, changing their names to not be found. In any other case that would be called _kidnapping_. Ms Flaherty kidnapped her daughter and when her stepson came forward and attacked my client with false claims she saw the opportunity to make herself the victim". 

"That's not tru-"

"No more questions your honour". 

*******

The Dingles made a scene. Of course they made a scene. Had Aaron really thought they wouldn't? And with allegations of Sandra kidnapping her daughter Aaron really couldn't blame them. But finally after the judge threatened to kick them all out, the Dingles settled down and the defence called their witness. 

Chas had been fuming when she got the letter weeks ago, calling her to the stand for the defence. She'd kicked off and began screaming like a banshee. It took half a bottle of wine to calm her down and even then it was touch and go for a while. Her only other choice was to be charged with obstruction if she didn't comply, which she was all for, "I'd rather do the time then defend that monster" she'd argued until Aaron talked her round. 

They had nothing to hide, he'd reasoned, the defence had no case according to Miss Swanson, calling her to the stand was more mind games then anything else. All she had to do was tell the truth. Well nearly all the truth. The stunt she'd played when she learnt the truth, going over to Gordons with every intention of killing him, was coming back to bite them in the arse. 

"I'll get straight to the point Ms Dingle, I know you don't want to be here" Aaron swore he saw a smirk pass over Charles Miltons face as he spoke, Aaron had a strange urge to punch him bloody. "Did you or did you not attempt to murder Mr Livesy, your ex-husband and the father of your son Aaron". 

Chas scoffed. She sat back with a dark scowl on her face, her arms crossed defensively against her chest. "He's no father" she spat. 

"Yes or no Ms Dingle. Did you go over to Mr Livesy's house to kill him? Please remember you are under oath to tell the truth". 

Chas stared him down and leaned forward, "if I'd tried to kill him he'd be dead and nobody would be able to find his body" she shrugged, "my son, _my_ son, not his, want's to do this the right way and I'd never do anything to jeopardise that". 

Thank fuck for the Dingle family talent of lying. 

"Now do I want him dead? That's a different question entirely". 

"And do you want the man you once married dead in a ditch Ms Dingle?"

Chas cackled. "Of course I do. I want him ten feet down under where I know he'll never be able to hurt my little boy ever again". 

Charles Milton shared a superior look with the jury as if saying, "see what we're dealing with ladies and gentleman". He walked back and forth before asking Chas, "you weren't around when the supposed allegations took place where you Ms Dingle? No you'd swanned off by that point. Why abandon your, _precious little boy_ to Mr Livesy if he was such a monster?"

"You think I would have left him if I knew how sick and perverted his father was?" Chas bared her teeth, "I trusted him to take care of our son. Since I learned what happened there's not a day gone by I don't wish I could go back and change what happened. I wish I'd taken him with me. I wish I'd seen Gordon for what he really was. A liar. A monster. And I have to live with that every single day for the rest of my life".

"But you weren't there!" Mr Milton said, "you have no way of knowing if you son, who has had behavioural problems in the past if he juvenile record is anything to go by, is telling the truth or not. Yes or no?"

"I believe my son" Chas said simply.

"Your family, the Dingles, are well known for their cheap cons, prison guards across the country are well acquainted with your relatives. Is this just another con, accuse Mr Livesy of something so horrible, something that would ruin him, for some quick cash?"

"I. Believe. My. Son".

"With a family of criminals, charged with robbery, drug possession, _murder_ , is it really such a stretch to believe that the youngest generation is capable of planning something of this magnitude?" 

He hadn't been talking to Chas, instead he'd been addressing the jury who all looked up to the gallery where the Dingles sat, all wearing some variation of a glare, and yet Chas answered still. 

"I BELIEVE MY SON!"

*******

"How are you doing?" Robert asked quietly, He'd been amazing through the whole thing so far.  He'd kept his reactions to a minimum unlike the others. He seemed to have a sixth sense of when Aaron needed the support and would squeeze Aarons hand when he most needed it, a sign that he wasn't in this alone. It kept Aaron grounded. Stopped him slipping into old memories, helped him remember what he'd be going home to. 

His Robert and his Mason. 

"Liv's up next" Aaron said solemnly. He hated the fact that his sister was so involved. Both him and Sandra had argued that surely the recording of Gordons confession could be entered into evidence some other way without Liv having to take the stand. When the answer had been a clear "no" Aaron had considered to call the whole thing off. The whole reason he was doing this besides justice for the boy he used to be was to protect Mason and now Liv too. 

However Liv's stubbornness was no match for Aarons. 

"She's going to do great" Robert reassured him.

"She shouldn't have to do it at all" Aaron mumbled. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled it out and unlocked it and immediately a small smile crossed his face. He nudged Robert to show him the photo of Mason sprawled under a pillow fort in Vic and Adams living room, pots and pans scattered around him. They were obviously playing resteraunts, Masons favourite game to play with Victoria whenever he had the chance. 

Under the photo read, **"Mason would like to let you know he want to make pizza for tea tonight and also that he loves you both lots and lots like jelly tots".**

When the court room was called to attention once again, Aaron kept that image and the promise of tonight's pizza party in mind as the trial continued on once again.

*******

"Hi Liv, can I call you Liv?" Charles Milton had a strange sort of smile on his face. He was trying way to hard to seem nice and affectionate to the young teenage girl and Aaron had to hold down a snort at Livs disgusted face.

"I'd prefer if you didn't" she said.

Mr Milton opened and closed his mouth like a fish, he hadn't been expecting that. Once he'd regained himself he stood up straighter and the strange smile disappeared. "It's been years since you last saw your father hasn't it Miss Flaherty?"

"Well it had been before he broke into our hotel room and assaulted me and mum". Aaron had no idea where all her confidence was coming from but she was taking no shit from the defence and the arrogant lawyer wasn't liking it. 

"You can't blame a man for wanting to see his only daughter surely? I know this may be hard for you to understand, your so young and you've had so many people whispering in your ear to make you think you otherwise but your father loves you Olivia. He's not evil no matter what your brother's being telling you, he'd love to get a chance to know you, for you to know him." 

"Thanks but no thanks" Liv said, "I never met Adolph Hitler or Ted Bundy to know they were evil. I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a fork then spend anytime with him". 

Charles opened his mouth to make his next point but Liv interrupted before he had the chance, "and it's Miss Flaherty to you Mr Milton. You're trying to set my brothers abuser free, we're not friends, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop patronising me". 

Aaron could feel his family's respect for his feisty blonde sister growing with every word and he couldn't be prouder. 

Mr Milton seemed to be grinding his teeth together before finally turning to the judge, "no more questions your honour". 

The elderly judge nodded before she turned to Miss Swanson and nodded for her to begin her own line of questioning. 

Laura smiled friendly at Liv as she approached and Liv returned it. 

"Miss Flaherty thank you for coming today and answering our questions, I suppose it can't be easy to hear all this about your father" she was connecting with Liv, offering her support and that seemed to resonate with the jury. 

Liv shrugged, "as far as I care he's just a dodgy sperm donor, I feel nothing for him". 

"Is this your opinion on your father?"

Liv nodded, "I know I'm young as Mr Milton put it but I do still have a mind of my own. I remember the arguments when I was younger. Aaron he used to read to me when mum and dad'd be getting into it downstairs, he always tried to distract me from what was happening. I remember the day he left, I remember I didn't want him to leave, because Aaron kept me safe. Dad- Gordon, punched a hole in the wall when he got home, I hid under the covers the rest of the night". 

"Do you remember the night you left with your mum?"

Liv nodded. "I was wearing my Dora the Explorer pyjamas when mum came to get me, she told me we were going on an adventure and I had to pack my little Disney princess bag with my favourite toys and teddies". 

"What happened the last time you saw your father?"

"You mean the day he attacked us? Made mum bleed and left bruises on my arm. I know now my Aaron always tried to keep me away from him when he was like that. He kept telling me that Aaron was a liar, that Aaron was to blame for our family falling apart, he tried to paint himself as a victim which is ridiculous". 

"In your statement to the police you told them you'd recorded part of the altercation". 

Liv nodded again, "I did. I already had my phone in my hand from ringing the police and ringing Aaron, so when he wasnt looking I got the voice app up. They do it all the time in TV so I figured it couldn't hurt to try. My brother had always protected me when we were younger I wanted to help him". 

Everyone was silent as the recording played. Aaron watched the jury as it played. 

As Liv's voice cut through the silence and said, "you raped him". 

He watched their faces twist into expressions of disgust as Gordon growled "How else was I supposed to discipline him!" and as they listened to him say "You don't understand Olivia, your brother is trouble and after his bitch of a mother left I tried, I really did try. But what was I supposed to do? I tried grounding and hitting but nothing stuck. I had to try something else to get him in line".  

It wasn't a perfect confession but it was enough. There was no worming his way out of that. No way Gordon could twist his own words. No way Gordon could save himself. 

A murmur passed through the jury as they took in what they'd just heard. Some shook their heads, some began scribbling in the little notebooks they'd been giving to collect their thoughts on the case. 

When the judge called the end of the first day Aaron left, hand in hand with Robert and his family high-fiving each other, knowing it wasn't over. Not yet. He and Gordon would take the final stand tomorrow. 

But for now, the thought that he was going home to his son and a pizza party was enough. Knowing that Gordon would lay awake that night, in his tiny cell, with the knowledge that he was going to loose, was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know this chapter took forever to go up and I am infinitely sorry for that but this chapter was so hard to write! This whole story is literally my baby, I've been working on it forever and I don't want to mess it up in this last leg, especially regarding such a delicate topic matter.   
> Thank you so much for your support, kudos and comments, which i know im terrible at replying to and also patience. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie. :)


End file.
